Love Me Anyway
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: When heartbreak strikes twice, Inuyasha leaves to excape his pain. However, something has happened to make him the target of various youkai, including the one he'd never have guessed...and perhaps, the only one he himself may covet...sesshxinu
1. Break me once, break me twice

**LOVE ME ANYWAY**

_Whoohoo!! I finally descided to begin a new story. I do fear I may have rushed to uploading this. Originally, I wanted to wait until I had atleast one or two more chapters ready to go...but....guess I got alittle too eager ^^'_

_I hope this turns out alright. Lol, this chapter is short compared to the ones I usually write, but I hope its good. I used to want it to just be a short fic, not too long...but we'll see how it goes..._

_anyway, please enjoy! :)_

_disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters .......I just adore the anime!!_

_Chapter 1: __Break me once, Break me twice_

_The emotions that came with the slap hurt far worse than the actual contact._

Inuyasha didn't allow himself to ignore it; in fact, He hoped it had been strong enough to bruise even his hanyou skin.

As he looked back to the priestess, he winced as her eyes crushed his heart. But he would take the full force of that pain to.

"Kikyo...I'm sorry..." He whispered, his words true, though he knew they would be meaningless to the woman he'd once loved.

"I'm sure you are Inuyasha." The priestess replied in an icy tone, "You truly look like this decision was hard on you...however..."

Her gaze turned agonizing to look at.

"...Please excuse me if I find it hard to believe that I actually lost to THAT girl!!"

Not another word was spoken between the two, as the beautiful woman turned and left, her anger and pain leaving a freezing chill in the breeze.

Inuyasha would let his body feel the intensity of that chill; allow it to be like salt on a wound. Unsure if he even had the right to, he stood and watched her go, not wanting to waste the last, few precious moments of what would probably be the last time he ever saw the first woman who loved him.

Only when she had completely vanished from sight, did he allow his tears to slide down his face.

"Kikyo...I truly....am sorry..." He whispered, "A part of me will always regret my decision...but I've been messing with two hearts....for far too long..."

His eyes crushed together as he allowed the pain to consume his heart. He hated crying, hated looking weak...but this was a final goodbye. This time, he would allow it.

He let a good majority of the tears make the slow journey down his face, before he finally turned and walked in the other direction.

It was time to make his decision clear.

****

"Those two sure are taking their time..." Shippo spoke casually, staring up at the sky from where he laid on the edge of the well.

"Kagome should be here any time soon. We shouldn't rush her; after all, she has her own life back in her world." Sango replied.

"True we shouldn't worry about Kagome so much, however, Inuyasha left last night and still hasn't returned." Miroku spoke.

"Did he happen to mention where he was going?" Sango asked.

"No. In typical Inuyasha style, he said he had something to do, and took off." Miroku sighed.

"He probably snuck off to go see Kikyo again whilst poor Kagome wasn't here." Shippo spoke sarcastically.

"If ya got something to say, then say it to my face!"

The tiny fox demon jumped a few meters in the air at the hanyou's voice, and leaped to Miroku's shoulder for protection as Inuyasha walked into the clearing, his arms folded in front of his chest inside his Kimono sleeves.

"Well it's about time." Sango sighed with a relieved smile.

"What? You make it sounds like I've been gone so a long time..." Inuyasha frowned.

"That would be because you left at midnight last night Inuyasha, and now it's almost midday. So yes, we were beginning to wonder." Miroku stated.

"Huh? Oh…uh…right…sorry." Inuyasha replied, looking honestly surprised, as if he really hadn't been aware of the time, before his gaze dropped to the ground.

"Inuyasha? Is something the matter?" Sango asked, not missing the quiet demeanor of the usually abrupt hanyou.

"Huh? Oh, na, it's nothing..." Inuyasha quickly replied, and pulled oh arm free of his kimono…rather carefully, Sango noted…and rubbed his eyes, which the other three only just now noticed were red and swollen.

"Inuyasha? Have you been…?" Shippo began.

"Never mind. Where's Kagome?" The Hanyou quickly interrupted.

"She should be along any moment." Miroku answered after a moment, also noticing his friend's strange behavior.

"You mean she hasn't arrived yet?" Inuyasha replied, and glanced to the well. "O'well, Guess I'll go get her." He finished, and jumped onto the edge of the well.

"Inuyasha, don't be impatient. Let her take the time she needs." Sango scolded.

"I'm not going to rush her." Inuyasha grumbled back, before looking down into the dark well as a soft smile appeared on his face, startling the others, "I need to speak to her anyway." He added quietly, his voice as soft as his smile, "Be back soon!"

With that, he leaped down into the well, quickly vanishing from sight. However, something that looked similar to snow fluttered back up. Shippo jumped back to the well, and caught one of the tiny white particles curiously.

"A…petal?"

Sango and Miroku both caught a few tiny petals each as well.

"Did you see that smile of his?" Sango whispered.

"Yes, and the way he was acting…as if something important happened." Miroku answered.

"Hey, aren't these petals from the knotweed plant?" Sango replied staring closely at the petals.

"Knotweed? Isn't that a pest plant? Why would he have that?" Miroku said.

"Yes, it can be an infectious plant, but in small amounts, some people think it's quite pretty."

"Hmm. Inuyasha disappears in the middle of the night, doesn't come back until midday the next day, and when he does he appears to have been crying. He brings back flowers, acts quiet and serious, wears a strange smile but lacks the usual flare, seems insistent on seeing Kagome alone, he…"

Miroku stopped dead in his evaluation, and looked to Sango, just as she looked to him, the same realization on her face.

"Could it be? Do you think he's actually…?" Sango began.

"There's no guarantee. We'd best wait until he returns with Kagome before we jump to any conclusions." Miroku answered in a serious tone.

"What are you two on about?" Shippo spoke, giving them a weird look.

Kirara tilted her small head curiously from where she sat in the grass, sharing the small fox demon's confusion.

****

Inuyasha climbed nimbly out of the well, and exited the hut it was in.

"Hm…should I just wait here for her?" He contemplated, glancing around the area, " Na, I'll go wait inside."

He strolled over to the house and entered. It looked like no one was home right now.

"Kagome?" He called calmly, "Hey! Kagome!?"

A crashing sound caught his ears, and he looked to the stairs.

"Just a second Inuyasha! I'll be right down!" Kagome's voice called from above.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha replied, blinking a little, "Everything alright up there?"

"Yes! Just wait there for me!"

"Why? What are you doing?" He called back calmly, walking towards the stairs.

"Inuyasha stay where you are or I'll say 'it'!"

The hanyou flinched and quickly backed away from the stairs.

"W-what did I do??" He muttered.

He leant back against the wall, and watched the stairs.

"Maybe she was getting dressed?" He thought out loud, "…Yeah…that's probably it."

He looked away with a calm smile, as he pulled his arms out of his long red sleeves, a small branch covered in tiny white flowers held in one hand.

"Mother used to love these flowers, even though others thought they were a pain." He whispered to himself, and looked back around, " I hope she likes them to."

On cue, Kagome came rushing downstairs, carrying her usual over-filled back pack.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted, turning to face her.

"Sorry for threatening you, let's get going!" Kagome answered a little eagerly, and grabbed his arm without stopping, pulling the surprised Hanyou down the hallway.

"Uh! Hey, Kagome??"

"Sorry I left you all waiting. I fell asleep whilst trying to cram in some last minute study." Kagome explained.

"T-that's ok, you're not that late." Inuyasha answered, feeling confused, but the sight of her face had lifted his mood from earlier, " So…why don't you slow down? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure. We'll talk just as soon as we meet up with the others." Kagome chirped back.

"Well…actually…I was kinda…" Inuyasha mumbled, looking down "…kinda…hoping…we could talk…alone?" He knew he was blushing a little as they got outside.

Kagome slowed a little, and looked to him in surprise.

"Well, I really want to talk to you to…so how about this? We'll get to the past and meet with the others, just so they know where we are. Then you and I can find somewhere alone to talk, just the two of us? You can even yell at the others if they try to interrupt."

Though he couldn't help a little disappointment, Inuyasha had to give a small smile at that comment.

"Alright, sure. Let's go then." He replied with a small nod.

'_I want to be a good guy for you Kagome, and that means I need to learn how to compromise. Something like this is no big deal, if it means you'll be happy.'_

He calmly reached out and took her hand, gently leading her to the well. He felt her small hand grip back tightly, and just kept smiling, not looking around.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What are those?"

They stopped just as they entered the hut, and Inuyasha followed her gaze down to the flowers in his hand.

"Oh. Well…" He looked down, knowing he was blushing faintly, but let the smile stay on his face, "…Actually…they're for you." He answered quietly, and held them out to Kagome, looking back up into her eyes, watching as they widened, " I know it's not usually my style…but…I kinda…wanted to bring you something nice. Are they alright? I can hold onto them for now if you want?"

He waited, hoping to see her beautiful smile. It would comfort him, reassure him that he'd done the right thing, and that everything would be fine.

Instead, Kagome's eyes began to water, and within seconds, tears were streaming down her face, causing Inuyasha to stumble in shock. He had not seen THIS reaction coming!

"K-kagome?? What's wrong? Do you hate these kinds of flowers? D-don't cry, I'll get something else…I just wasn't sure what type you'd like, I know some people consider this a weed, but my mother used to love these flowers, so I kinda just guessed…wait! I wasn't trying to compare you to my mother or anything! I just…please don't say Osuwari!" He blurted out in panic.

"Inuyasha…"

There was pain in the girl's voice, and Inuyasha carefully moved closer to her.

"Kagome? What is it?"

A foreign scent caught his attention then, just before fast footsteps outside the hut made him look around. Instinct took hold, and he opened the doors.

"Huh? What are you doing here?"

"Uh..well…" The boy answered hesitantly, coming to a stop as Inuyasha stepped out.

The Hanyou frowned at him, but looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Kagome! That friend of yours is here! You know, the descendant of that Akitoki guy? What's his name…? Hojo…? You want to talk to him before we go!?"

'_Wait, what direction did he come from?' _He thought curiously, noticing that it looked like Hojo had been running towards the stairs leading down from the temple, rather than from them.

Kagome stepped out of the hut slowly, looking even worse than she had a moment ago.

"Kagome? What's going on?" He asked, now worried.

He glanced back to Hojo.

"Wait! He didn't do anything did he!?" He growled, his protective streak flaring.

"NO!" Kagome yelled, and suddenly darted in front of her school mate, making the golden eyes look down to her in surprise, "It's not his fault! Don't be angry at him…"

"Kagome? What's…not his fault?" Inuyasha's voice went quiet.

He had no idea why, but he suddenly didn't feel well, yet not in a way he could explain even to himself.

Kagome was now shaking. Inuyasha raised his hands to steady her, but felt shocked as she stepped back, as if…as if afraid of his touch.

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you Inuyasha. This is what I was going to talk to you about when we got to the past."

Inuyasha was about to ask what she meant, when he saw something that made his blood chill.

_He was within a black void. Just a few meters away to his left, Kikyo hovered, her hand out stretched. At the same distance, Kagome hovered on his right, her hand also held out, beaconing to him._

_He knew this. It was where he'd been stuck for so long. Between the two women he loved. If he took just one step in either direction, it caused the girl on the other side to cry out in pain, forcing him to step back to stop it._

_Only last night had he finally escaped that void, by turning to Kagome, and walking towards her. Kikyo's screams had ripped his heart to shreds with each step._

_Now, just as he was reaching for kagome's hand…_

…_She was pulling it back._

"Kagome…Kagome, wait! No!"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry…I've chosen Hojo."

****

'_Is this a nightmare? Or karma?'_

The ground became covered in tiny white petals, as the flowers slipped from the hanyou's hand, seeming to shatter on the ground, as if made of glass.

He wanted to say something.

He had to say something.

But even if he could find his voice, his mind was too blank to know what to say.

He couldn't even pronounce her name anymore.

"Inuyasha. I'm really, really sorry…" Kagome finally continued, her voice breaking, " I really did love you, that wasn't a lie. But, I just couldn't take it anymore…all the fuss with Kikyo…and your constant insensitivity…."

She looked away as her pain sprouted anger.

"Besides, who were we trying to fool? We live in two different worlds. You belong in the feudal era, and I belong here in my own time. I really don't want to say it…but…things are better this way."

"How can you say that?" Inuyasha finally managed to whisper, his voice seeming to act on its own accord.

His eyes remained shadowed by his hair, before he turned, not waiting for an answer, and walked down the stairs towards the well, allowing his body to do as it pleased.

"Inuyasha, listen…" Kagome tried to continue.

"What!?" Inuyasha snapped, glaring around at her, "What more do you have to say to me!?"

Her tears were like tiny needles that pricked his heart, but his own pain was too great to relent.

"Do you think this decision was easy for me!? I didn't want to give up on you Inuyasha. I understand your past with Kikyo, but do you think that made it any easier on me!?" kagome yelled back.

Inuyasha glared away, the memory of the dark void ringing with Kikyo's betrayed screams flashing through his mind.

"No. No I don't think it was easy on you. In fact I'm certain that decision was one of the hardest you've ever had to make in your life…" He replied barely above a whisper as he stepped up to the well, "I know I've caused you a lot of pain because of Kikyo…but don't worry, you'll be happy to know I've gotten exactly what I deserve."

In one quick movement, he sprang into the well, giving no answer as he heard his name cried out once more, before he slipped back through the portal in time.

****

" I do hope it's true. Wouldn't it be great Miroku?" Sango spoke as they waited.

"Indeed. Though I suspect Inuyasha may still be in pain for sometime if he has truly done what we believe. Still, it would most certainly be a sign of maturity from him." The monk answered.

"Could you two please explain what you keep going on about already?" Shippo whined, sitting on the edge of the well again.

He and Kirara both then looked down into the dark depths of the deceptively appearing portal, as a muffled sound reached them. They caught a glimpse of red and white, before a figure flew up out of the well, almost knocking them off.

Inuyasha's powerful leap left him hovering in the air above the others momentarily, before he landed in front of them. However, he didn't even spare them a glance before he took off into the forest.

"I…Inuyasha!?" Miroku called startled.

"Inuyasha!!" Sango echoed louder, as she and Miroku ran after him, right before shippo…who'd been leaning over backwards to see…fell off the well.

"Ouch!! Hey…where's Kagome??" He asked no one in particular, sitting up and rubbing his head.

He was quickly answered by more noise from the well, and looked up in time to see Kagome haul herself out.

"Inuyasha!!" She cried loudly.

Her voice rang loud and clear through the whole area, reaching the Hanyou as he raced through the forest.

But the tears sitting upon the edges of his eyes were the only reply he would give.

He knew he'd feel different later, but for this point in time…

…he wanted nothing more to do with her.

****

"Quick master Jaken! There it goes!"

"Rin! Don't chase it towards me!"

The imp like demon fell over in the stream as Rin chased after a fish, laughing lightly.

"That girl…why did Sesshomaru sama have to send me with her to find food?" Jaken whined, sitting in the stream, resting his chin on his fist.

He watched as the girl squealed as she tripped herself up, before laughing at her own mistake, just before something caught his eye.

He looked over to the high cliff on the other side of the stream, where he saw…and he was certain he wasn't mistaken…Inuyasha run to the edge without pause, leap the gap easily and land on the opposite edge. He seemed intent on NOT stopping, as he raced away into the trees behind them, disappearing in seconds. He'd shown no sign that he'd even seen them.

'_Hm, strange. What is that lousy Hanyou doing around here?'_

"Master Jaken? Wasn't that Inuyasha?" Rin asked, gripping a struggling fish to her chest.

"Of course! Who do you think it was!?" Jaken replied impatiently.

"Well, why wasn't he with his friends?" Rin continued, looking to the forest.

"How should I know? I don't concern myself with such meaningless things like what that foolish hanyou is doing!" The small demon replied obnoxiously.

"What hanyou would that be?"

Jaken leaped around with a yelp.

"S-S-Sesshomaru s-sama! W-welcome back my lord!" He rushed to say, looking up to the powerful youkai.

"Rin, haven't you gotten yourself a meal yet?" Sesshomaru ignored him, looking to the small girl instead.

"Yes my lord!" She answered triumphantly, holding up the fish to show him, almost dropping it as it still struggled.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but just turned and walked away, Rin following close behind, whilst Jaken stumbled to keep up.

"What did I hear about a hanyou Jaken?" The Youkai suddenly repeated, catching his servant off guard.

"Oh..uhh…n-nothing my lord." He answered unconvincingly.

"Inuyasha past by a moment ago whilst we were fishing Sesshomaru sama." Rin spoke up.

"Rin!" Jaken exclaimed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Is that so?" He replied in a way meant as nothing more than a way of replying, rather than seeking an answer.

"We were just wondering why he wasn't with his group." Rin continued.

"You're the one who wanted to know! And stop bothering the master! He has more important things to worry about than that filthy hanyou!" Jaken interrupted.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru spoke quietly, " Do not let such unimportant things concern you Rin."

With that, he headed back towards the forest before they could answer.

Aun, who had been sleeping in the grass, stirred as Rin grabbed his reins, pulling lightly, trying to encourage him to stand, whilst Jaken shouted at them both to hurry up.

'_So Inuyasha, it was your scent I recognized just now__.__' _The Youkai thought as he continued into the forest, _'But if it really was you, does that mean it's finally happened?'_

A small, sadistic smirk crawled onto his face.

"You'd best watch yourself, otoutou." He whispered cruelly, vanishing amongst the trees, Rin and Jaken both calling for him to wait.

****

It was starting to get dark, and yet Inuyasha still didn't want to stop.

As long as he kept going, his pain couldn't catch up and bring him down.

His heart was prepared to go on for a time span he couldn't register. Unfortunately, he'd been running for hours.

Even a hanyou had to stop at some point.

With a cry of defeat, Inuyasha fell from exhaustion, and laid face down In the grass, panting quietly. It didn't take long for the pain he'd fled from to catch up, and crash down over him as heavy as boulders.

"K-Kagome…" He whimpered, anger washed away by sadness, "Why couldn't you have waited…just a little longer…?"

****

_*cries* please no one hate me for doing this to Inuyasha!! I hate myself for starting it like this!! But I have no choice if I'm to make the rest of it work..._

_hmm....actually...lol, this is a perfect size for a chapter I think....*giggles*....I need to start trying to trim chapters down alittle sometimes...^^'_

_well, I hope it was enjoyable...I'd love for this fic to work out._

_reviews will be loved! *puppy dog eyes*_


	2. Howls and Tears

_I can't believe just how many people added this to their story alert after just one chapter! O.O!_

_thankyou soooo much to everyone who reviewed or added this to story alert or favourites list!! I am suprised but so very very flattered, it really encouraged me to get this chapter done faster._

_I really hope its worth it. have fun!_

_disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.....however, the characters; Aki, Natsu and Fuyu belong to me, please no pinchy!_

_Chapter 2: __Howls and tears_

The forest was peaceful so very early in the morning.

Small birds sang good morning, as droplets of cool dew dripped from the grass.

One fell upon a white ear, causing it to flicker at the touch, but failed to wake the sleeping being. Another droplet attempted the same act, this time making its mark upon a very sensitive nose, which twitched in response.

Soft golden eyes opened slightly.

Inuyasha glanced up from where he'd curled up in the long grass last night. He hadn't intended to fall asleep, but his body certainly felt grateful.

His heart, however, was almost heavy enough to stop him from sitting up.

It took a great heave to get himself to his feet, and once he was there, he wasn't sure what the point had been, since he had no idea what he was planning to do next.

He stretched his relaxed muscles for awhile, before glancing around, his ears twitching a little. He was certain he could hear water running not too far off.

'_Well, it's a start…' _He thought weakly, and began walking in the direction of the sound.

Sure enough, he soon came to a small stream, and had a long, very satisfying drink, before splashing his face to wake up a little more.

He breathed in and out deeply as he stood straight, keeping his eyes closed for a few minutes, until his ears caught another sound, making his look around into the forest again.

But it was not a sound he welcomed.

He leaped aside just in time to avoid a tree that came crashing down, as a large bear demon approached.

"There you are…hanyou!" It growled, giving him a hungry smirk.

"What do you want!?" Inuyasha demanded, drawing testaiga.

"You guess…" The youkai chuckled darkly.

Inuyasha though, didn't feel the least bit threatened. He could easily feel just how weak the bear was.

"Who the hell is this bozo?" He muttered, "…Ah who cares. It's not like this is the first time I've had a demon come after me without any good reason!"

The bear roared, and charged straight for him.

"You really picked the wrong time to annoy me!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, "KAZE NO KIZU!!"

The force of his attack easily cut through the much weaker demon, and continued on to take out many of the trees behind it. When it was over, a long straight path had been made between the surrounding trees.

The hanyou stood there shaking a little, before standing straight, and stared in confusion at the damage.

"Whoa. I must have put more power in that attack than I realized. Well I guess it's alright as long as no one else was in the way."

He resheathed testaiga, before looking down to the sword intently.

He remembered well when he'd first received the blade that had once belonged to his father. Neither he nor Sesshomaru had been able to remove it from the stone in which it had been placed by the Inutaisho.

If it hadn't been for Kagome…

The hanyou quickly shook the thought from his head as his eyes burned slightly.

"I wonder if there's any fish in this stream." He muttered, looking for any distraction willing to occupy his mind.

****

Inuyasha spent awhile just leaping from rock to rock in the stream, not really that much concerned with finding fish anymore. He just wanted to let his mind drift.

He finally took a break when the stream paused in the form of a small lake, before continuing its journey through the forest.

Now he could feel the start of hunger forming in his stomach, and a quick movement in the clear water was too tempting.

With a swift, powerful leap, he splashed into the water, and grabbed a fish that was the perfect size. He stood straight and held it in front of himself with some strange satisfaction. It was more than big enough to satisfy him for now. All he needed to do was cook…

He growled at the memory of watching Kagome use those little…'match' things she brought from her time to help them light fires easier.

He'd made fires just fine on his own before, but the thought suddenly wasn't so appealing, and so he threw the poor fish over his shoulder, back into the stream, where it darted off to hide amongst the rocks.

Sighing heavily, Inuyasha continued along the river bank to find another source of food.

****

"Inuyasha!!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha!?"

The group soared through the cold morning air upon Kirara's back, looking down upon the land, hoping for a sign of their Hanyou friend.

"I know Inuyasha is fast, but I still don't believe that we've managed to completely lose track of him." Miroku spoke as he carefully peered over the side.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled, "I knew he'd be hurt either way, but this wasn't how I wanted him to find out."

She thought back to yesterday, when said Hanyou had come to get her from her world.

"He didn't even understand why Hojo was there at first. It wasn't until just before I told him, that he seemed to realize."

Sango and Miroku looked to each other nervously. Kagome had explained to them yesterday what had happened on the other side of the well.

"Let's continue on foot for awhile guys, Kirara probably needs a rest." Sango spoke, trying to change the subject.

Kirara landed carefully in the soft grass, and waited for all of them to climb off her back, before she transformed back to her smaller form. Sango gave her a warm smile, as she picked her up and placed her on her shoulder.

"Perhaps we should take a small break. None of us have eaten yet." Miroku suggested.

"No! Please! We have to keep going!" Kagome begged.

"Kagome…listen…" Sango began, "Maybe it's best to let Inuyasha be alone for awhile. We know you didn't want to hurt him, but as you said before, it couldn't be avoided. Even if we find him, he might not want to talk right now."

Kagome looked to the ground sadly.

"Please don't cry Kagome, you didn't do anything wrong." Shippo tried to encourage her, "I mean…Inuyasha was practically begging for it anyway."

"SHIPPO!" Miroku and Sango exclaimed.

"Well he was." Shippo continued, folding his small arms over his chest, "He was always running off to Kikyo, and he never treated Kagome with the respect she deserves!"

"That's…not entirely true Shippo. I know he did really care for me…" Kagome mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, well he had a funny way of showing it!" Shippo still argued, "Maybe deep down he's a good guy, but I think you did the right thing by calling it quits with him. Perhaps he'll learn something from it!"

"Shippo that's enough!!" Sango scolded with a hint of anger.

"Is it true?"

They all looked around in surprise at the voice they knew well, but were startled to hear.

"Is it true?" Kikyo repeated, appearing from behind the trees, "Have you actually decided to give up on Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, why are you here?" Miroku questioned a little defensively.

"I assure you, this meeting is only by coincidence." Kikyo answered calmly, her spirit collectors circling gracefully, "Now please answer my question."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she felt a flare of anger.

"Of course you want to know!" She shouted, "You'd just love to know that I've broken up with Inuyasha wouldn't you!? Well then who am I to disappoint? Yes! I have! I've told Inuyasha that it's over!"

"Just watch her, I bet she'll go running right back to that two timer now." Shippo said sarcastically, frowning at Kikyo.

How wrong he was.

Within seconds, Kikyo had walked right up to Kagome, and slapped her hard across the face, the sound leaving a shocked silence in its wake.

"Foolish girl…" The priestess whispered with clear hatred, "I suppose a part of me is happy that now Inuyasha knows my pain…and yet to think that you've turned down what was taken from me…how infuriating!"

She walked past the small group without another word, leaving Kagome standing there, touching her cheek in confusion, whilst Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of understanding.

"So it's true…" Sango mumbled, once the priestess had vanished once more.

"No doubt. This surely confirms it." Miroku answered.

"Confirms…what?" Kagome asked, snapping out of her shock.

The monk and demon slayer were hesitant to answer, but Miroku finally stepped up to the task.

"Kagome…" He began, pausing to take a deep breath, "Two nights ago…the night before you returned here, Inuyasha disappeared again. We're almost certain he went to say goodbye to Kikyo, to end whatever connection was keeping him bound to her."

Kagome's only response was utter silence, her eyes showing her complete shock.

"Huh!? Why didn't you guys say so earlier!?" Shippo spat out.

"Because we weren't certain before." Sango answered firmly, "But it isn't as if we wanted to keep it from you Kagome…we're sorry for doing so."

'_Inuyasha…'_ Kagome thought, totally unaware of the conversation.

'…_Why don't you slow down? I want to talk to you about something…'_

"_Actually…I was…kinda hoping…we could talk…alone?'_

'… _I know it's not usually my style…but…I wanted to bring you something nice…are they alright?'_

'_Kagome…Kagome! Wait! No!"_

'_No. No I don't think it was easy on you. In fact I'm certain that decision was one of the hardest you've ever had to make in your life…'_

'_I know I've caused you a lot of pain because of Kikyo…but don't worry, you'll be happy to know I've gotten exactly what I deserve.'_

Her hand slid over her mouth as her body shook.

'_Inuyasha…is that what you wanted to talk to me about?? Did you really…let go of Kikyo??'_

****

It had gone lunch time, and now Inuyasha was starving to the point he actually felt a little sick.

"I just had to give up that fish this morning…" He cursed over and over, "Still, I've gone longer than two days without food before, and it never bothered me like this!"

The last time he'd eaten was the last evening he'd been with Sango, Miroku and Shippo, before he'd gone off to see Kikyo that night.

Thankfully, his morning spent searching paid off, as not long after that, he came across a small cluster of fruit trees, and wasted no time jumping up to a branch of the closest one, and grabbed the first piece of fruit that came in reach of his eager hand.

It was a beautifully sweet pear, which he only took seconds to devour, before starting the next one. Many of the gorgeous pears faced the same fate, some tried to bite back, as they weren't ripe, but until his stomach stopped growling so loudly, he wasn't picky.

When he was finally satisfied, he sat back against the tree trunk, nibbling lightly on one last pear, as he gazed absently at the view the branch gave him. He could see a wide valley below the small, forest covered mountain he was on, where it looked like a small village was settled nicely, rice fields surrounding it.

It felt peaceful sitting there, away from anyone who knew him. His anger had died down for the time, but none the less, he didn't want to be near anyone who would either try to comfort him, or enforce that he'd gotten what he deserved.

At least for now, solitude was his only welcomed friend.

Still, it seemed fate wanted to continue tormenting him. As he raised his hand to wipe his forehead clean of a small trickle of midday-sweat, it brushed past the enchanted beads around his neck, and Kagome's image plagued his mind once more, that single word she used against him ringing in his ears.

"Damn it!" He cried as his anger returned in a single great rush.

The fruit dropped from his hand as he grabbed the necklace, and tried in vain to rip it from his neck.

"If I'm not the one you want to be with, then leave me alone already!!" He yelled loudly, as the beautiful face danced behind his closed lids.

Her warm smile…her dark, sparkling eyes…her beautiful smile…

A loud cry rang out through the forest and all the way down to the valley, as Inuyasha's struggling caused him to lose his balance, and he slipped from the branch, falling to the hard ground below.

He laid there twitching for awhile. His hanyou body had prevented him from receiving any damage worse than a bruise or two, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt!

A dry chuckle left him then, one that was filled with anger, not humor.

"So…she doesn't even have to be around to tell me to sit for this thing to cause me pain?" He muttered, raising his head a little.

He dragged himself up and stood, glaring at the ground a bit, before his ears twitched yet again. This time at the sound of quiet giggling.

"Whose there!?" He demanded, turning in the direction of the sound, his hand automatically, grasping testaiga's handle.

He caught sight of a few figures standing within the shadows of the trees close by, before they leaped into the light, and stood before him.

It was three female youkais…and if his nose didn't deceive him…three female 'inu' youkais.

The one standing in front had long, reddish brown hair that fell to the middle of her back, golden highlights shining in the brown locks. Her eyes were a dark red, and curled around her legs was a long, thick silky fur tail, the same colour as her hair.

The girl on her left was shorter, and had neck length gold hair, within which sat a pair of yellow furry ears very similar to Inuyasha's own. Her short yellow tail matched her ears, whilst her bright green eyes showed an obvious playful attitude.

The third girl was the tallest, with short silver hair that only fell just below her ears, which like the first girl's, were more like Sesshomaru's ears. She had no tail, but her pale grey eyes held an intelligent look about them, she must have been the oldest.

All three were bare footed and wore the same outfit. A short dress-like kimono that cut off before the knees and had no sleeves, and a sash around the middle.

The first girl's outfit was bright red with a gold sash, the second's was yellow with a white sash, and the third's was white with a dark blue sash.

"Oh Aki neesan…he's waaaay cuter than we thought!" The golden haired one chirped excitedly.

"He doesn't look the part." The silver haired one stated bluntly.

"Don't be such a downer Fuyu chan!!" The smaller girl retorted, scowling at her.

"I've told you not to call me that!" The reply came with a growl.

The other girl stuck her tongue out immaturely. Clearly, she was both the smallest AND the youngest.

"Enough! Both of you!" The red haired girl spoke up, "Natsu, behave yourself! And Fuyu, stop being so negative! You can tell just as well as we can that he's definitely the one."

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't be anywhere near him!" The one named Fuyu replied.

"Hey! How about you stop talking about me, and start talking TO me!?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hm, a little impatient I see…" The red head replied, giving Inuyasha a strange smile, "…That's alright though, so am I."

"Aki! Alpha will not approve!" Fuyu warned.

"You really are no fun Fuyu chan!" The hyper girl that must have been Natsu sang, and began dancing towards Inuyasha, who growled and drew testaiga threateningly, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"Hmm, interesting." Aki spoke in mild surprise, "You'rethe one who wields that sword?"

"Dah! Do you think I'd be carrying around someone else's sword!?" The Hanyou spat back.

Aki smirked around at Fuyu.

"Well, I bet that really kills his Alpha's pride!"

"Without a doubt."

Inuyasha blinked at their remarks.

"Look, would you lot just tell me who you are and what you want already!?"

The girls looked back to him.

"Well, if you're so very keen for introductions, then it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aki." The red-haired girl spoke, "And these are my sisters. My imouto, Natsu, and my ane, Fuyu." She continued, indicating to the other girls, "As for why we're here, the reason really must be obvious."

"Sorry, I must have looked away when it became _obvious_! So spit it out already!" Inuyasha growled.

Aki and Natsu giggled again, whilst Fuyu just remained silent.

"Why girls, I believe he truly doesn't understand!" Aki laughed.

"Aaww, that's too cute!" Natsu almost squealed.

"Rumors say he grew up without a pack, so it's very possible." Fuyu put in.

"Oh, let me tell him! Please Akineesan!?" Natsu begged.

"What for? I'm sure even he'd be happier if I 'showed' him." Aki answered, a sly smirk on her face.

Inuyasha felt just a small, anxious twinge as she moved closer, a strange look in her eyes. He growled again and raised testaiga, no longer really caring for the reason for their presence, he just wanted them gone.

"HEY!! What do you demons think you're doing!?"

All four beings looked around to see a group of angry looking human males.

"Get away from those trees you filthy youkai!!" One yelled.

"Huh? You mean these trees?" Inuyasha blinked, looking up at the pear tree he'd just been in.

"The fruit those trees produce belongs to our village!" Another human answered, raising a farming tool, as if trying to threaten them.

"What are ya talking about!? Even I can tell these trees are wild!" Inuyasha yelled back, "Besides, I can see your village from here; you can't claim something this far away! And in the middle of the forest none the less!"

"Be quiet demon! Those trees are an important food supply for us!"

"Ok ok! Fine, I'm going!" Inuyasha retorted, resheathing his sword.

He was SO not in the mood for this!

"Aw, don't leave pretty puppy." Aki cooed.

"What the?? What did you just call me!?" Inuyasha gaped, looking around at her.

"We can take care of these annoying humans for you if their being troublesome." She continued, and even Inuyasha didn't miss that she was flirting now.

"I ain't interested in the humans! I only stopped here to get some food! And now that that's taken care of, I'll be leaving!" He yelled, and turned to walk away.

"What!? The demon has already eaten from the trees!?" A human yelled in shock.

"The fiend!!" Another raged.

He ran forward, and threw his spear right at the hanyou. Weither his aim was very good, or Inuyasha was just unusually slow to react, it was hard to tell, but the spear scrapped the boy's shoulder, tearing through his kimono, and cutting his skin deep enough that, had he been human, it might have been something to worry about.

He let out a gasp that was more shock than pain, though definitely contained enough of the later, and gripped his shoulder as it bled out.

Fire…

...fire so very hot ignited within his stomach, faster than he had time to feel it coming and restrain himself.

Natsu screeched as a powerful wind blew past, and circled the hanyou, as he turned to the humans, his hand clenching around tetsaiga's handle, ripping it from its sheath.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!"

The attack thundered over the area, drowning out Natsu's screams, and the cries of the scared humans, who fled from the attack the best they could, but disappeared from sight, along with everything around that was caught in the brightness of the attack's light.

When it finally faded away, the land reappeared as normal…save for three large gashes in the ground the wind scar always created. Plus of coarse anything that had gotten in its way had now vanished, or at least been left in ruins.

"Wow…maybe he IS suited to that sword after all…" Aki broke the silence, staring in awe at the damage.

Inuyasha however, could not share her opinion.

"W-w-why?? Why did I…??"

Had his voice been shattered? He could barely speak from shock. Why had he just attacked humans like that? Sure, they attacked him first, but for a hanyou, it had been nothing more than a scratch. There was no reason to pull testaiga out on them!

He looked to his hand, realizing that his body was shaking. He couldn't understand. It was like his emotions had suddenly become inflamed, consuming him whole from the inside out. And then with one powerful attack, the fire had been snuffed.

However, that didn't take away from the damage that had been done, especially as, to his horror, he could see that the attack had been far stronger than normal.

"What's going on??" He whispered, his hand lying over his face.

He couldn't hold them back. The tears…they were trying to force their way out.

The sound of quiet whimpering made him look up. The humans, all of them were alive! They were sitting or crouching not far from one of the long scars in the ground. They must have just made it out of the way in time, though one was crying in pain a bit, his leg clearly injured.

"Aww phooey! He missed them!" Natsu sulked, like it was nothing unusual, before she grinned around at Inuyasha, "Want me to try for you cutie!?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was the old flame or a new one that suddenly flared once more.

"Get the hell away from me!!" He cried, ripping a part of his Kimono away from his injured shoulder, before clenching the blood covered wound, "Blades of blood!!"

The three girls leaped out of the way swiftly as the small crimson blades flew at them.

The small distraction was enough, and Inuyasha took off, not looking back.

"Darn it." Aki cursed quietly, frowning as she glared around at the humans, "Annoying pests must ruin everything!"

"Forget it Aki. Let's just go for now." Fuyu spoke up. It was more of a suggestion than an order this time.

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to stick with the lousy males in the pack for now." Aki grumbled, and turned, following Natsu who was whining loudly now.

Fuyu however, stopped for a moment, crouching to pick something up off the ground, before following her sisters. Aki span on the spot, before leaning over backwards, raising her leg like a dancer, as beautiful, autumn coloured leaves circled around her, multiplying until she was hidden from view, before they disappeared, the girl also gone. Natsu leaped and span in the air, before landing lightly, and stood on her toes, as light engulfed her, flashing brightly for a moment, before fading away along with Natsu. Fuyu for her turn, touched her fingers gently to her lips, and blew out across her palm, small crystals of snow drifting from her lips, circling around her as she closed her eyes and fell backwards. The snow pressed in on her body, and as the ground appeared to greet her, only snow hit the soft grass.

****

The moon was rising, bidding the sun goodnight as it sank away behind the mountains.

But Inuyasha could not enjoy such a spectacular view from where he sat on top of a cliff overlooking a great plain, mountains rising up to line it upon the horizon.

His heart felt like a massive weight in his chest, hurting and holding him down worse than any sit command ever had. It was as if something was trying to burst free.

He had always been so strong at controlling his emotions, or at least, at hiding his tears. His friends had only ever seen him cry once, and he'd only allowed the tears for Kikyo because he was saying goodbye forever. But now they threatened to come yet again, and his control was slipping away faster than water in his hands.

Her image danced still within his mind…no…more than that…it was almost as if he could see her before him, drifting further and further away, out of his reach…

...forever.

Unable to take it, unable to hold it back, he leant forward onto his hands, his claws digging into the rocky ground. His head was thrown back as he released a deep, loud cry of agony, not noticing as it quickly became a howl, echoing across the land, fuelled by the pain concentrated within his chest.

Any pain that did not make it into the howl, breached the tightly shut lids, and flowed down his soft cheeks.

****

"Hm? Sesshomaru sama? Is something the matter?" Jaken asked, looking up as his master stopped, and stared over his shoulder.

"Master Jaken? What was that sound just now?" Rin asked from where she sat atop Ahun, " It sounded like an animal was in pain…"

"It's probably just some creature being eaten by a bigger one, nothing to be concerned about." Jaken replied calmly, and began to walk, but bumped into something.

He looked up to see that Sesshomaru still hadn't moved, his eyes locked to whatever he apparently could see in the distance.

"…so it is true…"

Both Rin and Jaken blinked in confusion at the mumble from their master, and looked to each other, seeking an answer neither could give.

****

The being looked up from where he sat within the twilight filled room, the sound of a sad howl catching his sharp ears.

Clenching a red piece of cloth in his hand, he stood, and moved to the sliding doors and opened them, stepping out onto the small walkway outside. He listened silently, not caring as blood from the stained material blemished the pale skin of his hand.

"So it's true?" He whispered, sharp, silver eyes looking to the moon, as it rose to claim its rule over the night sky.

***

_whoopie! new chapter done! ^^_

_be honest people....how am I doing with the characters personalities? especially Kikyo's........I find her really hard to do..._

_if anyone doesn't understand anything, please feel free to ask._

_hope you enjoyed! please review!_


	3. Questions

_Wow...I am sooo honored by how many people added this to their story alerts and such...thankyou everyone!! Sorry to keep you waiting!_

_This won't be the most exciting chapter, but none the less, a neccessary one. I originally was planning on making it longer, but I stopped where I did because it suddenly just seemed a good spot to stop, plus even though I've been told not to worry about how long I make a chapter, I want to keep them about even where I can..._

_Btw, I forgot to mention...although I'm certain everyone knows by now...but for the sake of being a responsible author....this WILL be a shonen ai fanfic (aka: boyxboy relationships)...if anyone doesn't enjoy that, I apologise for not saying so eariler...._

_This will aslo likely be the last thing I update before christmas, so to everyone out there, have a very merry christmas!! :D_

_disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters....however, the character 'Hiroaki' belongs to me. no pinchy please ^^_

_Chapter 3: Questions_

Three days had passed.

Kagome and the others were no closer to finding Inuyasha, whilst the hanyou in question was stressed out more than ever, and heartache was no longer the only culprit.

The weather was heating up, or so he thought at first. On the first day, the midday heat had been torturously hot even to a hanyou, and so he'd tried jumping in a river to cool down, only to leap straight back out, as the water was freezing. When the normal temperature was so high, there was no way the water could still feel like the middle of winter!

Still, he'd cast it off as a human fever caused by stress and sleeping over night on some random cliff. He'd had such fevers a few times as a child.

The difference was that his hanyou blood had always stopped the fever lasting more than half a day. This one had been none stop since it started, and just yesterday his body had begun itching, just a little at first, but by night fall it was constant.

Needless to say, he had not slept well.

To make things worse, demons kept randomly attacking him. It wasn't even midday and he'd already taken care of three. The first two had been weaklings he didn't even need testaiga to defeat, but the third one had been a rather powerful tiger youkai, which had managed to pin Inuyasha for awhile, before the hanyou had pulled one of his arms free, and slashed at the tiger's neck. It wasn't bad enough that it would kill the youkai, but the beast had still been forced to retreat.

His stomach was doing nothing to help the situation either. If he didn't feel nauseous from the fever, then he was starving!

Right now, he was searching through a forest he'd never seen before, though was already fairly certain he wouldn't find any food within. The trees were so tightly packed that their leaves blocked out most of the daylight, enough that once or twice, Inuyasha caught himself thinking it was night time.

Since entering the gloomy forest, a putrid smell had him keeping his nose covered at all costs. It was so revolting he feared it might be too strong for his sensitive nose, and make him pass out.

After searching for longer than he would have liked, he discovered the source of the pungent odour to be a large swamp, the water hidden beneath a layer of green moss.

"Nasty…" He muttered, keeping his arm over his mouth and nose.

Deciding any food he found around here probably wouldn't be appetizing anyway, he went to leave, when he noticed something in the water.

Small ripples were breaking a hole in the green carpet, revealing the murky water beneath, tiny bubbles popping upon the glass like lake.

Clearly, something was just below, but he doubted the dark water would reveal just what, even if it was directly beneath the surface.

A wiser side of him said to leave, but wisdom was hardly getting any attention lately. Instead, he simply went along with his reckless nature, and stepped towards the lake, reaching the bank just in time for something to go shooting out, breaking the stillness consuming the rest of the forest, and sending a small shower of water around.

A shriek of panic smashed the silence, as a small white demon hovered in the air; fear bright on his face, the reason for which was quick to follow.

A massive eel-like demon roared loudly as it broke the surface, its open jaws filled with at least a hundred highly sharp teeth. It snapped at the tiny demon, missing just by a fraction, the action making a sound sharp enough to hurt Inuyasha's ears.

Said hanyou watched as the small white creature robed in green fell back into the water, and as the eel prepared to dive back in after it, he knew he had no choice.

After that incident with the humans at the fruit trees, he'd been reluctant to draw testaiga, but though the demon was clearly a weakling, he could feel its strength was still beyond an attack with his claws.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!"

Even strong Youkai hardly survived a direct hit from the wind scar, and thus the eel was cut in half easily. As Inuyasha had feared, the attack was stronger than he had intended, and sunlight succeeded in penetrating the forest, as the top of many trees were sliced clean off at a diagonal.

The great serpent's body twitched half in and half out of the water. Only when it finally became still did Inuyasha put his sword away.

The white demon finally surfaced again, and struggled to the bank, spluttering loudly. Just as his paw touched muddy earth, he shrieked again as a clawed hand grabbed him and lifted him out of the water.

"What the heck were you doing in there!?" Inuyasha questioned, holding the tiny demon at eye level.

Up close, he could see it was a small white bear demon, only slightly bigger than Shippo, but clearly a lot older, the fact made apparent by a tiny grey mustache and aged eyes.

"My my…thankyou good sir…you've saved my life!" The demon answered in startled relief.

"Yeah thanks for stating the obvious, but I wasn't asking that." Inuyasha grumbled, and dropped the tiny demon, "Never mind, it's not like it matters."

He turned and began to leave.

"Please do wait sir!!" The little demon stumbled as he quickly stood, and bowed, "My name is Hiroaki of the Kuma clan. I was fishing for crabs in this lake when that beast sprang out. I knew a part of the lake went deeper than the rest, but deep enough to hold something that big??"

"So why did you get in the water when you obviously can't swim!?" Inuyasha answered a little more impatiently than he intended.

"Well…you see…when that beast rose up out of the water…I guess I panicked a little, and didn't pay attention to the direction I tried to run towards. Next thing I know, I've tripped over my own feet and ended up in the water." Hiroaki answered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hm. Fine. Just be more careful next time." Inuyasha sighed, and began walking again, desperate to leave this place.

His nose felt like it was about to burn off!

"Oh please sir…"

"What?? And stop calling me sir!" Inuyasha groaned in annoyance, stopping again.

"Ah…r-right…Well, please, allow me to show you my gratitude somehow." Hiroaki mumbled nervously.

Inuyasha thought for a moment as his stomach growled.

"Got any food?" He muttered eventually.

"Oh yes, you're in luck!" The small demon announced, and reached into his robes, pulling out two large blue crabs, "I did manage to dig up a couple of these little critters before that thing attacked me. Just wait, you're in for a real treat!"

****

Inuyasha's eye were watering.

What little manners he had struggled to stop him spitting the crab meat out, but he completely refused to swallow! Even his empty demanding stomach had changed its mind about receiving the food.

"Ahh, oh how I've missed this taste!!" Hiroaki cheered, where he sat by the fire, feeling quite the opposite about his crab, "You know these types of crabs only live in this forest; you're eating quite a rare delicacy!"

The sight of the tiny bear consuming the tender white flesh was too much for Inuyasha, and he spat out what was within his mouth.

"It disgusting!! How can you eat that!?" He shouted.

"Hm? Really? You don't enjoy it? Almost everyone in my clan would fight over these. You can imagine it got quite nasty at dinner sometimes!" Hiroaki replied, the last part coming out in a laugh.

Inuyasha wiped his tongue as the taste lingered, before frowning at the other demon.

"By the way, if your part of a clan, why are you out here on your own?"

"Oh, my clan doesn't require us to stay at the main house at all times, only usually when the head of the family orders it. Many of us enjoy roaming the country side. I may be smaller than many in my family, but I'm not afraid to get out and see the world." Hiroaki answered calmly, using a thick stick to move a log on the fire.

"A clan…" Inuyasha whispered, looking to the fire silently for a moment, "…So what's it like…being part of a clan?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sir? Don't you know? Are you not part of the clan of the Inutaisho of the west?" Hiroaki asked in surprise.

"Huh? Well, he was my old man, but I never got to meet him. I grew up with my mother around humans. When she died, I was outcast, and lived on my own." Inuyasha admitted.

He generally hated to talk about such things. But it felt strangely relaxing talking to a stranger about it like this. Perhaps because it was unlikely he'd ever see the demon again after this was over.

"Dear, I'm sorry to hear that. Your clan was certainly well known in the time the Inutaisho ruled, but I heard a rumor that there are only two survivors now days. I see you are obviously one of them, and the other must be the great lord Sesshomaru…but wait…I thought _he_ was the son of the Inutaisho? Does that mean he is also…?"

"Yeah yeah, he's my older asshole half brother." Inuyasha growled and laid back, "Hey, how did you even know about me anyway!?"

"Oh it was an easy guess sir. You have dog demon blood within you, and the long silver hair and bright golden eyes are clear traits of your father's clan."

"I didn't even know my old man actually had a clan." Inuyasha mumbled, rolling onto his side to look at Hiroaki.

"Well, unlike my clan, I heard that your father's was never…bound."

"Bound?"

"Some youkai clans prefer the entire family to stay at a group home, and getting permission to leave is very difficult. In clans such as mine, we all live in one home, but we're free to come and go as we please, just the way I like it."

'_A place…to return to…' _Inuyasha thought, feeling a jab in his chest, but quickly shook it off.

"But some clans, such as your father's, were bound by blood alone. There was no central home, and each member went their own way. They were only required to return anywhere by order of their alpha. In this case, if the Inutaisho ordered someone to meet with him, they had to obey, no matter what they were doing or where they were. Other than that, I'm quite certain they were free to roam as they saw fit."

Inuyasha listened willingly. He wouldn't admit to anyone else how curious he had always been about his father.

"I do hope I don't sound like a spy or anything. Honestly, the strength of your clan was just a common topic of speech a long time ago. It may have been smaller in numbers, but each member alone was a deadly force to be reckoned with. I suppose it was for that reason the Inutaisho saw no reason for them all to stay as a group, though if they _had_ all ever come together…well…I doubt anyone else could have defeated them."

Inuyasha yawned. Maybe he was only listening out of boredom after all. He pulled himself to his feet.

"Well, thanks for the story, but I'm gonna find some real food." He muttered, cracking his neck a little.

"Oh, you're leaving? I feel like I haven't repaid you for saving my life. Won't you allow me to offer my services to you?" Hiroaki begged.

For a single disturbing moment, Inuyasha thought about Jaken following Sesshomaru around.

"No thanks. I'd rather stick with travelling alone right now."

"Oh my services don't require me to accompany you sir." Hiroaki persisted.

"Just what are your services??" Inuyasha answered, looking around to him, "You're making it sound creepy!"

"My apologizes young hanyou. To put it simply, my abilities allow me to change, repair or even re-grow physical features."

Inuyasha blinked in surprise at that answer.

"What? You mean like, re-growing limbs and such?"

"Indeed sir. Or I could change your hair or eye colour, though I admit changing the silver hair or golden eyes of the Inutaisho's bloodline certainly would be a shame." Hiroaki explained, sounded eager about his work.

"Eeh! That kind of thing's no use to me." Inuyasha grumbled, "But you said you could repair limps as well? How about a broken heart??"

Hiroaki fell silent for a moment in shock, but then looked down sadly. He clearly understood what Inuyasha was saying.

"I'm afraid…my abilities would only work for a heart that was…'physically' broken." He answered finally.

"How about erasing memories then?" Inuyasha continued, frustration flaring a little.

"No sir. Mental and physical alterations are two completely different abilities, and I have no skill in effecting the mind."

"Then how about this!?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at him as he looped a finger around his beads, and yanked at them a little, "Got anything to get rid of these!?"

The small bear studied the beads carefully from where he stood, clearly too scared to get closer.

"A cursed necklace? I've heard of such items, but never expected to see anything of the sort. Yet, once more, I regret to say…"

"Fine!" Inuyasha cut in, and turned away, storming off.

"B-but…" Hiroaki began.

"Look! You're welcome already! If you really want to help someone, why don't you go offer your services to Sesshomaru! I'm sure you could really give him a 'helping hand'!!"

Inuyasha gave a quick dry smirk at his own sarcasm, before leaped away through the trees. Hiroaki stood watching with a sad expression.

"Poor young boy, he speaks of heartbreak during _this _stage of his life? He must be having enough problems as it is right now…" He breathed in deeply, taking in the powerful smell lingering in the air, "…And to have the blood of the Inutaisho within his veins? I'm surprised he's got as much control as he does."

Waiting until he could no longer see the shine of light reflecting off the Hanyou's silver hair, he turned, and continued on his own way, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…Sesshomaru hey?"

****

"Lady Kaede, You knew Inuyasha long before any of us did. Do you know of any place he might retreat to if he wanted to escape?" Miroku asked from where knelt upon the floor of the hut.

"During the time my sister was meeting with him, I only knew what she told me. The only thing I remember her saying was that he travelled alone. Apparently he had no home to call his own." The older woman answered.

"That very sad to think about…" Sango spoke, "I guess a part of me knew it, but I never actually realized that Inuyasha never had a place to stay since he was a child."

The group had returned to Kaede's village, hoping to receive knowledge of Inuyasha's whereabouts.

"By the way, what seems to be troubling young Shippo?" Kaede asked as she peered out the door at the small fox demon sitting on the stairs outside.

"He's feeling a bit bad because of some stuff he said a few days ago about Inuyasha. He was only trying to defend Kagome, but he got a bit carried away. Ever since we found out Inuyasha had left Kikyo, he's felt horrible guilt for it." Sango explained, also glancing around.

"Well, one way or another, it's important to find Inuyasha once more." Kaede answered, before giving a quick look to Kagome, who had been sitting there quietly, "Healing each other's wounds will take time, that cannot be avoided, but aside from that, you still require Inuyasha's assistance in finding the remaining shards of the Shikon jewel."

"That's true." Sango admitted, "We're all pretty strong ourselves, but things will surely be harder if we don't have his help."

"Agreed. We need to try and convince him to come back, if only for that reason." Miroku answered.

"He won't come back." Kagome spoke quietly, making the rest of them look around, "I know that if I was in his place, I wouldn't be ready to return for any reason. He probably just wants to be alone."

The others gave her a sorrowful look, unsure what to say. Kaede was the first to speak again.

"Perhaps it would be wise to allow him a few more days to calm down before seeking him out once again."

There was a light slapping sound from outside, making them all look around to where Shippo was sitting. His tiny hand was resting against his cheek, before he pulled it away, and looked to his palm.

"You know, a simple hello would be a lot easier Myoga." He spoke calmly, the others sighing in understanding.

The flattened flea laid in his hand for a moment, before sucking in air, and popping back to his normal size.

"Ehem! Yes, well, good day to you Shippo, and to all of you." He greeted.

"What brings you here Myoga?" Miroku asked.

"I come seeking Inuyasha Sama. I heard his howl the other day, and so I rushed here as fast as I could." The flea answered.

"His howl?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes indeed. It would seem the Inutaisho's hunch about him was correct, which means it is my duty to explain things to him, as requested by his father long ago."

Myoga looked around then, only now seeming to notice the hanyou wasn't present.

"Uh…just where _is_ Inuyasha sama?"

Again silence filled the air.

"I broke up with him." Kagome surprised the others by answering first, "I told him it was over between us a few days ago, and we haven't seen him since."

"WHAT!? Inuyasha Sama is out on his own!? During THIS situation!?" Myoga jumped up, panic loud in his voice.

"Situation?" Miroku enquired, blinking slightly.

"Oh dear, this is not good…" Myoga continued to panic, leaping from Shippo's hand to the ground, "Inuyasha Sama's howl came three days ago, by now he must be almost completely vulnerable!"

"Vulnerable to what?" Shippo asked.

"What's going on Myoga?" Sango added.

"Oh the Inutaisho would kill me right now!! He said this would happen, and now it HAS happened, and I've failed to protect his-ACK!"

The flea's mad dash around the hut was stopped as Kirara's little paw came down on top of him, pinning him to the ground. The next thing, Kagome's hands slammed down on the floor in front of him.

"Myoga! What's going on!?" She demanded, making both Myoga and Kirara flinch a little, "What's happened to Inuyasha??"

****

"About damn time!!!"

Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head as he finally found his way out of the forest, in which he'd been stuck for many hours.

The bright afternoon sun stung his eyes for a short time, before they adjusted once more. He was delighted by the presence of a small stream nearby, and before he'd thought about it, he'd leaped into the water, almost groaning in sheer relief at the cool water on his still boiling skin. He floated there calmly for some time, letting his eyes close, just enjoying the peace.

Though of course it wasn't allowed to last very long, as a familiar scent made his eyes flash open again, an annoying voice quickly following.

"Well if it isn't the mutt. Just what are you doing around here?"

Inuyasha growled, and stood up in the shallow stream, turning to face Koga and his friends standing on the bank.

"Well I_ was _relaxing."

"Right. So where's Kagome right now?" Koga asked bluntly.

Inuyasha's anger flared right up again, but he was quick to make himself look away from Koga, the lack of the wolf youkai in his vision made control just a little easier.

"Don't know, don't care!" He replied even more bluntly.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Koga growled, "It's bad enough I have to leave poor Kagome in the care of a mangy mutt like you in the first place! Now you're saying you don't even know where she is!?"

"Aah get over it! It's not like SHE cares that I'm not around!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Koga had to pause for a moment at that answer, caught off guard, but it didn't take long for him to catch on to its meaning, and Inuyasha could feel the smirk now upon the pesky wolf's face, even if he still refused to look around and actually see it.

"So, she's finally seen how pathetic you are." Koga mocked smugly.

"Yep, she sure has." Inuyasha answered calmly.

He wanted so badly to punch Koga right in the face, but he knew his temper could not be trusted right now. If he gave in even a little, he would lose control completely, and though killing Koga sounded rather…satisfying…right this second, he knew he'd regret it later, even if he hated the youkai.

"So she told you to get lost??" Koga continued, sounding highly amused.

"Pretty much." Inuyasha answered, feeling like the restraints on his temper would break any moment.

Koga paused and frowned then. This was not how Inuyasha would normally act. The hanyou was clearly angry, but didn't seem to want to argue. Instead, he was just allowing Koga to dominate the argument.

However, the wolf youkai was itching to get a reaction out of his rival.

"Well it's about time!" He laughed loudly, and turned like to leave, "In that case, I think I'll go pay her a visit."

Well he certainly got a reaction, though hardly the one he was expecting.

He looked back around as this time Inuyasha was the one to laugh.

"What? What's funny!?" He questioned, not liking the confusion.

"You think that just because she gave up on me, that it means she picked you??" Inuyasha answered, and gave a smug smirk around at him, "Sorry to disappoint ya wolf, but she's chosen a human male!"

"What!?" Koga spat out in disbelief, "A-as if!! Why would she do that!?"

"Because she IS human! Daa!!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever mutt. Your just making stuff up because you're a sore loser! Kagome may be human, but she would never settle for someone so pitiful!" Koga smirked, "You should have figured that out when she dumped you!"

"Fine. Then go and ask her yourself!" Inuyasha shouted, turning to face the wolf youkai.

Just as soon as he did so, a light breeze blew past from behind him. In a second, Koga's face changed from angry and smug to a look of disgust, as if he'd just been smacked with something fowl.

"Koga!?" His friends gasped as their leader stumbled to the ground, his hands clamped hard over his mouth and nose.

"Oh!! Damn!! You've gotta be kidding me!?" Koga grunted in shock, not loosening his hands even the slightest, "You!? Of all people!? But your only hanyou!!"

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha muttered, honestly confused.

"What's my problem!? The problem is YOU reek!!" Koga yelled still through his hands.

Inuyasha just blinked, and raised his hand, smelling his skin a bit.

"Don't know what you're on about. Besides, you never smelt so fresh either."

The heat just about driving him crazy, he slipped his arms free of his kimono, letting it hang around his waist as he splashed the cool water over his chest.

"Cut it out would ya!?" Koga yelled as he hurried to get back on his feet.

"You got a problem with me trying to cool off now!?" Inuyasha yelled back, grateful that slip of anger didn't bring his already weak control crashing down.

"You're a problem in general! But this time you've actually managed to find a way to be even more annoying!" Koga growled, momentarily dropping his arms, but almost choked as he realized his mistake, and placed them back over his nose.

"You're the one who came and annoyed me! So stop complaining and get lost!" Inuyasha shouted.

To his surprise, Koga actually appeared to contemplate those words.

"Sheesh! Get yourself sorted out before you stink up the entire area!" The wolf eventually answered, before forming one of his trademark tornados, and sped away.

"Koga! Wait for us!!" One of his friends called.

"I hate it when he does that." The other groaned as they took off after him.

Inuyasha just frowned as he watched them go, still confused by Koga's behavior.

Shaking it from his head, he released an exaggerated sigh, and let himself fall back into the water, the liquid icy on his back.

****

Another two days had passed when Inuyasha found himself resting in the long grass of an open field, the wind blowing lightly.

The hanyou felt strangely peaceful here, like when he had been in the pear tree, or cooling off in the stream a few days ago.

However, today he was hardly worried about finding food. He felt sick again, and though the cool breeze was helping to calm that nausea, he wasn't about to risk throwing up.

"I swear if this is really a fever, then a human would have died by now!" He grumbled quietly.

He normally preferred to be doing something rather than laying around, but for the time he was more content to just stay exactly where he was. No demons had bothered him all day, and to be honest, the sick feeling was…in a way…a welcome change to the constant hunger.

He'd have to find something soon though, he'd barely eaten anything yesterday, and absolutely nothing today. The demands of an empty stomach wouldn't leave him alone forever.

Maybe he should start properly hunting again? Like he had when he'd lived alone before? Sure it had mostly been birds and fish, but he'd caught a few larger creatures as well. A full sized meal might actually shut his stomach up for awhile.

'_Perhaps it would help calm my mind as well.' _He thought, letting his eyes slide open a little, watching as clouds made pictures in the sky, _'It could be just what I need. Yeah, I bet some hunting and a descent meal would really help my body. I've probably just made it worse by not eating properly. Ok, its decided. As soon as my stomach stops flipping around so much, I'll go and hunt a huge meal just for myself!'_

He held to that plan. When his stomach began to settle half an hour later, he hurried off to find a meal. It took practically the rest of the day, but as sunset was growing near, he proudly made his way through the trees, dragging a dear with one hand, two pheasants and a string of fish in the other, whilst a bunch of fruit and nuts were stuffed inside his kimono. He felt proud of his haul, sure he knew he didn't need all of it, but he wanted to have his own private feast and eat as much as he could.

However, the beautiful blue sky was fading, the sun disappearing early behind dark clouds. There was going to be an evening storm, so when he came across a small cave inside a cliff face, he didn't hesitate to allow himself in. Dropping all the food off, he ran back out and gathered some wood from the forest, and returned to the shelter of the cave. Using a small rock and his tough claws, he managed to create enough sparks to start a fire. When it was blazing, he set the now skinned dear on a spit over it, and the fish and pheasants on sticks around it. Unable to wait for the meat to cook, he got started on the fruit, watching as the first drops of rain fell outside.

About two hours passed, and the now heavy rain hadn't relented. It was now dark outside, but that didn't bother Inuyasha, who was tearing through the dear meat. It was just a little under cooked, but still good enough, the hot meat felt wonderful in his stomach, warming him from the inside out. He was starting to get full, which was no surprise considering he'd eaten most of the fruit, two fish and half a pheasant before starting on the dear. None the less, he wanted to eat until he was bloated.

The food indeed seemed to be working. The roaring fire wasn't necessarily helpful, but the heat of his body wasn't bothering him quite so much right now. The itching had grown so faint he could easily ignore it, and his stomach was finally behaving, content with being full. Perhaps the nausea really had just been from a lack of food…

"Look! Over there!"

Inuyasha's head shot up, his ears twitching at the sound of a familiar voice outside the cave. A young female's voice, and not one he wanted to hear.

But it was too late to leave now.

He watched as the girl ran into the cave, shaking the rain from her hair. She took too long to realize the cave was occupied, and blinked in surprise when she noticed him.

"Inuyasha?"

She stumbled forward a little as a small demon knocked into her from behind.

"Foolish girl! Don't just stop at the entrance like that! I swear sometimes…huh? Oh great! What are you doing here!? Filthy hanyou!"

The small forms of Jaken and Rin stood a few metres away, staring at Inuyasha. But the hanyou in return, was focused on the figure behind them, as he emerged through the make-shift waterfall cascading in thin lines from the roof of the cave's entrance.

Sesshomaru's eyes were just as quick to lock to his in return.

****

_Lol, was that a cliffhanger?....be honest XD_

_Again, I didn't originally plan to stop there, but yeah...it felt right to when I got to that point. _

_Heads up people! Next chapter begins the 'not so fluffy stuff' ....^^'....shoot...(hides in a cupboard, scared of the writing to come)_

_heh heh....please pardon me...it will be my first lemon scene...though don't get too excited, there won't be much to it...but in any case, next chapter will likely see this story become M rated._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_pwease review! _


	4. Answers

_SHEEESSH!!_

_I thought I'd never get this out!!_

_I am sooooooooooooo sorry for the wait everyone!! I don't really have a good reason for the long wait....except for the last week..._

_Warning: as well as being the longest chapter so far....this chapter is my first lemon chapter...^^'.....I really hope this turns out alright...if not....please don't kill me...its my first try! *hides under a cushion*._

_also note....the lemon scene is non-concent as well as incest.....I'm kinda shocked at myself for it....but again, its neccessary for the story....so pwease don't hate me for it...(trust me, I've done that enough myself ^^')....in any case, I aim not to make another scene as bad...._

_anyway....I'm totally spoiling it here...so please enjoy!_

_disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters... I just love the anime._

_****_

_Chapter 4: __Answers_

_It was general knowledge that opposites attract._

_So what was the explanation for such opposing forces repelling each other?_

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Inuyasha growled, suddenly standing as the shock of seeing his older brother enter the cave wore off.

Sesshomaru's eyes shared the same hatred, though for some reason, seemed angrier than just the sight of Inuyasha normally caused.

"How dare you speak to Sesshomaru Sama like that!? Show some respect you damn hanyou!" Jaken yelled defensively, though no one was threatened of course, "Besides, what are YOU doing here!?"

"I think that's a little obvious!" Inuyasha spat back, "I've been here for hours already! And I ain't leaving! So clear out!!"

"Are you planning to try and make me? Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru spoke quietly, though the danger in his voice escaped no one's attention.

Despite being perfectly calm only moments ago, Inuyasha's anger was trying to flare out of control again.

"I ain't in the mood for company!!" He yelled.

Before he'd realized, his hand flew to testaiga, grabbing its handle. He'd yanked it out halfway before he caught up with his body, and pried his hand away. His teeth gritted as it was a struggle just to keep his hand off the blade.

Sure, he hated Sesshomaru, but even against him he didn't want to lose control.

"Something troubling you ototo?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, but Inuyasha knew he was mocking him.

"Urasai Kisama!!" He growled loudly, "it's not like you want to see my face anyway! So why bother hanging around!? Get lost!!"

A sharp sound cut through the brother's little glaring contest, and they both looked to little Rin, who was rubbing her nose after she'd just sneezed. Inuyasha noticed that she was shivering.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that humans didn't do so well against the elements, and she was only a child.

Inuyasha's eye physically twitched as he struggled within himself. He couldn't stand the thought of Sesshomaru staying in the cave, but he was hardly cruel enough to force a child back out into the storm, which was showing no signs of weakening. Rin was probably fine right now, just a little cold, but if she went back out there, she could be in trouble…

"AUGH!" He finally grunted loudly, and turned away.

He grabbed the rest of the deer carcass from the ground, and carried it to the back wall, where he sat and bit into it angrily.

Sesshomaru in return, gave a quiet 'hmph', and sat against the wall by the entrance.

Rin and Jaken looked between the two of them, neither sure what to do.

"S-sesshomaru sama? There's no need to share the cave with the filthy hanyou my lord, you could easily expel him from here?" Jaken eventually spoke, moving closer to the older brother.

"You talking about me imp!?" Inuyasha warned, his sharp ears not missing the quiet words.

"Umm…Inuyasha…?"

The hanyou looked up to see Rin standing by him. He was unsure just how he'd missed her approach.

"I'm sorry, would it be alright if…if I had one of your fish?" She asked shyly, right before her stomach growled in hunger, making her blush slightly.

Despite being nearly full, Inuyasha was reluctant to hand over any of his food. However, after feeling such strong effects of hunger the last few days, it was hard to make anyone else suffer from it.

"Whatever." He answered shortly, and went back to the deer.

Rin smiled widely.

"Thank you!" she answered, bowing a bit, before running back to the fire, and picking out one of the remaining fish.

As she sat against the wall, biting into her choice, and consequently burning her mouth, Inuyasha glanced back up. Sesshomaru was watching him…not just staring…but actually watching him. It was infuriating; he was the one who had intruded in here!!

He would have liked to just turn away, but even though he wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru, something about the way the youkai was watching him was unnerving, enough so that he didn't feel comfortable enough to turn his back on his brother.

Meeting the golden orbs with his own, he bared his fangs a little, before returning his attention to his food once more.

****

_Heat…_

_Unbearable heat…_

He couldn't stop fidgeting. His body just kept twitching under the heat coursing through it. His legs rubbed and pushed against each other uncontrollably, a horrible ache throbbing through every muscle.

Golden eyes flashed open, as he was finally woken from the weak, peace less sleep.

He pushed himself up off the hard dirt ground, rubbing his eye a little. He didn't even remember laying down in the first place. He must have drifted to sleep and slid down the wall he recalled leaning against earlier.

It must have been a few hours. The fire was still burning, but at a very modest size now. As he looked around, Rin had decided to use the skin from the deer as a pillow, despite the blood over it. Jaken was fast asleep against a small rock, and as he glanced to where Sesshomaru was, he found the youkai exactly how he'd been before, the only difference now being that his eyes were gently closed, still seeming like they would snap open any moment.

The fire raging through his body obviously didn't enjoy being ignored. He gave a quiet groan at the heat, so very sick of it already. He glanced up, seeing that it was still raining outside, a lot lighter than earlier, but none the less.

Stepping as quietly as possible past the other three occupants, he made his way outside, raising his head to the dark sky, the rain taking little time to soak him. It felt exquisite on his overheated body, but it wasn't enough, and he actually wished it was still pouring down as mercilessly as earlier.

Glancing back to the cave, he then ran off, knowing there was a river close by. It took longer to find than it should have thanks to the rain, but eventually he came to it. It was overflowing a little in the downpour, but the current wasn't too fast.

Once more, he let his kimono slip from around him, and this time, let it fall right to the ground, rather than just hang around his waist. He then removed testaiga and placed it on top of the red material, before leaping straight into the river, welcoming the icy caress, and encouraging it even more by splashing it all over his chest and face.

He crouched down in the water, giving the slightest moan of relief as his boiling back was doused in the cold river. He knew it wasn't healthy even to a hanyou to stay in the freezing water for too long, but he was certain that the heat would immediately return if he got out.

"Feeling refreshed, Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou looked around, more shocked and confused than angry to see Sesshomaru standing back on the bank a few metres away, still watching him with the same unnerving stare as earlier.

"Kuso! Can't a guy cool off without attracting an audience!?" He replied harshly, standing in the waist high water, "First that damn Koga interrupts me, and now you!"

Grumbling, he waded back to the bank and pulled himself out.

"And just what did the wolf youkai want?"

Inuyasha paused as he reached to pick up Testaiga. That seemed an odd question coming from Sesshomaru.

"Nothing except to annoy me." He answered, "As far as I can tell, he was just passing by."

He stood straight with his kimono thrown over his arm, and Testaiga held in his elbow joint. He began to leave, but the sharp golden eyes still following his every movement were quickly wearing thin whatever little patience he had.

"What!?" He spat, stopping in his tracks, "Just what are you doing here anyway!? Did you follow me out here!?"

"It was hardly difficult. Even this rain can't wash away the trail your scent left." Sesshomaru answered in that annoyingly calm tone of his.

"That doesn't answer my question kisama! I want to know _why, _not _how_?!"

Weither or not it was just to annoy him, Sesshomaru's only answer was silence.

"Tsk! Fine! Forget it!" Inuyasha grunted, and began to walk away again.

He only got a few metres when he heard Sesshomaru begin to follow him.

"Enough already! I don't know why you followed me out here, but you can find your own way back to the cave!"

"I have no intention of returning to that cave for the time Inuyasha, it reeks of your scent." The youkai finally answered.

"Then sleep out here in the rain for all I care!" Inuyasha yelled, his temper rising with his body heat, "You know Koga said the same thing about my scent. He fell flat on his butt trying not to breathe while he was near me. I don't know why you two suddenly feel even more offended by my scent! There's nothing different about it!"

"It's _your _scent Inuyasha. It's unlikely that you would be able to tell the difference."

"There's no difference!!" Inuyasha argued, "And even if there is, why would you come near me if you hate it so much!?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in a way that sent a chill up Inuyasha's spine, though he was certain he normally wouldn't flinch at that glare.

"Because it has lingered within the air wherever you have been. Any youkai can smell it from miles away. I didn't need to be near you for it to annoy me. Now, I intend to put a stop to this thorn you've left in my side."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed wide, and he grabbed testaiga, just as a deep, loud growl erupted from Sesshomaru.

His legs shook and stumbled, before he quite suddenly found himself on the ground.

"What the…??" Inuyasha mumbled, trying to catch up with what had just happened.

"Do you still not understand hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked quiet and cold, as he began walking towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared up at him, and forced himself to his feet, though his body felt heavy for some reason, as if it disagreed with his actions.

"Understand what!?" He yelled back.

Another loud growl shot free from his brother's throat, and once more, Inuyasha's legs collapsed under him, and he almost completely hit the ground, managing to hold his chest up with his arms, though even they were shaking.

"What…?" He whispered, trying to understand the tremble embracing his whole body, "What are you doing to me!?" He growled, looking up to Sesshomaru, knowing the youkai understood.

"Fever like temperature, merciless itching, overactive emotions with little to no control over them, drastic strength increase, extreme hunger, unexplained nausea…any of this sounding familiar, ototo?" Sesshomaru asked calm but serious, standing right before his brother.

He gave a slight smirk when Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock, getting his answer.

"Perhaps you can't smell your own scent, but what else did you think was attracting youkai to attack you?" He continued.

"In case you've forgotten, I've had youkai randomly attacking me all my life for nothing more than being a hanyou!" Inuyasha yelled, and felt his own words strike an old wound, "Just tell me what you obviously know already!! What the hell is happening to me!!?"

He hated to ask Sesshomaru, but if the youkai did know, then he really wanted to be answered.

His brother left him waiting just long enough for him to stand again, before whispering so only he would hear, even if no one else was around…

"You're in heat…Inuyasha."

The hanyou's mind literally stopped for a moment, trying to register if sesshomaru had actually said what he thought he just did. That certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"I'm…WHAT!?"

"I'm sure you heard me clearly the first time." Sesshomaru replied with only as much patience as he thought necessary.

"Yeah, I heard you, and I think you're insane! Females go into heat! Not guys!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Females…" Sesshomaru began, before smirking slightly, "…or, beta males."

"Beta…males?" Inuyasha repeated quietly, "Beta is just a title for the alpha's right hand man!"

"In most cases that is true…" Sesshomaru replied, moving a bit closer, but Inuyasha stepped back, keeping the distance the same, "For certain packs however, such as father's for example, things worked a little differently. Certain members were born with the blood to be either an alpha, or a beta. Of course every pack only had one alpha as its leader, but that didn't mean there weren't others that carried the blood to be an alpha, and it worked the same with betas, except that betas belonged to the leading alpha alone, hence the many fights that broke out between alphas."

"What do you mean the betas belonged to the alpha?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"You can't guess?" Sesshomaru answered with just a hint of amusement.

He waited for Inuyasha to get the meaning.

"THAT'S SICK!" The hanyou suddenly spat out as he got it, "Are you saying our old man did…did…THAT…with other males??"

"The way you see things from a human's point of view is truly irritating. Two members of the same gender mating is hardly irregular amongst demons." Sesshomaru answered, again with little patience.

"Yeah, well I'm surprised you don't feel disgusted by it." Inuyasha grumbled, and stood straight, turning away slightly, "It doesn't matter, since I'm no one's beta anyway!"

"So you refuse to believe the truth?"

"I'll believe you about the whole beta thing, but not that I'm one!" Inuyasha replied firmly, though after a small pause, he glanced around to his brother, "But let's say I _was_ a beta for a moment…when would this end?"

"When would what end?"

"You know, females are only in heat for a certain amount of time! How long does it last for beta males!?" Inuyasha said turning back to face him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer straight away, as if he were contemplating weither or not to answer.

"Well, that depends…" He finally spoke, stepping forward again.

"Depends on…what?" Inuyasha replied, his voice a bit quieter than he meant it to be.

Something about Sesshomaru was…well, quite frankly, creeping him out!

"…On how long it takes an alpha to claim them." Sesshomaru answered shortly.

He watched as the immediate shock and dread showed in Inuyasha's eyes, but then the hanyou glared back at him.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You're saying I've gotta mate with some alpha if I want my body to act normal again!?"

"I thought you said you weren't a beta Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru mocked with a cruel smirk.

"Urasai!" Inuyasha yelled, though couldn't stop the embarrassed crack sneaking into his voice.

He turned again.

"Forget this! I'm not mating with anyone, I'll put up with this irritation before I do!" He growled, "The cave's all yours! I'm out of here!"

This time he didn't feel Sesshomaru follow as he walked away, but he didn't get very far before something stopped him. A coldness that held his feet to the ground, before crawling up his legs, moving up through his body.

"You will not be leaving here just now Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke like an order.

"Oh why, because you haven't given me permission!?" Inuyasha growled around at him, sounding more confident than he felt.

"Precisely." Came the short but firm answer.

At that, Inuyasha laughed.

"You honestly think you can tell me what to do? Like your some big tough alpha or something!?" He replied sarcastically, smirking in false amusement.

Sesshomaru was silent again, but it was different this time. As the wind blew long silver hair around both pairs of golden orbs, Inuyasha's sarcasm slipped away as his brother's eyes gave the answer. Horror filled him as pieces of the puzzle began to slip into place.

"No..No way…your…you can't be…" He stumbled out.

"Who do you think was next in line to lead our father's pack when he died to save your miserable life? Most of them may have vanished now, but as long as more than one member of the bloodline exists, there will always be an alpha." Sesshomaru answered, and his tone wouldn't allow Inuyasha to try and believe otherwise, "Father believed you would carry the blood of a beta, even if you are a pathetic hanyou. It seems his assumptions were correct."

"But why has this never happened before!?" Inuyasha spat out before he could stop himself.

"Because it never happens until one reaches maturity, a coming of age event if you will. Being sealed to that tree for fifty years obviously delayed it from happening to you sooner."

"Yeah well couldn't someone have at least warned me about it!?"

"Despite father's certainty, there was no true guarantee that you would turn out to be a beta, and he knew that well. If he did leave the task of informing you to anyone, then he likely forbid them from saying anything unless the change actually did take place. It's as simple as that." Sesshomaru explained.

As the tall youkai took yet another step closer, the dreaded question rose up into Inuyasha's throat.

"W-wait…if you're an alpha…your…your not gonna…??"

"No, I am not." Sesshomaru answered swiftly, but the dangerous glare made it clear to Inuyasha that he wasn't safe yet, "I, Sesshomaru, would never sink so low as to mate with the likes of you hanyou! But as I said, your retched stench has irritated me long enough. I will do what I must to remove it from my concern."

Something clicked in Inuyasha's head.

"You knew…you knew I was in the cave before I even heard you coming. You meant to enter the cave weither Rin wanted to or not! You could smell me through the rain even when it was that heavy??"

"Even a weak youkai would've had no trouble finding you."

"So what? Your not usually the patient type. Were you just waiting until I was alone??"

"Would you prefer an audience?"

Inuyasha forced his own mouth shut before he said something else to embarrass himself.

"Your right, I have little patience for trivial matters, and for you, my patience has worn out."

Inuyasha flinched clearly.

"If you shut up and hold still, you'll save us both the trouble." Sesshomaru spoke quietly, making it clear that the conversation was over.

Inuyasha had made it so clear in the past that he never ran from a fight. Never! He especially never ran from Sesshomaru. But as the taller Youkai advanced on him, for once he didn't argue with his feet as they automatically turned and carried him away fast. This was not something he understood properly, and unless Sesshomaru had meant he intended to kill him, he didn't want to find out just what he was planning. In fact, he probably wouldn't have cared if the youkai had intended on killing him. Heck! Nothing new about that! No problem, he could stand against him for something like that!

He felt like a coward when he heard Sesshomaru give chase. He really wanted to turn and fight. Every muscle in his body ached to draw testaiga and…

'_Testaiga!?'_

He'd dropped testaiga and his kimono when Sesshomaru had growled at him, and he'd forgotten to pick either one up!

"Kuso!" He cursed loudly, leaping to the side as Sesshomaru's claws swiped past him.

The youkai wasn't kidding around. He was intent on catching Inuyasha, who in return was intent on getting as far away from him as possible!

"This has got to be a bad joke! This can't really be the reason why demons have been attacking me!?"

Behind him, Sesshomaru was losing no ground between them. As he got within a few metres, he gave another deep, loud growl, very nearly catching the hanyou, who stumbled badly, almost tripping right over.

Inuyasha managed to avoid the vicious grasp once more, ducking beneath the white robed arm, but as he twisted around to run again, he cried out when he felt blade like claws slice open his exposed back, as Sesshomaru was fast to pull his arm back up from the motion of the first strike. He stumbled again, using his arm to push off the ground when he almost fell face first into the wet grass.

At least his feet were still willing to run, and he darted away once more, weaving around the trees as they became more tightly packed together.

'_Why am I doing this!? I should NOT be running away! Ok so what that he's planning to either kill me or…something…? A man does not run from a fight! I never run!!'_

Preparing his claws to strike, he skidded around, gritting his teeth in focus.

Except Sesshomaru was no longer behind him.

Feeling more nervous than before, he glanced around, looking for anything that stuck out in the stormy backdrop. Nothing obtained his eyes attention, but after a few extra long seconds, something did reach his nose.

A scent more over powering than the stench of the swamp the other day. It drifted up his nose, into his mouth, down his throat and into his chest. He gasped for breath as his whole airway seemed to be crushed, the scent was so powerful, just as powerful as his brother's growls had been on him.

To make matters worse, he knew that's exactly who the scent belonged to.

Clutching his throat, he stared up, knowing the scent was getting closer. Hating the fact that he could barely move, he ducked behind a tree, desperately trying to regain control of his body as he felt Sesshomaru enter the area. A cautious glance from behind the tree showed that the youkai had let his kimono slip half off, allowing his one arm to be free.

"I can smell you plain and clear hanyou! Shale I give you a chance to come out willingly? Or are you just going to be your usual, stubborn, foolish self!?"

It was difficult to tell if he really could tell Inuyasha's exact location, since he just stared ahead.

"I've quickly tired of this game Inuyasha!"

Anger flared in Inuyasha's stomach.

Well, the youkai would probably find him anyway. As much as he loathed to admit it, his half brother wasn't stupid.

"Then lets finish it!" He replied boldly, and stepped out from where he was hiding.

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly locked to him, and he didn't allow his focus to change either.

Sons of the Inutaisho faced each other, both waiting for the other to move first.

Uncharacteristically, it was Sesshomaru who initiated the fight. He was fast, and Inuyasha barely blocked the punch that came at his face within seconds of his brother's movement. He shoved the arm away and swiped out, just missing Sesshomaru's face, though the dodge had been too fluid and calm to call it a close call.

Despite having trouble even breathing, he continued to fight, though to his true annoyance, he knew Sesshomaru was basically just toying with him. The youkai was much stronger than he was making out to be.

"Enough!!" He yelled, throwing a punch this time.

"Indeed." Was Sesshomaru's short answer.

As the punch came at him, his hand shot out and clutched Inuyasha's wrist, the long claws digging into soft flesh, causing Inuyasha to grunt slightly in pain, and giving the youkai a fraction of a second that he used to shove the hanyou back against a tree, his captured wrist pinned over his head.

This close, the dominating scent radiating from his brother threatened to suffocate Inuyasha, who was beginning to wonder if this was something like what Koga had felt the other day.

"Is this…is this the scent of an alpha?" He asked quietly, feeling just a little sick as it entered his mouth, "Why didn't I smell it before now?"

Sesshomaru gave a calm smirk.

"Because unlike you, I can choose when to make my status clear."

"Why bother?? Everyone already knows you're the _alpha kisama_!" Inuyasha bit back, raising his free hand, having every intention of slicing Sesshomaru's other arm off if he had to.

But he never got to make the strike, as something hard slammed into his stomach then, winding him for just a moment. He coughed loudly, trying to regain his breath. As he opened one eye again, he found the cause of pain to be a fist in his stomach.

'_What?'_

He could still feel Sesshomaru's arm pinning his own, so…where had this one come from? His eyes very carefully followed the length of the arm, right up until it ended at the youkai's shoulder.

"What the...??What the heck is…going on!?" He gasped loudly, still a bit out of breath.

How the hell did Sesshomaru have two arms once more!?

"Two days ago…" Sesshomaru began, and it seemed he may have been waiting to bring this topic up, "A small bear demon approached me, and offered to re-grow my arm…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"He informed me that a certain hanyou had recommended my name, that his services would be most useful to me."

The fist suddenly unclenched, and gripped Inuyasha's neck with all its original strength.

" I believe…Hiroaki…was his name?"

The uncertainty was just plain sarcasm.

"You've gotta be kidding me!? That little idiot doesn't know sarcasm when he hears it!?" Inuyasha gasped out, his free hand now trying to pry the hand away from his neck, "Damn it! You would have thought he'd have caught on that I just wanted him to get lost!"

"Why don't you try feeling grateful? I intend to remove you from this miserable state you've been stuck in for five days." Sesshomaru spoke, pressing closer to Inuyasha.

"How did you know it's been that long?"

"Because it was that long ago that I heard your howl." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha looked up as the taller male towered over him, his sharper golden orbs focused on the hanyou.

"I guess you wouldn't have realized it, but that howl was a calling card for alpha's and strong youkai. You literally asked for this ototo."

"I…I…" Inuyasha felt strange, but knew what was happening, though he couldn't believe that he actually did believe it.

It was Sesshomaru's aura. The dominant energy of an alpha. Weither he liked it or not, he was feeling a fear towards Sesshomaru he'd never known.

'_No…I can't give into some fear caused by my blood!'_

"Get off me!!" He shouted, finally managing to pry away the arm at his neck.

But again Sesshomaru was faster. His hand now free, he stood back slightly, flattened his palm, and brought it down sideways into Inuyasha's ribs.

The Hanyou's mouth opened, letting out a strangled cry of pain, the strike paralyzing his body, only for a short time, but more than long enough for Sesshomaru to turn him around…pin him once more against the tree…grab his hands…and tie them up on the other side of the trunk using the yellow and blue sash he yanked from around his middle.

"S-stop it…!" Inuyasha growled weakly, both furious and terrified that his own body was refusing to fight back.

He couldn't even pull his hands free of such a weak binding as a piece of material!

"Be silent now." Sesshomaru ordered, his bare chest pressing hard against Inuyasha's injured back.

The hanyou fought to stiffen a whimper at the pain the scars caused, his entire body betraying him as Sesshomaru leaned close, and growled right next to his ear, causing the smaller male to almost collapse again.

When it seemed certain that the hanyou had been pacified, Sesshomaru released his grip on the boy's hands, and slowly trailed his own down the smaller built arms, feeling the muscles hidden beneath the pale skin, strong against a human, but so tender to him.

Inuyasha bit his lip as he felt the powerful hands glide over his shoulders, and slip under his arms, but couldn't hold in a gasp as they passed over his chest. He cringed as Sesshomaru went as far as to actually caress his nipples.

"Ki..sama…" He whispered venomously.

"Don't even try to deny that your enjoying it." Sesshomaru replied still rubbing the small buds upon his sibling's chest.

"This…isn't…right…" Inuyasha shook fiercely, "We're brothers!"

"A disgraceful fact I needn't be reminded of." Sesshomaru quickly cut in, one of his hands sliding down over the strong soleplexes, "Even father would have taken you if he felt another alpha was targeting you. Frankly, I could care less if another alpha claimed you. As I said before, this is merely to remove that retched stench of yours from the air."

Inuyasha felt a shock in his heart, almost as if…as if Sesshomaru's words had actually hurt him.

'_Please…just let this end soon…'_

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly so he could lick one of the long slashes across the bare skin before him. Inuyasha just hissed as it stung. The youkai obviously didn't care for his pain…or perhaps he found some sick pleasure in it… as he just repeated the action on the other gashes, before crouching just low enough that he could trail his tongue slowly the entire way back up Inuyasha's spine.

The hanyou shivered fiercely, his body automatically arching, his head leaning back. Sesshomaru took advantage of that, bringing a hand up to cup Inuyasha's chin, whilst his mouth turned its attention to his neck, grazing over it with his tongue and fast, sharp nips. His newly re-grown arm snaked back down the smaller body, but didn't stop as it reached the hanyou's stomach…

"ACK!" Inuyasha squirmed, managing to regain some of his strength very abruptly, "Don't you dare!!"

He shut his legs tight, and purposely pinned his lower half to the tree. Sesshomaru's hand was caught between him and the trunk, he would have to release Inuyasha's face if he needed to use his other hand.

But the youkai didn't seem to care, as he remained focused on the smaller male's neck.

The worst part of the whole situation, was how his body had a completely different opinion about the touches than his mind or heart. It was welcoming the light teasing caresses, finding pleasure wherever pain was felt. He was burning up again, but the heat now tortured him in completely the opposite way. His body would just not listen, weither it was sesshomaru's occasional growl, his suffocating scent, or just Inuyasha's own weariness from the past few days, he didn't know, and truth be told, didn't really care. Both his body and mind cried for release of two very different kinds.

Unfortunately for him, Sesshomaru was quicker to realize his focus was distracted, and with a fast, strong movement, used his trapped hand to pull Inuyasha's abdomen backwards into his, and in a flash, his hand shot down the red hakama.

Inuyasha cried out loudly in shock, but his breathing soon became shaky, the new sensation between his legs melting away the pitiful mask he wore to hide his body's true feelings.

"Go ahead ototo. The more you allow it, the sooner this will end."

The whisper was so very cruel, even more so because it was incredibly tempting to obey. Even his mind was starting to succumb to the pleasure of the firm stroking beneath his pants, but his heart was determined to stand…alone if it must…against the will of his brother. He wanted to keep resisting, trying not to think about the rather intimidating lump pressed against his backside.

As his member hardened and swelled, his breathing sped up, releasing as quiet, unwanted moans. Sesshomaru made a satisfied sound behind him, before quite unexpectantly, rubbing his groin against Inuyasha's rear.

The action made the hanyou whimper slightly, before yelping as Sesshomaru suddenly bit into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. He sucked and ran his tongue over the small spot, but didn't pull back as his touches became harder, making the smaller male loose all but a fraction of his control, far from enough to put up any sort of resistance except to will this to end.

And then it did.

With one last, hard squeeze, Inuyasha gritted his teeth, his eyes crushing closed, as his member burned white hot, and he released. His cry echoed around the forest as a massive howl.

Awareness of anything but the burning sensation left him for what felt a long time, though when his eyes slid open once more, he was still tied to a tree in the forest.

Not for long though. The tormenting hand that had kept his face held back finally released his chin, and reached around the tree. The youkai pulled the sash undone, letting Inuyasha's arms drop freely to his side. Still heavily dazed, the hanyou stumbled to the ground as he was roughly pushed away.

"Perhaps now we can all breathe some fresh air." The youkai stated horribly as he pulled his kimono back on, and tied the sash back around his waist.

Inuyasha heard him begin to leave, but the moment he could, he pulled himself to his feet, and bolted as fast as his abused body would go. It may have been pointless now, but anywhere within range of any of Sesshomaru's senses was too close!

But his body wasn't ready to run yet. He managed to make it out of the youkai's sight, before collapsing to the ground. Doubting he'd even be able to get on his feet again, he just curled up tightly, cringing at the wetness in his pants not caused by the rain.

'_You've had your fun stupid body. At least do me the favor of blacking out, right now!'_

This time, his body obliged. Within the time span of thirty seconds, his eyes slid close once more, and consciousness drifted away.

****

The morning was a peaceful one. Birds drifted aimlessly through the sky, until they darted out of the way as a large cat demon flew past them.

"I still don't get it Myoga, why couldn't you have explained any of this to Inuyasha!?" Kagome questioned harshly from where she rode upon Kirara.

"Because Inuyasha's father said I was strictly forbidden to mention anything about it until the day his beta blood took effect!" The flea answered defensively.

"I just wished he'd slow down. His scent may be strong enough for Kirara to pick it up easily, but we still seem to be no closer to finding him!" Sango spoke from where she rode up in front.

"If we just keep following the trail, then he has to show up at some point." Miroku replied.

"Tell me Myoga. You said Sesshomaru is an alpha like their father was, right?" Kagome said.

"Yes?"

"Would he really?...Y-you know?...I mean…they're brothers??"

"Well I have to admit…I myself am somewhat unsure just how Sesshomaru Sama will act, considering his and Inuyasha Sama's attitude towards one another is nothing short of hate." Myoga explained.

"Yeah…AND the fact that they're _brothers_?" Kagome repeated.

"Actually Kagome, whilst it may sound unusual to a human, incest has never been completely uncommon amongst demons."

"Augh!? You must be joking??" Kagome gaped.

"I'm a demon, and even I don't believe it…" Shippo mumbled.

"Well it's not really a conversation for one as young as yourself Shippo." Myoga replied, "In any case, it didn't usually happen amongst such close relatives such as siblings. If it did, it was usually because the alpha may have felt threatened by another potential alpha."

"Then…what about…his father? Would he have done it?" Sango enquired hesitantly.

"That dear Sango, would only have happened if the Inutaisho's aim was to protect his son."

"Man…demons really have a weird way of showing they care…" Kagome muttered, looking like she felt sick.

****

A soft warmth caressed his skin, renewing his consciousness.

He was very comfortable exactly how he was, but didn't resist waking up.

Inuyasha rolled onto his back, keeping his eyes closed just a little longer as he felt the soft grass on the side of his face.

Taking a deep breath of cool morning air, he opened his eyes, blinking a little, before sitting up.

'_It feels like I slept for days…' _He thought as he stretched his arms over his head.

He felt wide awake, but not like he'd been forced out of sleep. On the contrary…it felt like he'd just had the best sleep of his life!

He sprang to his feet with ease, and stretched again. Exhaling loudly, he began to walk as he placed his hand on his neck, stretching it to remove any last bit of stiffness.

It was then he noticed something, and looked down.

Where the heck was his kimono?? Even more urgently, where was testaiga!?

He turned around and around, trying to see if he'd left either on the ground close by. But despite the wonderful wake up, the memories of last night didn't leave him alone for long, and he gave a stiffened gasp.

He shivered fiercely as he could almost feel his own brother's hands trailing over his body again, it made him sick to his stomach.

'_Sesshomaru…you kisama! I don't give a damn how things work for demons, you raped me!!'_

Ok…so maybe rape was a little strong…Sesshomaru hadn't actually…taken him ( he shivered again at the thought)…but he had molested him!

'_Still…'_

"ACK!" Inuyasha shook his head quickly before he could even finish that thought, "Wait!...Kuso! Testaiga!"

What if Sesshomaru had gone back and picked it up when he'd left last night?? He could have either wrapped it in Inuyasha's forgotten kimono, or gotten little Rin to carry it.

"Kuso!" He swore again, and ran off, trying to remember the direction he'd so blindly run from last night.

It didn't take too long to find the river, and he followed it up stream until he came to the place where he was certain he'd stopped to bath in the cool water, it was a little difficult to tell since last night had been pouring rain, and now it was bright and sunny. However, the scent of his youkai brother clung weakly to the air, barely distinguishable from other strong scents within the forest.

To his horror, neither Testaiga nor his kimono were anywhere in sight, not even hidden within the bushes or anything. He even went all the way back to the cave, which was now deserted, the warm ashes smoking lightly whilst bones littered the ground. From there he retraced the entire path he'd taken last night, even the tree where he'd been tied up.

Nothing.

"DARN IT!!" He shouted.

He glared up angrily at the perfect pale morning sky, before a thought triggered a calming notion in his mind.

"If testaiga is gone, then maybe…it'll be easier to forget her…" He whispered.

Sure he didn't necessarily _want_ to forget about Kagome, but at least for awhile, he needed to…before it did his head in, "I'm sorry testaiga, but for now, this is best…"

He made his way over to the river again and crouched, cupping his hands and taking a good, long drink. He wasn't at all slow to notice the change in water temperature. It was pleasantly cool, but not cold. Blinking, he stared to the sky again. It was still early morning, so he couldn't really blame the heat…

'_Heat.'_

Somehow, he only just noticed that his body wasn't burning up the way it had been for days. It was the perfect temperature. There was no headache or nausea or itching. He was perhaps a little peckish, but not necessarily hungry.

As for his emotions, He felt relatively calm. A little surprised and confused, but even the thought of Kagome wasn't hurting nearly as much as it had been.

"It can't be…did that…?" He whispered.

"_I, Sesshomaru, would never sink so low as to mate with the likes of you hanyou! But as I said, your retched stench has irritated me long enough. I will do what I must to remove it from my concern."_

"_Why don't you try feeling grateful? I intend to remove you from this miserable state you've been stuck in for five days."_

"There's no way…did what he did…really…really stop this?"

Yet another shiver rocked him at the possibility of that being true.

"_So…he didn't have to go the whole way…?"_

He gave himself a small knock on the head with his fist.

"Whatever! I'm just going to pretend none of this happened! The emotional rushes were just 'cause of Kikyo and Kagome, and everything else was a nasty fever! And last night, that fever passed, and I stopped acting like a wimp!"

At least pretending to believe his own story, he set off to find a way to spend his day. No one appeared to bother him, and the only youkai he saw simply gave him a small glance, before going back to eating his fish. It seemed his supposedly alluring scent had also gone back to normal.

When he came to an open field, he broke into a light run, just at an enjoyable pace. It felt good to get a little exercise, in fact, he felt himself smile slightly, it was the most relaxed he'd felt in days.

"INUYASHA!!"

Naturally, that good feeling had to swiped away from him. He froze as he heard his name, and slowly, turned to look over his shoulder, up to the sky.

He could make out a figure in the sky that he immediately recognized as Kirara, with all four of his friends upon her back.

'_No…no…I'm not ready!'_

Not able to share his friend's enthusiasm, he stepped back, preparing to run, but then noticed something that all of them were obviously too distracted to see.

"LOOK OUT!!"

Even Kirara looked confused by his warning, before she was knocked aside as a massive black bird demon flew into her from behind.

"Kirara! Move!" Sango called.

The cat demon wasn't slow to react, her attention now on her attacker, and moved out of the way of another strike.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" The demon slayer cried out, and threw her weapon the moment she saw the demon's back.

The bird only dodged by an inch, but none the less, remained untouched, before turning, and diving at them again. It missed, but was so close that Kirara had to flip to avoid the deadly talons aimed at her. The three humans on her back cried out, and held onto her tightly. However, Shippo, who had been on Miroku's shoulder, wasn't quick enough, and was caught in gravity's unquestionable grip.

"Shippo!!" Kagome screamed, watching as the small fox demon fell towards the ground.

Though yelling in terror, shippo prepared to use his fox magic to save himself. However, the bird demon had found itself a much weaker target, and now flew straight towards him, forcing him to focus on dodging.

Inuyasha raced as fast as he could through the field, and leaped high up into the air, reaching his arms out, and just managed to catch the small demon. As he landed lightly, he looked to the boy, before blinking and slowly dropping his arms as he found shippo was managing to cling to him just fine, even without a kimono to make it easier. The poor boy's tail was frizzed up in fear.

"Take this you beast!" He heard Kagome shout, and looked up in time to see her raise her bow, and fire a sacred arrow towards the demon.

This time the strike hit its mark. The bird shrieked loudly and slowly disintegrated in the sky. All occupants in the field…on land or in the air…took a moment to sigh in relief.

"Inuyasha sama!" Came a familiar voice, as Moga leaped from Kagome's shoulder, falling intentionally through the air towards the hanyou. Inuyasha clapped his hands together right in front of his face, squashing the flea in between. He opened them after a moment, the flea drifting to the ground.

"I think you have some explaining to do old man." He growled low to the flea.

Kirara carefully glided to the ground, and landed, changing back to her smaller form the moment her passengers got off her back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, and ran towards him.

Inuyasha's heart ripped. He wanted nothing more than to open his arms and embrace her, pull her close and make up with her. But his mind shouted for him to listen...Kagome may have been upset, but he knew without asking that she hadn't changed her mind...her tears were of concern for someone she loved...but there was no intention of going back. His heart had no choice but to face the truth, it was enough to force him to swerve out of the way as she attempted to do the same thing he craved to do. The shock on her face was like a blade through the chest.

And yet...a darker, angrier side of his heart tortured him even more, as it found pleasure in showing her the way he had felt when she had stepped away from him towards Hojo.

_'What's wro__ng with me?_ _How can I feel this?'_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome repeated quietly...at least she seemed to get that he wasn't ready for going that far yet, "Are you alright? Moga told us about...well..."

Anger flashed through the hanyou's eyes.

"So you DID know!?" He yelled, and stepped on the flea before he could stand, "You knew I was a beta male didn't you!!?"

"I-Inuyas-sha...s-sama..." Moga tried speaking.

"Inuyasha hold on. Moga told us he was forbidden from telling you unless your beta blood actually showed through. It was your father who made him promise!" Miroku quickly cut in, though something in his voice suggested he hadn't fully accepted the truth until hearing it from the hanyou himself.

"Inuyasha sama...how do you already know?" Moga asked, squirming out from under the foot squashing him.

"Sesshomaru decided to take on the task of informing me!" Inuyasha answered in heavy sarcasm.

Still practically traumatized from last night, he turned away, not wanting to discuss this, he only wanted to be angry about it.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, loudly, and he looked to her in surprise.

Her tone suggested she also knew what his half brother was.

"Did...did he...do...anything...??"

Somehow the question infuriated him even more, and he pulled away from the concerned hand placed on his arm.

"What do you care if he did?" He answered coldly, and moved away.

Another gasp escaped the girl.

"N-no way...he didn't..."

"Inuyasha sama! Did you allow Sesshomaru to claim you!?" Moga asked seriously.

"I didn't LET him do anything! He came looking for me because he couldn't stand my scent leaking into the air! And no...He didn't...claim me..." The last bit came out a bit quieter.

No one spoke, mixed emotions drifting all around and mixing together, leaving no one really sure how to feel.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku finally spoke, "I understand this may not be the best time for you, but we really require your assistance. We still need to collect the shikon jewel shards, and to take out Naraku."

"Please Inuyasha, I know you probably want to be alone for now, but we really need your help. We're all strong, but there's no way we can finish either task without you." Sango added.

"It's not the same without you either." Shippo spoke up.

Inuyasha had almost forgotten about him still hanging off his body.

"Please Inuyasha." Kagome asked quietly.

It would be so easy. So easy just to say 'ok' and go with them, and no doubt there would be a sense of comfort. If things went back to normal for just one day, he would be so satisfied. But as he looked up to meet those beautiful, sad dark eyes that had been torturing him for days, he knew things wouldn't be normal...not yet...maybe in time, but right now, his heart still ached at the very thought.

_'Forgive my selfishness...'_

"I'll come help...when I'm ready...now isn't...the best time..." He answered, keeping his voice as calm as he could.

He didn't want to hurt his friends...but he just couldn't return yet…even if he wanted to…

"What do you mean 'when your ready??" Sango questioned.

"If you know what I am, then you understand why." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha...you have to look past this..." Kagome cut in, " I know your angry at me, you have every right to be. But you can't give up on helping us just because of our...disagreement..."

"Is that what you call it!?" Inuyasha spat back without actually meaning to, shocking himself with his own outburst.

_'...oh no...'_

"H-hey...don't shout at me! You know this wasn't my desire! I never wanted to hurt you!" Kagome shouted back, probably caught off guard by the hanyou's sudden sharp tone.

"Kagome...I don't want to discuss this right now." Inuyasha growled, forcing his temper down as he looked back at her.

Shippo finally let go and jumped away as if he felt danger brewing.

"Inuyasha! Don't you just leave! We've been looking for you for days!"

"Well sorry to have wasted your time! But I want to be alone!"

_'Leave...just leave!'_

Inuyasha tried to follow his own advice.

"Inuyasha osuwari!!"

Pain crashed into his entire front side as the beads around his neck dragged him to the ground.

_'Kagome! No! Don't!'_

He pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Don't do that!" He shouted, feeling a familiar and most unwelcome burning in his stomach.

"Do what!? Say OSUWARI!?"

Another hard clash with the solid ground...

"Kagome I'm serious! Don't do that!"

"Then stop and listen to me!"

"I have listened! And I told you, I'm not ready to come back!" Inuyasha answered, standing back up.

"And why not!?"

"You know why!"

"OSUWARI!!"

On the third time, he laid face down in the ground for a moment, partially fazed.

"Can't you see this isn't about you and me!? This is about defeating Naraku and collecting the jewel shards, or have you forgotten just how important that is!?"

"I haven't forgotten anything!" He grunted, pushing himself up again, "I've had a couple of painful days, and would just like to relax for awhile!"

"You Jerk!"

"What!? I would have thought you wouldn't want to see me for awhile either!"

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!!"

One...two...three more bruises to his face.

"K...Kagome...stop..."

His teeth gritted together, as burning embraced his body, his claws digging into the ground.

"No! Your being so selfish! Osuwari!"

"Wait, Kagome, calm down..." Sango tried to interrupt as the hanyou fell for the seventh time in barely a minute.

"Don't take his side! He's only thinking about himself!" Kagome shouted back at her, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Kagome that may be so, but your being too harsh. If Inuyasha really needs a few more days alone, then maybe we should grant him that long..." Miroku put in.

_'Listen to them...please just listen to them...'_

"Do you think 'I' want to deal with this awequardness!? I already explained my choice didn't I!? Why do _you_ get to run away when I stayed by you every time you ran off to Kikyo!?"

He couldn't answer. He didn't dare to even look up.

_'Please stop...just go...run...!'_

"Answer me! Osuwari!"

"Stop Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

"Not until he answers me! Osuwari!!"

"Your not even allowing his face out of the ground!" Sango debated.

"Kagome please, it would be wise to calm down." Myoga added.

"Enough!! O-SU-WA-RI!!!"

The final slam came, and this time, Inuyasha didn't rise or even flinch. Kagome stood panting for awhile, but seemed to have finished venting. After Inuyasha still hadn't moved for some time, the anger drifted from her face, concern taking its place as her own actions finally clicked in her head.

"Inuyasha...?" Slipped from her lips, as she moved towards him.

"Kagome get away from there!" Myoga shouted from atop Miroku's shoulder.

The girl looked around to him, startled by the panic in his voice, before a deep, unnerving rumble shook each of them. It was coming from the face down hanyou, whose hand suddenly raised up, before smashing back into the ground, sharp claws scratching deep gashes into the earth. The other hand then repeated the action, and both pushed up the shaking body.

The rumble turned out to be a furious growl escaping the Hanyou, who slowly rose to his feet, and raised his head to look up at them.

His eyes glowed a deadly shade of red. His hands tensed as his claws grew in length, canines extending from his mouth.

"No..." Kagome whispered.

"Oh no! Inuyasha's beta blood must be making his emotions spin completely out of control!" Myoga panicked loudly.

"But shouldn't testaiga have...!?" Miroku began, when he finally seemed to notice what they'd somehow missed, "Wait! Why doesn't he have testaiga!?"

"No! He needs testaiga to protect him against his demon blood!" Sango gasped.

The wind was picking up pace around the hanyou, who cracked his knuckles on one hand threateningly.

"Get...away...from me..." He snarled, crouching like he was about to charge at them.

"Inuyasha wait! Don't do this!" Kagome cried.

"You brought this on yourself!" The now full demon yelled, and leaped into the air, raising his claws.

Kagome and shippo leaped out of the way, barely avoiding the slash.

"Inuyasha osu...!!"

"Wait Kagome! Don't say it!!" Miroku warned, pulling her up, "That's what pushed him over the edge in the first place! It'll only make this situation worse!"

"How are we suppose to stop him?" Sango asked as the hanyou turned towards them again, "We don't have the strength to face him when he's like this..."

"He'll only pursue us if we run. We don't have a choice, we have to try and fend him off!" Miroku answered, raising his staff.

"But he'll just feel even more threatened!" Kagome put in.

"No, Miroku is right. Maybe we can't over power him, but we can try knocking him out!" Sango added.

Inuyasha growled loudly again, and charged at them, all control and sense of what he was actually doing lost to rage. The others reluctantly set up to fight him, hoping desperately for a clear shot.

Just as he got within a few metres of them, Inuyasha suddenly turned his attention up above them, before someone or something flew over their heads, landing between them and the enraged hanyou. The being hidden beneath a large purple cloak leapt forward, a clawed hand emerging from beneath the material, and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder, somehow managing to push him back. A second hand appeared, and slipped two fingers around the enchanted beads.

The being could be heard whispering something, a spell or a chant. The beads began to glow, and small white sparks shot from under their hand. The being grunted in pain, before yanking his arm back.

And the chain broke.

Beads scattered over the ground as the cursed necklace ripped away from Inuyasha's neck, who growled furiously, raising a clawed hand to strike the intruder. The being retaliated by pressing their hand firmly over the hanyou's eyes…another chant seeming to echo in the air.

Inuyasha's body clearly began to fall limp almost instantly. He attempted to bring his claws down to the person's face, but his arm fell to his side half way down. The wind gradually softened as he fell unconscious.

Kagome and the others stood back, completely baffled by what had just happened, but before they could even try talking to the stranger who'd just saved them, the being picked up the unconscious hanyou, and pulled the purple robe over him. As both disappeared behind the veil, it seemed they were somehow getting smaller.

"Wait!" Kagome cried out.

She raced forward as the cloak hit the ground, but kept spinning, growing smaller and smaller, as if being sucked down a whirlpool. The last bit vanished just as the school girl knelt on the ground, her hand clutching at empty air.

"In...Inuyasha..." she whimpered.

"Just who was that??" Sango whispered.

"No idea, but what do they want with Inuyasha?" Miroku answered.

Shippo sat beside Kagome, trying to comfort her as she covered her face with one hand, a few of the scattered beads resting within the other.

_'Oh my..could that have been...?' _Myoga thought carefully, _'I don't see how or why…but if it was, this may just spell more trouble. Inutaisho, please forgive me sir."_

_****_

_*peeps out from under cushion*.....well? honest answers....how was it?_

_I'm not generally a fan of incest or non-concent...but again, it was neccessary for the plot line....plus somehow, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are my favourite inuyasha pairing...lol...can't help it...XD....aaawwww who cares?? long live yaoi!! ^-^_

_again, I will be doing my best to make sure I don't have anything quite so rough again.....I guess...I just felt it was how I would see those two behaving towards each other..._

_anyway, I hope it was enjoyable....was the length ok? lol...its twice the the size of the other chapters so far :P_

_please review! *puppy eyes*_


	5. Silver Reflection of the Dark Moon

**_Oh man...FINALLY!_**

**_Man...that darn course really got in the way of writing...but...then it was my own fault, cause I let myself get so far backed up on my assignments...sorry about that..._**

**_I also had a major load of mental blocks the whole way through...but I got there eventually! ^^_**

**_whoot! Longest chapter so far! I really hope its worth it..._**

**_I just want to quickly thank everyone who has read this fic so far...it really means a lot to me :) thanks for your support._**

**_I fear I might be taking a risk with bringing in an OC as a main...but its how I wanted the story to go..._**

**_so without further delay, please enjoy :)_**

**_disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. However, the characters Kunio, Takehiko and Haru belong to me._**

**_note: Kunio and Takehiko had different names to begin with, so if I missed changing the names anywhere through this..._**

**_Kiba = Kunio_**

**_Yoichi = Takehiko_**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Silver Reflection of the Dark Moon_

_Where the hell was he?_

When Inuyasha had opened his eyes, he'd found himself in a small room, tucked beneath a thick blanket on a soft futon.

He groaned and sat up, holding his head as he felt a bit dizzy, and was quick to notice he was wearing a long white robe.

Ok...a strange location was one thing, but from what little memory he could currently gather, he was sure he'd still had his hakama!

One of the doors suddenly slid open, putting him on alert.

"...you!"

Fuyu stood in the doorway scowling at him, a tray of food in her hands.

"It's about time you woke up! I haven't heard anyone talk about anything else since lunch time yesterday!"

She stormed in, placed the tray down by him, and stormed back out, leaving Inuyasha sitting there dumbfounded.

"H-hey! Where am I!" He yelled after her, but recieved no answer.

He jumped to his feet, and followed her path to the door. He peered out into a dark, narrow hallway, but had already lost sight of Fuyu.

He stepped out cautiously, the floor boards creaking slightly beneath him.

The place seemed deserted, minus quiet sounds he kept catching, and a variety of scents lingering in the air. He tightened the white robe's sash a bit. It was alot lighter than his kimono, but at least the white material wasn't see through.

"He's awake!"

His head shot up. At the end of the hall, there was a group of young male youkai watching him. Judging from their matching outfits...not to mention how alert they seemed...they must have been guards.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" He asked, desciding to give the polite way a try.

"No where that you're welcome hanyou! I sugguest you get back to your room and stay there!" One growled, baring sharp fangs at him.

Ok...so politeness wasn't going to work...fine by him.

"Well I think I have the right to know just why I'm in a place I'm not wanted. If you don't want to answer, then step aside and I'll find someone who does!" He threatened back, raising his claws and cracking his knuckles.

The males all responded instantly, taking a stance ready to attack him. He now noted that they were all also inu youkai, before he charged foward.

"Out of my way!"

One male retaliated before all the rest, unexplained hatred in his eyes. He moved swiftly to meet Inuyasha halfway, also raising his claws. Inuyasha easily lept out of the way as the attack swung by his face, but was caught off guard at the male's speed, as he swung around, and kicked the hanyou hard in his side, sending him crashing into the wall, before he hit the hard wooden floor.

"Hmph. Whats wrong? You're not all talk and no show are you hanyou?" The male ridiculed smugly.

"...Teme..." Inuyasha groaned, holding his side as it throbbed.

He had the feeling it had been slow to recover from that nasty strike from Sesshomaru. It had still ached very slightly when he saw Kagome and the others. It had probably just finished healing, and now this idiot had to go and make it come back!

"Look, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me to! So why don't you just hurry up and show me where the exit is so I can show myself out!"

"You know, I would actually love to go along with that plan, it sounds good. Unfortunately, the master ordered that he be notified the moment you wake up, so I'm afraid your just gonna have to wait." The youkai muttered back.

"Ha, I don't think so." Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

The idiot had been nice enough to knock him near a small table, and he pushed his leg under it, and kicked it out at the group. The leader of the little gang raised his arm and knocked the table aside, smashing it, but this time, he was caught off guard, as Inuyasha was already on his feet, and followed up quickly with a punch straight to the male's face. He was knocked over, giving Inuyasha the chance to dart away. He smashed his way through the doors of another room, and didn't even stop to look as he smashed through the doors on the otherside, and quickly found himself outside on a wooden walkway that went around a massive open area. But he didn't stop to admire the arcitecture, and lept to a large rock in the middle of one part of the garden area, before jumping to the roof opposite.

From there he could see outside. It appeared he was in a large palace like building ontop of a tall hill in the middle of a valley surrounded by enormous mountains.

Ok...He had absolutely no idea where he was...but getting outside sounded like a good start.

"Hold it!"

"Ack!"

Dang! He'd stopped to check out the landscape too long. Two of the inu youkai had caught up with him, and jumped to the roof. Before he could get out of the way, they both lept ontop of him. The three wrestled on the roof for a few seconds, before slipping and tumbling off, falling to the hard ground below. Inuyasha grunted painfully, not as much from the fall as from the fact the larger of the two males had fallen ontop of him.

"Give it up hanyou!" He threatened, raising his fist, "Just shut up and sit still!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed sharply.

"...what...did you just say...?" His voice dropped dangerously.

"You heard me! Shut up and sit...!"

Inuyasha's fist smashed into the male's face, with enough force to knock the youkai right off him. He stood quickly, and stepped hard onto the fallen male's stomach.

"Don't...ever...tell me to sit..." He growled feircely.

His eyes shot up as the other male...who had been standing aside for a moment...charged at him, claws raised. Had he not also noticed the other males heading towards them, he would have gladly fought off the guy, but truth be told, he wanted to get out of this place more than he wanted to fight.

He turned and ran, searching for another way out. He knew the youkai were on his tail, they were pretty fast. He glanced to the rooftop, and descided to give it another try.

Unfortunately the males were ahead of him there. The moment he tried jumping up to the roof, another one appeared to knock him back down. Growling in frustration, he continued along the pathway, dodging every attack that came from behind him. Others began to appear, females, children, or more placid screamed and ran from the commotion, still managing to make it more difficult for him to pass by somehow.

Knowing the garden was on the inside of the palace, he eventually crashed through a wall, and back inside, aiming to get to the other side of the building.

"Kuso! Stop him now!"

He recognised the voice of the leader male, though he sounded more urgent than before, and it didn't just seem like frustration.

He stopped questioning their actions for now, and focused on where he was going. This place was more of a maze than he'd originally thought, and through all the mixed scents of youkai, food and incents, he couldn't use his nose to pinpoint the exit.

"I'm warning you Hanyou! Stop right now!" The male yelled.

Having no intention of taking a stranger's order, he turned, and smashed through a large sliding door.

"No! Stop him!"

Inuyasha found himself in a large, rather lavish room, though he only got as much of a look around as he did because his leg knocked a small table in his rush, causing him to stumble. That in return, gave the other male just enough time to catch up to him, and plow right into him from behind.

The sliding doors on the outside of the room smashed and flew threw the air, as the wrestling males came crashing out, and rolled down a small set of stairs, and landed on the hard ground.

Inuyasha landed on the bottom, but both were too dazed to move for now. He opened his eyes, catching a strange smell. They'd landed by a hotspring, the steam already forming tiny drops on his face.

But it wasn't the natural beauty that had caught his attention.

His eyes had come to rest on a tall male standing in the water, long black hair falling to the back of his legs, sharp, silver eyes staring over a powerful shoulder to find the cause of the commotion.

"M-master!"  
The male pinning Inuyasha sounded paniced, and suddenly pushed the Hanyou's head into the ground.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Hanyou! Show some respect!"

"What is going on here!" The new male suddenly spoke in a deep, firm voice.

"S-sir, I'm sorry, we tried..."

"What is the meaning of this Kunio? Why, are you attacking my guest!"

* * *

"I must apologise. This certainly isn't the way I planned for us to be introduced."

Inuyasha shivered as his body was tormented by a mix of the warm air within the room, and the cold breeze drifting in through the massive gap where the large sliding doors had once stood. He kept his eyes to the floor. Even though the rather masculine...not to mention well toned... male had the descency to stand behind a screen whilst he dressed, Inuyasha had to wonder if he realised his silohette was still visible. Sure he'd been naked outside in the hotsping before, but with all the commotion from the other males, his lack of clothing had hardly been anyone's main concern. Surely he had to know about the fault in his screen, but if that was so, then Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was just good at ignoring it to concentrate on more pressing matters...or if he simply had no shame.

"So. I suppose I should get straight to explanations." The tall youkai spoke, kneeling infront of Inuyasha, now thankfully dressed in a long, deep purple kimono, and matching hakama, "I am Prince Takehiko, Lord of this castle. May I ask your name?"

"I Thought we were doing explanations, not introductions." Inuyasha grumbled rudely.

"Of Course. I simply feel direspectful by not using a person's name." Takehiko answered with complete patience and a calm smile sitting on his face.

Inuyasha had been expecting shock or anger...heck, maybe an instant dismissal was too much, but some sort of well deserved negetive reaction. Recieving such a placid reply instead left him with only the nasty after taste of guilt in his mouth.

"It's Inuyasha..." He finally mumbled, looking away.

"Inuyasha..." Takehiko repeated quietly, "Well Inuyasha, I must ask you to please forgive my soldiers, we don't have many guests here, and I'm afraid most of the family gets on edge whenever a stranger is present. However, I do not approve of their actions, and I will see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"Look, its fine. I just wanna know _why_ I'm here, or where here even is...?" Inuyasha answered, trying to keep calm about it.

"This palace is the home of the inu youkai clan of the mountains. We've resided here for many generations. I brought you here yesterday young hanyou, because...well...I'm afraid I had to knock you unconcious."

"What? Yesterday? No, wait, just why did you have to knock me out?" Inuyasha replied, a bit on edge himself, but remained sitting.

"You've been asleep since around midday yesterday. When I found you, you were in a state that posed a great threat to yourself and others..."

Inuyasha wished he would just talk normally rather than making his words all formal. He had to sit and think about what he was talking about, trying to capture his last memory from before he'd woken up in that room.

Though when he did, he regretted it.

"Kagome! Kagome, where is she? And the others? Shippo, Miroku, Sango..."

"Do you mean the humans and the small fox demon? Do not fear, I managed to interviene before your demon blood could cause you to harm them, I do hope you'll pardon me for breaking your necklace." Takehiko explained.

"Wait! What?"

Inuyasha felt around his neck, only now noticing the absence of the cursed beads. It just didn't feel right, and he jumped up, looking around the room urgently, until he came across a small mirror, and looked into it. No matter how hard he looked, the beads were completely gone.

"I'm sorry, were they that important to you?" Takehiko asked, sounding regretful.

"Are you kidding!" Inuyasha couldn't help but yell, looking around to the taller demon, "I've been desperate to get rid of those beads since they first got put on me! That damn curse stopped me from removing them!"

He couldn't remember the last time he felt so excited that his body shook. He then suprised both Takehiko and himself by falling to the floor and bowing.

"Man I owe you! Thanks!"

He practically forgot about his own position, as he was too caught up in his own little internal celebration. He hadn't felt this level of freedom for a long time.

A quiet chuckle and unexpected touch to his head made his snap out of it, and look up, finding Takehiko kneeling infront of him.

"Well I'm glad I could help, your quite welcome, Inuyasha."

The silver eyes looking down to him were so perfectly shaped, and held such a calm, gentle look. It made Inuyasha feel awequard, and he quickly stood, straightening the white robe he was still wearing.

"So...how did you find me anyway? And how did you know the beads were being used against me?" He asked to drive away that awequardness.

"I know a thing or two about spells and enchanted items." Takehiko answered, standing at a much more relaxed speed, " As for how I found you, I must confess that I was following you."

Inuyasha felt his defenses rise.

"...Why?..."

"Please don't be alarmed, I just thought you were quite interesting."

Inuyasha wasn't sure he felt anymore calm at that answer.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen many hanyou's in my life. It was a bit of a childish action really, following you for such a reason."

"Don't worry about it. At least its a change from most demons who just follow me to kill me." Inuyasha answered, calming slightly, but just a bit.

Takehiko moved around a bit, and it was possible to feel him smiling without even looking around.

"Well, I can assure you, I have no desire to harm you young hanyou, and I will garantee no one else here does either." The tall demon spoke, "That reminds me, I should return these now that you're awake."

Inuyasha looked around to see Takehiko with his arms held out in offering.

"Testaiga!" He yelled in disbelief, taking the dearly missed sword, which was sitting comfortably ontop of his folded kimono and hakama, "You had these all along? I thought that Sessh..."

He paused and looked away, not wanting to even think about his teme half brother right now.

"I found them on the ground in the area I believed you to be. I kept them with me to be certain non of my family got too curious about them. They wouldn't mean any harm, but a lot of them are still quite young and reckless. I hope you don't mind that I had your clothing cleaned and repaired."

Inuyasha blinked, and looked over his kimono. The large rip where he'd been struck on the shoulder by a spear the other day was gone. There was no sign of the conflict with the humans.

"Umm...thanks..." He said quietly, though he meant it.

Takehiko nodded gently.

"I'll give you some time to yourself." He spoke as he stood, and moved towards the door, "Then perhaps you would care for some food?"

Inuyasha's stomach answered before he got the chance, growling loudly, almost making the hanyou stumble in suprise. The youkai just chuckled and opened the door.

"Someone will escort you when you're ready."

Takehiko bowed slightly, before stepping out and closing the door. Inuyasha just stared after him for awhile, before looking to his clothes, frowning slightly. He wasn't sure what to make of all this, he still wanted to get out of this place as quick as he could, though he was grateful to have his stuff back, and the subject of food was rather aluring now that it had been brought up.

He grumbled and began the change to his normal clothes. Takehiko's formalities were a little annoying, but he seemed genuinely nice. He'd done a lot for him and he hadn't even known it.

He paused halfway through pulling on his kimono, looking to the ground as his heart throbbed. He could remember what had happened clearly now. He'd come so close to harming Kagome and the others. If Takehiko hadn't stepped in, he might have killed them all.

He shook his head feircely, and growled quietly. He'd show his gratitude by accepting the offer for food, and then he'd get going.

He sighed as he strapped Testaiga to his side and opened the door. He truly wasn't sure if such a descision was the right thing to do, or just plain selfish.

"Kawaii puppy! Its so good to see you again!"

He was greeted by a bouncing blur of gold, as the girl he remembered to be called Natsu practically pounced on him, almost knocking him over.

"Natsu! Get off him now!" Fuyu growled, standing with her arms crossed a few metres away.

"Fuyuuuu! It's just a friendly hug!" Natsu whined, looking around to her.

"Come on Natsuchan. We don't want to cause any misunderstandings now do we?" Aki spoke up, gently pulling the other girl of the startled hanyou before a fight broke out, "Though she is right, pleasure to meet you again...Inuyasha...was it?" She added with a wink.

"What are you three doing here!" Inuyasha spat back, frowning at them.

"This is where we live. Welcome to our home Puppy." The brunette answered, "Master asked us to escort you to the meal room. This way."

The last thing Inuyasha wanted to do was follow the three girls that he remembered causing such a fuss a few days ago, but his stomach… giving another agitated growl…wasn't giving him much choice in the matter.

He trailed after them down the hallway, glancing around a bit, not missing the fact that the place suddenly seemed deserted.

"Where did everyone go?"

"They're all waiting in the meal room of course." Natsu answered, looking like it was an obvious answer.

"The whole family eats our main meals together." Aki explained, noting the hanyou's confusion, "You're a wanderer, so you probably don't know, but one of our clan's main purposes is unity. Everyone here is related to someone else here."

"Work together, play together, eat together, sleep together, stick together and live as one!" Natsu sang, skipping along the walkway as they got outside.

"Uh, right..." Inuyasha mumbled.

This conversation was making him more unsure, so he descided not to talk anymore for the time being. He took in what he could of the place, until they reached another large sliding door, and Natsu opened it.

Inuyasha felt his stomach drop.

The room was massive, and absolutely filled with inu youkai, all sitting in large rectangles with a tray of food infront of them. behind them the guards from eariler sat in a smaller rectangle going horizontal rather than vertical, and behind them, Takehiko sat on a sligtly raised platform, over looking all of them. Each and every pair of eyes had turned to the door...

...but only Takehiko smiled.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Natsu cheered, waving wildly.

"Natsu! Keep your voice down! Its dinner time!" A random male yelled out at her.

The girl giggled.

"Come on Inuyasha." she whispered, tugging on his kimono sleeve.

But Inuyasha's feet stayed right where they were...

...This was bringing up bad memories.

Takehiko stood slowly, and everyone's attention returned to him.

"My family, as you are all aware, we have a guest with us today. Allow me to introduce Inuyasha, please make him feel welcome."

Takehiko's smile and words were so warm and inviting, but it seemed he hadn't noticed the disapproving glares that most of his family aimed at their so called guest.

"My daughters, please show him to his seat." Takehiko continued.

Natsu grabbed one arm, and Aki grabbed the other. The next thing, Inuyasha was being dragged around the family towards the front. He tried to protest, but they didn't hear him. Before he knew it, he found himself kneeling on the platform on Takehiko's left side, a tray of food placed before him. Not knowing what else to do, he looked to Takehiko.

"Please just ask if there's anything you need or would like Inuyasha." Takehiko spoke kindly, before he looked away and went back to his own meal.

Not knowing what to say, and with the angry glares upon him only intensifying, Inuyasha turned his gaze down towards the food before him.

_'I should have just run for it when I had the chance...ok, I'll eat, and the moment dinner is over, I'm getting out of here, then I won't have to put up with any guilt trips from not accepting Takehiko's hospitality, and I can get away from this annoyance.'_

Not daring to look up out of fear that meeting the angry youkais eye to eye might stir a bad reaction within himself, he began to eat the food on his tray, trying not to let himself eat as fast as he normally would, as he suddenly realised just how ravenous he was the moment the first peace of meat touched his tongue. Still, he somehow finished before probably most of them.

They were taking their time damn it! He wanted to get out now!

_'Well...since the sight of me seems to have made them all lose their appetites anyway...'_

"Takehiko?"

"Yes?"

"Listen, thanks for the food...and for all your help...but I think its time for me to head off."

It was almost painful to see Takehiko's smile fade.

"My, that is a shame to hear. Are you sure you will not stay? It's getting dark, and even youkai can have some difficulty navigating these mountains at night."

"Yeah I'm sure. It's not like I have any destination in mind anyway, I don't really care if I get lost." Inuyasha replied, standing up.

"Master? If I may?"

Both Inuyasha and Takehiko looked around to the male Kunio as he spoke.

"If Inuyasha wishes to depart, we'd be happy to guide him to the edge of the mountain trail?"

Inuyasha clenched his teeth angrily at Kunio's mock innocent act.

"Thanks but no thanks, I can find my own way down." He retorted before Takehiko could speak.

"You sure? Wouldn't want you to get lost." Kunio replied calmly, no one being fooled by his sarcasm.

"Oh well in that case, please...definately don't guide me! I'd sure hate to be lost in the dark, forboding mountains with you!"

That was absolutely NOT the best thing to say right now, but he didn't care. Not even the startled and/or furious looks made him flinch back this time.

Kunio growled quietly, and was suddenly on his feet, glaring right back at Inuyasha.

"Watch your mouth hanyou! The only place you SHOULD be is anywhere but here!"

"Funny, cause thats the only place I WANNA be! But I hardly need some stuck up teme like you to show me the way! Especially since all you want is to get me lost anyway!"

"I should put you through another wall filthy hanyou! You don't belong here, you don't belong eating amongst us, and you absolutely do NOT belong at our master's side!"

A loud, horrifying rumble shook the whole place, as it sounded like thunder burst through the room. Inuyasha instantly forgot about Kunio, and suddenly found himself on the ground once more, his body practically pinned down, half curled up.

He was shaking, and a familar, very unwelcomed fear was gripping his chest. When he was finally able to glanced up, He found Takehiko on his feet, staring down at the other family members, all of which were bowing as deeply as they could, many shaking.

Even Aki and Natsu were no longer smiling.

_'Kuso...how did I miss this...?'_

"I will not hear another disrespectful word about Inuyasha from anyone! Do I make myself clear!" Takehiko bellowed across the room, all traces of the kind, gentle youkai gone.

_'I'm such a baka! Why didn't it click the moment I found out he was the leader...?'_

"HAI! ALPHA!" The entire family answered as one.

Things slowly seemed to calm down, as if the furious aura surrounding Takehiko was disappearing, until the leader finally sat back down. But even as one by one, the family members also returned to sitting, Inuyasha didn't move, practically frozen in his position.

"Inuyasha?" Takehiko's voice reached him, and something clicked him out of his stunned state.

He glanced around to find the tall youkai reaching out a concerned hand towards him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Inuyasha lept away from the Youkai, and landed on his feet, standing quickly to glare at him.

"Inuyasha? What is wrong?" The leader asked, genuine concern in his eyes...atleast it seemed genuine...

"Don't even pretend! Kisama!" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

He leaped from the platform, landing right in the middle of where a group was sitting. They yelled in shock and shuffled away, even as he ran towards the entrance, and smashed through the doors. He thought he heard Takehiko call after him again, but he didn't stop, wanting to get as far away from this place as possible!

Only problem was...this place was still a maze to him! He wasn't sure just how much time he spend trying to find the exit.

_'Come on come on! There has to be atleast one way in and out of this place!'_

He skidded to a stop then, as he almost missed something. A dark, narrow passage squashed between a couple of the rooms. Simply the fact that he had no idea where it went made him aware that it wasn't really a smart choice, but considering he didn't know where ANY of the paths led, he figured it couldn't be that much worse.

He slipped through the passage, wishing it was just a bit wider, not that it was slowing him down, it was just annoying cause he kept bumping the walls. It was so windy and long that by the time it finally ended, he had to wonder if he'd circled the whole castle!

He found himself now on a wide, stone pathway, and looked around, seeing the path led out a tall gate, and down the mountain.

"Yes! Finally!" He panted, and ran towards the exit.

"Inuyasha wait!"

He skidded to a stop and looked around swiftly. Takehiko was standing back at the other end of the stone path, wearing a look of concern that actually managed to hurt Inuyasha's heart, even though he barely knew the guy.

"Leave me alone! I'm going now and that final!"

"Inuyasha, please tell me why your so angry?" Takehiko spoke with that still calm voice that somehow drew in the hanyou, despite his resentment.

"Don't act innocent! you know why! Your a stinking alpha! THAT'S the reason you brought me here! Because I'm a beta right!"

Inuyasha could feel his temper rising, heading towards the point he didn't want it to reach, and clenched his teeth shut.

Takehiko was silent, his look acknowledging what Inuyasha had said, not argueing with him.

"Yes Inuyasha, I am an Alpha." He finally answered, " And the reason I was first drawn away from my clan was because I recieved word that a beta with inu blood had come into heat somewhere. I went in search, and soon came across the trail I had been looking for. However, when I found you, I'm afraid you were...well...out of my reach."

"What do you mean!" Inuyasha growled, the explanation only angering him more.

"I found you...the same night I found your sword and kimono, in the forest during the rain." Takehiko answered quietly.

Inuyasha felt his heart jump.

Takehiko had been there when...?

"Why the hell didn't you stop him!"

Takehiko seemed a bit caught off guard by the outburst.

"If you were there, then why didn't you stop that Kisama from doing that to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

He felt his body shaking in both anger and...to his regret...fear.

He could still feel Sesshomaru's hands trailing over his body, having more control over it than he did.

Takehiko sighed a bit, and stepped foward, but Inuyasha was still furious, and stepped back.

"I am sorry Inuyasha, but I couldn't get involved."

"And why not!"

"Because I had no right to."

"No right to save me!"

"No right...to get between you and your alpha."

"That teme is not my alpha! And he never will be! I belong to no one!"

Iuyasha's body was burning up inside. he wrapped his arms around his body, feeling like the monster that was his demon side may try taking control again if he didn't try and calm down immediately.

Takehiko was quiet, as if giving Inuyasha time to cool off a little.

"Inuyasha...I had heard...that Sesshomaru of the west had a younger hanyou brother, who had not grown up as a demon. I think I see now. You really are unsure about much of the ways of youkai, ne?"

Though it wouldn't change his mind about much, the apology Inuyasha could hear in the youkai's voice helped to calm him down, enough that he was fairly certain he could open his mouth without yelling.

"Sesshomaru explained a lot of it to me right before he did what he wanted. He told me that a beta belongs to an alpha, but he doesn't even care about that...he just wanted to get rid of my scent."

"I see. I'm guessing he probably didn't say that another alpha cannot interviene betwen a blood alpha and beta. They shouldn't even approach a beta who is away from their blood alpha and unmarked."

"Blood alpha?" Inuyasha muttered, looking up.

"Oh, it means the one who...by blood...is your true alpha." Takehiko explained, "You and sesshomaru are related by blood, thus, that makes him your blood alpha. Other alpha's may try to get to you whilst you haven't been taken, but by right, an alpha should be the first one to get near any betas related by blood to him."

A loud 'tsk' was Inuyasha's only answer, the golden orbs looking away.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for not being honest with you immediately. You'd been under a lot of stress from the effects of your beta blood, and I didn't wish to stress you out further."

"I don't care for your reasons. As I said, I belong to no alpha, I don't even want to be near any alpha." Inuyasha stated, and turned around.

He was about to walk out the gate, when something stopped him. He stared out over the mountain range at the sky, a brilliant mix of colours as the sun was setting, the golden glow on the horizon even brighter than his eyes.

"Wait...what...day is it...?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What day is it!"

Takehiko's silence must have been a sign that he wasn't sure how to answer, but after just a moment, Inuyasha stiffened as he felt the youkai's presence only a short distance behind him.

"Inuyasha, I will not stop you if you truly wish to leave, but may I request that you stay the night? Even my soldiers do not venture out into the mountains after dark by choice."

It wasn't necessarily the dark or treturous mountains that concerned Inuyasha...atleast...not the only things that concerned him.

He still urged to leave immediately...but...

"Alright..." He whispered, his fists clenched, "I'll stay...just one night."

Takehiko looked up, seeming a bit suprised by the sudden change in descision.

"But...I want to be left alone. I don't want to be disturbed, and the moment dawn comes, I'll be gone."

Surely his rudeness would warrent punishment this time? Part of him was hoping Takehiko would be the one to change his mind about him staying.

But no. Again the youkai seemed to feel no resentment to the hanyou's language, and Inuyasha flinched as he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, and looked around.

How could Takehiko be wearing that calm smile again? And did he have to? Inuyasha couldn't stand guilt trips...

"Very well young hanyou. Do you require anything else?"

"No...just...privacy..." Inuyasha answered, trying not to look into those damn gentle silver eyes.

Takehiko just gave a small nod of understanding, and held his arm out infront of him, asking Inuyasha to follow.

* * *

" Just great...this is just great."

It had been a few hours now. The room was dark other than the very weakest stream of light coming in through the paper doors from a lantern somewhere outside. Everything was quiet except the occassional footsteps of passing night guards, or a child waking up somewhere around the castle.

Too many reasons stopped him from sleeping. Of course there was the fact he was in an unfamilar place where ninety nine percent of the occupants clearly disliked you. And then of course, he never slept anyway when...THIS happened...

Grumbling, he took a handful of his hair and looked at it, staring at the pitch black colour his human blood created.

"Its so typical...the new moon just had to come the night I was stuck in a place where my guts are hated!" He growled low, before curling up on the futon that had been laid out for him.

He wrapped his arms around his body tightly, his eyes crushed together.

There was one more problem to add to the nasty equation.

His Beta blood was reacting again, and this time, it seemed even stronger. He knew it was no doubt because he was currently a full human, but that was absolutely in no way comforting. In his personal opinion, it should have been the one night his beta blood DIDN'T effect him!

_'Just one night...I can last one night.'_

He tried to reason with himself, but he knew this wasn't going to be a fun night.

In just another two hours, he proved himself right. He'd been reduced to a figetting heap of burning, itching flesh. His entire body ached the whole way through,it was actually painful. He thought he was going to catch on fire if his body got any hotter. He was certain he was going to throw up any time now, and his head pounded mercilessly.

"Damn it! I can't take much more of this!"

Inuyasha opened one of his now grey eyes as he heard a whisper from outside.

"Urasai! You wanna get us in trouble! if alpha says he stays, then he stays!"

"But he's stinking up the whole place! I'm not even an alpha and I'm sick of it!"

"Enough. It's only so bad because we're standing right next to his chambers."

"Sheesh! How long until our shift ends?"

"It ends when it ends, so shut up."

_'They think they have the right to complain! They've only gotta put up with my scent...I've gotta put up with everything else this damn beta blood does!'_

He grunted loudly, his back arching, before he rolled over. He couldn't take this! His body down right refused to be still, and the heat was just too much.

He needed water now!

Struggling to stay on his feet, he stood and made his way to the door leading outside. The two guards that had been talking looked around slightly bewildered as the door slid open.

"Hey! who the hell are...! Oh...it's just you. I forgot you're a hanyou." One spat out.

"So it's true that hanyou have a period of time as a human? I couldn't tell if that was rumor or not." His companion replied.

"Water..."

The two youkai looked confused by the mutter.

"I need water." Inuyasha repeated, feeling a bit worried now from how out of breath he felt.

"Do we look like servants to you? You'll just have to wait until someone brings you some!" The first guard growled.

"Do I look like I CAN wait!" Inuyasha growled back, "Let me past! I'll find water on my own!"

"Yeah right. You think we're gonna let you go running around the castle again? You're staying in that room unless Alpha says otherwise!"

"Do everyone a favour and step aside!"

Though his voice was feisty, he really wished they would just move aside. This wouldn't end well if they provoked him too much more.

"It ain't happening hanyou. Now do as you're told and get back in that room!"

...too late...

Though he was only human, a loud, angry growl left Inuyasha, and he lept foward, pushing the guards aside, and raced down the walkway. He wasn't nearly as fast right now, but his energy level almost seemed limitless.

"Stop him!" The first guard yelled, loud enough that Inuyasha knew other guards around the castle would hear, and there would be yet another chase happening, only he would be at a disadvantage this time.

Despite the high energy level, he kept stumbling,his legs feeling weak. He could hear other guards searching for him now, and if his scent was as strong as everyone kept saying, then it wouldn't be long before they found him. Yet still his main focus was on finding a way to cool down. Running around certainly wasn't helping his condition.

He gasped in relief when he spotted a small pond in one of the gardens, and forgetting any respect, literally tumbled right on in. Spluttering a bit, he began splashing the water all over himself, frustrated that his clothes made it hard for it to touch his skin, but not thinking right to try moving them.

"Hanyou!"

He looked up agitated by the disturbance, and found Kunio standing on the walkway glaring furiously at him.

"You're just determined to piss me off aren't you! Show some respect to our grounds!"

The youkai lept straight from the walkway, and not fast enough as a human, Inuyasha felt the wind knocked out of him as the male slammed into him, and they went rolling across the ground. He finally retaliated, though even the strikes he managed to land barely phased the youkai.

And yet something DID seem to be slowing down Kunio, making him not attack with his full force. Infact, after only a minute of tumbling around, the youkai suddenly lept away from Inuyasha, who came to understand when he sat up and saw him covering his nose.

Images of Koga the other day flashed in his mind, as did something Sesshomaru had said...

_'Certain members were born with the blood to be either an alpha, or a beta. Of coarse every pack only had one alpha as its leader, but that didn't mean there weren't others that carried the blood to be alpha'_

"Don't stand there! Get him already!" Kunio shouted through his hands to the other males.

"Tsk. So even as a human my scent is supposedly sickening?" Inuyasha grumbled, and stood up fast, though he nearly fell over in doing so.

"What is going on here!"

Every pair of eyes looked in the same direction, and Inuyasha felt a very harsh thud in his chest as Takehiko stood on the walkway watching them.

"Alpha." Kunio spoke.

Inuyasha watched in suprise as the male ran to his leader and dropped to the ground before him, his head touching the ground in complete submission.

Takehiko looked down to him, his eyes narrowing, though not so much in anger, more shock, before he turned his attention to Inuyasha, and his eyes slowly widdened.

"Inuyasha?"

The confusion in his voice was understandable. The physical changes that took place when he became human did stand out quite clearly.

"Inuyasha, is it happening?"

The hanyou felt his own fear rise up before he could stop it, and backed away. A few more guards came running into the area then, and he watched in horror as two more of them stumbled and covered their noses. They only took a quick look at the situation, before falling to Takehiko's feet just the same as Kunio.

_'betas belonged to the leading alpha alone, hence the many fights that broke out between alphas.'_

_'They don't want to fight Takehiko...' _Inuyasha realised.

The alpha male carefully stepped into the garden, making his way towards the hanyou. Inuyasha felt his heart pounding heavily. Now there really was no denying it...Takehiko was an alpha...his scent filled the air. Though Inuyasha had the feeling it was more to claim dominance over the other males with alpha blood, the effect it still had on him didn't vary in the slightest.

"Keep away!"

He turned and ran, though his entire body seemed to scream as he did so. He couldn't risk Takehiko getting any closer, if he did, then there might not be any excape from a revisit to that rainy night in the forest...

"Inuyasha wait! You mustn't run!"

" Like hell I'm standing around here!"

The shout took the air right out of the hanyou's lungs, and he gasped for breath, the stench of alpha blood trying to suffocate him...

...and make him turn around.

"Stop it!" He shouted, this time to his body as it fought against him again.

He raced back in and through a hallway. He turned down one passage and stumbled through another. In and out of the building he ran, the dominating scent on his back the entire time, forcing him to continue.

As he once more got outside, he turned a corner, almost crashing into a female youkai, who screamed and moved aside. The hanyou stumbled to avoid her, and his foot slipped off the pathway.

"oof!"

He hit the ground hard, and laid there for awhile, exhausted despite feeling like he had enough energy for two youkais stored away.

"Inuyasha please stop!"

He gasped and tried to get up, a moment later feeling the youkai stand beside him, cringing as a pair of powerful hands cautiously took hold of his arms.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, pulling away as he dragged his useless body across the ground.

But the powerful hands just took hold of him again, this time not releasing to his struggles.

"Young hanyou, listen to me. You must stop struggling, a human body can't take this pressure."

"If you think I'm about to hold still and let you have your way, then you're alot more stupid than you look!" Inuyasha growled, glaring around at him.

"Inuyasha..." Takehiko whispered, and shifted to his knees by the grounded male, "...I would never take you without your permission...but please, let me help you. I have seen many beta males go through this, but not in a human body."

"Forget it! That ass Sesshomaru may have got what he wanted, but I'm not handing myself over! Now get your hands off of me!"

He took a sharp breath as he was pulled up, and felt a powerful body against his own, one so much bigger and stronger.

"No! Don't!" He stammered, trying to push away, but damn his stupid body!

"Please...let me help..."

"No!"

A sharp jolt shot down his spine as he felt a gentle brush along his neck.

"Please...don't..." He begged.

He hated that now he was reduced to begging, but he was scared now. The memories were striking at his heart again, he didn't want to relive the time with Sesshomaru, but his body was refusing to give him a choice.

"I don't want to do this again!" He cried out.

"Inuyasha..." Takehiko repeated quietly once more, before his grip around the shaking youkai became tight and protective, "Please listen to what I say. If I do this, then the torture will end for now.I will never try to claim you against your will, but please let me relieve your ache."

Why did he have to speak so kindly? It only made things worse.

Inuyasha felt whatever will power he had left slipping away.

Takehiko rubbed his back soothingly, before raising his hand to the collar of Inuyasha's kimono, and slowly slid it down his arm. He then trailed his hand back up the now bare skin, causing the smaller male to shiver.

"Try to relax..." He whispered, before placing small kisses down along the boy's collarbone.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, staring to the sky helplessly. Not that it would do much good whilst he was human, but for once he wished he had the blood of some sort of flying demon within him.

As Takehiko slipped his hand within the kimono, he thought back to the morning after Sesshomaru had touched him. All the effects of his beta blood had disappeared. Sure they'd returned the moment Kagome made him angry, but...what if that hadn't happened? Would he have been spared this torture awhile longer?

_'It was bad enough the first time, but this time...it feels like it's going to kill me if I don't stop it!'_

He was barely in control of his hands as they gripped Takehiko's long kimono, and his head rested on the much stronger shoulder. He could now feel both of the powerful hands moving across his back, sending tiny bolts through his body.

He yelped as Takehiko kissed down his chest, and carefully took one of the hanyou's buds into his mouth. His back arched a bit, and his harmless human nails dug into the purple cloth.

He cringed as he felt a hand slipping lower.

"DON'T!"

He squirmed in panic, and twisted around in the youkai's grip.

"Relax..." Takehiko repeated gently, and lightly rubbed the hanyou's thigh, as if to encourage him to open up.

But still the hanyou hesitated...atleast until a thought clicked in his mind.

_'Because of this stupid beta blood, I lost control of my demon side just because I got too emotional, and almost killed my friends. If Takehiko hadn't interviened, they could have...'_

His head lowered.

_'Kuso! I hate this!'_

Against his own desire, he opened his legs widder.

_'I'm not doing this because of I want to...I just don't want to loose control again...'_

He tensed, clenching his teeth as he felt Takehiko respond, his hand slipping down to the forbidden zone.

Inuyasha whimpered heavily. It truly felt like he was sitting in the middle of a fire, his entire body melting with every touch laid upon it.

No, he wasn't resisting anymore, but he couldn't sit still however much he tried, and flinched and squirmed constantly, indefinately hating his body as he felt it begin to move in rythm with the touches between his legs.

Takehiko's spare hand moved across the hanyou's chest, so tenderly as if being careful not to harm the smaller being.

The older male leant down, and ever so carefully placed a kiss upon Inuyasha's neck.

That one little, unexpected touch on a sensetive area was enough to send a massive shock through the hanyou, and trigger his release.

Inuyasha's cry once more came out in the form of a loud howl aimed at the stars, as he felt his body explode, the world around him fading into a white voide...

...and then, blissful darkness.

* * *

He didn't want to wake when he did, he was just so warm and comfortable that it almost seemed a sin to spoil it. But the unfamilar sounds and smells were catching his attention too much.

Inuyasha stirred and opened his eyes, letting in the gentle light filtering in through the paper screens.

Wait..light? It was day?

He sat up fast and touched his head, releasing the largest sigh when he felt his dog ears twitch under his hands. He glanced to his shoulder, noting that the hair hanging over it was once more silver.

Looking around the room, he found his clothes folded neatly beside his futon, and he was once more in a white robe.

He curled up a little.

Well...after what he could remember of last night, they probably had needed to be cleaned.

Giving a quieter sigh, he stood and grabbed his clothes, changing quickly.

When done, he walked to the screen doors and opened them, stretching his entire body as he soaked in the morning light.

He hadn't missed how much better his body was feeling compared to last night. He was awake and enegised, though not like he would start bouncing around.

The itching, aching and burning had all stopped.

He was perhaps a little hungry, but far from enough that it couldn't wait.

Daylight had arrived...it was time to leave.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?"

He spun around at the call, caught off guard. He stared at the screen doors on the other side of the room, tensing abit, hesitant to answer.

"Yeah, I'm up." He finally replied half heartedly.

"May I enter?"

"...yeah...sure..."

The door slid open, and Takehiko stepped inside, his look calm, though his usual smile was missing...probably because guilt was peering out from behind the calmness in his eyes.

"How do you feel Inuyasha?"

The concern seemed genuine. Not forced or just sweet talk.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, looking away.

He heard the door slide shut, and it seemed Takehiko wasn't planning to waste time.

"Young hanyou, I must apologise for last night. I know it wasn't by your will. Perhaps if you had still been half demon at the time, I might have thought you capable of dealing with it...but as a human...I feared it may have done you actual harm if I didn't act."

"Just forget it." Inuyasha replied bluntly, "I don't ever want to repeat last night..." He paused, guilt nudging at his heart, "...But...atleast I can actually walk properly now."

He glanced over his shoulder to the youkai, his eye almost twitching at the awequardness of what he was going to say...

"So...thanks."

Takehiko just smiled, making Inuyasha turn away again.

Did he HAVE to smile so much!

He felt the male walk up and stand in line with him, staring outside to the garden bathed in morning light.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to stay longer, but I wish to let you know young hanyou...if you ever wish to return here, you are more than welcome." Takehiko spoke softly.

"Tsk! No thanks." Was Inuyasha's instant answer, "No offence Takehiko, but you're the only one in this place who would say I was welcome here."

The demon chuckled lightly.

"I'm serious! You're the alpha right! So shouldn't your first priority be to your family!"

The youkai turned to face him so quickly that he flinched back. He didn't look angry, but the serious expression was still unexpected.

"You're right Inuyasha. The wellbeing of my pack is my first and foremost duty..."

He reached a hand out and cupped the side of Inuyasha's face, the hanyou too caught off guard to stop him.

"...and that duty includes teaching them proper etique and respect to others. Past events should not influence attitudes of the present."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked after a moment's pause.

Takehiko's calm smile just returned, and he let his hand drop.

"Let it not bother you young hanyou. I should not be finding ways to hold you up."

He looked back to the door on the other side, and clapped his hands. It slid open, and Fuyu suddenly walked in, carrying a black bundle. It looked like she was intending to act respectful, but only had the will power for an extremely weak attempt. She bowed deeply to Takehiko and held out the bundle. The moment he took it from her, she turned and stormed out of the room, not waiting for a thankyou or to be told she could go. Takehiko sighed lightly as the door closed, but only seemed annoyed for the smallest second, before he turned and held the bundle to Inuyasha.

"As long as you don't do anything to stress your body, the effects of your blood shouldn't bother you for atleast a few days, but incase they do, these may come in use to you."

Inuyasha just blinked, and slowly took the parcel.

"Theres some food, as well as some herbs to make a special cream should your skin begin irritating again, it will ease the discomfort somewhat. Theres also another lot of herbs that you can mix into some hot tea at night, they should help you sleep easier." Takehiko explained.

"Uhh..." Was Inuyasha's only answer.

It just made The youkai laugh lightly.

"well, when you're ready, my daughters will escort you to a passage we use to get to the base of the mountain." He spoke, as he turned and headed towards the door, "Please do take care of yourself young hanyou."

"H-hey! Wait!"

Takehiko paused and looked back around. Inuyasha on the other hand, just stared blankly.

Why had he suddenly called out like that?

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"N...nothing...just...thanks for this stuff." He quickly stumbled out, raising the black bundle in one hand as he looked away, "I don't need it, but I'll take it..so...thanks..."

_'Ok...that was just pathetic...It'll do me good to get away from here.'_

"It was my pleasure. I do hope we meet again soon." Takehiko answered, a fond, adoring look in his eyes, before he stepped out of the room.

_'Why...does he have to be so damn polite? And what the heck is wrong with me anyway? I never act like this just because others are nice! At the very least could he stop looking at me like I'm something cute?'_

The doors slid back open quickly.

"Pretty puppy!" Natsu squealed, and was upon the hayou before he had time to react.

"Ready to go?" Aki chuckled as she walked in, Fuyu leaning against the doorway behind her, her arms crossed in clear annoyance.

* * *

"Hey! Could you stop swinging on my arm already!"

"Aaww! Come on kawaii koinu!"

"I told ya to stop calling me that!"

"Come on Natsu, give the sweet hanyou a break." Aki said calmly.

The younger girl made a pounty face back at her sister.

"Why should I!"

"Because I don't want to hear any lectures from Alpha when we get back about you keeping your hands to yourself!" Fuyu yelled.

It was clear she was definately not coming by choice.

Natsu pounted again, but finally let go of Inuyasha's arm, and he breathed out heavily...she had a suprisingly painful grip.

"Speaking of your Alpha...he kept calling you his 'daughters'...are you?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that we're not!" Fuyu retorted impaciently.

"No...Alpha doesn't have any actual children...its just how he refers to any pack members younger than himself. The females are called his daughters, and the males his sons...it's just like how we call him alpha or master." Aki explained with the patience her sister lacked.

Inuyasha tilted his head as he considered it, mentally admitting that it made sense. He stared back over his shoulder to see the path they'd taken. The palace really was quite impressive where it sat on the hill above them, the pathway they were on winding between the rocks, heading down into the valley area.

He then paused as something caught his attention.

"Whose that?"

The three girls stopped and looked around. No one was in sight, but all three seemed to now notice what inuyasha had.

"Damn it Haru! Go home!" Fuyu suddenly yelled.

There was no answer, but after awhile, someone stepped out from behind a rock. It was a small child, a little girl with short, pink hair, fluffy pink ears that looked too big on her head, and large, bright golden eyes, full of curiousity, and guilt.

"Haru, what are you doing here? You know children aren't allowed out of the castle grounds." Aki said firmly.

The little girl fiddled with the bottom of her kimono, which Inuyasha now noticed was like the other girl's. It was short and white, with a pale pink sash.

"Go home now Haru!" Fuyu scolded.

The little girl jumped up and down as if in protest, before suddenly running foward, and darted behind Inuyasha's leg before the taller girls could catch her.

"Umm...Inuyasha...meet our little sister...Haru." Natsu said after a moment, "She's been very interested in meeting you, and I'm afraid she's sometimes willing to break rules to get what she wants."

Inuyasha stared down at the little girl clinging to his hakama. She in return, stared up at him, her eyes shining in curiousity.

"Look kid, I'm flattered and all, but you probably shouldn't be out here."

Though he spoke the words, he kinda liked the fact she had a bit of a rebellious spark.

The girl let his leg go and stepped back, before suddenly crouching, and jumping up suprisingly high, reaching the hanyou's head. She stared at him hard, before gravity pulled her back down, but she just jumped again, over and over.

"Yes, well, as you can see, she has a good pair of legs on her, even at her age." Aki stated calmly, "Natsu dear, would you mind?"

Natsu sighed at her sister's request, but walked around Inuyasha, and caught Haru mid jump. The little girl squirmed and kicked as her arms were pinned, and her jaw secured in Natsu's strong grip.

"Please don't think me cruel for holding her like this Kawaii puppy, it's just that she's also going through a biting stage..." Natsu explained.

"You mean her fangs are growing through?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"I think I was around her age when my adult fangs grew in...man did it hurt." He explained.

"Wow...interesting..." Aki spoke, "In our pack, our adult fangs usually take a little longer to start growing, but the grown ups say its not totally unusual for fangs to appear early sometimes."

"Just give her a melon rind to naw on."

The three older sisters looked up to the hanyou.

"It's what I did when I was a kid, sure made it easier to deal with." Inuyasha answered their looks as he glanced around, "So where's this passage anyway?"

"It's just over there actually." Aki replied, pointing past him to some large, jagged rocks along side the path. They seemed the same as any of the rocks covering every peice of ground that wasn't part of the path, but when Aki pushed against the side of the middle one, the front seperated from the back, and a passage was revealed.

It was dark, and the path looked a bit steep, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Alright. Just keep walking until you get to the end. It'll look like a dead end, but it's just another rock acting like a door, I'm sure you'll be strong enough to push it away. Just don't forget to put it back afterwards." Fuyu stated bluntly.

"Don't worry, it may be dark, but theres no traps or alternate paths to get lost down, though the roof might be a bit low at times, so mind your head." Natsu added, "When you get through the other end, you'll be in a cave where a river is flowing through. Theres a waterfall coming down through the rocks in the roof just to the right of the hole. Jump to the ledge on the other side of the river, and follow it to the right. You'll have to keep changing the side of the river you're on cause the ledges are worn in places on both sides, but keep heading in the same direction and you'll be at the exit quick enough."

Frowning a little at all the intructions, Inuyasha carfully stepped down into the cave, quickly turning as little Haru instantly started crying.

"Don't worry...she sulks if she doesn't get her way." Aki quickly put in with a sort of half smirk.

"Yeah...sure..."Inuyasha answered, "well, thanks."

He turned back to the darkness before him.

_'Well...here it goes...'_

He stepped foward carefully, minding his footing, trying to ignore the grinding sound as the rock was pushed back into place above him, leaving him alone in the silent darkness of the narrow passage.

_'Here it goes indeed.'_

* * *

**_yippeee! done!_**

**_Please be honest...was the OC Takehiko alright?...its funny...I actually had more trouble with an oc than the actual Inuyasha characters...*shrugs*_**

**_also, I checked picture after picture...but they all seemed different...could someone please tell me if Inuyasha's human eyes are grey or brown? I got confused..._**

**_I hope you enjoyed._**

**_please review!_**


	6. The Trust Within My Open Palm

_Yippee! Updated! *breathes out heavily*_

_Once again, sorry for the long wait...this is what I get for working on two fan fictions at once ^-^'..naa, it's fine._

_Oh, I realised too late that at some point last chapter, I accidently called Inuyasha a youkai instead of a hanyou...I know it's not a big deal, but if anyone noticed that, my bad ^^'_

_NOTE: I know I've introduced a lot of OCs in this fic...more than intended...but I want to say that the new ones in this chapter will only be appearing in this chapter...they might get mentioned later, but for not at least I have no intention of bringing them back in afterwards._

_Also, thank you so much everyone who answered my question about Inuyasha's human eye colour. However, I got so many different answers, I wasn't sure who to pick, so if human inuyasha makes another appearance in this, I'll stick to my original thought of grey...but again, thank you everyone! its so appreciated :)...and thankyou to everyone who has read, reviewed and added this story to favourites or story alerts, your all wonderful! ^^_

_I think the computer might have mucked up a bit when editing this...so...if theres any mistakes, really sorry...I think it'll be ok, but just incase...lol...I did try ^^'_

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. However, the characters Arata, Eiji, Maki and Taki belong to me, so no pinchy please! ^-^_

* * *

_Chapter 6: __The Trust Within My Open Palm_

The cool, fresh breeze was incredibly refreshing, and the sunlight warmed his skin, despite blinding him for a few seconds.

"I'll be at the exit quick enough? Sheesh...how fast does time move for them?"

Despite being all too aware of his own incredibly low level of patience, Inuyasha had almost started to believe he wasn't going to get out of that cave.

He'd followed the trail down the mountain, wondering if it was purposely left so dark and crampt to make it less inviting to any strangers who stumbled across it at the other end...Takehiko had said they didn't get many visitors.

Still...was his unfamilar face the only reason almost everyone else had been so harsh on him?

He eventually found the exit he'd been told about...after walking straight into it that is. After finding the rock blocking his way, he'd pushed it aside, and just as he'd been told, he found himself in an underground cave. It was still pretty dark, but he could make out most things around him, so there had to be light coming from somewhere.

Remembering the rest of the instructions, he'd slowly made his way out, though not without almost stumbling into the water numerous times.

"So what now?" He asked himself out loud.

Indeed what now? He'd been quite intent on getting away from the mountain inu tribe, but once more, he was left without a plan or destination in mind.

He looked down as his stomach gave a small rumble, just a small one, but its sugguestion wasn't a bad idea...

"Well, it's a good place to start, I'm not that hungry, but I suppose it's still something to do." he muttered.

As he lifted the black bundle over his shoulder, it was tempting to just get some of the food from that, but he thought better about it, knowing he should save it, and headed off to find something else.

* * *

Inuyasha knawed away at his apple, very pleased to find it tasted as clean and fresh as the air in the feild he sat in.

He'd managed to find an apple tree without too much trouble, ad felt very satisfied with the fruit. He also felt much more relaxed and calm now, almost happy in a way, minus the concern and uncertainty about his next move.

He'd considered going back to Kagome and the others, especially because he wanted to apologise for what had happened, but despite the longing, he'd had to deny the thought. Even if the supplies Takehiko had given him worked, it was best he figured out how to deal with his beta blood before he went near his friends again. Takehiko had warned him not to stress himself out, and despite actually wanting to see her for the first time in awhile, getting near Kagome right now might still be too much for him.

"I'll learn to control myself first, then, maybe..." He mumbled, digging his claws a little into the apple.

Taking one last bite, he threw it away over his shoulder, and stood once more. After a good stretch, he grabbed his stuff and headed off again.

He travelled at a steady pace for a few hours, along the way desciding that maybe he should find somewhere private that he could train for awhile. He knew it was only a matter of time until his beta blood caused his energy levels to skyrocket again, so maybe finding a deserted area that he could release that energy would be a good idea.

He took a break near a small stream to have a drink and a quick rest. He'd been being uncharacteristically cautious all day not to stress his body, and it seemed his efforts…as wearing on his fragile patience as they had been…were paying off. The break was needed, but other than that, he felt perfectly fine.

"aaahh…" He sighed as he stood, wiping his mouth after the refreshing drink, "Well, its gonna be annoying, but once I figure out how to handle all this, I'll be able to see the others again. It might take longer than I like, but I bet it'll be no pro…"

His voice cut off sharply, his eyes widening, as the breeze blew absently around him, bringing with it a scent that couldn't be more unwelcomed.

He turned swiftly, looking to the trees behind him. Indeed, there within the shadows, staring right back at him…

…was Sesshomaru.

It was clear that the youkai hadn't been following him or anything…this encounter was purely coincidence, but that didn't make the hanyou feel any better about it.

He could feel the fear rising up in his chest again, but not wanting his older brother to see, he glared away, gritting his teeth, before leaping over the stream, and dashing off. Sure his body seemed alright for now, but he wasn't about to wait for that to change.

"That dirty hanyou! Why does he constantly have to show up like that!" Jaken questioned loudly.

"Jaken sama, he was just passing through like we are." Rin answered.

"Don't defend him! Whose side are you on!" The imp yelled back.

"It matters not." Sesshomaru said bluntly, in a way like to stop the conversation, obviously having no patience for it.

He turned, and began walking away again, not a second thought to the hanyou.

However, this time it was him that the breeze blew gently around, and he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening, just as much as Inuyasha's had…

…but the emotion within them was very different to the hanyou's.

He turned sharply, both rin and Jaken flinching back as they saw the furious glare within their master's eyes, a low growl excaping the youkai.

* * *

Inuyasha came to a stop when he thought he was far away enough. He glared over his shoulder, before walking through the forest.

"Typical. Give me a few days without having to see that kisama's face and it'll be a miracle."

A part of him wanted badly to go back and pay back the youkai for what he'd done, but he tried…with great effort…to ignore that desire.

He paused as a soft sweetness in the air caught his attention, and he glanced to the bushes along the path. They were generously sprinkled with beautiful looking berries.

He picked a handful and tossed them in his mouth.

"Hey not bad. They may be small, but I bet they'd make a good snack later."

He began plucking berries off the bushes and storing them in his kimono sleeve, though quite a few handfuls found his mouth instead.

The sweet scent filled the air, and the taste was rather calming.

It was a perfect distraction.

Halfway through storing one handful in his kimono, and shoving another in his mouth, Inuyasha's ears flickered, and he turned swiftly, only for an incredible mass of pressure to clamp around his throat. He felt himself being pushed back through the bushes, until he was winded as his back collided with a tree.

Though stunned, he already knew who it was, and opened an eye to glared back at the golden orbs giving him a deadly look.

"What do you want!" He snapped at the silver haired youkai.

Seriously…what DID he want? Inuyasha felt fine, it couldn't be his scent again could it?

His brother's claws dug into his skin.

"The name." Sesshomaru growled.

"What name!"

The youkai gave a quiet, deep growl, and Inuyasha cursed silently as his body flinched in response.

"The name of the one who touched you!"

Inuyasha gasped as he was thrown to the ground.

"What are you on about!" He yelled as he sat up.

But the answer came to him the moment he finished his sentence, and he quickly smelt his own skin.

'_Takehiko…my clothes may have been cleaned, but his scent is still on me…'_

"So what? I thought you didn't care if someone else touched me!"

"Do not be fooled into thinking this is out of concern for you Ototo. I meant what I said, but there was perhaps one exception which I thought I wouldn't have to concern myself about. Now are you going to tell me his name!"

'_HIS name?'_

Inuyasha saw the face of the mountain inu leader in his mind. The gentle and compassionate eyes, and the warm, inviting smile. Though the memory made him nervous, the anger in his chest was directed at Sesshomaru.

"Why should I!" He retorted.

"Are you actually defending him...Inuyasha?"

"Listen to you! You already sound like you know who it is, so why are you asking!"

Sesshomaru gave another quick growl, and though his legs wobbled a bit, Inuyasha quickly lept back as the youkai advanced.

_'This isn't good. Takehiko said not to put stress on my body.'_

"Of course I know that fool Takehiko, but it would seem you don't." Sesshomaru answered, not relenting in moving closer.

"How could I not know who he is!" Inuyasha yelled back.

He remembered the gentle carresses of the youkai, and his body shivered unintentionally, his gaze lowering to the ground.

Unfortunately, his nervous reaction to the memory was visible to his brother, who only seemed angered by what he must have been able to tell was going through the hanyou's mind.

Inuyasha barely avoided a punch coming at his face. It skimmed past, and he prepared to strike back, but somehow he'd forgotten his brother had two arms again, and yelped in pain as he felt claws clench around his hair, scratching one of his ears as the youkai threw him to the ground.

Inuyasha waited for the pressure to relent, but when it didn't, he opened his eyes to find Sesshomaru pinning him.

"I heard that Takehiko had taken over his father's pack. If he was able to touch you, then I guess that must be true."

"Why! Because his father was alpha before him, so no other males got their way!" Inuyasha bit back.

The hand now pinning him by the shoulder clenched, making him grit his teeth in pain when claws peirced his skin.

"It's because the mountain inu tribe was the rival of father's pack." Sesshomaru explained coldly, "Takehiko's father, Masanori, constantly tried to do in father, but ironically enough, it was at father's hands that he lost his own life. I'm sure Takehiko never forgave him for that."

Inuyasha seised his struggling against his brother's grip, and just stared up at him, his suprised expression making the youkai smirk.

"Did he feed you some story about trying to help you feel better?"

A quick flicker in Inuyasha's eyes that he wasn't quick enough to catch gave his answer, and Sesshomaru's smirk was short lived.

"His actions were nothing more than an insult to father's name."

"Your lieing!" Inuyasha blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What's wrong ototo? Feeling defensive?" His brother mocked.

Inuyasha glared away. He didn't want to think that the youkai could be right, but it would explain something...

_'Hey, can you tell me where I am?'_

_'No where that you're welcome hanyou!'_

_'You don't belong here, you don't belong eating amongst us, and you absolutely do NOT belong at our master's side!'_

The harsh words rang through his mind.

_'A rival pack? Is that why most of them hated me? Because they knew who my father was?'_

He glanced up at a russling sound, and bit back a gasp as he saw Sesshomaru had let his kimono slide down his shoulders, revealing his chest.

_'No.'_

All at once he began struggling frantically, and managed to squirm free. He darted away quickly from his brother, but perhaps not quick enough, as the youkai was instantly on his feet, and pounced straight at the hanyou before he could get out of range. The force against his back sent Inuyasha skidding along the dirt path, leaving a shallow trail where the earth was pushed up.

"Get off Teme!" He growled loudly, trying to throw his brother off.

Sesshomaru pressed down ontop of him, digging his claws into his shoulders again, before pulling the Hanyou's kimono down to the middle of his back, not caring for the stinging scratches he'd left in the process.

Now on the brink of full out panicing, Inuyasha tried to push back up against his brother, but the youkai was suprisingly a lot heavier than he looked. If this situation hadn't been quite so serious, he'd love to tell him he was fat, though it probably would have been pointless anyway, since it was so blatantly clear the weight came from shere muscle volume.

Sesshomaru practically crushed his chest against the Hanyou's back, before he began rubbing against him.

"STOP IT!"

The youkai ignored the demand of his brother, instead letting out a rumbling growl, forcing silence over the smaller male, though Inuyasha didn't give up on fighting back. The older male leant down close to him, and breathed hot air on his neck, causing him to shiver feircely, before he was yanked around onto his back, and his brother pressed down onto his chest instead, continuing to rub against him.

Inuyasha bared his teeth and snapped at Sesshomaru's face. In response, the taller male also bared his fangs, and bit viscously into Inuyasha's shoulder at the base of his neck.

It hurt even worse than last time, and just like last time, Inuyasha found himself barely able to move, his own struggling only serving to tire him faster.

_'No...please..don't let this happen again!'_

He felt long claws...somehow even sharper than his...slide into his hair once more, giving the illusion of a soft caress, before they gripped the silver locks painfully harsh, and slammed his head back into the solid earth, which took no pity on him, and sent a shock of pain worse than a sit command through his skull.

Some how through the pain, he managed to notice the pressure leave his body, and his arms found freedom. Wasting no time, they automatically moved to clutch the back of his head, but one eye opened to focus agrily above.

"Despise me all you want Ototo, the fact remains that you are still my beta if I so choose." Sesshomaru stated as he stood and pulled his kimono back on.

"You mean your BLOOD beta!" Inuyasha yelled back sitting up.

He wasn't sure exactly why he was bringing up that topic right now, but perhaps he was just tired of secrets. First the whole alpha/beta thing, then blood betas, and now he'd just learnt that Takehiko was meant to be an enemy?

"Oh, so you've learnt of that?" Sesshomaru answered in a completely detached, uninterested tone.

"Yeah. Forget to mention that in your last explanation by chance!"

Sesshomaru just turned away from him.

"I would have thought it obvious that our blood relation...repulsive as it is...would make any and all effects stronger. Even so, do not forget Inuyasha..."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"...I hate you more than you ever can in return."

Inuyasha almost felt like he'd been winded again, but managed to avoid showing any outwardly signs of it.

"Don't count on it." He growled low, his hair falling over his eyes as he brother walked away.

It took a minute to cool down just enough to get himself to his feet, his head staying lowered as he fumbled to pull his kimono back on with shaky hands.

He had to calm down and focus. Sesshomaru had stopped a lot sooner than last time, but his body was growing warm. He needed to handle this now before it got to a point where he couldn't ignore it.

Grabbing his black bundle, he headed in the opposite direction to his brother.

* * *

Well it had taken until evening, but he couldn't have been luckier.

The sky was getting dark as Inuyasha reached a high ledge not far from the top of the mountain he'd been climbing.

He'd smelt something from the base, and having an idea what it was, he'd made his way up...far too slowly for his liking, but he'd had no choice. What little effort he'd expended getting up the steep mountain side had caused his skin now to start itching faintly.

None the less, he looked upon what he'd been hoping to find.

A hot spring.

Glancing around, he dropped his stuff against a rock and stripped down. He carefully stepped in, the warm water sending a shiver over his body, but this time it was welcomed.

He felt his body quickly relaxing as he submerged himself up to the base of his neck, and rested back against the rocky side.

Now this was bliss. Any effects he felt from his blood were slowly drifting away, though he didn't dare even consider that this might have still worked if the effects had been any stronger.

He cupped his hands under the water, and splashed the soothing liquid over his face.

Maybe this would be a good place to stay.

If the hot spring was effective in calming his body, then surely it would be a good idea to remain close by, at least until he'd gotten a grip on this whole fuss?

"Taki don't you dare!"

The words barely registered before Inuyasha was swallowed by a wave of hot water, as someone or something crashed in to the spring.

"Damn it Taki! If you keep this up, then sooner or later we're going to run out of water in the spring!" Yelled a young male youkai as he stepped out from behind a tree a short distance from the spring.

The one in the water shook his long hair, making the steamy air shimmer and sparkle with tiny droplets.

"It's a spring. How do you expect me to make it run out of water?"

"If there was a way, you'd be the one to find it!"

The two youkai were practically identical, save for the colour of their hair and eyes. The one on land had red hair and grey eyes, the one in the water had white hair and dark green eyes.

"Calm down you two. Remember we agreed to try and get along this time?" Came a third, more amused voice.

A taller male with a slim, athletic build walked into view, his hair short and black.

"Besides, don't you rascals see you've disturbed the neighbours?" He continued as his dark hazel eyes opened to focus on the spring.

The other two looked around, somehow having completely missed the rather stunned hanyou sitting across from them.

"Intruder! Maki!"

"I'm coming Taki!"

Ignoring his own words from before, the red head jumped in as well, splashing the hanyou again.

"Would you cut it out already!" He yelled, grasping his voice from it's stunned state.

"What're you doing in our hot spring intruder!" The one called Taki yelled.

"Boys..."

"Come on Eiji, it pretty much _is _ours." Maki whined.

"Just because hardly anyone else ever comes here does not make this our land." The taller male replied as he slipped down into the water between the twins, who just pouted in response, and huddled close to him on either side.

"Sorry for ruining the peace." Eiji spoke as he looked up to Inuyasha, "I'm afraid the kids get a little excited when we come here."

The twins stuck their tongues out at him for the 'kid' comment. Despite the size difference (in both height and maturity), it was clear they weren't that much younger than him.

Inuyasha just frowned, not really sure what to say, atleast until he finally took note of their tails. Eiji's was long, slender and black with a white tip, whilst the twins were shorter and very puffy.

They reminded him very much of someone...

"You guys are kitsune youkai?" He finally asked, shippo's face flashing through his mind.

"You got it. My name's Eiji, and these are my younger brothers, Taki and Maki...I'm sure I don't need to point out that they're twins."

As he looked at the siblings, Inuyasha was reminded of Takehiko's so called daughters, and began comparing the similarities and differences, until Eiji called over his shoulder...

"Hey! Arata! Are you coming?"

The other three occupants of the spring glanced up, watching as an even taller, well built male walked into view. His hair was long and thick, and shone the colour of the midnight sky, whilst his soft eyes were only a slight shade lighter.

His face was kind, and it was clear he must have been the calmest, most mature of the little group.

But that wasn't what caught Inuyasha's attention.

There...faintly...within the male's scent...

"What's wrong with you?" Taki asked as the hanyou ducked down in the water until it was just under his nose, his eyes still locked on Arata.

He cursed himself for only now properly registering that they were all naked, though he still wished that was the only thing making him uncomfortable.

The gentle gaint tilted his head at the hanyou's peculiar action, before he closed his eyes and took a quiet, deep breath.

A soft smile appeared as he opened his eyes again.

"I see..." He whispered, his voice as gentle as his face.

He truly reminded Inuyasha of a certain other youkai far too much for his liking.

"You have nothing to fear. I won't touch you, young beta." The male said with a soft, friendly chuckle.

"BETA!" The twins yelled out in suprise.

"Arata, is he really a beta?" Eiji asked, his smile gone, replaced by a genuine look of suprise.

"Yes, but I don't think he's too fond of _my _scent." The other male answered again with a chuckle as he sat on the edge of the spring.

The next thing, Taki and Maki had lept from their brother's side, and instead clamped themselves to Inuyasha's arms.

"Beta brothers! Beta brothers!" They cheered loudly, their whole attitude towards Inuyasha apparently having changed in an instant.

"Forgive them." Eiji chuckled, "We know all about Alphas and Betas, but we hardly see any others."

He smiled fondly as his brothers tried to cuddle Inuyasha, who wasn't doing too well at pushing them off.

"In fact, I don't think they've seen another beta besides each other..."

Inuyasha stopped his actions for a moment, and looked down to the boys on either side of him.

"They're both betas...?" He whispered, his previous emotions forgotten.

"Yep, and as you've already found out, Arata here is an alpha." Eiji continued, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, "But seriously, don't worry. He's a great big softy who wouldn't hurt a fly even if it was buzzing around his ears. Besides...he's already taken."

The athletic male looked over his shoulder with a smirk at Arata, though his eyes showed something else...affection.

"So...does that mean...you're...?" Inuyasha began.

"Me? I'm neither an alpha nor a beta. I'm just a normal, boring Kitsune." Eiji answered knowingly.

"You're anything but boring." Arata gently argued, placing a hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"What did I say? He's softer than mushy rice." Eiji laughed, "I can smell that you've got inu blood. Your alphas just have to submit to the lead alpha right?"

"Yeah...so I've been told..." Inuyasha muttered, glancing away, feeling a sting of anger since he still felt like he knew so little about what he was, and that secrets had been kept from him all this time.

"Well, kitsune are more solitary. Though we know plenty of other fox demons, we don't see them alot...especially now..." Eiji glanced down, his smile fading, "...kitsune who become alphas are pushed out of their family group."

He looked over at Arata again, who gave an encouraging smile.

"We were already together some time before we found out he was an alpha. We were still some time away from being ready to leave our family groups, like all Kitsune do, but his father wouldn't have him there because he saw him as a rival male now. I didn't want to say goodbye to Arata...but it was around the same time I'd found out my brothers were betas, and when they were old enough to leave the family, I feared they'd be a prime target for any wandering alphas."

Arata slipped into the water next to him.

"But in the end, you didn't have to leave any of us." He said softly with a warm smile, which Eiji returned.

"True. I descided that since I wasn't that far from being of age anyway, I'd leave with Arata...well, I did when my brothers said they'd come along for the ride."

" yep! We wanted to stay with Eiji Niisan!" Taki spoke up happily.

"And he and Arata take care of us if we ever need it!" Maki added.

"By...take care of...you mean...?" Inuyasha mumbled hesitantly.

"They mean what you're thinking..." Eiji chuckled, "Arata is my partner, but I love my brothers to, and this way I can know they're safe. Some of the kitsune alphas can be rather brutal at times..." He said proudly.

Inuyasha just stared at him for a moment, actually slightly amazed by his calmness.

"And...it really doesn't bother you that...you're...related?" He whispered, looking down, since he actually felt like he was insulting them just by asking.

"Hm? Why would we?" The dark haired male asked.

Inuyasha looked away.

"No reason...just asking."

He continued to have the light conversations with the four kitsune, relaxing around them enough to even not mind the twins still clinging to his arms. It worked to his advantage, since he forgot about his body's previous situation, and it was able to sort itself out in peace. By the time he eventually pulled himself out of the spring, he felt great.

"Inuyasha?"

He glanced around swiftly, having almost forgotten he'd revealed his name during the conversations. He felt a jolt in his stomach as it was Arata who approached him, and he hastily pulled his pants back on...a bit too obviously.

"Please don't panic young hanyou. I was being truthful when I said I wouldn't touch you." Arata spoke noticing his nervousness.

"I...I know...I believe you." Inuyasha answered, turning away as he pulled his kimono back on.

That was true. He really didn't feel threatened by Arata at all.

"It's just..." he sighed, desciding to be honest, "It's just you remind me of someone...of a different alpha I know."

Arata wore a curiously suprised look for a moment, before his voice dropped.

"And...did this other alpha...do something to harm you?" His question cautious, as if he didn't want to intrude.

"No!" Inuyasha answered, turning around.

He gave an apologetic look as he realised his yell had startled the youkai.

"No...he didn't. In fact, he was very kind to me..." He explained, turning away again, "...When I went in heat, he was gentle about it. He wouldn't take me because he knew I didn't want it, instead he only went as far as needed, and when I was better, he even apologised for going as far as he did, even though he only did it to help me." He sighed again, "I didn't really show him the gratitude I should of...his whole pack hated my presence, but he defended me the whole time, and he was never an ass like..."

His voice trailed off as anger burned in his chest.

"Inuyasha...there is another alpha...who _did _hurt you?" Arata quietly ventured after a moment of silence.

The hanyou's hair fell over his eyes again.

"yeah...my brother." He whispered.

The alpha youkai didn't answer for sometime, and Inuyasha knew he was obviously coming to understand the hanyou's question about them being related earlier.

"I'm sorry to hear that. No beta should be mistreated by an alpha...especially a blood beta. I take it he is yours if he is your brother?"

"Yeah. We're the only ones left with the blood of our father's pack. He's an alpha and I'm a beta. But he doesn't even want to be my alpha, he just wants to control me. Too bad for him that's not going to happen!" Inuyasha answered, strength returning to his voice near the end of the sentence.

Thinking for a moment, he then asked;

"Hey Arata? Would you guys mind if I hang around this place for awhile? I need to get control of my beta blood, and the hot water really helped."

He glanced over his shoulder. The youkai seemed a little suprised, but just smiled in return.

"Of course. As Eiji said, this place isn't ours, we just come here often, so feel free to use the spring as much as you'd like. However we actually live on a different mountain a short distance from this one. There's not a lot of food around here, hence why no one else lives on this mountain. If we do see anyone else, they're usually just passing by."

Inuyasha found he was beginning to relax around the alpha. Though he was kind and gentle like Takehiko, he seemed a lot more...casual. He was mature, but not formal and lacked the overly polite speech. He prefered that, but was still glad that he felt no strong pull towards the youkai, only something that was no stronger than a child tugging at his sleeve.

"That's fine, I can find my own food if there's some around the valley and other mountains." He said looking around.

"There's plenty, but just be cautious of the other kitsune youkai wandering around, they can get pretty defensive of their territories."

A russling bush grabbed their attention. Even Maki and Taki...who had been wrestling in the water...stopped as they heard the noise.

Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of testaiga, until the so called danger stumbled out from the bush, and Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was more shocked or confused.

"Haru?" He said, blinking as the little girl rubbed an eye in a sleepy way.

The child looked exhausted as she glanced up to him, before her eyes widdened, and a bright smile grew on her face.

"Inu!" She chirped loudly, slightly startling the hanyou.

She raised her little hands to her ears, and gently tugged on them, as if trying to point them out.

"Inu...inu...inu..." She chanted playfully, bouncing a little on the spot.

"What an adorable child." Arata chuckled, "I think she likes that you have the same type of ears as her. Do you know her?"

"Uhh...kinda...we met briefly." Inuyasha answered, "Haru why are you out here...?" He glanced around and sniffed the air, "Are your sisters here to?"

At those words, the little girl stopped moving, and her smile faded. Inuyasha watched the way she didn't look at him, and how she fiddled with her kimono.

"Haru you're not actually out here on your own are you?" He asked a bit shocked.

demon blood or not, she was still a child...

"...Inu..." She mumbled, almost like she was asking if she was in trouble.

"Please don't tell me you actually followed me out all this way Haru! How did you even get past the passage way? There's no way you could've moved those boulders on your own! Besides, I'm sure I heard your sister say you weren't meant to be outside the castle!" Inuyasha scolded loudly.

He stopped as Haru's fluffy ears drooped sadly, and her eyes filled with tears she was clearly trying not to let fall. He felt his initial anger disappearing, and that only made him feel frustrated as he scratched his head awequardly.

"Man..." He muttered, "Look, forget it. I'll take you home in the morning, alright?" He said a bit calmer.

The little girl's face brightened a bit.

"But after that, you don't follow me out again, ok? Your family is probably worried about you." He said calming down, but with a bit of firmness.

The child nodded in a guilty way, before hugging the hanyou's leg tightly.

"She seems very fond of you. Are you certain you don't know her better?" Arata joked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't even know what she likes about me!" Inuyasha moaned in annoyance.

"Hey who's the little peach top?" Taki asked as he and his twin came over, stumbling as they tried to pull their hakama on.

They looked to Haru, who glanced up shyly, before sticking her tongue out a little. The twins blinked, before doing it in return. Haru just giggled, and the twins copied.

"Hey Inuyasha, how many fish you want?" Eiji suddenly called.

The hanyou looked around in suprise as the black haired kitsune held up a large string of fish, whilst a pile more laid at his feet.

"I thought you said there was no food here?" he muttered as the twins ran over to pick their choice.

"There's not, but we usually spend the night when we're here, so we have to bring our own." Arata answered, and stepped foward, "You and Haru will join us won't you?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted to answer, but a small growl caught his attention, and he looked to Haru, the little girl holding her stomach with a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"I...I guess..." He said unsurely.

"Please do help yourselves, theres more than enough, and the smell might entice other demons up here if we leave any."

The hanyou watched as Arata peacefully made his way back to the trio of brothers. Though he was still a little wary of being near an alpha...or pretty much anyone right now...they had proven themselves trust worthy so far...which he found a little odd for kitsune, though he certainly wasn't ungrateful for it.

He joined them soon enough, Haru skipping along behind him. It didn't take long for him to join in the feasting, losing count of just how many fish he ate. Maki and Taki began play wrestling when they were finished, and he actually joined in. It was the first time he could remember play fighting with anyone. Most young youkai played like this all the time as children to develop their fighting...but he'd had no one to do this with. He found himself having so much fun that he was laughing, and didn't even mind when the twins got the better of him.

"Alright boys, time for a drink, and then bed!" Arata eventually called out from where he sat by the fire.

"Aww, do we have to?" Taki whined, though he was grinning at the same time.

"Don't make me come over there." Eiji called as Haru climbed over his shoulder.

He to sounded like he was joking. It was almost like they were making fun of the way a parent would be firm on a rebellious child. Still full of adrenaline from the fun, Inuyasha suddenly threw Taki over his shoulder, and picked Maki up under his arm, making both boys cry out and squirm, whilst Eiji and Arata just laughed as the hanyou delivered the twins to the camp fire.

"You're gonna pay for that later!" Taki laughed with a smirk as he was dropped.

"Oh will he ever!" Maki joined in, sharing the smirk as he sat up.

Arata handed out little cups, before bringing out a bottle of sake.

"Care for some Inuyasha?"

"I don't know...I don't really like the stuff. I can't believe you even have any here." He answered unsurely, "Are they even old enough?" He added as the youkai poured some for the twins.

"Hey! We're not human you know." Taki protested.

"Yeah, we're a lot older than you might think!" Maki agreed.

"We like to have an occasional drink, but we've got plain water to if you'd prefer?" Eiji spoke up after downing his first drink.

"Eiji, where are you're manners?" Arata scolded.

"Sorry...everyone was talking..." The male shrugged.

"Ah, what the heck. Maybe just one." Inuyasha sighed calmly, in too much of a good mood to say no.

When everyone had a full cup...under-aged Haru having one of water...they raised them with a loud 'KANPAI!' and downed their drinks. Inuyasha screwed his face up a bit at the strong taste, but still it didn't ruin his mood, and he even descided to go for a second cup.

* * *

Nothing interviened to wake him up this time, it just happened naturally, much to his liking.

Inuyasha stirred, and rubbed his eye a bit. He looked around the camp, his vision still blurry.

The ashes smouldered gently in reminisense of the glorious fire last night. There was Sango and Miroku huddled together against a tree, whilst Kirarai and Shippo were curled up ontop of one another by the fire, and feeling movement on his legs, he looked down. A light, tired smile crossed his face, as he saw Kagome sleeping at the back of his legs.

_'Odd...she's never slept like that before...' _He thought absently.

But reality was never far behind the end of dreams.

Shaking his head feircely, he looked again. The vision of the dark haired girl was gone, replaced by a pink haired child curled up in her place.

"Haru?" He whispered.

He took another look around. What he thought was shippo and Kirara was the twins sleeping in an awequard, slightly painful looking two youkai pile, whilst the cosy couple against the tree was Eiji and Arata, not the demon slayer or monk he'd mistaken them for.

Inuyaha felt his heart sink, his gaze following it. He couldn't deny that he missed his friends, even if he was the one avoiding them.

He had to try and get hold of his beta blood. The sooner he did that, the sooner he could go back to them.

A quick wiff of a scent put him on alert, and his hand flew to his blade next to him, before the trees on the other side of the spring came crashing down, sending birds and the dawn's tranquility packing. The youkai couple woke and jumped to their feet, whilst the twins tried to hurry and untangle themselves.

"Finally! You desceitful Kitsune!" Roared a massive ogre as it stormed into the area, it's footsteps shaking the earth, and waking little Haru. Inuyasha expected her to scream, but instead she looked like she was still too tired to understand, and probably thought she was still dreaming.

"Maki, have we done anything to piss off an ogre lately?" Taki questioned, rubbing his head where it had got elbowed in the effort just to get up.

"Beats me." Maki answered with a loud yawn.

"You little rats will pay for cheating me!" Growled the ogre, and raised his massive fist, before bringing it down towards them.

Inuyasha grabbed Haru and jumped out of the way. He dropped her on the ground and pulled testaiga from it's sheith.

"What's this guy talking about?" He yelled to the others.

"Who knows? We certainly haven't cheated any _ogres _lately." Eiji answered with a calm smirk as he cracked his neck.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion as he watched the youkai leap at the massive figure, and sprung from it's knee, to it's arm, to it's shoulder, and finally the top of it's head. He sniffed the air again, and began to understand what was going on.

"Inu?" Haru mumbled as the hanyou put his sword away, as if she was now aware of the situation.

The orge roared in anger as it swiped at Eiji, but the kitsune just jumped, and landed on his hand. The ogre raised his other hand, ready to try and catch him again.

"Don't worry Haru, they've got this under control." Inuyasha responded to the little girl's whimper's.

He could see what the ogre had obviously missed. Hanging seemingly precariously from the back of the ragged material around his waist was Maki and Taki...how they'd gotten up there Inuyasha didn't even know... and upon the material was what looked like a whole bunch of peices of charmed paper.

"All done!" Maki called from where he was hanging.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Taki yelled out from where he was balancing on the rim of the material.

Taki jumped away, and Maki kicked off, back flipping through the air. Eiji smirked and also jumped away from the ogre, just before the paper burst into flames, each small flame combining to make a huge one.

"AAHHH!" The ogre bellowed, and ran around, causing a minor earthquake as he desperately tried to put out the flames.

"What a way to start the morning." Eiji laughed, a sly smirk on his face, "Nice job boys. Arata! Take it away!"

Hearing the call, the ogre stopped, and looked over his shoulder, just in time to recieve a kick to the face. He may have been huge, but Arata was clearly even stronger than he appeared, as the beast tumbled to the ground.

"Such a lack of manners. Shouldn't you have at least introduced yourself before trying to crush us?" Arata spoke calmly as he held a fan infront of his face.

Knowing Kitsune, Inuyasha knew that fan couldn't be just any plain old fan, but more to his concern was the calm sarcasm in Arata's voice. It was certainly a different image from last night, and even more unnerving was the sly glint within his usually innocent eyes.

"Enough you trickster kitsune!" The monster roared again, about to get up and charge.

"Who's the desceiver?" Arata answered simply, standing where he was.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he turned the fan around in his hand, and in an instant, it was no longer a fan, but a mirror. As the ogre ran at him, it's reflection showed in the mirror, which after a few seconds, flashed gold.

"Got you." Arata whispered with a hint of darkness in his tone.

He turned and threw the mirror, which flew straight at a rock, and smashed upon the jagged surface.

Cracks began to appear on the ogre's body, before it smashed just like the mirror, and all that was left...stumbling over infront of the kitsune...was a far smaller demon.

"Tanuki..." Arata spoke as he looked down to the very nervous racoon dog, "That mirror captured the image of your illusion, and when it was destroyed, so was your illusion."

The tanuki backed away quickly.

"Oh don't worry. It only works on you're magic, I wouldn't be able to shatter your real body even if I wanted to." Arata chuckled.

Inuyasha had to admit he was rather impressed by that show of kitsune magic.

"Y-you! You smug kitsune! You robbed me of my fish and sake yesterday!" The tanuki tried to be brave, jumping to his feet and pointing accusingly.

"Robbed?" Arata said raising an eyebrow, "I was under the impression we won those items in a game that you joined of your own free will."

"Had I known you would cheat, I never would have!" The tanuki cried stomping about, "Now return my items!"

"A bit late for that pal." Taki answered stretching, before releasing a loud burp.

"Did you guys really steal from him?" Inuyasha suddenly spoke up, starting to lose track of things, but wanting to keep up.

"I guess that depends on how you see it Inuyasha." Eiji answered.

He turned to face the hanyou.

"We're kitsune Inuyasha, tricking others and causing mischief is what we do. We may have been in disguise at the time, but as a tanuki, he really should have recognised four kitsune when he saw them. Sure we cheated, but thats because we knew he would to."

Once pleasantly satisfied, Inuyasha's stomach now just felt heavy with guilt.

"In any case, I believe we should be heading home now, I'd hate to invite any more unwelcomed company to such a nice place." Arata spoke finally, turning away.

"Shale I send off our little visitor Arata?" Eiji spoke, stepping up.

"But of course Eiji. Do give him a nice fare well." The taller male replied, stopping to look over his shoulder with a smile that Inuyasha could now recognise to be fake.

A large, sadistic grin grew on Eiji's face, and he cracked his knuckles. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, and was about to step in, when the Tanuki raced off in fear, and Eiji didn't follow.

"Tanuki just never learn." Taki groaned as he stretched, before he and Maki walked off to collect their stuff.

"So Inuyasha? After you drop little Haru home, what're you planning? We could meet you here again in a few days if you'd like?" Eiji said as he calmly walked back towards the group.

"Can Inuyasha come to our place?" The twins asked in unison.

"Don't see why not." Eiji chuckled, and looked around. "What do you say Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't respond. He simply walked to where he'd left his bundle, and picked it up, before taking Haru's hand, and pulling her along.

"Beta brother? What's wrong?" Maki asked, looking like a worried child at the hanyou's retreating back.

"Inuyasha." Arata spoke calmly, finally making the silver haired boy stop, "Despite whatever you saw right now, you don't have to worry about being descieved by us. We enjoy you're company, and have been truthful the entire time with you."

"Am I suppost to be able to believe that!" Inuyasha growled, glaring over his shoulder at them, "After all...you're kitsune right!"

He grabbed the back of Haru's kimono and pulled her up close to him, before he ran off, heading back down the mountain.

"Inuyasha!" He heard the twins cry after him, their voice's honestly sounding upset, but he was too angry at the moment to believe it.

_'Kuso...kuso...why am I reacting like this?'_

"Inuyasha wait!"

Glaring up, he skidded to a stop as Arata stood before him. Inuyasha hadn't been running all that fast, so he wasn't too suprised that the youkai had got in front of him.

"Inuyasha...I AM being honest. We have done nothing to decieve you, yes we are kitsune but that doesn't mean we trick every stranger we come across."

The calm expression was gone. Instead, the alpha looked nothing but serious.

"Yeah, well last night I never would have guessed you were even capable of acting like you did just now." Inuyasha retorted, "How can I believe you about anything when you forgot to mention just how you came across those fish yesterday? I thought it weird that you happened to have sake on you, but I should have questioned it more."

Arata sighed heavily, and suddenly walked towards him. Inuyasha growled and took a step back, but did nothing as the tall youkai stood in front of him.

"Inuyasha...I promise...you can trust us." He whispered, as he raised a hand, and gently carressed the hanyou's cheek.

Inuyasha fell still, pressing his face just a little into the palm.

"Really?" He whispered, "...because you just broke your last promise..."

Before the youkai had time to react, Inuyasha kicked him hard in the gut, making him stumble back.

"You promised you wouldn't touch me!" The hanyou yelled, baring his teeth threateningly.

He could see in the Youkai's eyes what he already knew...that the touch hadn't been meant like that...but he didn't give a damn right now.

"I was...I was wrong..." He muttered, suddenly finding it hard to speak so strongly.

Holding tight to Haru, he raced away.

"...You're not like him! You're nothing like him!"

His harsh words rang through the area a bit, and though they'd only been out of anger, he didn't care for any look a like now.

Even if he knew he'd regret it, he wanted to see the real thing.

_'Takehiko...'_

The kind face flashed through his mind, and though it made him cringe and shiver, he found that despite the uproar from his pride, he wanted to see the youkai leader again.

_'No...I can't. I'm only going to take Haru home...I'm not going for any other reason, and that's the way it has to remain!'_

As he made it to the base of the mountain, he really wished his own thoughts could sound more convinsing.

* * *

Inuyasha eventually stopped at a stream, probably just a different part of the same one he'd stopped at yesterday. Both he and Haru had a long drink, before he sat down and began unwrapping his bundle.

Both he and the little girl had been silent since leaving the mountain, and he was now feeling guilty. The child had probably gotten scared from his fight with the kitsune before, her high spirit not present right now.

"Haru...listen..." He spoke quietly, his voice feeling heavy, "I'm sorry we left the way we did. I know you liked them, I did to...I just..."

He looked up to her, feeling disappointed when she hadn't looked up. Sighing heavily, he began to mix together one of the little piles of herbs he'd been given. When it was finished, he scooped up a bit of the now pale green cream, and rubbed it all around his neck. He'd exerted too much energy in his furious rush, and now his skin was burning and itching just to the point that it was hard to ignore. Thankfully, after a few moments, the cream came through, and began to relieve the irritation. He got more scoops, and began spreading it over the most irritated areas...his wrists, his shoulders, his face, a spot on his left side, and...glancing quickly to Haru...he turned away to put some in the gaps between his thighs and stomach.

Finally feeling somewhat better, he leant back on his hands, letting his head hang back. The breeze was nice on his face, and though his body was still affected, his anger had died down.

He merely opened his eye to greet a noise next to him. Haru had finally moved, and was looking over the small traces of cream left, and trying to put some on a graze on her elbow. He sat up again, looking more concerned.

"I don't think that will help a graze Haru..." He spoke, before an idea quickly came, "But I know what will. Wait here."

He jumped up and disappeared into the forest by the stream. Five minutes later, he returned with a few different herbs, and made a new mixture.

"My mother had to make this mixture a lot when I was little cause I kept falling out of trees and stuff. I did it so much that she eventually descided to show me how to make it myself." He explained gently with a fond smile at the memories.

He carefully took the girl's arm, and rubbed the mix onto the graze, her large, bright eyes following his actions. He then tore off a peice of the black material, and tied it around the graze.

"There. Don't worry now, you've got demon blood so that'll heal soon enough. This'll just take away the sting until that happens, ok?" He said encouragingly.

He sighed as some of the guilt drifted away when the little girl finally smiled back at him. They shared the food that was in the bundle, and Inuyasha slipped the herbs meant for tea into his sleeve. Without the extra baggage, he let Haru climb on his back, before taking off again.

By the end of the day, they'd made it back to the cave where the secret entrance was.

"Sorry we couldn't get here faster Haru, I...had to take it slow." He said as he walked into the dark tunnel.

He carefully made his way over the fussy pathway across the small river, until he came to a large rock he recognised as the cover to the passage.

"Alright. Here we are then." He said and put Haru down.

The little girl looked up at him uncertainly, and though it took a moment of him waiting for her to do something, he then mentally slapped himself. Youkai or not, there was no way a child could move that boulder.

"Oh...uhh...right."

He grabbed the boulder, and with a grunt, pushed it aside to reveal the passage.

_'Come to think of it, there's another boulder at the other end. Just how did Haru get through the passage anyway? There's no way she could have moved the boulders, and no one would have helped her unless they were going with her.'_

He looked down to the little girl, who was staring into the dark tunnel, looking scared.

_'Look at her...it's like she's never even seen this passage before. Wait...that must be it, there must be another way to the castle. It makes sense, since it wouldn't be practical for this narrow path to be the only way out for such a large pack. Whatever the other way was must have been easier to get through.'_

"Ok listen carefully Haru." He said stepping to entrance, "I'm going to take you up to the entrance on the other side, where we met yesterday, remember? I'll drop you off there, and then you just have to walk back to the castle, understand?"

He was trying to make it sound calm and relaxing, but the girl still looked scared.

"What's wrong? Don't worry, It's a little dark, but theres nothing to be scared of."

He gently guided her inside, before pulling the boulder back into place, instantly feeling the child clamp to his leg as the light vanished. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he picked her up and began walking, using his free hand to guide himself along the wall.

Haru huddled close to him the whole time, though he felt her become more relaxed along the way. Perhaps he was going a bit slower because it was up hill, or because he was being careful with Haru, he wasn't sure...but it seemed a bit longer that the last time he went through here. None the less, his hand eventually met a rough surface infront of them.

"Ok, give me a sec Haru." He said putting her down.

He did his best not to sigh when she grabbed his leg again, and descided not to risk possibly upseting the child by telling her she was making it difficult to open the entrance. With a bit more effort than before, he was still able to.

He winced as the strong, evening sun glowed a heavenly gold against a backdrop like ruby red silk. Touching Haru's head lightly, he led the way out, grateful as he felt the ground even out under his feet. He looked around, spotting the castle sitting upon the hill just a short distance up the pathway. The white walls gleamed in the light, appearing almost as bright, whilst the dark roofs alternatively blended into the appearing shadows, almost vanishing from view.

"Well there it is Haru, go on and hurry up, I'm sure you're sisters will be relieved to see you."

He looked down to the little girl, but she just stood there, clinging to his leg, staring at the castle. Her look wasn't really scared, but certainly nervous.

"Oh I get it. You're scared you're gonna get in trouble huh? Sorry, but I can't help you with that. You're the one who left without permission after all." He chuckled, know it wasn't really nice to tease, but hoped it would make sure the girl didn't run off again.

"Inu..." The girl suddenly mumbled, and rested her head against his leg.

Inuyasha was suprised to hear sadness in her voice, and felt his heart throb against his will.

"Hey, we had a deal remember? I'd bring you back, but you can't follow me out again, right?" He tried to say without being too firm, "Look, how about I stand here and watch you until you get to the gates, ok? Don't worry, you'll be safe."

The child looked up to him, and for once, he allowed an affectionate smile as he crouched to her level.

"Hey...you're a good kid, and between you and me, I think it's pretty sweet you followed your own descision. But there's alot of danger out there...alot of stuff you're not ready to deal with, and I don't want you to get hurt. That's why you have to stay here, ok?"

His words were kind, and they finally seemed to get through to the little girl. She still looked down sadly, but gave a small nod. Rubbing her hair affectionately, he stood back up, and watched as she began walking away.

Her steps were short and slow, and Inuyasha knew he was probably in for a long wait, but when she looked back around to him, he just gave her a nod, encouraging her to keep going. After a short pause, the girl turned, and began walking again, when the chink of metal and the pounding of feet stopped her once more.

"What the hell is this!" Inuyasha demanded as he was surrounded by inu youkai guards, spears raised and pointed at his face.

He watched as recognition began to appear on the faces of the guards, who shared his angry glare.

"I thought that scent was digustingly familiar." came an unpleased voice, as Kunio stepped out from behind the others.

"oh great..." Inuyasha grumbled, not bothering to be silent about it.

He was absolutely not in the mood for seeing THAT face.

"Didn't think you'd be dumb enough to come back here hanyou." The youkai muttered sourly.

"Back off. I'm only here to return what you lost!" Inuyasha growled back, indicating to Haru.

He smirked as some of the guards winced. Haru's little stunt must have caused more trouble than he thought.

"Well great, job well done!" Kunio retorted sarcastically, baring his fangs, "We'll take it from here, so you can leave!"

"Gladly!" Inuyasha yelled back, turning back towards the cave.

The guards only stepped back far enough to let him through, their spears still almost close enough to scrape his skin.

"NO!"

The sharp squeal hurt all their ears and stunned them momentarily, as Haru raced back, and jumped straight onto Inuyasha, clinging to his kimono.

"H-Haru?"

"Haru what are you doing? Your sisters have already eaten me alive over this. Now get off the hanyou! You're coming home right this second!" Kunio scolded impatiently.

If he hadn't been completey stunned, Inuyasha would have laughed when Haru just gave the youkai an angry look and stuck her tongue out at him, making a rude sound. It may have been bad, but it just made her look even cuter.

"You little..." Kunio hissed through his teeth, his fists shaking at his sides.

"Come on Haru, you have to go home now." Inuyasha finally spoke up, knowing the child's safety was more important than his little conflict with the guard leader.

The child looked up to him, almost like she was shocked that he wasn't taking her side on it.

"Don't look at me like that. You already know you can't come with me, this is your home."

The look that she then gave him wasn't really angry, but more just pure stubborness.

"Inu! Inu!" She argued, kicking about a bit in nothing short of a tantrum.

"What the! When did she start speaking?" One of the guards yelled in what sounded like honest shock.

"Whatta ya mean? She's been speaking since yesterday..." Inuyasha said blinking.

_'Then again...all she said was "inu" the whole time...'_

With everyone successfully distracted...even just for a few seconds, Haru took her chance and crawled inside Inuyasha's Kimono. The hanyou gasped and stumbled, trying to pull her out, but only succeeded in falling over. The inu guards could only watch a bit dumbfounded.

The hanyou sat there, grumbling as Haru finally stopped moving, and just popped her head back out, looking all too pleased with herself.

"It's hardly funny Haru!" He shouted louder than he meant to.

"It's not funny AT ALL!"

The whole group looked up swiftly towards the castle. Standing at the gates with her arms crossed and looking extremely agitated was Fuyu.

Inuyasha heard a tiny 'eep!' from Haru, and felt the girl duck down in fear.

"Inuyasha! Come up here! I'd like a word with my imoto." The silver haired girl spoke calm but loud.

However, there was a frightening growl within her voice that made the whole group go rigid to avoid shivering.

"Forgive me Haru, but you did get yourself into this." He whispered, touching her head gently before he stood up, feeling the poor girl shiver in fear.

"Hold it hanyou...!" Kunio began.

"You wanna explain why to Fuyu if I don't get my butt up there?" Inuyasha cut him off quickly.

The youkai flinched back, and Inuyasha bit his tongue not to grin at the way Fuyu's temper obviously made him nervous.

"Fine." The youkai grunted.

The guards suddenly stood around Inuyasha, and began walking.

"But your just going up there...dropping off Haru...and getting out of here...got it!" He growled low.

"Fine by me!" Inuyasha whispered back harshly, "Trust me, I don't intend to go behond that gate!"

The frosty little group made their way up the path, no one speaking until they reached the gate. Kunio's little group stepped aside as Fuyu calmly walked up to Inuyasha.

"Nice to see you again Inuyasha." She said blankly, her words clearly only words, "Where is Haru?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily, and turned around. He pointed over his shoulder to his back, where a large mass under his kimono made it seem like he had a hunchback.

"I see, typical of her." Fuyu sighed, "In that case, I beg your pardon Inuyasha..."

"What for?" Inuyasha barely managed to ask, before he felt hands on his shoulders.

Fuyu grabbed his kimono, and yanked it down his back, until Haru fell out with a yelp to the ground. In that instant, Inuyasha gasped as the memory of Sesshomaru pulling his kimono down with the same uncaring force yesterday came rushing back to him.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled at her furiously, jumping away and trying to pull his kimono back up.

"It was the quickest way with the least amount of fuss." Fuyu answered almost boredly as she picked up her little sister in one hand, the child's expression showing she knew she was in big trouble now.

"Why didn't you just ask me!" He yelled, holding the kimono over one arm, "Ahh! I don't give a damn! Job done! Be good Haru!" He finished, and turned back towards the exit, the guards again shifting only as much as they had to for him to get past.

"Inuyasha?"

His feet implanted themelves to the ground, as if vines had sprung from the earth and wrapped around his legs. His whole body stiffened, only allowing enough movement for him to slowly look around, and as his shocked golden eyes met suprised silver ones, he almost wished...almost...that he had stayed with the tricky Kitsune youkai at the spring.

* * *

_*phew!*...these chapters getting longer or something? XD_

_yeah...again, I think the site might have glitched when I tried editing...so if the spelling and grammar are even worse than usual...sorry about that..._

_hm...was Inuyasha a bit ooc? be honest...I can't tell..._

_thanks for reading!_

_Reviews are loved! *puppy eyes*_


	7. Leader's Heart, Stranger's Conscience

_YAY!_

_Ok...I think I'm going to stick to working on two stories at once...as tricky as it is, at least that way they're both getting done! I love both but working on one at once seems to make me take even longer with updating! ^^'_

_The beginning section was the hardest part of this chapter, I hope it came out alright...I'm pretty satisfied with the chapter._

_I finally got up to putting in the final OC I originally planned to have! I have to admit a number of them just came to me as I got further along in the story, but this chapter introduces one I originally planned to bring in from early on (once I knew this was going to be more that just a few chapters ^^)._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. However, the characters Todaramo and Bakusui belong to me, no pinchy please!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 7:**__** A Leader's Heart, A Stranger's Conscience**_

Takehiko's look of suprise was clearly genuine. His presence at the gate right at the time Inuyasha showed up was undeniably coincidence, whether or not the hanyou found it easy to believe.

_'This isn't good. I knew I should have just dropped Haru and left.'_

Maybe he couldn't deny to himself that he'd wanted to see the youkai, but that didn't mean he thought it was a good idea.

Finally, the suprise drifted from Takehiko's face, and his calm smile appeared.

"This is unexpected. What brings you back so quickly Inuyasha?"

The hanyou stepped back nervously as the soft voice tugged so easily at his will.

The hot springs may have made it fade somewhat...but Sesshomaru's scent was still on his skin, and for some reason, it made him feel ashamed when around Takehiko.

He didn't want the youkai to find the unwelcomed scent upon him...no doubt it was already adding to his guards fury!

"I...I just came to return Haru." He answered, barely managing to turn his eyes away to look to the little girl instead.

Takehiko followed his gaze to the child, who cringed in her sister's grip. She may have been young, but her look showed she knew all too well the extent of her own disobedience.

The youkai walked over to the girls, and raising his hand slightly, slapped Haru over the ear. It was only a light slap, but Inuyasha winced along with Haru, since he knew how much a slap to the ear stung if you were even part dog demon. Just one light hit was more than enough for a child.

"You've had your family very worried Haru. I want you to apologise to your mother and sisters, understand?"

Takehiko's voice was firm, but not cruel. Inuyasha couldn't help feeling a bit defensive of the child, but said and did nothing. The alpha had only been as hard on her as needed, and if someone could stop her from wondering off on her own again, then this scolding would be better for the long run.

Haru nodded her head slightly, her eyes tearing up again, before Fuyu dropped her. The child landed easily on her feet, and ran off, not hitting anything despite having her hands balled over her eyes.

As everyone automatically watched her...all feeling the same sympathy that always came when a child had to be punished...Inuyasha felt a firm shove, and glared around to Kunio, who was frowning at him.

However, he got the message in the dark eyes, and began backing away towards the exit. Unfortunately he was forced to hault as Takehiko looked back around.

"Thankyou Inuyasha, the entire family has barely slept since yesterday."

_'Sheesh, he makes it sound like I performed some miracle...'_

"How did she get out anyway...?" He replied quietly, knowing his concience wouldn't let him just turn and run, "...there's no way she could have used the path I did...not on her own anyway..."

"There is another pathway further along the trail the guards use for getting to the hunting grounds." Takehiko explained, "They left to go hunting not long after you left yesterday. We believe she probably followed them out and ran off the moment they got off the mountains."

Now Inuyasha understood why the guards had flinched so hard at Fuyu's presence before.

"How did you guys miss her!" He yelled around at them.

He instantly regretted it. Heck, he wasn't entirely sure why he'd yelled. He hoped it was just the protection over Haru he felt rather than his emotions beginning to go haywire again.

"Shutup! There's a whole lot of sulpher pools we have to walk past! It's practically impossible to smell anything until we get to end!" Kunio yelled in defense of his group.

The hanyou could faintly catch the scent of sulpher in the air, and knew the guard leader was likely telling the truth, but he was feeling too protective of the child to admit it.

"The blame need not be placed upon anyone. Haru is home safe, that is all that matters now." Takehiko broke in calmly before tempers could esculate.

Both Inuyasha and Kunio looked back to him, before turning away from each other, acting like children who'd just been scolded.

It wasn't like either of them could deny that their main concern...Haru's safety...was now resolved.

"Yeah, well...thanks for bringing her back..." Kunio muttered, his eye twitching.

"Don't mention it." Inuyasha muttered back, his eye immitating the youkai's.

"Now then." Takehiko spoke, his placid smile returning, "Why don't we all head back inside? Dinner shale be ready soon."

He turned and began walking away, Fuyu and his guards following. Inuyasha however, lowered his head in guilt, and tried once more to move back towards the exit.

Yet again though, the mountain inu leader was too quick, and looked around when he realised something was up.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

His concerned tone automatically played to Inuyasha's guilt, making him cringe.

"N...no. Haru's safe now, so...so I'll be heading off."

He knew there was no way his casual tone would've fooled anyone, especially not Takehiko.

The youkai turned around, and to the hanyou's regret, began walking towards him.

"Young hanyou, you know you're more than welcome to come along?"

_'Kuso. I knew this was a bad idea.'_

"I appreciate it...but I..." He stumble out.

_'Go! Just go!'_

"I just can't!"

Turning quickly, he bolted back down the path, trying to shove his guilt aside.

It didn't matter what Takehiko said, he would never be welcomed around his family. With the exception of Fuyu, Haru and her sisters seemed to be the only ones besides the alpha himself who liked the hanyou.

He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the voice that called after him, keeping his focus on the stone marking the exit.

He hardly slowed down as he reached it, his hand stretching out to move the rock blocking his way, when something caught his attention. His body automatically stopped, his ears twitching and his nose taking in the strange scent. Something was here...but he couldn't pinpoint where...

His gaze dropped as he felt vibrations beneath his feet, and only just jumped into the air before the ground crumbled beneath him. Rubble was sent flying in all directions as a massive demon rose up into view.

It was an enormous black bettle with jagged red and yellow markings over it shiny body.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me! NOW!" His sharp ears caught Kunio yell from back up at the gate.

As the bettle levelled out onto all six of it's thick, ugly legs, Inuyasha frowned as he heard laughing.

"I never get sick of this!" Yelled a wild looking youkai who was riding upon the insect's back, a spear in one hand, reins restraining the bettle in the other.

Similar vibrations rocked the entire area, until a minor earthquake was formed, as more gaint bettles broke through the ground. Following through the gaint holes left in the earth were more youkai on foot.

"What the hell is this!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Mountain lion tribe!" Kunio answered bluntly, startling the hanyou as he was suddenly just a few metres away, his guards also close by.

"They're constantly trying to take over our territory. They like sneak attacks, and unfortunately they're masters of taiming the gaint insects that normally stay underground."

The youkai glared around at the hanyou.

"Get going already. The last thing we need is some foolish hanyou getting in the way!"

Inuyasha growled defensively as the inu youkai ran past him, the speed of the following guards sending a small breeze past him. His hand grasped testaigai's hilt instinctively as he watched them engage with the intruders, Kunio leaping up to kick the first so called insect tamer right off the bettle's back.

It certainly couldn't be denied that they were strong, but as he watched one of the inu guards get sent flying back from a single strike, it became apparent that the mountain lions were as feirce in combat as they were in appearance.

_'Damn it! I can't just stand here!' _He thought anxiously as he looked towards the castle, watching as two guards teamed up to slice at an advancing bettle's legs. One limb was severed, but despite it's screeches of pain, the creature just kept climbing.

"Kuso! There's no choice!" Inuyasha growled, and lept from the makeshift ledge the cracked ground beneath him had formed. He prepared to draw his blade, when another loud screech of pain made him freeze.

Flashes of purple whipped around the massive insect, before it quite suddenly fell apart, green blood splattered body parts hitting the earth loudly.

He watched in awe as Takehiko made his way through the mess, his purple Kimono discarded to reveal a sleevless, purple shirt edged in a darker purple. Upon the youkai's now revealed arms was a set of large, fang shapped blades glowing a forboding violet.

Before anyone could say anything, the alpha gave a loud,terrifying growl, a sound that both stated his dominance, and demanded a reason for the invasion.

Inuyasha felt himself shrinking away as it rung within his ears, and noticed how all the intruders had paused in their assult.

It was then another growl responded as one of the bettles raised the joints on it's back that concealed it's wings, and a slim youkai stood tall.

He lept to the insect's head, and locked his eyes straight to the inu leader.

"It's been awhile, Takehiko." The demon laughed.

His own features carried a very feline trait, sharp, straight and wild, despite the way he seemed the best dressed of the lot.

"Indeed. Unfortunate it is however, that I cannot say I'm pleased to see you." Takehiko answered, somehow keeping a polite tone despite his words.

"How harse, and here I keep hearing stories about what a gracious and accepting youkai you are." The other responded, still sounding amused.

"I'm quite happy to show both to anyone who doesn't threaten my family." Takehiko countered simply.

Comparing the two leaders was almost like looking between Eiji and Arata. Both tall, strong and confident, but one with a slimmer, athletic build, and the other with a broader, muscular build.

Included in the comparisions were their expressions. Like Arata, Takehiko looked calm and in control, whilst like Eiji, the intruder was smirking as his posture raidiated arrogance.

However, the actual emotions that created said expressions were far different.

"Todaramo, I will ask as I always do. Kindly leave this place." Takehiko spoke, his eyes narrowed in a way Inuyasha had never seen before.

The mountain lion just widdened his smirk.

"And I shale answer as I always do. If you want me gone, then defend your territory and send me packing!"

Inuyasha couldn't help the horror that grasped him at the sight of Takehiko changing his stance to one more suited for combat, though he couldn't tell if said horror was more from the thought of such a gentle youkai fighting, or from the fear of him getting hurt.

Todaramo also changed his stance, raising the long, intimidating spear he held in one hand, before leaping from the insect's back.

The youkai was fast, but Takehiko matched his speed. The sound of metal clashing rang through the area, as the alpha raised his arm, catching the spear between the blades strapped to his limb. With a sharp twist, he snapped the weapon in two, leaving only a long stick within the intruding alpha's hand, as the previously threatening metal end fell to the ground with a loud clang.

Growling in minor annoyance, Todaramo jumped back and threw away the wood, replacing the discarded weapon with a long blade from his belt.

Though he knew he should be taking the chance to run and avoid another awequard moment with the alpha, Inuyasha suddenly refused to go anywhere, not until he knew the leader and his pack were safe.

His ears flickered, and he leant back to avoid something that flew past. His hand quickly snatched the tiny weapon, which turned out to be a small dagger tied to a string.

"Don't think you can hide up there inu boy."

He followed the length of the string down to a smirking, short haired girl youkai, as she held tightly to the other end of the thread.

"I ain't hiding!" Inuyasha growled, giving a sharp pull on the dagger, causing the girl to stumble.

She glared and growled back at him, though the look swiftly changed to confusion.

"What's up? You've definately got inu blood...but you don't smell like the rest of them."

"Not your concern!" Inuyasha muttered low in warning.

He gave the dagger another sharp yank, this time hard enough to pull the girl right off her feet. He allowed himself a smug look as she fell on her face.

"NO! You baka inu! Let the blade go!" Kunio's voice suddenly reached him.

Inuyasha looked around in suprise at the panic in the youkai's voice.

Catching his distraction, the female grinned deviously. She quickly got to her feet and jumped high in the air. The motion made Inuyasha look back around, but before he could react, the girl took a turn at pulling at the thread, hard enough that the dagger slid out of the hanyou's grip.

He winced as the sharp metal sliced open his palm, and gritted his teeth as the youkai landed and looked back smugly, swinging the blade around. Clenching his fist and casting off the pain, he jumped at her, ready to punch.

He wasn't really suprised at how easily she dodged, considering her lean build clearly emphasised her agility.

However, as he continued to attack, it didn't take long for him to realise something was seriously wrong.

What gave it away was the way the girl just continued to weave around him, not even attempting to strike back. The whole time she was wearing a cocky, knowing look, as if she thought she'd already won.

And no wonder...with each punch, Inuyasha's arms became heavier and heavier. With each step, it became harder to keep his balance. Eventually, he was forced to stop just to stay on his feet.

_'What the hell's going on?' _He thought, his head swimming a bit.

He stiffened a gasp, and looked to the bleeding cut on his palm.

_'That blade. Was there something on it? Is that what kunio was going on about?' _He thought, remembering the youkai's out cry.

Had Kunio been trying to warn him about this?

"I see. You're definately not from around here are you?" The girl taunted, "Those inu guards may be stupid, but even they usually see THAT one coming!"

Inuyasha glared at her...the best he could anyway...and tried to raise his claws.

"Don't bother inu boy. The poison on that blade is strong enough to knock out a youkai. I'm suprised a hanyou like you would still be standing, since it's effect is pretty quick to kick in." She explained smugly, letting her body relax as she just watched him sadistically.

Karma came in the form of a forceful kick to the middle of her back, as Kunio took advantage of her lack of focus. His attack sent her flying off the small cliff she'd been on, an unneccissarily loud scream left behind.

"Baka hanyou! I told you to get out of here!" Kunio growled in frustration.

"U...urasai..." Inuyasha growled back, his head getting heavy.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you, but you're gonna be completely useless until it wears off." Kunio muttered, clearly trying to keep his temper down so he could focus.

Both males stared at the battle feild infront of them.

"Look, just stay down. These guys are tough, but they've never won against us yet. Stay out of the way, and we'll get you the stinkin' antidote afterwards."

As much as the words cut at his pride, Inuyasha couldn't deny the youkai was right.

He could barely even stand!

"Fine." He muttered, allowed his legs to collapse beneath him.

Kunio glanced over his shoulder to the kneeling hanyou, before leaping back down into the fight.

Feeling pathetic, the hanyou crawled to the edge, and peered over. Youkai were fighting all over the place. No doubt there weren't as many as there appeared, but they were all moving around so much that it was impossible to count.

Though they also kept moving, the two alphas somehow remained within the central area of the battle. Now neither was mocking or playing games, they were both dead serious, and each blow they sent at one another was undeniably intended to maim.

Their blades collided in the air, before both jumped back to the ground. It only took a short pause for them to prepare themselves, before they made a furious charge towards each other. This wasn't a game of chicken, because their eyes showed that neither would turn away from their opponent.

Takehiko's blades glowed purple again before he jumped foward and swung his arm around, sending amethyst coloured, blade shaped disks of light at his enemy.

Todaramo countered by securing his stance, and raising his blade directly infront of his face. The attacks that were similar in appearance to Inuyasha's blades of blood (just a lot larger) crashed into the metal, the first shattering, but the second pushed against it. The attack couldn't penetrate to it's target, but was still strong enough to push him back.

Forced to acknowledge that he couldn't stop it, Todaramo grunted,and with a loud growl, diverted it by pushed his blade hard to the side.

Unfortunately, he'd picked the same direction as where Inuyasha was currently trying to stay out of the way.

Still hardly able to move, Inuyasha could only watch and curse as the attack came right at him.

The cliff was high enough to keep him out of the path of the actual attack, but the rocks beneath him smashed apart, leaving nothing to hold him up.

With a yelp, he plummetted ungracefully down the cliff, wincing as he tried and failed to protect himself from the rubble, until he was winded as his body became too closely aquainted with the ground.

Though in too much pain to look up, he could still hear that the fighting had stopped. The commotion had even haulted the battling alphas, both watching as the hanyou tried to stand.

"Kuso...I'm gonna kill that girl..." Inuyasha grunted, getting to his elbows.

He winced harshly as a sharp pain shot through his side where a jagged rock had struck him hard.

"Inuyasha!" Takehiko gasped, sounding paniced to see the hanyou's pain.

It was a bad mistake.

The alpha suddenly hunched over, gasping as Todaramo shoved the hilt of his blade into his stomach.

Smirking darkly, the intruding leader moved swiftly over to Inuyasha, who'd just made it to his hand's and knees. His efforts became in vain, as Todaramo shoved him back down with his foot.

"Now what exactly do we have here?" He chuckled cruelly, though he did sound honestly curious, "A lost little hanyou? Certainly a rare creature to find around here."

He reached down and grasped a handful of Inuyasha's hair, pulling the hanyou's head back painfully.

"And with silver hair none the less? Here I thought your family couldn't stand such a thing." He mocked, looking back to the inu leader.

"Do not compare me to that man." Takehiko growled furiously as he stood straight.

He shifted as if to step foward, to which Todaramo reacted by calmly placing the tip of his blade to Inuyasha's neck, making his adversary freeze.

"I think I need not explain my terms, correct Takehiko?" He said darkly, not loosing the horrible smirk, "Rumor is that your love for your family is unrivalled. Why don't you prove that to me? Yama inu?"

Takehiko's eyes were alight with shock and anger, but he remained still and silent, the cruel descision clearly a battle for him.

"Really Takehiko, all you'd be loosing is your castle...I'll even promise not to harm anyone in your family. You can all leave peacefully."

"And Inuyasha!" Takehiko demanded immediately, not fooled by the choice of words.

Todaramo smirked again in amusement.

"Oh no...I think in order to make this a fair trade, I'll keep this boy with me." He chuckled, "Come now, don't think I haven't noticed the reason you want him back. Though tell me, just how is it you noticed!"

_'Kuso...guess he knows I'm a beta...but what's he on about? Of course Takehiko would know...'_

"Honestly, you're not really going to sacrifice your family for one measily hanyou right? The deal is simple. I don't kill him in return for your castle, and I take him in return for not harming your family. As a bonus, I'll even release him once I've finished with him!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, and the guilt that weighed down upon him was immense. He stared in sadness at the powerful figure of Takehiko as it was being forced down by the pressure. There were few youkai out there who would've stopped an attack to protect him...in fact, most probably would've just killed him along with their enemy.

But Takehiko wasn't one of them...

_'No...no more...' _He thought as he moved his arm the best he could, _'No more are going to suffer just because I appeared in their life!'_

Sesshomaru's face flashed through his mind. He didn't care what the silver haired youkai thought of the mountain inu leader...Takehiko's heart was genuine...he WAS a kind youkai.

Todaramo glanced down as he felt a tug on his blade, only to find Inuyasha was suddenly holding it against his own neck

"Don't you dare!" The hanyou shouted to Takehiko, who's gaze quickly turned to him.

_'This so isn't my style...' _Inuyasha thought as his gaze kept feircely locked to the alpha's.

No he wasn't the type to give up or accept death, but as he caught sight of the castle in the background, he remembered glimpses of the faces of the mountain inus...the way the youngest refered to Takehiko as father...the way he kept order amongst them whilst rarely being harsh...the way he was now defending his family, not just sitting back and letting them handle it...

They needed him.

Haru and her sisters...Kunio and the guards...all of them. They all needed Takehiko to remain their strong figure of leadership.

"If you give up for me, then I'll never forgive you!" He threatened, holding the blade steady as Todaramo...who'd realised what he was up to...tried to pull it back.

"Kunio! Isn't it your duty to make sure your leader stays standing!" He now turned his attention to the startled guard leader, "I'm putting myself out of the picture, so if you let him fall for something like this, then I won't forgive you either!"

Kunio seemed too shocked to know how to answer.

"Enough!" Todaramo ordered, stomping hard on Inuyasha's back.

The force was enough to make the hanyou fall onto the blade a bit, the metal sharp enough to cut his neck slightly, but far from enough to be life threatening.

However, as his arms weakly dropped to his side once more, the sight of him so helpless seemed almost more than Takehiko could bare.

"Seems I'll have to remember to gag him later..." Todaramo growled, scowling around to the inu leader, "I'll ask one more time, so make your choice you weak excuse for an alpha!"

The insult seemed to raise hackles from all the inu guards, but none moved, knowing they had no choice.

Takehiko's gaze dropped, uncharacteristic desperation upon his face.

A slow, satisfied smirk crawled onto Todaramo's face...only to vanish in an instant as the intruding alpha gave a loud cry of pain.

Inuyasha stared up in suprise, but his eyes quickly fell to the youkai's leg, shock filling his stomach.

"H..Ha...Haru?"

The little child...no higher than the massive alpha's knee...had her tiny fangs and claws sunk into the gaint's leg.

Inuyasha could hear the shocked murmurs of her name float around the inu youkai, and knew they were wondering...just as he was...where the heck had the tiny girl come from?

"Oh great, a pest in the making?" Todaramo grumbled in annoyance, glaring at her.

Haru was looking up at him, frightened tears brimming in her eyes, but the golden orbs were bright with determination.

Pulling her claws out of his skin, she raised her hands and began swiping feircely and inexperiencedly at the leg her fangs were still buried in.

The mountain lion leader howled in pain, before bringing his fist down hard onto Haru's head.

"HARU!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to reach for the girl as she tumbled off the alpha.

Furious, Todaramo kicked the child away, where she rolled across the ground, and didn't move.

"Haru!" other inu youkai yelled one after the other.

"Hehe...I'll take care of this one." Spoke the same female who'd attacked Inuyasha before, as she approached the child.

A pure white rage burst through his body before he could even register it. The burning fire coursed through his arms and into his hands, giving him the surge of strength he needed to push himself up, and pull himself free of the youkai's restraint. Only a few strands of silver hair remained in the leader's grip as Inuyasha charged at the female.

She was too preoccupied preparing her dagger, about to bring it down upon the child.

The sharp metal did peirce flesh...

...but it wasn't Haru's.

The mountain lion stood dumbfounded as Inuyasha came between her and her victim, his arm blocking the dagger from reaching it's original target.

She growled in frustration that it wasn't the girl's blood dripping on the ground, but as the hanyou turned to face her, she clearly flinched as she looked back into livid red, rage filled eyes...

...the eyes of a full fledged demon.

Her mouth opened...whether to speak or just to make a startled sound was unknown...but Inuyasha responded faster, his uninjured arm coming around to swipe from her hip, all the way to the top of her head.

Her scream echoed as now it was her own blood that splattered the ground. She stumbled away, two of her friends coming to her aid.

The immediate danger to Haru's life now removed, the strength once more drained from Inuyasha, who barely stopped himself from falling on top of Her.

As his eyes flashed between youkai and hanyou versions, he stared down sadly at the child, trying to keep his body strong enough to form a sheild over her.

_'Baka...baka...'_ He thought, pain filling his heart, _'...what were you thinking Haru? You should be back at the castle where it's safe, not getting yourself hurt to help me!'_

He felt movement next to him, and glared up defensively, until a long brown tail swished past his face, making him calm only enough that he wouldn't swipe out or anything. He looked up to see Aki, Natsu and Fuyu standing over him, their attention on the fight that had restarted now that he was out of Todaramo's grip.

"Inuyasha...please protect our sister a little longer..." Aki requested, her voice quiet but serious.

"...And we'll protect you." Natsu finished, her hyper personality missing.

He could only watch as the girl's sprang into action, charging at the mountain lions who'd responded to their presence.

"Hey cutie, might get hurt if you play out here." A male mocked as he chose Natsu for his target...perhaps mistaking her sweet, innocent appearance to mean she was the weakest of the three.

The young girl remained unbothered by his taunt as she stepped upon large rock, and lept into the air.

"Do you know the meaning of my name?" She asked coldly as she pulled something from her top. The tiny items were hard to see from this distance, but Inuyasha had to say they were little green seeds...as weird as that seemed.

"Natsu! It means summer!" The girl commanded her opponents attention once more as gravity began pulling her back down, "Summer is the time of life, when all things are filled with energy! It is the time of growth...when everything is at it's strongest!"

She raised the hand holding the seeds towards the sun, keeping her palm open, and as the light created a golden aura around her limb, traces of the heavenly rays themselves seemed to swirl around in her palm, until the seeds began to glow, almost like minature suns.

"Feel what the warm embrace of summer can do!"

The second her feet hit the ground, she spun around and threw the seeds towards a small cluster of inu youkai. Clearly unafraid, the guards each snatched up a seed before they could hit the ground, and popped them in their mouths.

At first Inuyasha could only lay there confused, but then those who'd taken a seed grunted and howled as their bodies began to grow, until each was the size of their inu leader.

To prove the change wasn't just in appearence, they each chose a target, and within seconds, had plastered them to the ground or random rocky wall with a single strike...be it a punch, a kick, or even a head butt.

Shocked but furious, the mountain lions growled in unison, and retaliated.

Aki stepped up to take her sister's place.

"How about my name then?" She said with an amused smirk.

She began to spin around, very much like a dancer, her long hair and tail flowing around her body elegantly.

However, small fragments of hair...both from her head and tail...began to extend and break off. They changed form and became Autumn coloured leaves of brown, red, orange and even yellow from her golden highlights.

"My name means Autumn, the time when things begin to age and slow down." She explained, now standing still, except for one arm which directed the leaves in a pattern around her body.

She used the same hand to blow a kiss at her enemies, the leaves following the trail of the invisible gesture.

They surrounded a group of mountain lions, who swipped out, crushing quite a few leaves. However, as one managed to slip around a male's hand and plant itself upon his forehead, the youkai began to gasp and shake.

Inuyasha looked up in horror. Despite his blurry vision, he could easily make out the way the youkai's body began to shrivel away, until he wasn't much more than a bony, fragile old man.

The girl and guy with him...horrified by what they saw...suffered the same fate when leaves stuck to their skin, their youth draining away.

"Don't worry, it's not permanent. But I'd sugguest sitting out the rest of this fight." Aki teased with wink.

Inuyasha looked around as there was a loud growl, and watched as the alphas had also restarted their conflict. He had never seen such fury on Takehiko's face...no...scratch that...he wouldn't have imagined it was possible!

Still, it's not like he wasn't pleased to know the leader was no longer hesitating. He wanted to keep an eye on the alphas, but not to his suprise, he was distracted again, this time by a couple of brawling males that nearly trampled him. Clutching Haru, he barely managed to push himself to the side far enough to avoid them. Looking back up, he found Fuyu now standing in front of him, obviously having seen what had just happened. He dragged his body...which was driving him crazy with weakness!...onto his elbows so he watch as she walked foward, quickly becoming surrounded by enemies.

"So you got some pretty tecnique to show us as well?" A youkai mocked angrily.

Fuyu was just as agitated as usual.

"If you consider winter...the time of sleep and death...a pretty thing, then I'm sure you'll find this divine." She whispered low.

Cupping one hand over her mouth, she blew out slowly, the whisper of her breath a chilling sound.

Something sparkled in the air, and soon, rapidly growing crystal like snow flakes began sweeping out towards her enemies. Those not quick enough...or who hadn't learnt from watching her sisters...felt the gust of air.

Except by the time it reached them, it was no longer a mere gust...now it was a full on blizzard!

At first it seemed nothing had happened besides a shiver or two at the cold, but it didn't take long before they began to look the way Inuyasha felt. Their eyelids got heavier and heavier...they wobbled even when they stood still...those with weapons seemed unaware as they dropped them...before they themselves fell to the ground unconcious.

"Fu...Fuyu..." He grunted, not wanting to ask but unable to help himself, "...are...are they...?"

"They're not dead." Fuyu answered bluntly, "As I said, winter is the time of sleep AND death. Do you honestly think master Takehiko would allow us to kill so easily? Even if it's a rival pack?"

Inuyasha couldn't argue with that. There was no way the alpha wasn't the kind to show mercy.

Seeing a large portion of his troops fall so easily to the girl's abilities seemed to push Todaramo off the the edge of patience.

"TAKEHIKO!" He growled through his teeth, his temper fast slipping out of control.

He turned and charged like an enraged bull at the inu alpha, and in that instant, Inuyasha knew that the intruding leader had lost...

Takehiko's stance shifted slightly, the youkai's expression neautral as he raised his arms...one across his face...the other across his chest.

Inuyasha thought he heard some of the other inu youkai curse suddenly, before pressure weighed down over his whol body, as Haru's three sisters huddled over him as if to make a sheild.

"Inuyasha, please hold on a bit longer!" Aki asked urgently, before shutting her eyes tight and holding onto her sisters and the hanyou.

Through a gap between their bodies, Inuyasha's golden eye blinked as it took in the image of the rest of the inu youkai huddling low in groups.

Then his gaze fell to their leader, as a growing wind began circulating around his legs.

It rose up higher...around his waist...his chest...his head...and went on further, until a massive whirlwind had formed with the youkai at it's centre.

"Is that suppose to scare me!" Todaramo could be heard yelling over the feirce wind.

Inuyasha had to admit it wasn't yet all that impressive, but didn't take his eyes off of Takehiko, knowing something more was coming...

The blades on the alpha's arms glowed once more, before the tall male began to pivote on the spot. The same blades as before began shooting free from the metal, and followed the spiral of air up, until the majority of the whirlwind was filled with the purple blades.

Todaramo gritted his teeth, silence forced upon him, though he didn't back down.

As the inu youkai came to a stop, his arms began to shift, and Inuyasha felt the girls press right down on him, making it very hard not to squash Haru, and he lost sight of the alpha.

He quickly came to understand though, as even with three bodies sheilding him, he felt the wind burst free of the spiral and scatter, causing a deadly gale of blades to fly in all directions.

He closed his eyes, holding onto Haru tightly as he prayed that none of the screams his ears regretfully caught were from the inu youkai group...

...regardless of the what they thought of him, or how they treated him.

_'They all acted immediately, like they knew this was coming...they'll be fine...right?'_

It took much longer than he would've liked, but slowly the wind began to die down, and as it's last traces drifted away, he felt the pressure raise off of him. His eyes slid open carefully, gave a quick glance to check on Haru, before taking in the sight around him.

The rocky landscape had gone through a nasty make over, but naturally that wasn't where the majority of his focus fell.

The mountain lions were all sporting injuries, those with only minor ones raced to help their friends. The rest of the gaint insects they'd arrived on lay scattered in peices all over the area, whilst the mountain lion leader knelt on the ground, his face the very picture of pain, as his arms...though not severed...were pretty much ripped to shreds.

"I will ask again, Todaramo..." Takehiko said quietly as he stepped foward, before raising his arms to emphasise the blades, "...leave this place...NOW!"

The intruding alpha growled quietly in rage, but he'd been forced to his knees...he had no chance. Looking around desperately, he was only to find the majority of his soldiers out of the game, and the minority still standing he knew to be the very weakest, left standing only to help their friends.

"PULL OUT!" He ordered with clear distaste.

Sharing his anger, the mountain lions did as they were told, two of the stronger males who were just managing to stay on their feet coming foward to help their master.

One after the other, they disappeared like ants back into the holes they'd originally appeared from.

"Cover them!" Takehiko commanded, and turned around, "And burn the insects remains."

The guards wasted no time, and worked together to do as they'd been told, shoving large boulders and rubble into the holes, whilst others began building fires around the bettle remains.

Inuyasha wasn't so sure he'd tell them, but he had to admire their teamwork.

"Inu?"

Startled, the hanyou looked down to see Haru's eyes open weakly.

"Ha...Haru?"

"Inu..." The child repeated, before her eyes began to water, "...I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha was certain he felt his heart crack.

"Baka...baka..." He muttered, lowering his face as he felt his emotions slipping out of control once more, "Don't you ever to that again Haru! Don't you ever...EVER...risk your life for mine!"

Caught in the emotional over load, he was unware of how the Inu youkai around him stopped to watch and listen.

"Damn it Haru! That alpha could've killed you! If you ever act so stupidly again, I'll slap your ears so hard, you'll...you'll...!"

The outburst cost him the rest of his energy, and Haru squeaked quietly as the hanyou's weight collapsed on top of her.

Natsu and Aki were quick to pull him off the child, who sat up and gripped the boy's red kimono.

"He's just resting Haru." Fuyu spoke calmly, as she knelt and held her sister from behind.

However, her expression was the same as many of the other inu youkai.

Confused, and very lost for words.

* * *

He was getting quite sick of waking up with little memory of how he'd gotten to wherever he was, but at least it didn't take long to figure out his location this time.

He stared to the ceiling as his eyes barely opened, his body remaining still.

"Welcome back to the living world."

He could recognise Fuyu's voice without looking around, and instead raised his arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at anything.

"...I should've dropped Haru at the path and left..." He muttered almost silently, his throat a bit dry.

"Yes you should have." Fuyu answered simply, but after a short pause, she sighed heavily, "But I guess you thought you were doing the right thing at the time. Haru's always been rebellious...she'd probably have just snuck back out after you anyway. She's only a child and yet she's already so good at sneaking around."

The hanyou moved his arm just enough to uncover one eye.

"...What's the best way to get out of here without Takehiko noticing?" He whispered.

"His quarters are some distane from this room, it would most likely be pretty easy to get out of here. However..."

Fuyu frowned heavily where she sat against the wall.

"You're not leaving here without speaking to him!"

The hanyou looked around to her in confusion.

"Why? I thought you wanted me gone as quickly as possible?"

Fuyu's frown became angry.

"I do, but do you know how much hell you just put master Takehiko through! He hasn't left his room for hours because he feels ashamed!"

Before Inuyasha could answer, she stood up.

"He believes it's his fault that you almost got killed!"

The hanyou's eyes snapped open, and he sat up, looking down when he felt a weight shift on his stomach.

"She hasn't left your side the entire time." Fuyu sighed, trying to lower her temper as she looked to the sleeping figure of Haru.

"How is she?" Inuyasha whispered, touching the fluffy pink hair, before looking to his arm more carefully as he saw it had been bandaged, vaguely remembering how he'd blocked the knife intended for Haru.

"A large bump on her head, that's all...we got lucky that Todaramo didn't use as much strength as we thought..." Fuyu answered.

Inuyasha's free hand raised to his neck, finding bandages there as well from where the blade had left a shallow cut, before it glided up to hold his head, which was feeling heavy.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine as well. The bleeding will have stopped by now, the antidote for that poison will just knock you around for awhile, so I'd sugguest not moving too fast."

Inuyasha grabbed his Kimono which was folded by the futon (grateful to find his hakama were still present on his body for once!), and pulled it on, though didn't bother to actually do it up.

"I'll go slow, but try to keep up." Fuyu sighed, and opened the door.

Gathering the still sleeping Haru in his arms, Inuyasha stood and followed her out.

His head tried to throw him off balance, but at least his body didn't protest about walking.

He only caught glimpses of the other youkai around the castle, but he noticed that the few who saw him didn't run or glare furiously. Instead, they just looked wary and unsure.

"Hey, wait...is there somewhere I can clean up first?" He suddenly muttered, a knot forming in his stomach, though he felt stupid for asking.

"If you're worried about that other alpha scent on your skin, then I highly doubt it's going to bother master Takehiko." Fuyu answered bluntly.

Inuyasha held back a growl, wanting to argue with her, but knew it wouldn't be wise right now.

_'How would you know? You're not a beta.'_

Finally they arrived at the doors he remembered to slide open to Takehiko's larg room. A part of his heart wanted to chuckle at the memory of just how he'd first found this room, but his body just wasn't ready to smile or laugh yet.

"Master Takehiko? Inuyasha is awake and here to see you, may we enter?" Fuyu spoke only loud enough to be heard, but still with respect in her voice.

"Enter child." The familiar voice answered, polite and kind but lacking the usual, calm strength.

Fuyu slid the door open, and stepped in. Swallowing slightly, Inuyasha followed after her. The room was dark since the sun had set hours ago, though a couple of lamps put up a valiant effort to bring better visibility. The alpha was kneeling by a small table, a few small bowls and plates showing what must have originally been a nice meal now picked all over, but barely eaten.

In the middle of the table sat a small dish where incense were burning subtly.

As Haru curled up against Inuyasha more, Takehiko finally looked around, and slowly stood.

"Thankyou Fuyu my child, would you mind giving us a moment?"

The girl just bowed in response, and turned to Inuyasha, her arms held out expectantly. It took the Hanyou a moment to realise she was waiting for Haru, and gently he handed her over. Fuyu held her sister close, and left the room, the door closing quietly behind her.

"You really do care for the little one, don't you?"

Inuyasha looked around swiftly, caught off guard by the unexpected remark.

"Uhh...I uhh..."

"It's alright. She's currently our youngest family member, and there's few who don't feel protective of her." Takehiko assured him gently, walking foward slowly.

Inuyasha looked back to the door, his eyes softening. It's not as if he could deny he cared for Haru. He'd never admitted the soft spot he had for young children...but little Haru was starting to make it apparent.

"Takehiko, I..." He began, turning back to face the youkai.

He fell silent as a painful slap made contact with his ear, leaving a very nasty sting behind. It made his other ear twitch in apprehension, and his eyes watered slightly.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled when he could, his teeth gritted and his ears lowered.

The alpha gave him a stern look that almost made him wince again.

"You are never to do that again, understand young hanyou?"

Inuyasha vagely remembered saying something similar to Haru once the fight had finished, and how he'd threatened to slap her ears if she'd been stupid again. If his ear wasn't still stinging, he might have given a dry laugh at Takehiko's sense of irony.

"Don't treat me like a child!" He growled.

"Then do not act recklessly like one!"

Takehiko's strong grip suddenly found it's way to the hanyou's chin, and forced the golden eyes to meet his silver ones.

"Trying to kill yourself just so that I wouldn't have to worry about saving you is unacceptable Inuyasha! It was my job to find a way to help both you and my family!"

"Your job is to protect your family!" Inuyasha yelled back, pulling out of the firm grip, "It should never have even been a question for you! Your family who love you and depend on you...or a filthy little hanyou you barely know? Oh real tough choice!"

Takehiko just stared at him silently for awhile, before whispering;

"Inuyasha...do you really think so low of yourself?"

The question made the hanyou flinch back as it hit a nasty scar.

_'You're nothing more than a filthy little hanyou...don't bother to think you'll ever be worth anyone's concern!'_

"Inuyasha?"

He stared back up at Takehiko.

"I think fine of myself, but you put your family in danger by hesitating to sacrifice me. I've never had a leader...I can manage on my own...but they need you...they need a strong leader who will take care of them!"

He gasped quietly as Takehiko closed the gap between them swiftly, and pulled him into a protective embrace. It made Inuyasha tense at first, as he could faintly smell the strong alpha scent waiting in the wings should Takehiko descide to use it to his advantage. But the youkai did nothing, and the hanyou felt his body trying to relax, whether he wanted it to or not.

He could only hope by some miracle that Takehiko didn't notice Sesshomaru's stench...it was only very faint now...maybe it would slip past his attention?

"I guess it's too easy for me to forget sometimes...how different your pack works to mine..." Takehiko whispered, a weak smile resting upon his face, "Your family may have been a pack, but your alpha permitted them to go their own way, as long as they returned on his order..."

Takehiko sighed quietly, and released the smaller male.

"So different..." He whispered.

Inuyasha watched as he stepped away, remembering then something Hiroaki had once told him.

"Your family, stays together here, right?"

Takehiko was calmly putting out the incent on his table.

"As it has done for much time. For my grandfather and father, it was for the purpose of control...for me...my desire is to protect my family." He looked back to Inuyasha, "I see now that it was not simply your father's choice...it is within your blood to seek independence."

Inuyasha blinked slightly, but then gave a small sound of agreement. It would make sense. If all the members of his father's pack had sought to go where they wanted and do as they wanted, then surely it would make more sense to allow it than try to control them. If all he had to do was return when ordered, then he could see himself agreeing to it.

But...at the same time...

"I never had a large family...but I did have a mother, and I..."

He shut his mouth quickly, and looked away, realising that was a bit too much of an emotional topic to be going on to.

As if he understood, Takehiko descided to change the topic.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just dizzy, but fine." Inuyasha answered, glad to go along with it.

The inu leader turned to face him.

"Then shale we get some fresh air?" He asked quietly, his hand raising in offering.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how he felt right now, but after a moment, gave a small nod.

* * *

The air was somehow peaceful despite all the noise of children playing, whilst their mothers finished the last jobs before bed. The guards occassionally flew past as they ran laps around the castle for training, and somewhere around the large building a pair were having a squabble about some small thing...something about forgetting to pack a futon away that morning it sounded like...

_'So this is the normal life of a family?'_

"How is your food Inuyasha?" Takehiko asked, bringing back the distracted hanyou's focus.

"Huh? Oh, it's good." Inuyasha answered, and shoved some rice in his mouth.

As he did that though, he unintentionally thought about the food Kagome always brought with her from her world. how long had it been now since he'd spent time with his friends? He was really missing them now, and hoped they were alright.

He swallowed hard, throwing the thought out of his mind for the time being.

"Hey...Takehiko?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's claws dug into the wood beneath him a bit.

"Back in the fight earlier, there was a time that I..." He frowned, feeling just a hint of fear, "...That I almost became a demon again, even though I had Testaiga with me. Was it because of what's going on with my body right now?" He whispered, looking to his hand.

"So your blade is what prevents you becoming full demon?" Takehiko replied quietly, his silver eyes dropping to the blade next to the hanyou, who just nodded in reply, "Then yes, as you're already aware, your beta blood can make your emotions rise to the extremes. You took a strike to your arm in order to protect Haru...you felt that both her and yourself were in danger, and so your emotions fuelled your instincts, which attempted to take over..."

He looked to the silver haired boy.

"...However, it seems your blade did it's job and kept you hanyou, even if it was more work than usual."

The soft smile tried to make Inuyasha blush, and he glanced down. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when something pink bobbed around infront of him. He looked down off the veranda to see Haru there, smiling brightly up at him.

"Hey Haru." He greeted her, and rubbed her hair gently, making her giggle slightly.

The little girl then jumpd up onto the walkway with him, and bit into something she was holding in her hands, though her eyes stayed on the hanyou, as if she wanted him to take notice of what she was doing.

"A melon rind?" He mumbled, "...So they took my advice?" He added in surprise.

"Natsu told me it was your idea, and I must say it's been quite effective." Takehiko chuckled, "She was getting quite bad with biting and chewing everything she wasn't meant to. True we only started yesterday before she ran after you, but I think the only one to be bitten so far was Todaramo."

Haru just continued to knaw at the the mangled bit of rind, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"I think we can make an exception for that guy." He joked to Haru.

Both hanyou and young child exchanged rather cheeky expressions, and missed the way Takehiko smiled fondly at their behaviour. The alpha looked around as a pair of other children came running up to him, offering a small bunch of flowers.

"We picked these for you, Takehiko father!" One said happily.

"Thankyou children." Takehiko answered kindly as he took the flowers gently, bringing them close to his face as Haru crawled onto Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha himself wasn't too fond of flowers, though only because they often smelt too strong for his sensetive nose to handle. But these ones were pleasantly subtle.

Takehiko had let his eyes close for a moment, before he opened them to look at the children again.

"Do they smell lovely?"

Inuyasha felt a blank expression replace the calm smile he'd been wearing.

"Uhuh! We're gonna pick some more to put all around the castle!" The second child pipped up in excitement.

"I'm sure everyone will enjoy that. It's very nice of you young ladies." Takehiko chuckled.

The girls giggled to each other, and ran off. The alpha raised the flowers to his face again, inhaling quietly. But as he lowered them once more, Inuyasha caught a glimpse of something in the silver eyes...

...sadness.

"Takehiko..." He let slip before he could stop himself as the answer washed over him, leaving a cold chill, "...can't you...smell them?"

The youkai looked around in suprise at the comment, before giving a sheepish laugh.

"I never actually did mention that, did I?" He replied calmly as always.

"What happened!" Inuyasha spat out, startling little Haru a bit as he shifted.

Takehiko looked in perfect condition, almost like he'd never been in a fight (though of course that had been proven wrong only a few hours ago), and the hanyou couldn't imagine not having his scense of smell...they had dog demon blood...how could anyone there manage without it?

Takehiko glanced away, though not like he was offended.

"It happened quite a few years back now. I got into a fight with another youkai, and he managed to get quite a good strike in on my nose, almost tore it off in fact."

The alpha chuckled, though Inuyasha himself didn't find it funny.

"As you can see, it healed without too much trouble, but since then, it's become quite rare that I can catch the scent of anything." He looked to the flowers in his hand, "My family is good to me...they like to bring me things like flowers...or light insense for me, in the hope it might stir up my sense of smell once more."

The youkai looked like he was grateful for his family's efforts...despite it being clear that he knew they wouldn't work.

_"If you're worried about that other alpha scent on your skin, then I highly doubt it's going to bother master Takehiko."_

Now Inuyasha understood Fuyu's earlier comment. He felt his heart pound hard in guilt. He'd hoped Takehiko wouldn't notice Sesshomaru had touched him...but this certainly wasn't the way he'd wanted it to happen.

"Hold on...how did you find me if you couldn't smell me?" He asked suddenly, confusion and curiousity teaming up to stop any resistance to asking.

"Young Fuyu brought back a peice of material from your kimono. It was coated in your blood. I couldn't smell your scent of course, but she gave me a description of you. I knew immediately as soon as she mentioned silver hair and golden eyes, that you must have been the hanyou brother of Sesshomaru I'd heard rumors of. I admit, I found it hard to believe, but then I heard your howl that night, so I came looking..."

He paused in his explanation to watch as Kunio led the guards past again, some starting to fall behind as the exact number of laps they'd completed had been forgotten.

"...It wasn't easy to find you, but..." He paused again, but only for a second, "...something told me your brother wouldn't take too kindly to finding out you were a beta..." He looked around to the hanyou, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but amongst those who know that you two are related, it's suprisingly common knowledge that Sesshomaru isn't fond of having a hanyou brother."

Inuyasha was suprised as he thought he saw a tinge of anger in the silver eyes, but the topic quickly pulled his own anger to the surface.

"Yeah well I'm not too fond of having him for a brother either." He replied and leant back on his hands, "It doesn't matter either way. We prefer to keep our distance from each other...he doesn't care for me, and I don't care for him. That's how it's always been..."

A hand on the back of his head cut into his sentence.

"Those are harsh words Inuyasha, you should not speak them with only half a heart behind them." Takehiko whispered.

The hanyou felt his body tense feircely, his teeth gritting in anger.

"I mean every word of it!" He growled, turning away.

His eyes shut tight as in the depths of his memory, he heard a child cry desperately.

A tiny touch on his cheek startled him back into reality, and he glanced down to see Haru looking up at him, her little hand resting on the side of his face, her bright eyes looking worried.

"Don't worry Haru, everything's alright now..." He mumbled, offering a smile.

Both blinked as the rind in the child's mouth finally gave way, and fell in two halves to the ground. Takehiko was the first to chuckle, and that in return made Inuyasha and Haru laugh.

"There's plenty more in the kitchen Haru, why don't you go ask the cooks to slice some melon for us?" Takehiko said, rubbing her ear gently.

As the child hugged her leader, the gentle, silver eyes looked up to Inuyasha, presenting a subtle offer to the hanyou, whose golden eyes fell to the ground.

Was it really a good idea?

He looked back up at the sound of laughter, and watched as the children continued to play. They were all so different...some with fluffy, twitching ears like his own...others with the sharp shaped type like Takehiko...

As he glanced back to the leader... a different face flashed in front of him, and he bit back a gasp.

He felt his anger try to rise back up, but not in the mood for being angry, he forced it back down, and suddenly smirked.

"Come on Haru..." He suddenly spoke, suprising both the child and the alpha by her as he stood and picked her up, "...lets go get that melon."

Though suprised, Haru chuckled in happiness as he helped her onto his back, and sprang right up onto the roof.

As he called out _'Hang on!' _to the child, and jumped away out of view, Takehiko watched on fondly.

"Inuyasha..."

He stood slowly, and began to head back into his room. Just as he got in the doorway, he paused, his hand raising towards his nose. However, he just gave a dry smile, and lowered it.

"No...that would be selfish of me..." He whispered to himself, and quietly slid the door shut.

* * *

"Higher! Higher!"

Haru's squeals of delight rang loud and clear over the whole castle as Inuyasha lept around the rooftops.

"Higher? Alright, you asked for it kid." Inuyasha replied almost laughing.

He drifted down to the black rooftop from the last jump...crouched deep...and sprang off hard. They soared over the land, getting a spectacular view of everything that was happening around the palace grounds. It was amazing to watch as some went about their normal work, whilst others who noticed the pair would either stare, or wave back to Haru, who's hands went crazy whenever she saw someone below.

Inuyasha was impressed with the child. Not that he'd ever admit it...but there was no way he'd be getting this high when he was her age. He could remember very clearly the first time he'd ever climbed a tree, and the struggle it presented. Worse than that, was the next day when he'd had to climb back down...how long had it taken to convince himself just to let go of the branch he was on?

He finally came to a stop upon a part of the roof when he saw steam slipping out a door below.

"Now don't go doing that on your own yet, ok?" He said looking around to Haru, "You'll be big enough to do it on your own one day, but you'll have to wait for awhile."

"One day! One day!" Haru chimed, wrapping her arms around the hanyou's neck lightly.

Smirking, the hanyou jumped nimbly down to the ground, and crouched to let haru off his back.

"Quick, go get the melon, I'll time ya!"

Literally jumping at the small challenge, Haru bounded off into the kitchen. Inuyasha just folded his arms inside his kimono sleeves as he waited, his eyes remaining on the door until he felt eyes upon him.

Children who had been playing in the court yard were staring at him in...was he right to say awe?

"Hey...mister?" One mumbled as he braved walking towards the hanyou, "...could...could we have a try? What you just did with Haru chan I mean?"

"Huh? You mean...riding on my back?" Inuyasha answered in mild suprise.

"Yeah...it looked like fun!" One of the girls joined her friend when she was certain the hanyou wasn't going to snap.

Inuyasha was lost for words, though inside he couldn't help feeling somewhat flattered. However, his gaze shifted up carefully to the women standing on the veranda on the opposite side of the courtyard, their eyes wary. They stood with baskets of clothes & food, and Inuyasha knew they'd heard the children.

"Umm...why don't you go ask your mothers first?" He eventually replied, scratching the back of his head.

a sycronised 'aww' came from the small group.

"But they don't like us doing anything like that..." One whined.

"Yeah, they say kids should keep their feet on the ground." Another put in.

Inuyasha felt bad for them, but at the same time, it was nice to know they had caring parents.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything unless your parents say it's ok." He sighed apologetically, desciding it was best to respect their mother's rules, even if he himself loved the idea of giving them a ride.

He missed the looks of suprise on the women's faces.

"Come on! You gave Haru a ride and I bet she didn't have to ask!" One of the boys protested.

Inuyasha flinched and looked away awekwardly. The kid had a point, and he wasn't sure how to counter it.

"yeah well...Takehiko was there before, and he didn't say I couldn't carry her."

"Yeah yeah...nice try. Master Takehiko isn't her parent!" The kid argued, "Now come on! Be fair!"

The silver haired hanyou was left unsure what to do, as the kids advanced on him.

"Come on!"

"I Wanna try!"

"Me first!"

"No me!"

"Come on rascals, you know not to bother guests."

The children looked around at the light hearted chuckle. A young male was standing not far away, dressed in a plain, dark blue kimono and hakama. A load of scrolls were tucked under one arm, whilst his free hand held a lantern infront of him.

"Alright pups! I've hidden five large stones around the castle! They're all outside, but well hidden! Each one is scented with Lilac, so let's see which of you can remember the scent and sniff it out first!" He announced playfully as he brushed his fingers through his short, sleek black hair, which was brushed back in a casually neat way. In line with his sharp ears were silver streaks like the moonlight, "This is the last game for today, so I want to see who's the quickest!"

The children instantly forgot about Inuyasha, and cheered as they charged off in all directions to take part in the activity.

"Sorry, they're great bunch really, just a little overwhelming at times." The young man laughed, watching as they disappeared, before looking back to Inuyasha, "You must be the hanyou I've heard so much about...Inu...Inuyasha...was it? Sorry, I'm pretty lousy with names."

He held his hand out in offer.

"Yeah...that's right. And you are?" Inuyasha answered, taking his hand out of politeness more than anything.

"The name's Bakusui, but just Baku for short. I help teach the younger children here. As you can see, today we've been learning to pick out one particular scent from the many in the air around us. I'm sure you understand how important that is in every day life."

Inuyasha looked around to where the children had vanished, still catching their laughter faintly from around the castle.

"I'd forgotten how hard that was..." He whispered without realising.

"Hm, it's one of those things that comes with time and practice, but once your memory locks in a scent, it's easy to sniff it out." Baku answered.

Inuyasha turned back to him.

"So what's up? You look pretty strong Baku..." He commented, taking in the powerful figure that the kimono barely disguised, "...why don't you join Kunio's little group?"

Baku chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, Kunio asked me the same thing ages ago. The truth is, even though I'm pretty strong, I'm kind of a really bad fighter. I did give it a try being a guard, but I think I hit more of the other guards that the targets in practice. Not long after that though, I found out how much I enjoy helping children, and Takehiko appointed me to be their sensei."

At that moment, Haru came back out of the kitchen. Though she immediately looked to Inuyasha, her attention quickly turned to Baku.

"Baku niisan!" She squealed in delight, and sprang at him, tossing the tray of sliced melon she'd been carrying to the side.

Inuyasha jumped to catch it, managing to save the melon, but not his face as he fell to the ground.

_'Well...it's not like it measures up to a sit command...'_ He had to grumble in his mind.

"Now how's little Haru today?" Baku said affectionately as he held her out in front of himself, bringing her in just close enough to touch the tips of their noses together.

"Good! Good!" Haru chirped, squirming as the feather light touch tickled.

Baku just looked at her, blinking as if something was going through his mind, but then just laughed and pulled her closer, allowing her to crawl over his shoulder onto his back.

"I've been curious to meet you Inuyasha, because I've heard rumors that you've managed to do the one thing none of us have been able to do."

"And that is...?" Inuyasha responded doubtfully.

"Getting Haru to talk." Baku answered with a cheerful smile.

Inuyasha looked back to the girl as she crawled all over Baku...kinda like an oversized, incredibly cute bug.

"I know she never says much, but you mean she doesn't speak at all normally?"

"She says names, but even those are limited." Baku answered with an awekward smile, "Of course she knows her sisters and her mother, suprisingly she knows mine, and I hear she calls you _'Inu'_? Oh! And if you hear her saying _'tousan'_, she's refering to Takehiko...she can't quite get that one right yet."

Baku touched the fluffy pink hair affectionately.

"She's just a tad too young for me to teach with the the others yet, but I try to help her where I can, she's pretty smart for her age."

Haru lapped up the attention, before springing over to Inuyasha's shoulder, reaching down towards the plate of water melon he was still holding. Raising his eyes to the sky and keeping down a sigh, the hanyou lifted the fruit to where she could reach it.

"Hey if you know her so well, then tell me why she's so obssessed with me?"

Baku looked a little suprised by the question, but then just chuckled.

"When I first heard about how much she likes you, I couldn't understand either, since she's usually picky about who she gets near. But now that I see you, I understand."

Inuyasha waited impatiently.

"It's because you two share a common trait." Baku answered in a tone that sugguested he caught on to the hanyou's eagerness.

As Haru jumped down to chase a frog in the garden, Inuyasha knew the following silence meant Baku was leaving it up to him to find this common trait. Huffing in annoyance, he looked around to Haru, trying to pick it out.

"Neither of us like rules?" He muttered bluntly.

"Well that's certainly true..." Baku laughed, "...But try to look for something more...obvious..."

Inuyasha's frown only grew.

More obvious than the fact neither he nor Haru liked listening to others?

His eyes bore into the child's every action, trying to catch anything that stuck out.

She was so carefree. As she span around, her eyes glowed like the sun that made them sparkle, just as golden and just as raidient.

"Sheesh! I don't know! The only thing we've got in common is our eye colour. Hers are maybe a bit darker, but..."

He paused as Baku gave a calm applause.

"Did you know Inuyasha...that you're the first person she's seen who also has golden eyes?"

Inuyasha nearly gaped.

"You can't be serious? THAT'S the reason she followed me away from the castle and put herself in danger!"

Baku's expression flickered to one of seriousness in an instant.

"It's quite a big deal to a child when all the adults whisper about how in the past, having a certain eye colour meant your mother had been messing around with someone from another pack."

Inuyasha fell silent, and even his ears stopped twitching.

"I told you, she's quite an intelligent little girl. Even if she couldn't understand what they were saying, she caught on that having golden eyes seemed to be a bad thing. And I said in the past, because when Takehiko's father was in control, he wouldn't allow the existance of silver hair or golden eyes in this clan..."

"...Because they reminded him of my old man?" Inuyasha whispered, looking down.

Baku gave a sympathetic nod.

"It was ridiculous rule, one Takehiko destroyed the moment he took on the role of Alpha. However, a lot of the adults here have trouble forgetting the past since it was forced so hard on them. It's not really their fault...Masanori either banished or killed anyone with either trait. It wasn't just those members either, their parents and siblings often left with them or died defending them. This just made Masanori even more angry at your father, because it lowered his numbers...even though he was the cause of it. Takehiko was already leader by the time Haru was born, but there was a lot of fuss about it. There really shouldn't have been though, because it's already been confirmed that both her parents are from this clan. Apparently one of her ancestors had the same eye colour...it's just one of those one in a hundred chance things..."

Inuyasha shook unintentionally as he remembered himself as a child...standing alone...cowering below the disapproving faces of humans who had rejected him just for being born the way he was.

His ears flickered up at a thought.

"Hey...Fuyu's got silver hair...is it the same situation for her?"

He assumed the answer would be yes, but began to wonder if he should've asked when Baku hesitated to answer.

"For Fuyu..." Baku whispered, before looking away, "...the assumptions were correct."

The hanyou's stomach knotted hard, almost making him cringe.

"I don't know all the details or anything, but the basic story is that her mother was born from this clan, whilst her father was from your clan." Baku continued, "Apparently when she was a child, her only friends were her sisters...the three have always stayed close to together. Aki & Natsu always defended her against the cruelty of the other children's taunts, even though Fuyu is the oldest of the three."

"So everyone rejected her...just because of that? Something that wasn't even in her control?" Inuyasha growled low, wondering if this had anything to do with the girl's obvious dislike for him.

"It was her mother the adults frowned down upon, but of course it didn't excape Fuyu's attention, and she blamed herself for the cruelty to her mother. Unfortunately, their children picked up on their behaviour, and whilst they couldn't really tease an adult, Fuyu was still young enough for their taunts to penetrate...that Kunio just didn't know when to back down."

"Kunio!"

"Yeah. He's only a few years older than Fuyu, and he was the big trouble maker when it came to teasing others. Many of the younger kids followed after him, and that just swelled his ego..." Baku explained, before a humored smirk appeared, "Too bad for him that she eventually found her courage, and now he's the one who quivers in her presence."

Inuyasha remembered the way Kunio had shuddered under Fuyu's harsh gaze, and smirked lightly.

"Niisan! Niisan!" Haru called, holding up the frog in victory, only for it to slip from her grasp, causing her to loose her balance. Baku laughed as she sat there blinking cutely in confusion.

"So why does she call you Niisan? She must really like you." Inuyasha asked, also smiling at Haru.

"Actually...it's because I'm her step brother."

"Wow, really?" Inuyasha said in mild suprise, before a frown crossed his face, "Wait, how are you her step brother exactly?"

The youkai hesitated to answer again, but it was at that point that Inuyasha finally took proper note of the silver streaks in the male's hair.

"Are you the same as Fuyu?"

Baku shook his head.

"No...if those who were so stuck on the old ways thought Fuyu were bad, then they must have considered me one great big taboo..."

He looked up to the confused Hanyou.

"Once upon a time, my hair was completely silver, and my eyes...well...they were almost exactly the same as yours."

"You...you were once part of my old man's pack?" Inuyasha mumbled, "Then why are you here?"

"Let's see now...long story short...my mother wasn't pleased that my dad had an affair with a woman from this tribe...can't blame her of course...and she left him, taking me with her...but then when she starting dating some other male from the pack, she said I reminded her too much of my dad, and so took off with the other guy, leaving me behind...serious drama queen she was...Of course I was upset, but at least it was a break from listening to her constant complaining. Anyway, I found out one day I had a relation in this pack...I dared to come, and begged to meet her...and though everyone else tried turning me away, Takehiko allowed it. Though he had me kept under survelliance for awhile, he allowed me to stay here, and eventually, made me a member of the pack. That's why my hair is mostly black now. Sometimes in the sun, you can still see the gold in my eyes."

"But how did he change your hair & eye colour just by letting you into the pack?" Inuyasha inquired, staring at the male's eyes which were a dark shade of grey.

"He injected some of his blood into me, just enough that it dominated the blood already within me."

He looked up again.

"I know it sounds kinda bad, but I didn't want to be on my own. My mother abandoned me, and I had no idea where my father was."

Inuyasha thought over everything he'd just been told, as something was nagging at him.

It took it's time, but eventually it clicked.

"Hold on! If you're from my pack...and your father had an affair with someone from this pack...you have a relative here...and...and Fuyu's father was also from my pack...then..."

Baku clapped for him again.

"Well you certainly caught on a lot faster than others." He chuckled, before his smile softened, "Yes...Fuyu is my half sister."

It took a few moments of staring and blinking, but then the hanyou shook his head, telling himself it wasn't that big of a deal.

"So what's she think of that?"

"Not much...though she might try to deny our blood relation. I mean, we are pretty different...I'm the male, but she's a lot tougher than me." Baku laughed sheepishly.

Inuyasha didn't answer to that. If Fuyu had been put down about her hair colour since she was a child, then perhaps it wasn't totally unreasonable that she wasn't thrilled to have someone from her father's pack around, and if that's where Baku had also come from, then no doubt she'd feel awekward about that to.

He picked Haru up and placed her upon his shoulder, the girl holding on with just one hand as the other still held the fruit she was munching.

"I'd better get this back, Takehiko's waiting." He explained, before offering some of the melon to Baku.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." Baku replied, taking a peice, just before he looked around sharply, "Sounds like the kids are on their way back anyway. I'll see you around, ne?"

"Yeah...sure." Inuyasha answered, and held the plate close, his other hand holding onto Haru, "Ready Haru?"

He took the child's laughter as a yes, and lept to the roof again, catching the sound of the children returning just as he got out of sight.

* * *

A tiny lady bug crawled over the plate, and climbed over one of the forgotten melon rinds upon the otherwise empty dish.

Inuyasha stared up at the wooden roof above him, the cool night air tempting him to close his eyes and drift off.

Not long after the fruit had been finished, Natsu had come to pick up Haru, since she was already meant to be in bed...

The result had been Haru running away somewhere in the castle, Natsu right on her tail.

Takehiko on the other hand, had been summoned to attend to some task that had just come up, though a heavy sigh before he left had made it quite clear he'd rather stay with the hanyou.

Inuyasha frowned as the thought was pretty flattering, and he couldn't deny he liked knowing that Takehiko was still young enough to prefer relaxing over working and enforcing rules. It gave him that more casual, informal side the hanyou had been looking for.

He gasped as his face heated up at the thought, and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Why am I still hanging around anyway? All the drama's over, and I'm hardly worried about travelling in the dark." He questioned himself as he sat up.

He knew he really should get going, but he also knew it would be rude not to say goodbye to Takehiko and Haru...both would be upset if he just up and left. He just hoped they weren't too long.

"You still here hanyou?"

He tilted his head to see Kunio standing on the roof on the other side of the area, staring back at him.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking of going." Inuyasha grumbled back bluntly, "Which way was the exit again?"

"It's over that way..." Kunio answered, pointing to a spot he could see, but the hanyou couldn't, "...look, you should...stay around a bit longer..."

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure he'd heard right.

"I should what?"

"Listen! You've already caused master Takehiko enough trouble! Don't cause him anymore stress by just taking off in the dark! Got it!"

The youkai sounded angry, but at the same time, he seemed to struggle with the words, as if embarrassed to say them.

"Where's the rest of your group?" Inuyasha questioned as he stood up, now noticing the lack of guards around.

"Those slackers? I don't know...they always sneak out of training...Probably trying to sneak food from the kitchen again." Kunio muttered back, "They never learn...all they get out of it is a couple of sharp blows over the head from the cooks. Sheesh! I even moved the training to this time so they wouldn't have to worry about the day time heat!"

Inuyasha had to smirk. Kunio really did remind him quite a lot of Koga.

_'I wonder what that damn wolf's up to anyway...bet he's probably taking advantage and going after Kago...'_

He cut the thought of quickly, glaring away to stare at nothing.

"Look, don't get the wrong idea, I'd gladly escort you out right now if I didn't think Takehiko would be furious at me." Kunio grunted as he lept from the roof and across to where Inuyasha was.

"Heh, I suppose Haru wouldn't forgive me if I just left either..." Inuyasha answered, not looking at him, "Fine. I'll wait until they get back, then I'll get out of your hair."

He stared across the garden to the walkway on the other side, watching as the two little girls who'd brought Takehiko flowers earlier were doing just as they said, and delivering flowers to the different rooms around the castle.

"These are for your room!" One chirped as she held the flowers out to the female youkai who opened the door.

"Oh, how sweet, Aren't they beautiful?" She responded, looking to her friend who came to the door.

"Thankyou girls, they're lovely." The other agreed.

Inuyasha could smell the flowers from here, a faint but soothing fragrance. His hand absently rose to his nose as he remembered earlier, learning that Takehiko couldn't even smell that, though he clearly wished otherwise.

"Just what are you doing?" Kunio questioned as the hanyou pinched his nose shut. The various smells from all over the castle disappeared, and at that moment, it almost felt like half of his vision had as well.

What was an inu youkai without his trusty nose? It was one thing to block out a bad smell, but to never be able to catch the scent of anything? How did Takehiko manage?

_'How can he handle this? I can still see and hear, but it's hard to tell what's going on around the place now...If there was just, someway I could...'_

He let go of his nose as his eyes widdened, a memory clicking inside his head with a great big _'of course' _written all over it.

"Yo, earth to hanyou?" Kunio called out, before rolling his eyes and looking away.

"Kunio..."

"huh?"

Inuyasha turned to face him.

"Remind me. Takehiko lost his scence of smell because his nose got damaged, correct?"

"W-what! How did you know about that?" Kunio growled in shock, instantly getting defensive.

"Takehiko told me himself!" Inuyasha quickly defended, "Listen, I don't want to say this, and you won't like hearing it...but...I need your help."

Kunio seemed caught off guard, before he frowned in disbelief.

"And I should help you because...?"

Inuyasha took a sharp step foward, his voice dropping to an impacient growl.

"Because I might know how to help Takehiko."

* * *

_Ok! Long chapter!...was it too long?_

_Again even though it was tricky, I really enjoyed writing this chapter._

_BTW, for anyone who liked the Kitsune group last chapter...although I previously said they wouldn't appear again...there is a possibility they will make one more appearance next chapter (cross your fingers but don't hold your breath! XD). I quite loved how their characters came out, and would like them to make one more entry, even if I still don't intend to give them a major roll._

_I hope you all enjoyed!_

_Reviews are loved! *offers up Inuyasha plushie*_


	8. Grain of Truth in a Dessert of Confusion

_Yaaaaaayy! it's done!_

_Man that was a doozy of a chapter...even if I knew what was going to happen..._

_Once again, sorry for the wait...juggling two fanfics and an assignment is hard :P, Strap yourselves in and get comfortable...another long chapter coming your way!_

_WARNING!: There's a heavier scene later in this chapter...not sure if it would be considered a lime, lemon, or just borderline lemon, since I still didn't go too far...but in any case, I'm just giving a warning in case anyone isn't as fond of those scenes._

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters...only the story line for this fanfic and the OCs I've previously claimed 3_

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**__**A Grain of Truth in a dessert of Confusion**_

"Is it far now?"

"Would you quite asking already? I told you before we left that it's almost a half a day journey!"

"Yeah yeah I know! I just can't take much more of this sulphur stench!"

"Yeah well welcome to my world! Why do you think our ancestors chose that particular spot to build the castle? It's one of the few places around these mountains you can escape the smell!"

Inuyasha and Kunio raced along the uneven ground of the rugged mountains, the midmorning sun gleaming down upon them. They'd left first thing that morning, after a lot of fussing about trying to convince Takehiko that they weren't up to anything stupid.

* * *

_"Are you certain you only need a little food and water?" The alpha asked as he stood bef__ore the two younger males._

_"Yes sir, we're expecting to be back before the day's end." Kunio answered, a small sack held over his shoulder._

_"Sir, are you sure you don't want any of us to come along?" One of the guards asked, his eyes flickering towards Inuyasha suspiciously for a moment._

_"I don't need your help with this, so do your job and protect the castle and family!" Kunio ordered._

_As the guards quickly stood at attention, Takehiko turned his gaze to Inuyasha._

_"Young h__anyou, I do wish you'd explain to me what this is about." He sighed quietly._

_"Look, __don't worry, alright? As Kunio said, we'll be back by the end of the day." Inuyasha replied impatiently._

_His eyes then lowered, since he really didn't want to make the alpha worry._

_"Do me a favour? If Haru comes looking for me, tell her I said I'd be back…and…make sure she doesn't come after me again."  
Takehiko offered a weak smile._

_"We'll keep an extra strong eye on her until you return."_

_The hanyou felt a calm relief as the youkai's tone showed he finally believed that they would both return, and that Inuyasha wasn't going to run away or anything._

* * *

"By the way, I know you hate being told what to do and all...blah blah...but when we get there, you've gotta do what I tell you, got it?" Kunio spoke firmly.

"Oh why's that?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Because these guys demand respect, especially from us." Kunio answered, clearly angry the hanyou wasn't taking it more seriously.

"Why from you exactly? Bad blood between your clans or something?" Inuyasha asked, now genuinely curious.

"Hmm...not exactly...well at least not anymore..." Kunio answered, "It's just that back when Masanori was in control, he often tried taking their lands. It was a nasty rivalry between us until Takehiko stepped in and made peace. I wasn't even a guard back then, but though we've called a truce, things are still pretty uneasy between the clans...we generally don't bother each other unless we have to."

The youkai fell in line with Inuyasha.

"You do know this might not even be the right clan?"

"Maybe, but if not then they might still know where to find the right place."

"Are you sure this guy can do what you said?"

Inuyasha fell silent, minus a quiet growl, as flashes of the night in the forest flickered through his memory...

Being pinned...

a fist slamming into his stomach...

"I'm certain!" He answered shortly, his focus turning back to where they were going.

Kunio seemed caught off guard by his bluntness, and decided not to ask about it further.

"Hold on." He spoke up, coming to a stop.

Inuyasha halted and turned around.

"What's up? You do know where we're going right?" He questioned as the youkai sniffed the air.

"Of course I do! I just haven't been this way very often, so I can never remember exactly how far it is." Kunio muttered, looking around and sniffing, "...yeah...this is definitely the place. Ah, there it is! Look over there."

Inuyasha followed his indication, and after a quick moment, he spotted another castle not too far away.

"We can go just a tad further, but then we have to stop."

"Why's that?"

"Dahh, we'd be on their territory."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and just followed as the youkai began running again, though at their speed, they only ran for about ten more seconds, before Kunio signalled to stop again.

"So what now?" Inuyasha commented, noting they were still some way from the castle.

"Hold on."

Kunio took a few steps forward, before throwing his head back, and giving a short howl, as if announcing their presence. There was a short silence, before Inuyasha almost jumped as a loud growl answered, and it was then he noticed the scent he'd been expecting to find.

"Don't move too much...keep low, but remain in sight...if we look like we're trying to hide, then they'll get suspicious."

"I'm not hiding from anyone." Inuyasha argued indignantly.  
"Yes, but as I said...they get suspicious pretty easily." Kunio growled quietly, before looking back around, "Here they come."

The youkai and hanyou remained still and silent as two massive figures approached them, until before them stood two large bear youkais.

"State your business inu youkai." The first demanded, firm but not too gruffly.

"My acquaintance here is looking for someone; we'd like to ask if you know where to find him?" Kunio replied, speaking with as much respect as he'd said to show, though Inuyasha didn't doubt it was probably making the youkai gag a bit inside.

The bears turned their attention to the hanyou.

"That depends on who he's looking for." The second answered in a bored voice.

"A small, white bear demon by the name of Hiroaki." Inuyasha stated clearly.

"Hiroaki?" The first repeated unsurely, looking to his friend.

"Oh, I think I know him. He's from the mountain base clan." The other answered.

"Well, they're here today...what do you think?"

The bears turned away to speak in private.

"Mountain base clan?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Ssh! Not all of their family lives in the same house. They have houses all over the place...it's a way to ensure they have somewhere to stay wherever they go. There's one at the foot of the mountains somewhere."

"Alright inu youkai."

Both Inuyasha and Kunio turned back to the bears.

"Follow us to the castle." One grunted, and turned away.

They stepped into line behind him, whilst the other bear guard followed from behind.

_'Looks like things are more __tense than Kunio let on. Gah, this is annoying...but...'_

The four walked in silence to the castle. It wasn't as big as Takehiko's, but if it didn't house the entire family at any one time, then that was understandable. When they got inside, Inuyasha felt his stomach churn, and his ears lower slightly, as all around the walls hung the pelts of other youkai.

"Kunio..." He whispered.

"They take pride in showing off the pelts of their defeated enemies...try to ignore it." Kunio quickly whispered back, though he to sounded uncomfortable about the décor.

They soon came to a large pair of sliding doors, behind which could be heard a lot of talking and laughing, whilst the aroma of food hung heavily in the air.

"Wait here." The first guard instructed, before slipping inside, the noise elevating for a few seconds before the doors slid closed again.

"Kneel down." Kunio whispered.

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Inuyasha glared at Kunio, who just returned the annoyed look, before they both knelt.

"My lord!" The guard inside announced himself.

A silence fell within the room.

"Members of the mountain inu tribe have come with a request!"

Another moment of silence, before...

"Show them in."

Both doors practically flew open, revealing a large room where a huge family of bears were sitting, enjoying a feast.

As they all eyed the visitors, Inuyasha felt the same way he had when he'd sat by Takehiko for dinner, whilst the rest of the Inu youkai had glared in annoyance.

"State your business inu youkai." Said the bear sitting at the end.

He was a large, old looking grey bear with a big, saggy wrinkle that sank over his eyes, raising the question of just how well he could see...if he could see at all.

"Lord of the mountain bear clan, please pardon this interruption." Kunio said politely as he bowed.

At the same time, he roughly pushed Inuyasha's head down, the hanyou barely holding in a yelp as his forehead hit the floor.

"Kuso...you're gonna pay for that later..." He growled quietly.

"Sorry...didn't mean it." Kunio muttered back bluntly.

Inuyasha could believe that the youkai hadn't meant it...but not at all that he was sorry.

"They say they're looking for someone called Hiroaki sir." One of the guards stated.

Inuyasha glanced up, looking around at the faces. Most of them were far too big, and any small bears were children.

_'Come on...don't let this be for nothing...'_

"Hm? Someone is looking for me?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, raising his head as Kunio's grip slackened, the youkai also looking up. Between two bulky brown bears near the opposite end of the row, an empty rice bowl was set down with a quiet clank, before a familiar white face popped into view.

"Why...am I seeing things? Young Inuyasha!" Hiroaki exclaimed in surprise.

He cheerfully got up and hurriedly made his way towards the hanyou.

"It's a pleasure to see you again young sir, what brings you he..."

The small white youkai crashed face first into the floor as Inuyasha brought his fist down upon his head the moment he was within arm's reach.

"BAKA! What the hell are you doing!" Kunio hissed at him as a tense aura of shock took the breath of everyone in the room.

"THAT'S for regrowing Sesshomaru's arm." Inuyasha growled, ignoring Kunio's warning as he pulled Hiroaki out of the now sunken floor.

"B-but...young Inuyasha? I thought you suggested that I help him?" Hiroaki whimpered.

"It's called sarcasm...I would have thought you'd be able to recognise it." Inuyasha frowned back at him.

"What's the meaning of this?" One of the larger bears yelled, standing up.

"Who do you think you are inu you...!" Another began, before pausing in confusion, "...wait...is he only a hanyou?"

"Yes, please don't fret everyone. Young Inuyasha here is the one who saved me from the eel demon not too long ago." Hiroaki explained, trying to cool a few heads.

The bears still looked suspicious, but sat back down.

"I am sorry for the mistake young hanyou, if there is anyway I can make it up to you..." Hiroaki began.

"Actually there is a way."

The small bear blinked in surprise at the interruption.

"There's a little favour I'd like you to do for me...so I'll need you to come with us."

"Hold on there!" A bear started in defence, when the old grey one indicated for him to wait.

"What favour is it you wish to ask of one of us hanyou?" The leader asked patiently.

Inuyasha looked around to him, and seeing Takehiko's face in his head for a moment, he forced himself...as much as it killed him... to put Hiroaki down, and bow his head slightly.

"The leader of the mountain inu tribe is unable to smell because of an injury he received some time ago. I want to ask Hiroaki for his help to give it back."

"Takehiko? I wasn't aware he had such a disability..." The old bear spoke, sounding honestly surprised.

He turned his attention to Hiroaki himself.

"What do you think of this Hiroaki? Seeing as they came all this way to find you."

"Well my lord, if it's his actual sense of smell that's the issue, then I can't guarantee that I can help..." Hiroaki answered, sounding apologetic.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, keeping quiet but praying...

"However, if I was to inspect the young leader himself, there may be something I can do."

The hanyou's ears pricked up hopefully. The leader of the bears looked thoughtful for a moment, murmuring to himself, before looking back up.

"Inuyasha...was it?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"I recognise your traits easily hanyou...tell me, what is your interest in helping the leader of the mountain inus?"

Inuyasha looked down, annoyed that it had been pointed out that he wasn't from Takehiko's group, even if it was already obvious.

"The truth is I don't care for what supposedly happened in the past." He stated firmly, "I wasn't around when apparently my pack and Takehiko's pack were fighting...any past conflict between us is no concern of mine. Takehiko has helped me in the past, and now I want to return the favour."

He missed the way Kunio looked to him in surprise at the honesty in is voice.

Again, the bear paused to think, whilst everyone else turned to him, anxious to know his answer. Finally, he gave a quiet, amused chuckle.

"I bare no ill will towards Takehiko. He has brought honour to the name of his pack, which his father had so badly tarnished. Hiroaki, if you agree, then I will allow you to visit the mountain inu tribe..." He glanced to the visitors, "...my only condition being that he take an escort with him."

"Of course sir." Kunio agreed, bowing deeply again.

"It would be my honour to go with them my lord." Hiroaki put in, looking to the hanyou by him, "I'd be delighted to help Inuyasha."

"Well, his manners are a little rough, but he seems honest." The leader replied calmly, "Very well, then please prepare yourself for travel Hiroaki, and someone will need to prepare to go with him."

"Yes sir!" The small demon replied, and quickly left the room.

One of the larger guards was quick to volunteer, and also left to get ready. Once they were gone, the leader once more turned his attention to his guests.

"I have just one more question for the two of you."

Kunio and Inuyasha sat up at attention.

"Does Takehiko know where you are right now?"

Both hanyou and youkai flinched, and looked to the ground nervously.

"ah crud...I was hoping he wouldn't ask something like that..." Kunio muttered to himself.

"Something like what?" Inuyasha muttered back, over hearing him.

"You remember how before, we had to announce our presence here before we could come in? We're also supposed to have our leader's permission before we come..." Kunio replied, his head hanging as he released a heavy sigh, "Alpha's gonna kill me..."

Inuyasha stared at him in surprise. It had taken a lot to convince Kunio to come on this trip, but not once had the guard leader said that it was actually a rule to tell Takehiko.

He must have wanted to help his leader more than he let on if he was willing to bend the rules.

"Don't sweat it, I'll take the blame." He replied casually.

"Oh yeah right! You think Takehiko will accept that? I'm the one who led you here!" Kunio growled back at him.

"I said don't sweat it." Inuyasha replied more seriously, and this time Kunio fell quiet, and soon turned away, still a bit doubtful.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He suddenly broke in.

Everyone paused to look at the inu youkai as he pushed forward the bundle he'd been carrying. He'd said earlier it was food for the trip, but they hadn't touched it once.

"Please accept this." He said with one more bow.

Curious, the leader signalled for it to be collected. Once it was brought around to him, he carefully untied the material, everyone looking on with the same curiosity. When it fell open, Inuyasha's reaction couldn't have been more different from the bears.

Where he looked on in disbelief and disgust, they looked all too thrilled by the pile of blue crabs in front of them.

Even the leader shared the youthful excitement, and with so many mouths watering, it took little time for the growling and fighting to break out.

As even the children joined in the rough and tumble for the crustaceans, Inuyasha and Kunio remained where they were; both sweat dropping at the sight before them.

"How'd you get those?" Inuyasha whispered, remembering how Hiroaki had told him the crabs only lived back in that swamp.

"We know how much they like them, so we began breeding them at home to trade with the bear clans...a bargaining tool if you want to put it crudely." Kunio whispered back.

"You ever tried one?" Inuyasha added after a second.

"Yeah...once...you?"

"Once..."

Hanyou and Youkai looked sickened by the smell the crabs gave off, before they whispered in unison;

"And never again."

* * *

"Jaken sama?"

"What is it Rin?"

"Sesshomaru sama and Inuyasha are brothers right?"

"Why would you ask such a thing!"

"Because don't you think it's kind of sad that they always fight when they're family?"

"Do not refer to that filthy hanyou as any sort of relation to Sesshomaru sama! His tainted blood is a humiliation to the master's name! I for one think the hanyou gets exactly what he...!"

The small demon and girl seemed to have forgotten about the silver haired youkai trailing just ahead, and stopped dead as they saw he was staring over his shoulder at them, a highly impatient look in his eyes. They both fell silent obediently, and Sesshomaru soon turned back to the path in front of them.

_'We fight because that is how it has always been.'_ He thought to himself, his eyes narrowing.

_'Are you...Niisan?'_

The youkai stopped dead in his tracks, making the others almost stumble.

"M...my lord?" Jaken spoke up when his master didn't move for some time.

The youkai gave a low growl, before he began walking again.

"What's done is done."

"What's done?" Rin ask, though more to herself.

She urged Aun forward, and Jaken stumbled after them.

* * *

"Can you see anything Sango?"

"No, We've really lost him this time."

Sighing in defeat, the demon slayer directed Kirara back to the forest below, and landed by the others.

"I hate to say it, but I think it's time we stopped looking for Inuyasha." She said as she climbed down.

"But we...!" Kagome started.

"It's just for now Kagome." Miroku interupted as he touched her shoulder, "Inuyasha has already made it rather clear that he isn't ready to come back yet. If we give him the time he's asking for, then I'm sure he'll find his way back to us on his own."

Kagome looked down.

"I know...you're right...it's just..." Her eyes crushed together, "What did that person want with Inuyasha? Why did they take him away?"

"We're all worried about him, and this whole beta blood thing is still very confusing. But somehow whoever that demon was, I don't think they actually intended to hurt Inuyasha. When they appeared, they knocked him out without actually hurting him, and then held him with care before disappearing." Sango added.

"But what if it's an alpha? You remember what Myoga said about them..." Kagome burst out.

The others looked away. They all shared the same worries and concern for their friend, and to stop looking for him was a task none of them wanted to undertake.

"Kagome, we won't stop looking completely, but as cold as it may sound, we also need to turn our attention back to finding the jewel shards. The longer we delay in finding them, the more time it gives Naraku to find them instead." Miroku spoke up, "We can look for both the jewel shards and Inuyasha at the same time, but it doesn't work in our favour to keep our attention focused on only one."

"If Inuyasha wanted to be found, it would be a completely different story, and we wouldn't stop until we did find him." Sango tried to assure her.

"Don't worry Kagome, Inuyasha's strong. I'll bet any alpha who goes after him won't know what they're in for!" Shippo said encouragingly.

"Unless it's an alpha like Sesshomaru..." Kagome mumbled negatively.

Her friends paused, since they couldn't exactly disagree with that.

"Despite what Myoga said, I think we can be certain Sesshomaru isn't going to go out of his way to find Inuyasha...not again anyway..." Miroku finally said.

Kagome sighed heavily, before suddenly clapping her hands on her cheeks.

"You're right. Inuyasha will be fine until we find him." She answered, trying to sound more confident.

"That's the spirit Kagome! By the time we find a few more shards, I'm sure Inuyasha will have returned! We just have to be patient!" Shippo almost cheered.

Kirara nuzzled the girl's leg, and she couldn't help but give a small smile of gratitude.

"So what're we waiting for?" Shippo announced, actually getting into the mood over it.

He jumped down from Kagome's shoulder, and began down the path.

"Shippo hold on." Miroku called after him, but then just smiled, "Well so much for being patient."

Little Kirara meanwhile raised her nose and sniffed the air, before her hackles raised up.

"Kirara, what is it?" Sango asked as she heard her friend growl.

Up ahead, Shippo came to a stop, surprised to find beautiful pink and white flowers growing along the pathway.

"Hey Kagome! Come see, they're really pretty!"

Kagome moved closer, and let out a small sound of awe at the beautiful floral display. Shippo picked a pink one and held it out to her.

"Arigato Shippo chan." The girl answered as she crouched to take it.

However, both stopped as the flower suddenly twitched in Shippo's hand. The small fox demon let it go, right before it burst in a mini explosion. Before either human or demon had time to get over the surprise, the rest of the flowers...stirred by the reaction of the first one...began to twitch, and popped one by one like firecrackers. They yelped and jumped out of the way, Shippo screaming as his tail got singed in the process. Kagome on the other hand, gasped as she fell over, and panicked as something fell out of her pocket.

"What a cheap trick." Sango said with a frown, but then looked around, "Miroku...did that look like...?"

"Yeah, it did." The monk answered seriously.

At that point, muffled laughter could be heard, and the group looked around through the trees.

"Got them...so got them..."

"That was great!"

"Who's there!" Kagome called out firmly at the whispering, pausing in collecting the scattered items she'd dropped.

As the snickering continued, a couple of demons jumped out into view, startling the small group with the way they looked like twins.

"The name's Maki!" Said the red head.

"And I'm Taki!" Said the white haired one with a wink.

Before the others could even get a word in, the twins crouched in front of Shippo.

"Sorry Kitsune brother, didn't mean for you to get involved." Maki said.

"Yeah, we thought another Kitsune would know and get out of the way." Taki added.

"As I thought. Fox magic." Sango said in annoyance.

"So how did you two know we were coming?" Miroku asked, raising his staff a little.

"Hey don't take it personally, it's not like we were targeting you exactly..." Maki grumbled back as he stood.

"Just any humans who happened to be passing by?" The monk quickly interrupted.

This time the twins grinned in unison, looking pleased more than guilty, before there was a puff of smoke from behind them. They froze as a figure appeared, and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Now now...didn't we agree..." the figure began, pausing to suddenly knock the twin's heads together hard, "...no messing around today?"

"EIJI!" The boys yelled at him, holding their heads as their eyes watered.

"It's nice to see your skills are improving boys...but we do not simply go causing random mischief all the time...do we?" Came another voice, as a large, gentle looking male youkai walked out from behind the trees.

"But Arata! We're kitsune! It's what we're suppose to do!" Taki argued.

"And if you wish to improve as a kitsune, you'll need to learn more about when and where to use your fox magic." Arata easily countered, calm as ever.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind, we'd like to pass." Miroku suddenly spoke up.

"But of course, please pardon us." Arata answered, stepping aside.

"No problem." Shippo answered, and began walking past...

...only to be stopped as the ground opened up beneath him, and sent him screaming into a pit.

"Shippo! Kagome yelled.

"A trap hole...you're serious...?" Eiji mumbled, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

His arms wrapped around his brother's necks hard.

"What? You said we needed to practice our basics!" Taki choked out, trying to fight his brother's grip.

"This isn't basics. Trap holes are weak and an insult to your fox magic!" Eiji answered.

He dropped the boys, who sat there gasping, until Maki looked confused by something smooth under his hand, and picked it up.

"What's this?" He asked as he looked at the shiny black bead in his hand.

"Oh! I missed one." Kagome said in surprise, quickly standing.

But before she could take it back, Maki held it close and sniffed it.

Hey Taki...doesn't this...?" He whispered, holding it out to his brother.

"Ah...yeah...yeah it does!" Taki answered in surprise as he smelt it.

Both boys suddenly looked at Kagome hard.

"How do you know beta brother!" They said in unison.

"W-who?" Was all Kagome could come up with.

Arata and Eiji's reactions however, were quite different.

"What did you kits just say?" Eiji demanded, swiping the bead from Maki's hand.

He and Arata also captured the frail scent upon it, an identity that barely lingered anymore.

"I think they're right. I'm certain that's him." Eiji said in a hushed voice as he looked towards Kagome's group.

"He mentioned something about taking some time away from friends, but the topic appeared to make him tense, so we stopped..." Arata answered just as seriously.

"You lot wouldn't be looking for a certain hanyou would you?" Eiji asked them.

"You know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome replied in surprised excitement, her friends showing the same hopefulness.

The four kitsune exchanged glances.

"They know beta brother's name." Taki muttered  
"It really must be them." Eiji added.

"I'm afraid we don't know his current location, but we did see him just yesterday upon the mountains behind us." Arata spoke up, using the fan in his hand to indicate to the large, pine mountains in the distance.

"What do you think?" Sango questioned.

"We need to head in that general direction, so we could keep an eye out for him, but we shouldn't get our hopes up too much." Miroku answered.

It was then that they noted how much the wind had picked up very quickly, went it had only been a light breeze moments ago. Arata and Eiji glanced up, before everyone else looked around, finding a familiar twister heading right at them. Just metres away, it disappeared, and Koga landed in front of them, wasting no time in closing the gap between himself and Kagome.

"Kagome! I've been looking for you for days!" The wolf youkai stated as he took hold of her hands.

"Hi Koga..." The girl began to speak, still a bit surprised by the sudden appearance.

"Tell me it's not true? That stinkin' dog was just lying when he said you'd chosen to be with a human, right?" Koga interrupted, sounding like the subject had been sitting on his chest the entire time he'd been looking for her.

Kagome was startled, but then her gaze lowered, her voice hesitating to answer.

"I...I'm afraid it's true Koga..." She eventually whispered, "There's someone from my time that I wish to be with."

The wolf youkai looked little short of devastated, letting go of her hands slowly.

"Well…she is human after all Koga…" One of his friends spoke hesitantly.

"Kagome, are you alright to be here? If you've got someone waiting for you back home…" Sango began.

"No, it's alright. I told Hojo the truth about why I've been missing so much school. He knows I'll probably be here for awhile." Kagome answered, "I miss him of course, but I can't stop now. We still have to find Inuyasha AND defeat Naraku."

"You told us demons don't exist in your time, was he alright to accept it?" Miroku asked.

"Oh…sure, he took it fairly well." Kagome answered a little sheepishly, deciding to skip out on describing Hojo's moment of silence when she'd first told him.

"So where is that mutt right now anyway?" Koga suddenly questioned, his eye twitching as he looked away, as if he wanted to pound the hanyou just for being right.

"They just told us that he's around the mountains over there." Kagome said, indicating to Arata's group.

"Hm? Kitsune youkai ha? Don't see many of you around this area." The wolf youkai said, looking around in surprise.

"We like to wander here and there." Eiji replied, "Anyway, as we said, he's probably a good distance from those mountains by now, he left them yesterday morning…"

He looked around to his companions.

"How far do you think he had to go to take that little Haru girl home?"

"Not even a strong wind carries the scent of a dog demon around there, so it would at least be a full day's journey if there were any inu youkai clans around." Arata answered, touching his fan to his chin thoughtfully.

"Inu youkai clans? What do they have to do with it?" Koga spoke up curiously.

"Hm? Oh, a child he'd become acquainted with from a clan followed him away from home. He was planning to take her back." The alpha kitsune responded.

"Koga? Do you know the inu youkai clan?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Well I know OF them. Supposedly they live in the mountains some way north west of here, and their leader is suppose to be a really powerful alpha. That's about all I've heard of them though."

"He did speak of meeting an alpha." Arata added calmly.

"His name!" Came an urgent cry, and they looked down to see Myoga crawl out of Kirara's fur.

"Myoga? Have you been there the whole time?" Shippo asked, plucking the flea from the small cat youkai.

"What was the alpha's name!" Myoga questioned, ignoring Shippo.

"He didn't mention a name." Eiji answered a bit bluntly.

"Yeah but he did say that you reminded him of the alpha Arata." Taki teased, his twin joining in giggling with him.

"Myoga? Why do you ask?" Sango questioned.

'_Come to think of it, this alpha does look quite like…oh no! I can understand why Inuyasha sama would fall for him, but how could I miss this? I've been watching the young master all this time in case he became a beta, and I've only managed to mess it all up!' _Myoga thought to himself, his head spinning about what to do next.

* * *

"How much further is it?" The bear guard grunted.

"Not far. As soon as the sulphur smell begins to die down, you'll be able to see the castle." Kunio called back.

Inuyasha kept quiet about how grateful he felt for that. If he had to put up with the stench of sulphur burning his nose much longer…

"How're you doing back there Hiroaki?" he asked the youkai riding on his back, if only for a distraction.

"Q-q-quite alright, thankyou young hanyou…" Hiroaki answered, though he clearly wasn't as comfortable taking a piggy back ride from Inuyasha as Haru was.

It wasn't too much longer before…as Kunio had said…the horrible smell of rotten eggs disappeared, and Takehiko's palace came into view.

"Wait Inuyasha!"

The hanyou came to a halt, realising he'd over taken Kunio, who had stopped upon a large, flat rock.

Why are we stopping?" He asked impatiently.

"Because we have to announce our return." Kunio growled with the same lack of patience.

"What for? You live there!"

"It's because we have guests with us!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but paused before a word left him. He let out a quiet grumble as he saw the youkai's point.

"It's like before when we announced ourselves at the bear clan's place, right?" Kunio continued, looking to the bear guard, who was catching his breath.

They were quite a lot faster than him, but he'd done a good job at keeping up.

"Yes, but since there was no one with you, you had to announce yourselves. If there had been a bear tribe member with you, they would have called out instead, and it would've shown us that we had visitors."

Inuyasha looked back around as he came to understand. The two packs may have been in a truce, but this was a security measure.

"Yeah, ok. Let's get it done then." He sighed, coming to stand by Kunio.

The inu youkai crouched slightly, before giving a loud growl. It was only short, but a bit deep, and as he fell quiet again, Inuyasha noticed him tense a bit.

"By the way, be ready…"

"What for?"

"I told you before, we didn't actually get Takehiko's permission to approach the bear clan…" Kunio answered with a frustrated growl, "…The master has a soft spot for you, so you might get lucky, but I'm in for it for sure."

Inuyasha blushed bright red at the 'soft spot' comment.

"As if! And besides, even if he tries, I'll tell him otherwise."

"Damn hanyou, what're you…"

"Look Kunio, this was my idea, so I'll take responsibility for it!" Inuyasha cut in, and glared back to the castle.

Kunio seemed surprised by the comment, but then his ears pricked up.

"Here they come." He said pointing out a couple of guards heading towards them.

The pair of inu youkai stopped only a few metres from them, but they were already looking surprised long before they reached the spot.

"Kunio sir? Why are…?" One guard asked too predictably.

"Don't ask, just let us come in." Kunio interrupted, and moved past him, "Does the master know yet?"

"I'm pretty certain he heard you sir…most around the castle did." The other guard answered.

Inuyasha followed them, and the bear guard walked behind him. They reached the castle entrance, and were instantly greeted by curious eyes peering around most corners or through tiny gaps in open doorways.

Inuyasha really hated the staring, but kept his mouth shut since this was his idea after all.

'_Should've known this was going to be fussy.'_

"Come on…" Kunio mumbled, before walking ahead.

Inuyasha literally dropped Hiroaki, and followed after the youkai. The bear guard growled a bit, but said nothing since Hiroaki just waved it off, and darted after them without a complaint.

Inuyasha was beginning to recognise small areas of the castle, and noted with slight humour that they weren't even half way to Takehiko's chambers before the leader appeared before them.

"Alpha." Kunio greeted with a bow, and Inuyasha decided to also offer a small bow.

"At ease." Takehiko responded calmly, before looking to the visitors, "Members of the mountain bear tribe, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Lord Takehiko of the mountain inu tribe, it is an honour to finally stand before you…" Hiroaki responded with just as much respect, "The young inu lads here asked me for my assistance, and brought me here."

"I see…" Takehiko replied, before looking to Inuyasha and Kunio, "Kunio…"

The youkai guard flinched, his gaze to the ground. Inuyasha was surprised by the level of his tension.

"You do understand our rules, do you not?" Takehiko continued, his tone having a clear, disciplining tone to it.

Inuyasha cringed slightly in guilt. Perhaps Kunio's hesitation to the plan in the first place was justified.

"He understands them all too well!"

Both of the inu youkai looked around as the hanyou spoke up.

"Takehiko, this was all my idea. I asked him to come with me." Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha, you are less familiar with our…" Takehiko began.

"Don't give me that!" Inuyasha quickly cut in, hiding his surprise that Kunio had been so spot on about Takehiko's reaction, "Kunio already explained the rules to me…I'm just as guilty as he is!"

Kunio looked around at the hanyou, as if in awe that he'd kept his word.

"Listen, the reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't want to cause a fuss…I didn't want you to tell me not to…"

"Not to what?" Takehiko asked quietly when the hanyou trailed off.

"This is Hiroaki…"Inuyasha quickly picked up, and pointed to the small white bear, "…He has the ability to heal physical injuries, even regrow limbs!"

He shivered a little at the reminder of just how he'd received proof of the bear's abilities.

"I asked him to come here to see if he could heal your nose!"

Takehiko's eyes widened, but he said nothing, just looking to the young inu males in front of him.

"Kunio agreed to take me to the bear tribe because he wants you to be able to smell again as well!"

Kunio's gaze dropped as his leader's silver eyes turned to him, looking a little embarrassed.

"It's the same with your whole pack, right? They've all been trying to help get your sense of smell back, well here's the chance!" Inuyasha continued, noting that his emotions were at risk of losing control, but he forced himself to hold on.

"So…so if Kunio is in trouble, then at least punish me with him!"

With that, the hanyou's little speech ended, and he waited with his gaze lowered. Anyone else who'd been watching had also fallen silent, waiting for the inu leader to make his decision on the matter.

Finally, Takehiko took a step forward, and both Inuyasha and Kunio flinched, closing their eyes. Inuyasha's ears lowered, expecting a slap to leave them stinging, but instead, there was only a gentle touch to his head.

He and Kunio looked up in confusion, and found Takehiko just smiling fondly at both of them, a hand placed on each of their heads.

"I have heard of Hiroaki and his abilities…" The leader explained calmly, gently rubbing both the hanyou and youkai's ears.

Kunio may have had the sharper, slightly more human like ears like Takehiko, but his shiver at the touch was no smaller than Inuyasha's.

"You two are quiet troublesome sometimes…" The alpha added with a chuckle, before dropping his arms, "Thankyou both of you."

He turned towards Hiroaki before either could respond.

"If this is true, then I am most honoured." Takehiko gave a deep bow to the two visitors, who quickly returned it.

"The honour is ours Takehiko sama. I still remember when our tribes were at war. Any help I can give to continue to strengthen the peace between us is my pleasure to give." Hiroaki answered.

"Well then, I insist you join us for the evening meal." Takehiko offered.

"We'd be delighted."

As the others began to leave, Inuyasha paused to release a heavy sigh. That had gone a lot smoother than expected. He just hoped Hiroaki really could help.

"INU!"

The voice was too easy to recognise, but before he could turn around, he felt a small weight jump upon his back.

"Hey Haru." He said, instantly relaxing as he looked over his shoulder.

"Inu bad…" Haru spoke, crawling up to his shoulder, "Where you go…?"

"Hey, Takehiko told you I'd be back right? I just had to go pick up a visitor. Sorry, but you were still in bed when I left. I'm back now though." He said, ruffling her hair.

"By me! By me!" The little girl cheered, wrapping her arms around the hanyou's neck.

"She means she wants you to sit by her at dinner." Kunio surprised the hanyou by explaining, "If I were you, I'd get a move on…you know how far Fuyu's patience extends when it comes to Haru."

What surprised Inuyasha even more was the lack of rejection he felt from Kunio. Even as the guard leader walked away, it wasn't for the sake of getting away from the hanyou like usual.

"Inuyasha? Will you be joining us?" Takehiko's voice cut easily into his thoughts, and he looked up to the alpha.

He was still unsure about letting himself get too close to the leader. He was still pretty useless with controlling his beta blood.

However, it took him little time to give an answer.

"Sure, ok."

* * *

Inuyasha felt a lot calmer after dinner this time round.

At Haru's insistence, he'd sat by her instead of Takehiko, and he had to admit he felt much more comfortable doing so. He might have even been great if Fuyu hadn't been sitting on his other side.

She still presented a feeling of rejection towards him, and had been very quick to tell Haru off any time she tried to jump on Inuyasha.

"Haru come! Haru come!" The child now pleaded, as she clung to Inuyasha's shoulders.

The hanyou looked to Takehiko uncertainly, but the leader didn't seem to mind at all.

"You may come Haru, as long as you're a good girl, alright?" The leader instructed gently.

Haru nodded her head rapidly in excitement, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a bit as he turned to follow Takehiko down the hall, Hiroaki and the bear guard trailing just behind.

"Am I alright to come? I'm not going to get in the way right?" The hanyou let slip, feeling stupid as soon as he finished asking.

The thought had been bothering him since dinner finished.

"Not at all young hanyou. All I require is a quiet atmosphere whilst I work." Hiroaki assured him.

"I do appreciate you coming along Inuyasha." Takehiko said quietly, offering that light, irresistible smile he was known for over his shoulder.

Inuyasha…not wanting to blush again…just gave a hard nod and looked away.

They reached the alpha's quarters, and entered in silence.

"Alright Takehiko sama, as soon as you're ready, could you please sit over here for me." Hiroaki requested.

Inuyasha took up a spot against the wall as Takehiko knelt in front of the bear youkai. He caught himself taking in just how straight and poised the alpha looked even though his demeanour was relaxed.

'_Guess he was raised to have good posture and all that.' _He thought, looking away as he made himself uncomfortable.

"Let's have a look now…" Hiroaki mumbled, as he raised his hands towards the alpha's face.

A pale yellow glow emanated from the small bear's hands, and shone over Takehiko's face. Inuyasha couldn't see anything but the weak light, but guessed Hiroaki himself must have seen something else, since his face became very still and focused.

"Nani?" Haru piped up, confused.

Inuyasha hushed her gently, and the child imitated him cutely, but fell quiet after that.

It took a few minutes before Hiroaki spoke once more.

"Lord Takehiko, your nose was damaged in a fight, correct?"

"Yes. It was almost sliced off by another youkai's claws."

"Hm, yes. There's definitely evidence that it was cut, but I found something else. Tell me young lord, did you ever breathe in any sort of poison?"

"Why do you ask?" Takehiko replied.

Inuyasha didn't miss the tone of seriousness that had snuck into the alpha's voice.

"Well, because there's scaring that indicates burning. Naturally I first assumed that it was fire, but since your sense of smell has been affected, not just your nose itself, I would say this is more likely the result of over exposure to poison."

The explanation seemed reasonable, but as Inuyasha looked to Takehiko, the alpha's silence made it clear…for whatever reason…he was reluctant to answer.

"The youkai that struck me used poisoned claws." He finally said.

"Ah yes, of course! That would definitely explain why there are both types of scars." Hiroaki replied, "direct contact with poison like that would very likely damage your ability to smell."

Inuyasha was still confused. Why had Takehiko been so reluctant to say…?

He hastily shoved back an outburst as the answer came to him, and looked away to glare at the floor. Takehiko's silver eyes turned in the hanyou's direction, as if he'd felt the realisation occur.

"So then, shale we begin?" Hiroaki spoke again as he pulled out a few items from his robes.

Silence engulfed the room once more as the small youkai began to work. He mixed a few herbs and other items in a small bowl, which gave off a smell strong enough to make Inuyasha cringe a little, and Haru slap her hands over her nose.

"How well can you breathe through your nose sir?"

"Not as well as I used to, but still fine enough to cause me no discomfort."

"Ok, then please breathe in nice and slow. You won't be able to smell it, but this will help with the healing."

Takehiko was completely cooperative, and let his eyes drift shut as Hiroaki held the bowl up close to his face. His breathing was so quiet, but Inuyasha watched as his chest rose and sunk, at least until he mentally smacked himself for staring at the alpha…AGAIN!

After half a minute, Hiroaki put the bowl back down, and raised his hands again.

"Nice and still now please my lord."

Takehiko didn't even reply, his entire figure like a statue as this time, a green glow came from Hiroaki's hands.

It seemed a long time that they stayed sitting there, and at the very least it had to have been ten minutes, but Inuyasha found he couldn't stop watching. His patience was hanging by a thread, and if Haru hadn't moved and curled up in his lap, he might have lost it completely.

"Alright Takehiko sama, the healing is complete." Hiroaki finally spoke with a calm smile, looking just a bit tired, "Now I want you to breathe in through your nose as deep as you can. You won't be able to smell anything whilst I still have the shield up, I'd just like to check your breathing first."

Again, Takehiko did exactly what was asked of him, and Inuyasha watched again as his chest rose slowly. He almost blushed when a surprised smile appeared on the alpha's face.

"Incredible. It has been quite some time since I could breathe in so deep."

Inuyasha felt a small smile appear on his face, as the anxiety he'd been feeling suddenly began to lift.

Had Hiroaki really managed to do it?

"Excellent sir!" Hiroaki exclaimed, "I'm going to drop the shield now so you can check your sense of smell. Just be careful though, I know what strong noses you inu youkai have, and if you haven't smelt anything for sometime, it might be a bit overwhelming at first."

"I'm ready." Takehiko replied, and Inuyasha was certain he heard a spark of excitement.

The green glow faded away, and Haru leant forward. Even if she couldn't understand what was going on, she could feel the same excitement that filled the room.

Inuyasha found he was holding his breath as he waited for Takehiko to move.

This was it…if it hadn't worked…

"Takehiko?" He mumbled as the alpha suddenly smiled in his direction.

He was left unsure how to react when the youkai reached out and placed a hand upon his knee.

"H…hey! What're you…?" He stumbled out, knowing his face was about to turn crimson again.

He looked in panic towards Hiroaki, expecting to see looks of shock from him and the guard. Instead, he found they were both staring ahead, unnaturally still. When he looked down to Haru, he found her just as still, a large smile frozen upon her face.

"What did you do?" He questioned the alpha.

"Do not fear Inuyasha, it is merely a spell…" Takehiko assured him, a bit calmer than the hanyou would have liked, "…Just a short pause in time."

"But why?" Inuyasha asked quietly, not sure whether or not he wanted to know.

"I hope you'll forgive me…" The alpha whispered in return.

Inuyasha wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, but wasn't given time to react, before Takehiko leant forward, his hand coming up to cup the side of the hanyou's face.

The startled boy froze as he felt the alpha's face at the side of his neck. Takehiko's skin gently grazed over the hanyou's, as he breathed in slow and deep.

"So…this is your scent?"

The whisper made Inuyasha shiver. The closeness wasn't doing him any favours, as he could feel his body beginning to react.

"Ta…Takehiko…" He stuttered, starting to panic.

As if able to understand what he was thinking, the alpha pulled away carefully, and turned back to where the frozen bear youkais were, their faces naturally posed, oblivious to what had just happened.

However, the second Takehiko removed his hand from Inuyasha's knee, they moved so unexpectedly that the hanyou jumped.

"Go ahead lord Takehiko." Hiroaki encouraged.

Once again, the silver eyed youkai took a deep breath, playing along as if he hadn't just cast a spell on all but two of the room's occupants.

"These smells…" He whispered, opening his eyes, "I remember them…it's been so long…"

Despite still feeling embarrassed, the clear tone of pure happiness in the alpha's voice made Inuyasha unable to help feeling relieved.

It had worked.

"I owe you my gratitude, Hiroaki of the mountain bear tribe." The alpha spoke, and slowly bowed his head to the visitors.

"My lord, I am all too thrilled that I could help."

"I…inu…"

Inuyasha glanced down, before quickly releasing Haru. He'd been so distracted by Takehiko that he hadn't even noticed his tension cause his arms to tighten around the child.

"Sorry Haru."

The child panted for a moment, but then smiled wildly up at him. Inuyasha couldn't help himself, and grinned back at her.

Takehiko and Hiroaki chuckled lightly, whilst the bear guards just gave a relaxed smile.

"I've had rooms prepared for the both of you, please feel free to request anything you need or desire." The alpha said as he stood up, "Kunio."

There was a load of gasps from outside the room, followed by multiple feet hitting the ground as more than one person could be heard racing away down the hall. There was a short growled _'cowards', _before the door slid open, and a sheepish looking Kunio looked in.

"Y-yes alpha?"

"Thought I smelt others around." Inuyasha mumbled in mild surprise.

He'd noticed it before, but had been too distracted with what was happening in the room to care about anything outside of it.

"Please escort our guests to their rooms. They may ask for anything they wish."

"Yes sir." Kunio replied, still looking a bit awekward, though being given an order seemed to make him feel a bit more normal, "This way please."

The bear youkais got up, and followed him out of the room. Inuyasha held onto Haru and stood to leave as well.

"Inuyasha?"

He paused and looked around to Takehiko.

"Thankyou. Because of you, I can finally take care of my family like a true alpha."

Inuyasha glanced away so he wouldn't blush. Takehiko's words seemed a bit dramatic to him, but as he glanced back to the silver eyes, he lightly scolded himself. The alpha was truly grateful, and after testing for himself what it was like to have no sense of smell, he couldn't imagine how torturous it must been for Takehiko, who'd had to deal with it for so much longer.

Besides, Takehiko had obviously been brought up to speak with such politeness, and just because Inuyasha himself was a lot less formal, didn't mean it was a bad thing to have such well tuned manners.

"Not much of an inu youkai without a nose doing it's job, right?" The hanyou stated in a hardly caring tone.

Takehiko only chuckled, able to see through the little act, and reached out to gently rub inuyasha's ear again. Like before, the hanyou shivered at the touch, his eyes closing in nervousness.

'_I guess this is how he shows gratitude and affection to everyone in his pack…but does it mean anything else with me?'_

"Mine to! Mine to!" Haru squealed, and turned her ear towards her leader.

"Oh but of course, how forgetful of me. After all, you did behave yourself quite well." Takehiko chuckled, and gave Haru's fluffy ear a rub.

She squirmed and giggled in Inuyasha's arms. To a child, the touch probably tickled more than anything.

The hanyou felt a fond smile cross his face. He could remember when he himself was a child, his mother had tickled his ears in the same way.

When had the touch changed to something more…sensual?

'_Is Takehiko somehow doing it differently? Perhaps it's a beta thing…or maybe just part of inu youkai maturation…" _He thought, giving a mental sigh, as he somehow felt too drained to dwell on it long.

"Hey Haru?" Go find your sisters, ok?" He said quietly, putting her down.

"Inuuuu…" The child whined, automatically clinging to his leg.

"I'll come see you again before bed, promise." He assured her quickly with a gentle smile.

"Run along Haru, Inuyasha won't be long." Takehiko said gently.

Haru made a small, whining sound, but then nodded and ran out the door. Both hanyou and youkai almost chuckled as she quickly stumbled to a stop, and turned back around to quickly bow to them, before disappearing from view.

Takehiko moved forward to slide the door shut.

"Inuyasha?"

There had been no question that he understood Inuyasha had told Haru to go because he wanted to talk in private.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The silver haired boy asked, his gaze firm as he stared at the wall.

"Tell you what exactly?"

The youkai sounded like he had an idea about where this was going, but didn't want to presume.

"That Sesshomaru was the one who injured you!"

Inuyasha hadn't meant to shout, and pouted angrily as his gaze dropped.

Takehiko sighed heavily, his assumption obviously correct.

"Because there is enough of a rift between you and your brother already. I will not be the one to make it grow."

Inuyasha looked bewildered by the firm honestly. There was no softening of words…the alpha meant what he said.

"Phff! Why would you care anyway? What difference does it make to you?"

The hanyou felt like biting his own tongue off. How could Takehiko always show such concern when he got such rudeness in return?

The serious silence that answered unnerved him, and he shrunk back a bit from the firm look Takehiko gave him.

"Regardless of what it may mean to myself or anyone else…regardless of anything that has happened between you…the fact remains that Sesshomaru and yourself are brothers."

The Alpha's eyes gained a saddened edge that cut at Inuyasha's chest.

"How can two brothers feel so opposed to each other?"

'_Are you…Niisan?'_

'_You're nothing but a filthy hanyou, don't bother thinking you'll ever be worth anyone's concern!'_

"That's just how things are…and that's that!" Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth.

He turned away from Takehiko, intending to leave, but paused as his initial anger fizzled away quickly.

"Why?" He muttered eventually, "Why did he attack you I mean? Was it just because of the feud between our packs?" He asked, not noticing the honest curiosity in his own eyes.

The alpha took a moment to think about his answer.

"I suppose that did help to contribute to the sour feelings between us. At the very least it was the original reason why I came face to face with him at the time." He answered, moving over to the doors on the other side to open them.

Had the mood been lighter, the hanyou might have laughed as he remembered the way he and Kunio had crashed through the old ones. There was no trace of their little scuffle any longer.

"There are just some things your brother and I don't see eye to eye upon. I was a lot younger and more foolish back then, and I allowed a snide remark from Sesshomaru to make me lose focus and attack."

He turned back to face Inuyasha with the same sad smile.

"In truth, he was actually only acting out of self defence."

"But…if that teme provoked you in the first place…" Inuyasha began, only to be cut off when Takehiko raised a hand to signal silence.

"No Inuyasha. I shouldn't have allowed myself to attack for the sake of vengeance. Such an action was a common and serious fault of my fathers, and it was that very fault that saw him fall at your father's hands."

The silver eyed youkai reached up carefully to trace his claws over his nose.

"I took this as a sign of how much like that youkai I was becoming."

Inuyasha felt his ears lower slightly.

"You didn't want to be like him?"

He noticed the alpha's claws clench ever so slightly.

"Perhaps once when I was a naïve child. But no, by that time, I had long strayed from my father's footsteps, even if I had to be careful he didn't notice."

The hanyou shifted a bit.

"So what did he say to you? Sesshomaru that is?" He asked, wanting to lighten the mood but feeling too curious to think properly.

He should have known better. Takehiko was normally so calm, but the air just seemed to get heavy with tension as the youkai didn't answer.

"No, never mind. It doesn't matter." He quickly mumbled, and turned around, heading towards the doors.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He paused as he slid the door open.

"Is something troubling you young hanyou?" Takehiko asked quietly as he looked back around.

The moonlight coming in through the door behind him shone over his face, making the smooth skin glow and the silver eyes shine.

Inuyasha did his best to hold back a shiver, begging his mind to stop taking note of such things.

"No…no I'm fine." He lied and stepped out of the room, feeling just an ounce less pressure outside of the alpha's quarters, "Hope you don't mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Never." The alpha chuckled, "Just head straight to the usual room, I've had it kept ready in case you wanted to stay the night. Sleep well, and don't forget to see Haru."

"I won't." The hanyou managed a weak laugh in return, before shutting the door.

He found his feet didn't move as fast as he wanted them to. He stood outside the room, his head bloated by thoughts, none of which he was able to get a firm grip on.

'_Sleep well…' _He thought, glancing over his shoulder, unable to bring himself to say it out loud.

He forced himself to move, and walked away down the hall.

* * *

'_Sleep…sleep damn it!'_

"Kuso…" Escaped the hanyou's barely parted lips as he glared up at the wall opposite.

He'd woken up too many times now, it was beyond annoying!

He couldn't blame it on his beta blood either. Sure he could feel it playing up a bit, but not enough to keep him awake.

It was his mind that wouldn't give him any peace. He'd thought that the knowledge that Takehiko could smell once again would allow him to rest properly, but to his dismay, the alpha wouldn't leave his mind.

That constantly warm smile…the way his skin had brushed over his own…the whispering voice in his ear…

He shook his head yet again. Sleep wasn't coming, but he was still tired enough to barely be able to control his thoughts.

It was no use. It seemed the alpha had taken up residence in the hanyou's mind.

Getting up, he strapped testaiga to his waist and left via the doors on the side that led to the gardens. He made his way quickly to the roof, and stared up at the moon. It was still far from its full size, but that suited him just fine, after all, the further away the full moon was, the further away the new moon also was. He certainly had no desire to turn human again any time soon.

Looking around at the castle, he smiled as he could see the room where Haru and her sisters slept. It had taken forever to get Haru to understand that he couldn't sleep in the same room as them.

"At least she's obviously gone to sleep. I thought she wasn't going to stop crying when I left." He whispered fondly, before looking around to the other end of the castle. He could see where the roof raised up ever so slightly in one section.

Takehiko's chambers.

His smile faded, and against his better judgement, he sprang across the rooftop towards it. He could smell the guard's quarters below as he passed over them, but didn't take note of it, or the way Kunio was on guard.

"Hm?" The guard leader stared in surprise.

He went to call out, but a hand on his shoulder made him look around instead.

"Baku?"

The youkai shook his head gently, indicating for Kunio not to do anything.

"We know he can be trusted." Baku whispered, his eyes serious as he watched the hanyou move out of view.

Inuyasha dropped back to the ground, and stepped up onto the wooden walkway. He entered the building, and moved as quietly as he could down the hall, until his eyes rose to meet the large doors of Takehiko's room.

'_Why am I doing this?'_

The doors only differed from the others by their size, but Inuyasha didn't know what would happen should he touch them.

His feet moved almost by their own will to bring him right in front of the screens, leaving him with the cruel choice.

'_I must be insane. There's guards around, and if someone sees me, then of__ course they'll assume the worst. Why did I have to become a beta? I don't think I can keep this up…'_

"Inuyasha?"

He stumbled back out of shock, his heart picking up the pace. He hadn't expected the leader to still be awake.

'_Kuso…of course, he can smell again…baka! How did I forget already?'_

"Inuyasha? Are you out there?"

Gulping hard, he reached for the door. He'd already been caught, and knowing Takehiko, the leader would just follow if he fled.

He opened the door a bit and peered in. His breath got caught in his throat as his eyes met Takehiko's. The alpha was sitting up on his futon, his dark blue, almost black sleeping robe hung open loosely.

"Is everything alright young hanyou?" The alpha asked, his voice still soft, but somehow making it clear he knew the answer.

Inuyasha didn't respond as he took note of how his breathing had changed to a light pant, whilst his cheeks felt warm.

Had that really happened in a mere few seconds?

"I…uhh…" He whispered, before clenching his teeth.

'_Get a grip baka! What're you thinking!'_

"No!" He forced out, his eyes shadowed by his fringe, "Everything's fine! It doesn't matter!"

He hoped the frustrated growl in his own voice hadn't offended the alpha, but didn't stop to find out as he turned back to leave.

His body froze up so fast that his throat barely managed to choke out a gasp.

An arm had slid so smoothly around his middle, whilst a clawed hand rested lightly upon his shoulder. Against his back, Takehiko's chest rose and sunk gently, presenting that same calm dominance the leader always held.

The hanyou was too caught off guard to think about anything except how fast the alpha had moved.

"Inuyasha…" The subtle whisper in his ear made him shiver.

His entire body started to shake as the dominating alpha scent began wrapping it's way around his body, seeming to suck away his strength and will power, as desperately as he tried to hold onto them.

"Is there something you…want?"

The question curled up in his throat, contaminating his voice to the degree he feared opening his mouth to answer.

Takehiko had promised to never take him against his will, but the strength of his dominant scent had to at least be partially intended.

Was he trying to seduce the hanyou?

"I…I don't…I just…"

His voice was barely even able to quaver, leaving him feeling weak and pathetic.

He flinched as he felt Takehiko lower his face to his neck, as the arm around his middle moved to carefully slide the door shut once more. The slight thud of wood against wood sent a bolt of panic through him.

"I-I don't want to go all…I mean, I just want…!"

"Sssh…" The alpha hushed him gently, his arm returning to the hanyou's waist, whilst his other hand slipped just inside the red kimono, "I understand. Don't be afraid."

Inuyasha's eyes scrunched up as the alpha slowly guided him backwards, and pulled him down to sit on the futon.

The golden orbs remained closed as he felt his kimono glide off of his shoulders to hang around his elbows. The gentle brush of the dominant males lips over his skin was an all too familiar sensation, and one he still wasn't sure if he liked or not.

A sharp gasp hurt his throat as Takehiko kissed his lower spine, and a different face flashed behind his eye lids once more.

"Inuyasha?" The alpha spoke softly, and the hanyou became aware that he'd pulled back, like he realised that particular touch only brought discomfort.

"Just…not there…please not there." He answered quietly.

He could all too easily remember Sesshomaru's tongue sliding the entire way up his back. Just the memory alone made him quiver again.

As if able to detect his fear, Takehiko's arms wrapped around him in a protective embrace.

"I won't touch you there if you don't like it young hanyou." Takehiko assured him gently.

Whether by his choice or not, the words brought some comfort to Inuyasha. Perhaps the alpha held secrets, but he wasn't a liar.

No youkai had ever shown him such kindness.

He could only imagine Sesshomaru's reaction should he find out that Inuyasha had returned, and for some reason, a part of him felt incredibly wrong for doing this.

'…_don't bother to think you'll ever be worth anyone's concern!'_

Anger sparked into life in his stomach.

What did he care what that youkai thought!

Shyly, Inuyasha turned his face into Takehiko's neck, and breathed in deeply. The strong alpha scent filled him, not to the point that he felt suffocated like Sesshomaru's had, but as his body instinctively relaxed against the much larger figure behind him, nothing but the youkai could hold his attention longer than a few seconds.

Takehiko gave a soft smile, and slowly crept his hands over the hanyou's chest. Inuyasha shuddered as the strong hands circled over his buds, but just buried his face further into the youkai's neck.

The caresses crept all over his chest, stomach and sides, constantly tormenting each with tiny jolts of pleasure, and the whole time Inuyasha could feel his body growing warmer.

Whether or not this had been a good idea, there was no turning back now.

"Inuyasha…" Takehiko breathed out after kissing the tip of the hanyou's ear, making it flicker, "…may I see you?"

Inuyasha felt himself tense, and his legs automatically moved to close in rejection. However, his body was protesting inside, and though hesitant, he knew he had to keep going now.

His head shifted in a shy nod.

The alpha pecked him fondly on the cheek, before carefully lowering the smaller male to the futon. It was soft under the hanyou's back, and even the pillow brought some comfort as he turned his face into it, his nerves beginning to take hold of him.

He felt his hakama slide down his legs, testaiga going with them, and instantly felt his face turn scarlet. He'd never been so exposed in his life, and he just now realised how embarrassed it made him feel!

"Kirei…" He heard the youkai whisper, and his hand clenched over his face as it just grew hotter.

"Urasai…" He grumbled, though his nerves blew away any offence that might have clung to the word, "…Please…don't say anything like that."

His eyes closed as the youkai lowered his face to the hanyou's chest.

"If that is what you want, young hanyou."

Another shudder left the smaller male as kisses barely left their mark over his skin. He felt the alpha's tongue slide over his nipple, causing his back to arch slightly as a weak moan slipped from him.

No sooner had he made the sound that he realised he had, and clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Don't be scared." He heard the youkai repeat, sounding a tad amused.

"I'm not scared." Inuyasha grumbled through his hands.

He made to glance up to prove his point, but yet again the alpha managed to stop him in his tracks.

The look in Takehiko's eyes left him unsure how to feel. It had the same gentle fondness as always, but the calm dominance that drifted within his scent also shone within the silver orbs.

He felt himself becoming timid…something he really hated to be…as the youkai hover above him, his bare chest exposed.

Takehiko reached down to carefully pry the hanyou's hands from his mouth, before leaning down to kiss him on the neck, earning another moan from the hanyou.

"H-hey…!" Inuyasha grumbled as he heard the alpha chuckle at the reaction.

Takehiko leant back just far enough to look him in the eyes, before moving back to kiss his chest right over where his heart sat.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to make of being kissed there, but before he could think about it, Takehiko kissed the centre of his chest, and moved slowly downwards, leaving a trail of light pecks along the way. When the last kiss landed below his stomach, he yelped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Takehiko asked suddenly, that concerned tone of his returning.

Inuyasha gave a small sigh of relief. It was comforting to hear the Takehiko he knew.

"No, I'm fine. Just don't…don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Kuso! You know what!" The hanyou blurted out, his face red again.

His body was already boiling, and what little patience he had was draining away fast.

The alpha just smiled, letting his hand glide over the smooth skin under him.

"You know I won't Inuyasha." He whispered.

The hanyou looked up to meet his gaze, before sighing quietly.

Yes, he did know. Takehiko wouldn't go back on his word.

The alpha leant down to kiss the tip of his nose, making him blink in surprise, before moving down his body again.

Inuyasha barely stopped the loud gasp that tried to escape his throat at the new touch that greeted him.

At first he wanted to hit Takehiko for putting his mouth…there…but as much as his ego threw a tantrum, he couldn't ignore how good it felt.

His claws dug into the futon as he tried to convince himself to relax. He was only this nervous because it felt so strange.

'_I don't want to belong to any alpha…but if I really had no choice…would I…?'_

"Ah…!" He gasped, his body beginning to twitch uncontrollably.

The youkai's mouth was as warm and soft as everything else about him, and yet he was still able to hold a silent dominance over the hanyou.

'_If…if I had to pick an alpha…'_

The burning was so intense he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and with a choked out howl, his back arched up as white hot fire coursed through his body and into his length.

Both Alpha and Beta held their positions for a moment, before Inuyasha slumped down, panting as Takehiko slipped away from him. When the hanyou finally caught his breath, he looked up to where the alpha was wiping his mouth.

"Did…did you actually…s-swallow that?"

His body was still rocking too much from the pleasure to think of anything else to say.

Takehiko just smiled, and brushed his long fingers through the boy's silver fringe.

"Are you feeling alright now?" He whispered.

Inuyasha allowed some of his strength to return, before sitting up.

"Yeah…" He groaned in exhaustion, before adding quietly, "…thanks."

"You're welcome young hanyou." The alpha replied, his hand still trailing within the silver hair, "You should rest."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, his body feeling wonderfully relaxed and more than ready for sleep.

Still, as he watched the alpha move to kneel by the door to gaze out at the moon, he found he didn't want to get up. He could probably get to sleep very easily now.

But…

"Ta…Takehiko…?"

"Hm?" The alpha looked around in mild surprise as the hanyou came to kneel beside him.

"Once…once more…please…would you?" Inuyasha stuttered out, his face red despite his body having already cooled off, "I swear I'll go after that."

'_Why…why am I?'_

He felt his own head nod low enough to rest against the inu leader's shoulder, partly because he was tired, and partly because he was embarrassed about asking.

He felt one of the strong hands come under his chin, and looked up to meet Takehiko's gaze.

"Once more or however many more times you wish…I am more than glad to help Inuyasha, as long as you promise me one thing…" The alpha whispered, pulling the hanyou against him.

The alpha scent tickled Inuyasha's senses again, and he found he had no will to deny any request.

"O…ok…"

"I want you to promise this…that you will never swear to leave." The alpha whispered, a quiet order in his voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened a little in surprise as he felt a clawed hand at the back of his head.

"Even if you leave…I ask you not to stay away…promise me this, young hanyou. If you should go…you will still come back sometime…"

The request seemed so minor, but yet so like Takehiko.

Inuyasha already knew he couldn't say no. He wanted to be able to see Takehiko…to see Haru…even Kunio and Fuyu. Despite the pack's initial resentment to him, he was almost beginning to feel like this place was…was…

'_A place…to return to…'_

"I promise." He whispered, his eyes drifting closed.

Takehiko just smiled silently, and trailed his finger tips faintly down the hanyou's bare skin.

* * *

"Master Takehiko?"

"Enter."

The door slid open silently, and Baku stepped in. His eyes automatically dropped to watch as his alpha calmly pulled a blanket over Inuyasha, who was sound asleep on the futon, a peaceful expression on his face.

"Alpha?" Baku whispered.

"He hasn't joined us no, Baku." The alpha answered knowingly, running his fingers through the hanyou's fringe once again, before standing.

He moved outside to where the private hot spring was, and Baku followed him.

"Takehiko sama, forgive me for asking, but do you intend to…?" Baku whispered hesitantly.

"Are you the only one asking me this Bakusui?" The leader asked calmly.

"I'm only asking out of my own choice alpha…but…I know others are also curious, and I especially don't want Haru to get any wrong ideas should rumours start spreading."

The silver eyed youkai took his time to answer, delicately admiring a white flower between his fingers.

"Just as it was with you Bakusui, the decision with ultimately lie with Inuyasha himself. I can only offer my hand to him, he must be the one to take it."

Baku gave a small smirk as he turned away a little.

"That itself is true, but if I may be so bold alpha, I do believe you've honey coated your hand a little for this one."

The smallest sound of humour left Takehiko.

"Perhaps I have somewhat…" He whispered, before turning to gaze at the mountains that peeked over the castle wall, the same ones that bordered the valley itself.

The humour vanished from his face, his eyes narrowing.

"If something is important to you, then you should do all within your strength to hold it close, not push it away."

He plucked the white flower from the tree, and let it glide free from his hand into the breeze.

* * *

The land below the mountains was silent as all slept, save for one lone figure.

Sesshomaru stared up to the mountains before him.

Faint scents that drifted from far away within the mountain's hidden boundaries brought forth a low growl from his throat, as his eyes turned a blood thirsty red.

* * *

_Are we there yet...are we there yet...? XD_

_Lol! I've so gotta learn to restrict myself on the length of chapters :P_

_btw, sorry if my lemon/lime whatever you call them scenes are a bit amatuerish...I'm a seriously prudish person and start blushing whenever I write them XD_

_Also, I just want to say that despite all the InuxOC present in this fic, it will still end as a SesshxInu fic...there's been a lot more OC action than I originally intended...but Sesshomaru has been in no way forgotten! :P_

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Reviews are loved!_


	9. Who's Hand?

_Well, took longer than I wanted, but the chapter is done! ^-^_

_I want to thank EVERYONE who answered my question about the alternate ending. The results are in, and I've descided I will indeed be doing an alternate ending._

_Here's how it will work;_

_This story will continue as normal for now, and when it comes time for the two seperate endings, I will work on both together, and post the original SesshxInu ending first...it will be the one added to the end of this story, however, a day or two later, I will then post the alterate OCxInu ending with Takehiko as a seperate story file. I will post an author's note when I have done so, and you will just need to go to my author's page to find it...it will simply be called "Love me anyway: alternate ending"._

_Anyway...that's still some time away, I'll let everyone know when it's time._

_Ok! To all you SesshxInu fans...this chapter is for you! lol...told you he hadn't been forgotten ;P_

_That being said, things get a bit higher rated here, so just a quick warning about that...not much higher than other chapters, but still..._

_Thanks for being patient, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters...only any previously mentioned OCs and the plot for this fanfic._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9:**__** Who's Hand…?**_

"INUUUUU!"

"Come on Haru…let go…"

"NO! NO, NO, NO!"

Inuyasha sighed heavily as Haru refused to unwrap herself from his leg. It had been cute for the first five minutes, but now it was getting out of hand!

"Haru, I need you to get off now."

"Inu don't go…" The child begged, looking up at him with tearful eyes.

"Haru…" Baku spoke as he knelt to the child's level, "Inuyasha has to go for a little while, but he promised that he would come back and visit right?"

Haru looked up at him, but just gripped the hanyou's leg tighter.

"You trust Inuyasha don't you Haru?" Baku continued calmly.

The child whimpered, but nodded her head slightly.

"Then you know he'll be back, so you don't have to be sad." Her step brother assured her gently, "Besides, the sooner he goes, the sooner he gets back!" He added with a chuckle.

Haru still looked unsure, but with a loud grumble, finally let go off Inuyasha. Baku quickly scooped her up to give her a comforting hug, whilst Inuyasha reached out to ruffle her hair gently.

"Now while I'm gone, I need you to keep an eye on Kunio and the others, or who knows what trouble they'll get into." He joked, grinning at her, "Think you can do that for me?"

The child suddenly grinned, and balled her fists in determination, nodding enthusiastically.

"Watch it…" Kunio growled quietly from where he stood with Hiroaki on his back.

He and two guards were escorting the bear youkai home.

"Don't stay away too long now kawaii puppy…" Aki said.

"Or we'll have to come and drag your tail back." Natsu added playfully with a wink.

"Inu…no tail…" Haru spoke up, blinking in confusion.

The small group chuckled lightly, before Natsu gave Fuyu a nudge with her shoulder.

"Take care." Fuyu grumbled eventually, not looking to Inuyasha.

She didn't sound quite as aggravated as usual, to the hanyou's relief.

"Yeah, you to." He answered, before turning to Hiroaki, "Thanks for everything Hiroaki."

"Anytime young Inuyasha." The bear answered with a smile.

Without another word, the small split group headed down the path to where Takehiko was waiting at the entrance to the concealed pathway.

"Thank you members of the mountain bear clan for everything. I wish you a safe journey back." The alpha said with a bow, "Kunio, take care on your trip."

"Thank you alpha, we will." The guard leader replied.

"Don't be all day about it Kunio." Inuyasha teased quietly.

"Try not to get hit on by too many youkai, hanyou." Kunio teased back.

Inuyasha felt himself blush.

"H-hey!" He growled as the guard took off laughing.

"Later hanyou!"

'_Later mutt!'_

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, but then sighed, as Kunio yet again reminded him of Koga.

'_Great…so now I'm even missing that damn wolf? I must be sick…'_

"You'll take care as well, right Inuyasha?" Takehiko broke through his thoughts.

"You know I will." The hanyou replied, looking to the Alpha.

"Oh I know you say you will, but I also know you to be quite reckless, young hanyou." Takehiko chuckled, reaching out to stroke the smaller male's ear.

"Oh come on! Haru trusts me more than you do! You're never gonna forgive me for _that, _are you…?" Inuyasha grumbled, momentarily remembering the fight with Todaramo and the mountain lions.

Takehiko just raised an eyebrow in a playful way that almost made the hanyou blush. He lowered his hand to the boy's shoulder, and leant forward to lightly kiss his forehead.

Inuyasha automatically felt shy about it, but didn't bother to look around. He already knew anyone else still watching was under the same time pausing spell the alpha had used on the bear youkai and Haru yesterday.

"Be safe Inuyasha."

"I will." He whispered in return.

The alpha moved away from him, breaking the spell as he grabbed the large boulder covering the entrance to the cave, and pushed it aside.

Inuyasha walked into the narrow passage, pausing to take one last glance to the leader, who just smiled as always, before he continued along the path.

He shared a small smile with only himself as Takehiko didn't push the boulder back until he was too far for the light to reach either way.

* * *

It was a warm day, but in a pleasant way.

Inuyasha stretched heavily as he left the cave, enjoying the sunlight on his face.

He glanced back to the dark passage behind him, already wondering what the mountain inus were up to.

Sighing heavily, he turned his attention back and ran off through the fields.

He had no idea where he was going or what he planned to do, but as much as Takehiko's castle was beginning to grow on him, it felt really good to be off the rouged mountains. He really enjoyed a good run, and his body was feeling great.

He felt extra bouncy for some reason, and spent a lot of time springing over rocks, streams, and once even over a placid demon, making the startled creature tumble over backwards.

At one point, he even came across a large ravine between two cliffs. Unable to resist, he smirked and sprang as hard as he could from one side to the other. A well timed flip and a smooth landing later, he laughed in victory, and continued on his way.

Lunch time found him sitting upon a grassy hill, over looking the view of the fields and mountains as he cracked open a water melon he'd pinched from a farm.

"Now this is more like it." He said to the wind as he bit into the fruit.

He smirked as it reminded him of Haru munching through her melon rind.

As he opened his mouth wide to take another bite, his ears flickered and his nose twitched, causing his body to tense as the peaceful mood drained away.

"Inuyasha?"

Hesitantly, he looked over his shoulder, and found Kagome standing a few metres away. She looked surprised, and he could believe she hadn't been following him.

He could only sit there staring at her, unsure what to say.

"Inuyasha…" The girl repeated finally, more to break the silence than anything.

"Hey…Kagome…" He answered quietly, glancing away.

"How…how have you been?" Kagome whispered.

It seemed a silly question, but he could hear that even she thought so, and thus didn't comment.

"Fine…you…?"

"Alright."

The awkward silence that followed was torturous.

"Inuyasha, I know it doesn't make any difference, but…I'm sorry, I really am." Kagome whispered, "I meant it when I said I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Don't regret it Kagome!"

The girl was startled as the hanyou stood up.

"Don't regret your decision Kagome…" Inuyasha repeated a bit softer, "…we…we can't live in regret of our decisions. When I chose to let go of Kikyo…"

He paused as his heart clenched for a second. He didn't berate it though; he knew that wound would always remain, as a wound of love always remained in the heart of any who felt it.

"…it hurt, a lot. But…I didn't regret that I'd chosen you. I won't deny it…when you chose Hojo, I was angry and I felt betrayed no matter how much I didn't want to. However, you had every right to choose someone else; after all, I'm the one who made the stupid decisions that ended up hurting you, even if I didn't intend to…"

The hanyou slowly looked over his shoulder, his eyes softened sadly.

"I…I never meant to hurt you either…I'm sorry."

Kagome glanced away.

"Inuyasha, I…I'm also apologising for…for lately. I don't understand what you're going through right now, but…but I know I've been insensitive, and selfish. Even though I chose Hojo, when you ran away, I felt terrified of losing you. Perhaps I don't deserve it, but I still want to be your friend. This whole beta thing though, I've probably just made it worse, haven't I?"

The piece of his heart that still ached wanted to agree, but she sounded so upset and guilty that the hanyou didn't have the heart to be so brutally honest.

"I'm fine…but…" He whispered, looking away again, "…this beta blood…until I know for certain I won't be a danger to others, it's just not safe for me to come back…"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke in surprise at the words _'come back'_.

"Kagome, I want to see you all again, but you saw for yourself how out of control I can get. Sure I didn't have Tetsaiga at the time, but that never would've happened if my emotions hadn't been completely out of wack. Maybe I can't control what I am, but at the very least I can try and get control of my body."

Another tense silence followed.

"…I understand." Kagome finally answered, and she sounded like she meant it.

"Hey, where are the others anyway? You're not out here on your own are you?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, as the lack of companions finally registered.

"They're not far. I just wanted to come for a walk." The girl answered.

She glanced over her shoulder towards the forest, before adding;

"Would you prefer it if I didn't…?"

"Yeah…thanks…" The hanyou answered, not really wanting ALL his friends knowing he was around just now.

He suddenly flinched, before he pulled his kimono sleeve off his arm, reached over his shoulder and slapped himself on the back.

"If you were trying to go unnoticed Myoga, then you failed!" He growled, pulling his sleeve back up.

The now squashed flea floated to the ground. A moment later, he popped back up.

"Inuyasha sama! I demand to know what that scent is doing upon you!" The flea yelled.

Where Kagome looked confused, Inuyasha gritted his teeth in shock, his eyes narrowing. The golden orbs darted over to the forest by the path, before he lifted his foot and stomped down upon the flea.

"It's none of you're concern!"

"I-Inuyasha s-sama! Don't you have any loyalty to your f-father?" Myoga gasped out.

"What's my old man go to do with this?"

"There are only two members of his pack left; His own two sons!" Myoga answered as he squirmed free, "You already have a blood alpha! How can you be so disrespectful as to let another alpha touch you? And from the same pack as one of your father's late rivals none the less!"

Again Inuyasha's eyes shifted to the forest, before he gave a small warning growl to the blood sucker.

"As I said, it's none of your business old man, so stay out of it!"

Crouching down, Inuyasha reached out and literally gave the flea the flick.

Myoga flew back, Kagome being merciful enough to catch him.

"Sorry Kagome, but I have to go!" Inuyasha said gruffly, turning away.

Kagome went to call after him, but then stopped herself, as the advice of her friends flickered through her mind.

"Take care, Inuyasha…" She whispered.

Inuyasha's moment of anger died, but he kept himself moving.

'_You to Kagome.'_

"Young master I beg of you!" Myoga called out, "You must choose Sesshomaru as your alpha! If you don't…!"

The hanyou stopped quickly in his tracks, and sensing things wouldn't go well, Kagome quickly clapped her hands together, silencing the flea again.

She kept her palms together until the hanyou calmed back down, and took off into the forest.

"Myoga, why is it so important for Inuyasha to pick Sesshomaru? I mean, he doesn't even like Inuyasha."

She opened her palms again, and the flea sucked in a load of air.

"Because that's how it's meant to be! If those two don't become alpha and beta, then the Inutaisho's noble blood line will be all but lost!" Myoga shouted, bouncing up and down.

"That's it?" Kagome retorted bluntly.

"What do you mean _'that's it'_? Don't be so disrespectful to Inutaisho Sama! Those stubborn sons of his need to learn to…!"

He was cut off as Kagome dropped him out of her hand and walked away.

"It would be sad if their family line ended, but his happiness…is the important thing…right?" She whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

Inuyasha kept himself at a steady pace, and only ran for about three kilometres, a short distance for a hanyou, but more than far away enough from Kagome for her human senses to pick up on anything. Glancing around just to be certain, he then let out a short growl.

"You can come out now!"

He turned just enough to look over his shoulder as a few metres away, his older brother stepped out from the trees…

…He looked nothing short of pissed!

"So you chose to ignore my words hanyou?" He growled.

"Damn right I did, because everything you said about Takehiko was wrong!" Inuyasha answered angrily, now turning to face the youkai properly, "He's honest and kind! He's gentle…and he is NOT using me! You just want a reason to hate him, just like you'll use any reason to hate everyone!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed dangerously, but despite knowing he should back off, Inuyasha didn't.

"He…he's a good youkai, and you know it!"

He clenched his teeth to stop as he felt himself getting too worked up to be safe. Around Sesshomaru, it was so much harder to keep his emotions under control.

"You truly are a naïve, foolish waste of existence." Sesshomaru growled low.

Inuyasha felt a stab in his chest at the words, but didn't show it.

"Yeah yeah, you made it perfectly clear how you feel the first time!"

A tense silence weighed heavily upon them, as both knew exactly what the hanyou was talking about.

"Whatever you want believe in that high and mighty world of yours, Takehiko isn't using me to get at you or the old man! He does what he does because he cares!"

Sesshomaru only stared at him in annoyance, and Inuyasha allowed himself a quick pat on the back.

"So what was that baka Myoga on about anyway?" He spoke up, "I know you heard! What secret have I missed THIS time?"

"That old fool simply has the same repulsive idea as father about us one day becoming alpha and beta." Sesshomaru answered, "However…"

Inuyasha didn't have time to react before Sesshomaru was upon him. The youkai's sharp claws found their way to his neck, and shoved him to the ground.

"…He had one point. How dare a filthy, clueless hanyou tarnish my father's name by getting near that pack!"

"Why the hell…does it even concern you?" Inuyasha choked out as the top half of his body was pinned.

However, his legs still had mobility, and he managed to slide them up between their bodies, and kicked Sesshomaru hard in the stomach. The youkai grunted, his grip slipping just enough for the hanyou to pull away and get to his feet.

"It's not like you ever considered me as part of the pack! To be honest, I'd have thought you'd have been all too thrilled that I looked at another alpha!"

Inuyasha realised what he'd just said, and blushed heavily as he covered his mouth.

He also realised he'd gone just a tad too far, and jumped back as a snarl left Sesshomaru's mouth. Knowing too well what could be coming his way, he looked around swiftly, and grabbed a small cluster of flowers growing nearby. He shoved them roughly into his face, breathing in deeply. The pollen and floral scent made him choke and sneeze, but he just dumped the crushed flowers and took off.

He couldn't ignore the growl from his brother, who gave chase, but at least he couldn't yet catch the dominant alpha scent.

His ears flickered, and he jumped up into the nearest tree, barely avoiding the viscous claws that tried to slow him down.

The youkai was quick to follow, getting to the branch almost faster than Inuyasha could leave it.

'_Kuso! He couldn't give me just one day?'_

The chase continued through the trees, and Inuyasha was reminded too much of the first time this had happened. Growling as he leapt from a branch, he wiped around, pulling Tetsaiga from its sheath.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" He yelled, thrusting the sword downwards.

The attack flashed through the whole area, heading straight at Sesshomaru, who barely shifted out of the way in time.

Inuyasha felt a small jolt of satisfaction as he landed on another branch, though it was short lived as he'd misjudged the strength of the tree's limb, and yelped as the half he was standing on broke beneath him.

The plummet didn't last long though, as the next thing he knew, he was dangling high above the ground, and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing on the remaining half of the branch, gripping the back of his kimono.

He wasn't foolish enough to think the youkai had intended to save him though. That drop was long but not nearly enough to harm a hanyou.

As he felt the powerful arm move as if to pull him up to his brother's waiting anger, he let Tetsaiga drop from his hand and ripped open his kimono, before he quickly raised his arms and slipped smoothly out of the red material.

Sesshomaru made a sound as if surprised by the move…surprised or frustrated…Inuyasha didn't wait to figure it out as he reclaimed Tetsaiga mid air, before landing safely on the ground below.

He wanted to look around but didn't allow himself to as he took off, furious he'd had to leave his kimono behind AGAIN!.

'_I swear that as soon as I get this damn beta blood under control, I won't be running like a coward anymore! You better watch out then Sesshomaru!'_

As he scanned the forest around him, he knew it had been a risky move blurring his sense of smell with those flowers, but the growls that trailed somewhere behind him were slowing him down enough, at least this way the scent lingering in the air wasn't quite as potent.

But the temporary effect of the pollen was fading. He'd have to figure out something else fast or he was in for it.

Not that he regretted it, but he really should've held his tongue better.

"ACK!" He gasped, skidding to the side as Sesshomaru shifted in front of him.

Damn his speed!

He changed his direction, but kept his speed up. Sesshomaru soon tried the same trick again, and Inuyasha barely avoided his grasp.

The youkai must've been growing more impatient than usual, as he relentlessly blocked the hanyou's path over and over.

And then without warning, he stopped.

Inuyasha dared to glance over his shoulder, but saw no one there. He expected the alpha to jump out from somewhere at any time, but it was as if he'd literally vanished.

That wasn't the only thing that the hanyou found disturbing though. The area seemed unnaturally still, as if every other living thing around had fled.

And then he found out why, as he slammed straight into a solid, invisible wall, and fell over backwards, his hands clenched over his mouth and nose.

The scent that had literally bowled him over was so strong that he couldn't catch even his own scent over it.

He sat up, looking around frantically, but still Sesshomaru wasn't in his sight. He took in his surroundings, and felt his body turn cold in dread.

He'd wound up at the base of a large rocky cliff face that bordered one side of a tiny clearing, though the trees around the patch stretched their branches far enough to cover the air space above.

The shadows made it hard to see far past the trees before him, and the breezeless air gave no clue as to where the scent was directly coming from.

He doubted it would make a difference though, for the scent to be so potent without Sesshomaru himself being around, it meant the area had been thoroughly marked recently.

'_That teme…he wasn't trying to catch me…he was just diverting me so I'd run here!'_

He wanted to kick himself for not catching on sooner.

The low rumble of the alpha's growl was still present in the air, but it echoed around the space, becoming just as difficult to give a location to as the scent.

Holding onto Tetsaiga in his spare hand, he covered his nose, trying to breath in the foreign scent still upon his skin.

'_Takehiko…'_

"Do you think that fools scent can help you here?"

He yelped as the voice came from his left and turned swiftly, but only met the light breeze that signalled his pursuer had moved away again.

Spinning back around, he literally saw red, as Sesshomaru threw his kimono straight over his face. He grabbed at it desperately, the panic making him fumble, and just as he got it off of his head, he felt the air knocked out of him as Sesshomaru ploughed into him from behind. The ground was hard under his face, which he turned just enough to give a loud growl.

"Takehiko's scent is merely a lingering mark on your skin…it can't stand against a fresh trail." The youkai spoke quietly, pinning Inuyasha by the shoulders as he lowered himself upon him.

"Teme…stop doing something we both hate!" Inuyasha yelled up at him, trying and failing to reach Testaiga, which had flung out of his hand at the force of the attack.

"I'll do it as many times as it takes to teach you to stay away from that Alpha." The youkai answered, beginning to rub against him.

"Why should I? He's a better alpha than you'll ever be!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice rising as his body's reaction to the touches began to scare him again.

He winced as Sesshomaru's claws stabbed into his shoulders, but heard a dry laugh rather than a growl.

"Oh really otouto?" The youkai whispered with a cruel smirk, "…then why am I not convinced that you hate this?"

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. His claws dug into the earth as fury boiled in his stomach.

Sesshomaru…who was still leaning in close…was caught off guard as the hanyou slammed his head back into his face. It hadn't really hurt, just stunned him slightly.

Inuyasha had just enough time to roll onto his back before he was pinned again. The youkai snarled down at him, his dominant scent threatening to choke the hanyou, but Inuyasha gritted his teeth and growled back.

He placed his palms on the ground, trying to push up, but could only get to a position where he was half sitting up.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened ever so slightly at the show of resistance, before they flashed red, and he growled viciously.

Inuyasha wanted to keep fighting, but the pressure made his arms slip out from under him. He felt his brother's sharp claws slide in his hair, holding his head down firmly as Sesshomaru lowered his face into his neck, warning growls still coming from his throat.

Inuyasha grunted angrily, but couldn't find the strength to raise his arms anymore.

"Fine…just get it over with…kisama…" He finally whispered, repulsed by the taste of the words.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but proceeded to pull his kimono down, before ripping the hanyou's white under robe away from his chest. He pressed down heavily against him, his eyes glaring furiously at the hanyou.

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed as he felt the unwelcomed touches make their way around his body. He tried to ignore his body heating up…his breathing getting faster…and all common sense drifting from his mind, but his efforts were once again a waste of time.

The youkai didn't dawdle about it, and pushed his hand down the red hakama, making the hanyou flinch.

Inuyasha opened one eye a little and stared up at the dark canopy above. He could feel Sesshomaru's tongue sliding over his skin, racking it with shivers, but he wouldn't accept any pleasure he felt.

Sesshomaru wasn't enjoying this, so neither would he!

He growled quietly as he felt the youkai's face in his neck again, unable to ignore the sound of Sesshomaru breathing in his scent. He closed his eyes swiftly as the alpha shifted to instead smell around his face.

It took every last bit of his will power not to snap at the youkai as he could feel his face barely hovering over his own.

"So…this still remains untouched?"

Inuyasha dared to glance up at the remark. Sesshomaru was glaring down at him, looking like something heavy was running through his mind, something he perhaps didn't want to think about.

What could make Sesshomaru look so unsure was beyond the hanyou, but he was certain it didn't bode well for him.

And then the youkai moved faster than he expected, and he found his air supply cut off as his mouth was sealed up by another.

His eyes couldn't have gotten any wider, and Sesshomaru's any narrower, as the youkai kept his mouth planted hard to the hanyou's.

Kami…Sesshomaru was…was…!

"WHAT THE HELL!" The hanyou yelled the moment his mouth was free and air refilled his lungs.

"I didn't think I'd be forced to make such a fowl move, but I guess there was no choice." Sesshomaru growled.

"This whole thing is a choice!" Inuyasha snapped back, "If you didn't hold a grudge against Takehiko then you wouldn't care! Admit it, you don't really care about him touching me, you just know he'll be upset if you do!"

His voice was cut off as Sesshomaru's fingers returned to his throat.

"Enough." He growled low.

Inuyasha felt the hand beneath his hakama begin to rub harder, and he threw his hands over his mouth to muffle the initial moan that rose from his chest.

He managed to hold off for quite some time, but eventually his body just couldn't take it any longer. His toes curled and dug into the ground as his body raised up as much as Sesshomaru's weight would allow it to.

Sesshomaru stood up before the hanyou's body had even relaxed once more.

"Tell me Inuyasha…whose hand feels better to you?" The youkai whispered.

Inuyasha stiffened, though his lungs still gasped for air.

"Not…yours…" He growled the best he could, his mind not ready to fight back yet.

Sesshomaru gave single, dry laugh.

"Do not think you can fool me half breed. After all…"

He bent to push Inuyasha's forehead back, forcing their eyes to meet.

"…you are MY blood beta. Whether it suits your tastes or not, you will always crave my touch over any other, and until you admit to it, I will continue to enforce the fact upon you."

With a final punch intended for insult rather than injury, the youkai stood and walked away.

Inuyasha didn't stand until he could no longer hear the alpha. His body was still a bit shaky, and his cheek was throbbing from the punch, but he angrily forced himself forward.

"Think what you want teme…you'll never be able to prove it. You can't prove something that's not true!" He snarled.

'_Are you…__Niisan?'_

His eyes shut tight as a tree became the victim of his anger. Its bark was slashed by the sharp claws, leaving some very clean cuts that seemed a representation of the fury itself.

* * *

Two days passed by uneventfully, and after debating with himself for over an hour, Inuyasha had returned to the hot spring where he'd met the kitsune group.

His body had been playing up again, and the hot water felt magnificent on his aching muscles, though it did little for his grumbling stomach.

He hadn't eaten very much since leaving Takehiko's castle, only a small amount of fruit, a large handful of rice his screaming stomach had eventually forced him to swipe from a village, and his only sources of meat had been one tiny fish, and…to his disgust…a field mouse that had chosen the wrong time to run out in front of him.

He rested his head on his arms, one claw absently scratching at the rocky edge of the spring.

He'd thought of returning to Takehiko and the others, but it wouldn't feel right when what he wanted most was a large meal, even if the youkai would probably just laugh and oblige.

Golden eyes opened slowly, a faint blush crossing his face as he thought of the alpha; His strong body…his gentle touch…his warm nature that always made the hanyou feel so secure.

'_Who's hand feels better to you?'_

Takehiko's of course, how could that even be questioned? He was always so careful and compassionate every single time, where Sesshomaru was forceful and dominating.

'_So why can't I say…?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the scent that once again disturbed his privacy. He stood fast in the waist high water, looking around as one hand covered his mouth and nose, the other pinning an ear to his head. The ear left to defend for itself, lowered and shook.

When the dominating growl came though, he couldn't ignore it, and with his body already relaxed from the hot water, the second growl pinned him to the edge of the spring.

"Kuso…not here…not here…" He mumbled, barely able to raise the side of his face.

Why? He hadn't been near Takehiko…

"Not feeling well Inuyasha?"

He growled at the voice, the effects wearing off just enough for him to look around.

"What're you doing here?"

Sesshomaru was standing on the other side of the hot spring, and the hanyou had to wonder how he'd missed his approach.

"Quiet half breed." The youkai ordered as he untied the sash from around his waist.

The hanyou knew all too well that the action…as casually performed as it was…was intended to spark memories from the first time this had happened. It succeeded, and he backed up against the bank, gripping the rocky surface as he prepared to shift his weight and pull himself out.

But the way Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed showed he'd caught onto the hanyou's intentions, and Inuyasha was forced to stay put, since he knew the youkai could get around to him faster than he could get out of the water.

Despite the desire to look away, he kept his eyes locked to the youkai as he let his kimono slide off. It seemed strange when he let the fur over his shoulder also slip to the ground, it almost made him seem smaller, though it took nothing away from his dominant aura.

The moment he saw the alpha reaching down to his white hakama though, he whole heartedly panicked, and turned to scramble out.

It was a pitiful attempt, he knew. Sesshomaru only had to growl again to ruin his effort.

He should've reconsidered coming to the spring…his body already hated him…and now once again he was the victim of mutiny.

'_Does every thing have to work against me?'_

He heard shifting in the water, and covered his ears as the faint, continuous growls kept him from running.

'_Make it stop…please just end this…' _He prayed silently as he felt fingers entwine with his own, calmly prying them from his ears.

"You act as if this is so unpleasant Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered as he held the hanyou's hands against the rough ground, whilst his body pressed against his back, "…you can try and fool whom ever you wish hanyou, but tell me this. When Takehiko gave you pleasure, how did it feel?"

Inuyasha flinched, feeling the other's lips at his ear.

It felt like one big taboo…didn't it Inuyasha?"

The hanyou would've given anything to be able to ignore the question, but now that it had been raised, his mind could only dwell on how every time he'd been with Takehiko, another face had flashed through his mind…

…Sesshomaru's face…

"I told you Otouto, a beta seeks the touch of their blood alpha over any other, and until you admit it, I WILL prove it to you."

Inuyasha remembered him saying the same thing the other day, and felt his heart cringe that he only now realised how serious Sesshomaru had been.

A tiny yelp slipped away as the youkai began to rub against him from behind. His crutch was pressed against the hanyou's backside, and it did nothing to calm Inuyasha's nerves.

He felt the youkai's lips press against the back of his neck, making him shiver, and with both his hands held down, he had no way to hide the shuddering gasp that he knew made Sesshomaru smirk.

Soon enough the hanyou couldn't resist, even when the youkai let his hands go to trail his own over the smaller torso. Inuyasha felt his face growing hotter with every moan or shiver Sesshomaru earned, and when he felt one of the powerful hands slide down over his thigh, and then between his legs, he was forced to bite his lip, trying to convince himself to go with it…only so that it would end sooner.

As much as he hated it, pleasure was filling him, though even with the hot water it took longer than he'd hoped.

He turned his face into the ground when his knees finally buckled, feeling his release despite his lower half being submerged.

His claws dug into the ground as he breathed deeply, keeping his eyes closed as he felt the youkai breathe in his scent once more, before pulling away.

Sesshomaru didn't speak another word as he got out and replaced his clothing, whilst Inuyasha refused to look around until he knew he was alone again.

He bit his lip, trying to stop the quiet whimpers that suddenly shook free now that Sesshomaru wasn't around to hear them.

"Damn it…damn it…" He whispered, covering his head as his emotions slipped out of his control, and the smallest of tears slid down his face.

* * *

Twice more in the same week, Inuyasha had fallen prey to his brother's dominance, and he finally felt at his breaking point.

Any chance he'd managed to be alone, he'd tried training himself. Physical training, meditation, trying to block out certain smells or sounds, anything he thought might help him get stronger in resisting Sesshomaru's advances.

He was beginning to wonder if there was actually any way to resist it.

'_How ironic…' _He had to think as he stared absently at the fire.

He was curled up inside the very cave he'd found the night Sesshomaru had first sought him out, and once again it was due to the weather.

This time it wasn't just heavy rain, but a full out storm that had forced him to retreat here.

He shivered and sneezed loudly. If he hadn't already been drenched and freezing, he would've kept looking. He'd been lucky enough to find a pile of sticks within the cave. Someone else must have stopped here since last time.

He let out a couple of quiet coughs and rubbed his heated face.

'_Looks like I really do have a fever this time. Oh well, it'll pass soon__ enou...'_

He felt his body flinch sharply, and buried his face in his knees.

"GO AWAY!"

Sesshomaru didn't need to radiate his scent within the enclosed area of the cave for it to be strong.

"You never were one for etiquette hanyou." He spoke in that calm impatience of his, his rain drenched clothes and body gaining none of his attention.

"You're one to talk about manners!" The hanyou shot back at him, "Look who entered without asking! And what about your little sidekicks, shouldn't you be with them in this weather?"

"They're where I can find them." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, and began walking closer.

"Why can't you leave me alone? Don't you think you've made you're point already?" Inuyasha growled, though his face was in his knees again.

"My point will not be made until I hear it from you." The youkai answered, stopping in front of him.

"How do you expect me to say I like it when all you do is molest me?" Inuyasha questioned, turning his body away, "You'll never compare to Takehiko because you couldn't be gentle if you tried! Not that someone like you ever WOULD try!"

Sesshomaru's eyes had narrowed heavily, but he remained silent, almost like he'd actually taken in those words rather than shrugged them off like normal.

"And just what do you define as gentle hanyou…?" Inuyasha heard him eventually whisper.

The youkai knelt in front of him, and leant in close.

"Is it speaking softly, and telling you to relax…?" He whispered in his brother's ear, "Is it stroking your hair…?" He continued, slowly moving a hand into the hanyou's silver hair.

Inuyasha waited for him to grip the silky strands, but it just didn't happen.

"How about caressing your skin?" Sesshomaru added, trailing the back of his hand over the small patch of Inuyasha's face that wasn't hidden, smirking when he shivered, "Tell me what it is you're looking for hanyou…and I'll prove you wrong about that youkai."

"I don't want you to prove anything!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped, glaring furiously at him, "You want me to admit it? Then fine. My body reacts even more to you than it does Takehiko, and I can't fool myself into believing that it's only because you come on stronger…but that doesn't change a thing!"

His eyes were tearing up with the over loaded emotions, but he didn't care to hide them right now.

"Why do you even bother anyway? You had a chance for a role in my life and you threw it away! I won't be a beta to anyone who doesn't care about how I feel, and you never have! You're only doing this out of pride, you've never wanted anything to do with me! So what's the point in this whole…!"

His verbal rampage was cut off by Sesshomaru's mouth sealing over his. His eyes narrowed and he tried to push the youkai back, but Sesshomaru's hand was suddenly at the back of his head, his grip firm enough to stop him from moving away, but not to hurt him.

"Stop it! I told you, you can't prove anything!" He stated as he managed to turn his face away.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes a little, but didn't answer as he proceeded to lightly trail his tongue down the hanyou's neck.

Inuyasha shuddered, planting a hand on the ground behind him self as he knew the youkai was trying to get him on his back.

"Get off!" He growled as he felt his own strength draining.

Sesshomaru reached his chest, and slid a hand under the red kimono, pushing it away from the pale skin.

Furious, Inuyasha pushed against him, trying to scramble away, but the youkai refused to let go, and Inuyasha wound up over balancing and landed on his side.

Sesshomaru smoothly shifted behind him, an arm wrapping around the hanyou's waist, the other tilting his chin just enough that he could return attention to the soft neck.

Inuyasha squirmed fiercely, desperate not to fall again, especially when he could feel the youkai being so…gentle…

'_He doesn't mean it! He only wants to turn me against Takehiko!'_

The fangs that nipped ever so lightly at the skin on his neck made him cringe, though to his dismay it was mostly out of pleasure.

"S-stop it! I was just getting dry!" He complained as the youkai's wet clothing froze him through his own garments.

Had this been like the other times he might have just gone with it so he'd be left alone sooner, but Sesshomaru wasn't acting normal, and his touches didn't feel like normal.

If anything, he'd found a way to make them more potent.

"Ya…me…ro…" He growled, opening one eye.

With a heave, he managed to roll onto his back, and threw his head forward.

Sesshomaru grunted as their heads collided, but learning from last time, his grip didn't loosen, and instead of hurting him back, he just reclaimed his grip on Inuyasha's head again, pulling him forward into another kiss.

Inuyasha slid his fingers into his brother's long hair, trying to find any leverage he could to pull him off when he didn't relent.

The brothers glared furiously at each other, their efforts evenly matched, Sesshomaru forcing his tongue into the hanyou's mouth, whilst the beta in return kept him on his toes to avoid having it bitten off.

He pushed up against the larger body, and Sesshomaru pushed him back down. When he tried sliding his legs out, the youkai entwined them with his own, locking their entire lower halves together, and it was then that Inuyasha gasped sharply, his head tilting free of the kiss as a jolt of pleasure burst through his groin.

Sesshomaru paused in his assault, and the hanyou got a proper look at his situation.

His fingers were tangled in the youkai's hair, but they were pushing down on his head, rather than trying to pull it away. Both of their kimonos were hanging halfway off their bodies, which were both slick from the rain water, and Sesshomaru's scent was radiating again.

However, this time it wasn't suffocating the hanyou…

…instead he found himself breathing in the powerful scent without any trouble.

His hands flinched away from Sesshomaru's head, the silver strands falling gracefully between his fingers even when still drenched.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything as he just stared up at his brother, who calmly smirked down at him.

Nothing needed to be said. The hanyou had been going along with it without even realising…

…the youkai's point had been made.

The hanyou looked away in shame, pushing against the youkai's chest, but even that small contact made his face turn redder.

Sesshomaru's smirk just grew, as he lowered himself right down over the smaller figure.

"Do you think that will help hanyou…?" He whispered, noticing when the hanyou tried to hold his breathe, "…you can't keep it up, so go ahead Otouto…take it in…" He continued, his lips barely above the others face, "…take in my scent."

He was right of course, Inuyasha had to breathe at some point. He knew Sesshomaru's scent all too well by now, and he was sure it hadn't changed, but even so close up he didn't feel like he was drowning in it. On the contrary, it was almost like fresh air…

…his lungs WANTED to suck it in.

The alpha watched as the body beneath him began to succumb, before continuing.

Inuyasha's neck stretched instinctively as Sesshomaru kissed it, keeping his mouth to the soft skin as he moved down to the smaller male's chest. He pulled the kimono off properly, and took the time to pull his own off when the hanyou didn't resist. He trailed the tip of his tongue down the beta's torso, earning a pleasant little shiver.

Inuyasha felt the hands sliding over his sides and chest, causing his back to arch ever so slightly. A sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper slipped from between his lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed open with a sudden, ravenous look, and he swiftly slid his tongue right back up until he reached the hanyou's mouth, and crushed their lips together.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the moan that rose up from his chest to meet a rumbling growl from Sesshomaru where their lips joined.

By now his body was burning, and the heat from the other male was starting to make him sweat.

The hanyou's fingers returned to clenching the silver hair, like an attempt to stop the kiss from ending.

Sesshomaru pressed right down on top of him, rubbing their groins hard together. Growls from his chest caused both bodies to shake, the sound more instinctive than intentional now.

Inuyasha whimpered again when he found himself moving with his brother, not wanting to break the contact. He could no longer care for the reason behind the youkai's lack of brute force. He was being dominant, but not aggressive like usual.

The hanyou panted as the kiss was broken by the need for air, before a small growl that could be compared to a tantrum left his throat, and he lent forward, kissing Sesshomaru hard.

A glint of something like amusement or intrigue flickered in the youkai's eyes, and he returned the growl, pushing the beta back down. He quickly regained control, and slid his hands right down to the red hakama, where his fingers slipped beneath the material.

Inuyasha wriggled a bit as they were pulled down his legs, whilst Sesshomaru broke the kiss again to move down his body.

There was no asking permission this time, or even a hint of a warning.

Inuyasha lost his breath for a moment as he felt Sesshomaru's mouth enclose around his member. Everything seemed to become quieter and calmer, as the youkai's mouth and tongue moved separately in a well combined rhythm that didn't reduce the level of pleasure in the slightest.

Inuyasha felt his skin come alight, whilst his whole body began squirming in that uncontrollable way he recognised all too well.

"Se…Sessh…"

He couldn't get the name out as Sesshomaru's slow torture finally rendered his body completely useless to him. Though it felt like it wouldn't end, it didn't take long before his fangs gritted and his back arched. The howl that always came with his pleasure was fragmented, but just as loud.

He kept his eyes shut as the white void of bliss vanished, and his body finally fell limp, waiting to regain his breath.

Sesshomaru had released him, but unlike last time, he didn't move away. Inuyasha could still feel the heat of his body.

In fact, the alpha felt just as hot as he was!

The hazed over golden orbs finally opened again as the youkai took hold of his waist, and slowly but firmly, flip him over. He shook slightly as he felt the familiar tongue on his lower spine whilst his hips were raised up gently.

Inuyasha knew he should've cared more about where this was going, but he couldn't, or more correctly, he didn't want to. He was still in too much of a daze from the pleasure, and wanted it to continue.

He flinched as this time he felt a very unfamiliar touch at his rear, and his nerves finally began clicking in as an image flashed through his memory;

…_Staring up at a tall figure clad in white__, with silver hair illuminated by the brilliant full moon, whilst the sharp golden eyes upon him showed a soft look of awe..._

"Nii…san…"

Sons of the Inutaisho gasped at the same time, golden eyes wide.

All at once Inuyasha leapt forward, just as Sesshomaru jumped backwards.

The blissful atmosphere blew away faster than dust in a breeze, as the two remained stone still, staring at each other.

The youkai looked just as shocked as the hanyou, as if for the first time, even he hadn't realised how far they'd almost gone.

Then with a loud 'tsk', Sesshomaru glared away furiously and stood. Inuyasha watched in silence as he pulled his clothes back on, not moving until the youkai began to leave.

'_No…'_

His memories flickered back to that time…

…the very first time.

'_Don't…not again…'_

He didn't want to see it…he didn't want to see that back turn on him again.

"Matte…"

Sesshomaru stopped dead at the whisper, and glared coldly over his shoulder, making Inuyasha flinch back.

When certain the hanyou wouldn't dare speak again, the youkai turned and left the cave, disappearing behind the dark curtain that the stormy night created.

"Again…why again?" He whispered when it was clear the youkai wouldn't return.

He laid back down, curling up in front of the modest fire that did little for the coldness in his chest.

He didn't care to replace his clothing, even as a shuddering breath left his quickly cooling body, making the closest of the flames dance a little.

Sleep was sent an invitation with open arms.

'_Are you…Niisan?'_

"No…no you're not."

* * *

_Wow...wonder if I should've cut that a bit?_

_...NNNNAAAAA! XD_

_Ok, be honest, was the chapter ok? Because I was extra nervous about this one._

_Let's see...hmmm...nope, I think that's it for now, so thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it ^-^_

_Now if you'll please excuse me, I need to go take a long, cold shower! XD_

_Reviews are loved, and constructive criticism welcomed._


	10. Tainted Reflection

_*Falls to hands and knees, bowing head* I'm sorry!_

_*sigh* This is what happens when you have an assignment and two fanfics to update...and NOT ONE of them wants to cut you some slack...-_-'_

_I did really struggle with this chapter, but at the same time I don't want to make excuses, so I apologise for the long wait everyone :(_

_This chapter isn't as long as the others...for one of my chapters in fact it's rather short, but non the less it's an important one that I've been waiting to get to...or at least part of it is._

_Just another quick thankyou to everyone who's stayed with this story despite my slow updates, and thankyou to those anonyomous reviewers whose reviews I couldn't reply to._

_I hope this was worth the wait, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters...just a big fan! :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Tainted Reflection**_

"Heh heh, what're you gonna do now hanyou?" The demon chuckled.

"Tell you to back off! I'm not in the mood for this!"

The over grown lizard demon slashed his thick black claws at Inuyasha, who easily avoided it.

The demon's strength was enough to be wary of, but not nearly enough to scare him.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" He yelled, and swung Tetsaiga forward.

The lizard barely dodged the fierce attack that reflected the hanyou's anger. When the attack dissolved away, the demon was left sitting on the ground, shaking at the very sight of the damage around him.

He hadn't escaped completely unscathed though. The moment he noticed that he'd lost half of his tail, he let out a very sharp, pathetic scream that hurt the hanyou's ears, before taking off.

"You'll loose more than a tail next time pal! So stay the hell away from me!" Inuyasha called after him, even if it was obvious that the demon was in no hurry to meet him again.

The second he was alone, Inuyasha's knees shook, and he had to plant Tetsaiga in the ground to balance himself.

A single wind scar attack was usually nothing to him, but it felt like a large portion of his energy had been drained as he panted lightly.

"Damn you Sesshomaru…" He cursed as he pushed himself back up.

Sleep had come easily last night, but the small fire had died long before mornings light. The night air had turned cold, and left him stiff and sore when he'd woken up.

His presumption had been correct. For once, the reason for his head burning was because of a fever, rather than his beta blood.

His stomach was now sick with hunger, though that only made him despise the very thought of food.

"Don't miss it!"

His ears twitched weakly at the faint yell, and he slowly looked around. He moved forward just enough that he could see the valley below through a gap in the trees.

A group of youkai were surrounding a herd of deer, making the poor creatures run around frantically as they picked out their prey.

He covered his eyes from the glare of the sun, and was surprised to find he'd been right about the voice sounding familiar.

It was Kunio and the inu guards.

"Alright, that'll do!" Kunio called out.

Reacting immediately to the order, the guards gave the remaining creatures passage through their blockade, not harming anymore.

Curious, Inuyasha carefully leapt down the short cliff face via small rocks jutting out from the edge.

"That should do us for a few days. Let's get everything ba…"

The guard leader stopped in his sentence, and turned around as he heard movement.

"What the…Inuyasha?" He blinked in surprise.

The hanyou gave a weak smirk.

"Didn't think you guys had to come so far to hunt."

"We don't always have to, but there wasn't much to find closer to home this time." Kunio answered as he relaxed.

However, as he sniffed the air, his eyes widened.

"What…what is that scent?"

Inuyasha flinched and stepped back.

'_Kuso…what was I thinking?'_

His body was saturated in Sesshomaru's scent!

Hanyou…did you…?" Kunio began quietly.

He was tense, and his hair was standing up a bit like hackles.

Inuyasha couldn't blame him. The youkai had alpha blood himself, so such a concentrated dose of another dominant scent must have been making him feel very threatened, whether or not he meant to.

"I…I mean…we didn't…" The hanyou began, shocked that his voice didn't want to work.

He couldn't help but feel ashamed about it. Kunio was extremely loyal to Takehiko, and it seemed he'd just begun to trust the hanyou.

He wanted to deny his feelings from last night, but despite his initial resentment, it would only be a lie to say he hadn't wanted it.

"Why…?" He whispered as Kunio began to fade in front of him.

The only thing he could see clearly was the rejecting back of his blood alpha.

'_Why…why won't you…?'_

Darkness consumed the hanyou, who didn't notice the ground getting closer, even when his face came to rest in the soft grass.

"Kuso! Hey hanyou! What's up with you?" Kunio yelled as the hanyou passed out in front of him.

He knelt and gave him a hard shove, but the boy didn't move. Gritting his teeth, he heaved the male up, and threw him over his shoulder.

"We'll have to take him with us!" He yelled back to the others.

"Kunio sir…maybe one of us should carry him?" One of the guards suggested hesitantly, "That close to the scent of another alpha…"

"Half of you guys have alpha blood as well! Don't try and pretend that this isn't bothering you to!" Kunio growled back, the anger in his face proving how much of a struggle it was for him, "Now let's get a move on! I'd like to get home before dark!"

"No…"

He froze at the forced whisper, and glanced to the hanyou over his shoulder.

Inuyasha's black out may have been short lived, but he sounded like he might pass out again at any time.

"Don't…don't take me there…" The hanyou whispered quietly.

Kunio didn't miss the quiet plea, and looked a bit guilty as he answered.

"Sorry half breed, but you know _he'd _never forgive me if I didn't."

Inuyasha gripped the back of Kunio's shirt a bit, but didn't answer. His eyes closed and his head dropped, focusing his attention on staying conscious as he felt the youkai begin to move.

* * *

'_Damn this fever…'_

Inuyasha was in and out of consciousness, only ever temporarily aware of things. But eventually a time came that his head was no longer spinning, and his eyelids…though heavy…were willing to open.

He didn't need to question where he was, Takehiko's castle was familiar to him now, and something pressed against his side confirmed it.

"Hello Haru…" He mumbled weakly, dragging his arm out from the blanket to pat her hair.

He felt the child shift, before her face popped into his view. Her bright eyes blinked cutely, before she smiled.

"Inu! Inu!" She squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Gently now, remember Haru?"

Inuyasha felt calmness wash over him at the light chuckle, and looked around to the inu leader, who was kneeling not far away.

"Feeling any better Inuyasha?"

"Better than I did…" The hanyou answered truthfully.

Takehiko shifted closer and placed his hand to the smaller male's forehead.

"Your fever has lessened greatly since Kunio brought you here."

"How long was I out of it?"

"Around three hours, though the height of the fever reduced quite fast."

"Fevers never lasted long with me, even when I was a kid." Inuyasha yawned as he sat up, his muscles aching.

"None the less, that was quite a nasty fever young hanyou. Had you been human, I'm not sure how you would've coped. What did you do to wind up in such a state?"

The question was light and playful, but Inuyasha made the mistake of tensing up, something that Takehiko was all too quick to notice.

"Haru my child, would you ask the cooks to bring us some tea? I'm sure it would help Inuyasha feel much better."

Haru was all too eager to do so, and jumped to her feet.

Inuyasha barely saw her move before the door closed hard with the level of enthusiasm.

"Take off your kimono Inuyasha."

"Wha…what?"

The startled hanyou looked around to the alpha, who was already standing and grabbing a few items from a small table close by.

"Take your kimono off." He repeated calmly.

Inuyasha was happy to note that for once he was still wearing his kimono, but as the youkai moved towards him, he shifted back a bit.

Takehiko sighed gently.

"Inuyasha, I know, and I'm not upset."

The hanyou wasn't convinced of that, but did as he was told, not looking back until he felt Takehiko kneel behind him, and heard him expertly begin mixing various herbs and items.

"What's that for?" Inuyasha finally asked when the mixing stick was put down.

He flinched as Takehiko began spreading the now thick mixture over his back, as it was a bit colder than expected.

"Just a special remedy that will help sooth any aching and make it easier to breathe." The youkai answered, "Turn around."

Again Inuyasha obeyed, and the alpha rubbed the mixture into his chest and neck. The smell was strong, but the hanyou silently admitted that his chest was beginning to feel lighter. He hadn't even realised how heavy it had previously felt.

"Now young hanyou…"

Uh oh…he could hear a lecture coming his way…

"I want you to tell me how you managed to get yourself so sick." The alpha spoke firmly as he washed his hands.

Inuyasha already knew he couldn't fool Takehiko, but his eyes still diverted away.

"Inuyasha, you're young, but not a child…" The alpha stated, reaching out to turn the smaller male's face back, "…now tell me what happened."

"Why do you even have to ask?" Inuyasha whispered, "You already know…you can smell it."

"That does not explain how you became so ill…" Takehiko continued calmly, before pulling the hanyou against him, "Inuyasha…tell me."

The whisper made the hanyou shiver, but the alpha's embrace was comforting.

"He…he wouldn't…" He began, afraid to speak even though his heart wanted to, "…he kept coming…then…la…last night…I…I was wet…he was wet…I told him that he couldn't…but…but he wanted to prove me wrong…so…so…"

The hanyou turned his face into the alpha's chest, breathing in deeply as he tried to calm down.

Takehiko stroked the long silver hair as he watched the boy sadly.

"We…we didn't…just…just almost…" The hanyou stumbled out, clenching the purple robes under his face.

He felt the hand on his hair pause and grip the back of his head. The pressure was feather light, but more than noticeable.

"I want a bath…"

"Inuyasha?"

"I want a bath!" The hanyou demanded, "I don't want this scent on my skin any longer!"

Takehiko remained silent as he kept hold of the hanyou.

"Very well. But you must wait until your fever is completely gone." He answered.

"I feel fine!" Inuyasha argued as he pushed away to stand.

But the alpha just pulled him back down.

"Don't argue with me young hanyou, you need to rest."

Inuyasha grumbled loudly, but he couldn't deny his body was still aching.

Besides, wether or not Takehiko could be called stubborn; the alpha would definitely act like it on a topic like this.

"…fine." He pouted.

Takehiko rubbed his ear gently, making his pout grow, and the hanyou knew he was grinning about it.

"Lie on your stomach."

"What for?"

"I'll give you a massage."

Inuyasha begged his body not to heat up again.

"What's wrong? You trust me don't you young hanyou?"

The whisper made him shiver, and his tantrum turned to annoyance.

That tone had been the dog demon alternative to a purr.

He pulled away and lay down on his stomach, resting his face on his arms. His entire body began to relax as he felt the youkais powerful hands begin to massage his shoulders and back.

They remained silent as Takehiko continued, also working on the hanyou's arms and legs, slowly working out any remaining tension and ache from each muscle.

When Inuyasha made the mistake of grinning lightly as the sleeve of Takehiko's robe tickled his foot, the alpha took the temptation, and tickled the hanyou for real.

Inuyasha protested loudly through laughing, rolling around as he tried to kick him off. Takehiko just chuckled and continued the torment until the hanyou's eyes were watering.

"Quite…it…already…" Inuyasha choked out, though he was still grinning.

The playful glint remained in the silver eyes as Takehiko pulled back, just another reminder that he was still only a young leader.

With perfect timing, Haru returned, accompanied by a maid with the tea. She blinked cutely, tilting her head at Inuyasha as he was still lying in a heap, trying to regain his breathe.

"Thankyou." Takehiko said as he took the tray and set it down, waiting until the maid had left before continuing, "After this, Inuyasha will rest a bit longer, and then I suggest we have some lunch and go for a walk together."

Inuyasha didn't even mind the condition of having to rest longer. He sat up with as much excitement as Haru at the proposal.

* * *

The air rang with a bang as loud as thunder, as it had been doing much of the day.

"Jaken sama…why is he so angry…?" Rin asked from where she was huddled on Aun's back.

The imp demon was hiding behind a rock close by, watching the destruction unfold before him.

"I…I don't know…" He replied quietly, before cowering as another bang shook the area.

A fair distance away, Sesshomaru raised Tokiji and sent an attack straight into the valley below, which looked like the aftermath of a demon war zone.

The youkai's eyes glowed red as growls slipped from between clenched teeth.

Every attack on the environment made the memory temporarily fade, but the gap of time was getting shorter, and that only infuriated him more.

'_To think…I Sesshomaru…to think I almost…'_

'_Nii…san…'_

Another growl, followed by another attack scared the already mangled ground.

"Why do you insist on irritating me with your existence?" He muttered furiously when he took a break from trashing the landscape.

* * *

_The small pack of dog demons cowered in fear, their comrades lying injured or dead around them._

"_I warned you not to get in my way." Sesshomaru growled, his hands and kimono soaked in blood._

_Those who remained gathered up their lost friends and fled as fast as their injuries would allow._

"_Annoying weaklings." The youkai snarled._

_However, the moment they were out of sight, he reached into his mouth, and with a grunt, yanked out a loose fang._

_He would acknowledge that one of them had managed a fairly good strike to his face, but the fool was slain only seconds later._

_He dropped the useless fang, knowing a new, equally powerful one would've replaced it by the end of the day._

_He walked for hours, hardly stopping. Anyone who got in his way was dealt with in the same manner as the inu pack earlier._

_A part of him registered the fact that he'd gone over board. They'd just been a very small, forest dwelling pack whose territory he could've easily travelled around._

_But no…they'd been in 'his' path, and so they should've been the ones to move…as it always seemed to be._

_He paused as he came to a parting in the trees, giving a clear view of the full moon as it rose slowly through the heavens._

_It had already been a few years since then, but the night still reminded him of the last time he'd laid eyes upon his father._

_The strong, proud figure of the Inu Taisho…revered and respected even by rival packs, feared by all enemies...had spoke of risking his noble existence for the life of a worthless human and a child he had gifted her with._

_Had it not been enough that he would tarnish his own image by fathering a half breed child? He'd gone to the next level and never returned from his mission to protect it from the rejecting hands of humans…_

"_Who's there?" He growled sharply as his senses caught the presence of another._

_He raised his claws as he watched a shadow upon the ground. It shifted as it's owner slowly stepped out from behind a tree._

_Sesshomaru found himself unsure how to react to the creature before him._

_It was nothing more than a child, tiny…not even as high as his waist._

_Silver hair framed a round face and bright golden eyes._

_This child belonged to his father's pack, but why would it be out here on its own? He couldn't catch the presence of anyone else around._

_It was robed in a red kimono and hakama, but scrapes and bruises were scattered anywhere uncovered._

_Sesshomaru found his claws lowering as he inspected the child. It looked hungry and very tired, as if it had been days without a proper meal or rest._

_How long had this child been alone?_

_He noticed that the tiny demon child seemed to be inspecting him to, it's fluffy white ears twitching curiously._

_He'd seen plenty of inu youkai with those types of ears, but it was uncommon within his father's pack._

_The child made a sound so quiet but sudden that Sesshomaru almost flinched, pulled from his thoughts._

"_Ah…" The child paused, before looking to it's hands that were held in front of it's chest._

_It sniffed whatever it was carrying, before looking up and sniffing the air._

_It was young…probably not yet completely in sync with it's sense of smell._

"_Ah…are you…" The child finally spoke, so quiet it was hard to hear over the cicadas in the forest, "…are you…Niisan?"_

_Sesshomaru felt his body rock as he stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn't even realised he'd been moving towards the child, but now he stared in shock at the tiny creature._

_The young one had to be under seven years of age…and his father had died…_

_The youkai's eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the youngling._

_Demon blood…definitely that of his fathers…but there was something else as well, something that didn't belong…_

…_human blood._

"_Sessh…Sesshomaru…Niisan?" The child spoke again, what looked like the beginning of a smile started to appear on his face as he took a tiny step forward._

'_Father…so this is the son you gifted to a human?'_

"_What is your name?" The youkai asked firmly._

"_In…Inuyasha…"_

_The small boy began walking towards Sesshomaru, reaching out a small, shy hand._

'_This child is so young and helpless…too young to be away from his mother…and yet…had he been raised by a youkai female, he surely wouldn't be quite so weak.'_

_As the boy got closer, the youkai saw what he was holding. It was the fang he'd removed earlier. His scent must've lingered upon it._

'_Yet how could that be enough? How would he recognise my scent? Perhaps he has simply learnt to recognise the scent of an inu youkai…?'_

_A large, ugly graze had turned one of Inuyasha's cheeks raw red. It would heal soon enough, but it must've still been very sore._

'_Father…did you really die to protect this creature? It bears your blood…your proud traits of silver hair and golden eyes…and yet the stench of human contaminates his scent.'_

_Inuyasha's tiny hand found the youkai's hakama, and slowly gripped the white material. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed locked to the child as his own hand slowly began to move, as if the hold the little one._

'_This creature…so weak and pitiful…this is what you leave as your legacy?'_

_His hand continued to rise, now moving above his head. Inuyasha's bright eyes watched the action curiously._

'_This child needs protecting…and yet…is it worth protecting? Most of the pack has disappeared…dead or gone to far off lands…and with father's blood, he may one day grow to be powerful. But with human blood tainting it, he could never reach father's strength.'_

"_Inuyasha…was it?"_

_The child's innocent smile shrank a bit, his ears twitching as if his developing instincts were picking up on danger…_

…_Good. They needed to._

_Inuyasha yelped as the youkai brought his claws down at him, skimming his ears as the hanyou barely ducked._

_Pausing only to regain his momentum, Sesshomaru swung the same arm forward, knocking the child over. His tiny form rolled over the ground a few times before he came to a stop, face down in the grass._

_He remained so still at first that Sesshomaru began to wonder if his body was frailer than it looked. However, the boy finally twitched, and pushed himself up. He didn't look hurt, just confused and absolutely terrified._

_Sesshomaru found himself lost at the expression…he was so used to his opponents retaliating if he struck them._

'_Do I actually see this child as an opponent?'_

"_I'm not sure how you knew of my existence, however…Inuyasha…let me make this clear…"_

_The youkai raised his claws in warning, and watched as the child's ears lowered in fear._

"_I am Sesshomaru, son of the Inu Taisho of the west, and every part youkai. You however…you are nothing but a worthless hanyou…don't bother thinking you'll ever be worth anyone's concern!"_

_Sesshomaru turned to leave, but a quivering voiced stopped him._

"_W-what's a h-hanyou…?"_

'_He doesn't even know what he is?'_

_It's a disgusting product created by the mixture of human and demon blood…a creature that shouldn't exist…"_

_The youkai glanced over his shoulder._

"_You…should not exist!"_

_Whether or not the tiny boy had understood the words was hard to tell, but filled with anger, Sesshomaru turned and sped away, furious when he couldn't block out the cries that followed after him;_

"_Matte…MATTE!"_

* * *

A growl louder than thunder burst from Sesshomaru as he threw his head back, his eyes glowing red.

Rin screamed as the wind suddenly picked up, almost blowing her right off Aun's back.

"Sesshomaru sama! Wait!" Jaken called out.

He was silenced however, when Sesshomaru began to transform.

They watched as the inu youkai slowly took his true form, and came to tower over them.

With nothing but a final roar, the giant white dog took off into the air, leaving his companions in confusion.

"Sesshomaru sama!" Jaken cried unnecessarily loud.

"Sesshomaru sama…why are you so upset?" Rin whispered sadly.

* * *

"GOTTCHA!"

A squeal made everyone pause in what they were doing, before they relaxed as laughter followed.

Inuyasha grinned as he tickled Haru after playfully pouncing on her.

Takehiko had been called…yet again…to take care of some business he'd apparently been avoiding.

The playful wink he'd given before he'd left still made Inuyasha both grin and blush ever so slightly.

Whilst waiting, he and Haru were playing hide and seek around the castle. The hanyou did his best to make it easy for her by choosing simple hiding places, though it still took the child sometime to sniff him out.

Non the less, he couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of her when she succeeded.

"Alright, your turn to find me again." He stated, tossing the girl lightly and catching her again.

"Haru."

Haru stopped her playful squirming, and looked around to Fuyu, who was watching them from the walkway.

"Mother has something for you, she wants you to go see her."

Though her arms were crossed in their usual fashion, Inuyasha noticed that her tone wasn't quite so annoyed as usual.

Haru jumped out of the hanyou's grip, but then took him by the hand.

"Inu come! Inu come! Kasan! Kasan!"

"_Okasan_ Haru…and ok ok, I'm coming." Inuyasha laughed as she eagerly dragged him along.

As they got on the walkway though, Fuyu shot her arm out, blocking the hanyou's way.

"I need a word with Inuyasha, he can meet mother later Haru."

The hanyou looked to her warily, whilst Haru looked ready to either pout or cry.

"Inu…come…with…Haru." She argued, impressing them both as that had almost been a full sentence.

"Inu stay here…now go see mother!" Fuyu retorted, a small warning in her voice this time.

"It's ok Haru, I'll catch up in a minute." Inuyasha quickly intervened, ruffling the pink mop top.

Haru calmed down a bit, and did as she was asked.

"It's becoming more and more of a nuisance to get her away from your side." Fuyu grumbled, rubbing her temple.

"And just why did you need her to leave?" Inuyasha quickly replied, his tone turning serious.

Fuyu didn't answer right away, but indicated for him to walk with her.

"Even if we add up all the times you've visited us, you've hardly known about this place for very long…"

"Yeah, so?"

"...and yet despite that, almost the entire pack has begun to warm up to you. Regardless of original opinions, even that jerk Kunio seems to enjoy your presence."

Inuyasha frowned and looked away.

"Look Fuyu, I get that you don't like me, but Takehiko has already said that…"

He paused when he noticed she'd stopped walking. She was frowning hard at him, but sighed heavily after a moment.

"I don't dislike you Inuyasha…"

The hanyou was caught off guard, and when he continued to stare at her, her frown returned, and she walked past him.

"Yes you heard me right, and don't expect me to say it again. I'm not ready to call you a friend, but the fact is that you've made all three of my sisters happy, not just Haru…"

She stopped again and leant against one of the beams around the walkway. Inuyasha stood beside her and followed her gaze to where some children were playing.

"I know that idiot Baku told you about my childhood."

Inuyasha flinched slightly at her words, but when he glanced to her, he could see she was trying to hide an old sadness in her eyes. It seemed out of place on the most serious of the four sisters.

"I'm the oldest of the four of us, and yet it was Aki and Natsu who came to _my _rescue when I was teased."

She gripped her arm tighter.

"It should've been the other way around. They should've never had to sacrifice their chance at friendship for me. Even as children, the boys were all swooning over Aki, and Natsu was such a bundle of fun even then that most wanted to play with her, but they both refused to join in any games unless I was allowed to join in."

* * *

"_Mistake! Mistake! Silver mistake!" The children chanted cruelly._

_Fuyu crouched on the ground, hiding her face as she tried not to sob loudly._

"_What're you all doing!"_

_The chanting stopped, and Fuyu looked up to see Aki and Natsu running over to her._

"_You leave her alone! Don't pick on our sister!" Natsu yelled, stomping her foot._

"_My father says that anyone with silver hair is a mistake! He says that any other colour is fine, but anyone with silver shouldn't be here!" One boy said as he stepped forward, pointing at Fuyu._

"_Well he's just a big dummy!" Natsu yelled back as she knelt by her sister, hugging her._

"_Don't call my father a dummy!"_

"_He is a dummy…and you're just a big brute Kunio!" Aki argued, stepping forward, "Mother says never to play with brutes."_

_She pulled a yellow flower from her hair and threw it to the ground._

"_I don't want this stupid flower anymore, so give it to someone else!"_

"_But…but Aki…" the boy stumbled, his cruelty melting away at the action._

"_Natsu…you promised to play with us!" One of the girls whined._

"_Well I don't want to anymore." Natsu replied as she stood up with Fuyu, and stuck her tongue out at them._

"_We don't want to play with any of you any more." Aki finished, and turned away with her sisters, "And she's a lot prettier than any of you!"_

_She led her two sisters away, and sat with them when they were alone._

"_Don't listen to them Fuyu, you know what Okasan says, they're just bullies."_

"_Yeah, they're just jealous!" Natsu agreed._

"_B-but…you could've…" Fuyu sobbed, "You could've had fun with them…"_

"_We can still have fun." Aki assured her quietly, and hugged her._

"_Who needs them! We're the sisters of the seasons, and no one can mess with us!" Natsu agreed confidently, joining the hug from the other side._

"_But…why am I the __only one with silver hair? Mother won't say until I'm older…"_

"_It's because you're our silver princess!" Her sisters immediately answered._

_Their honest, wide smiles began to make __Fuyu's tears slow, and she hugged her sisters back, feeling protected with them close by._

* * *

"Fuyu…I doubt they regret defending you, that's what sib…what…most siblings do, right?" Inuyasha replied, looking away as his chest twinged.

"I know they don't regret it, but they still shouldn't have had to. In any case, that isn't the point!"

He flinched as the harshness returned to her tone for a moment, but he understood…she was like him when it came to talking about her feelings.

"Inuyasha, I think I'm overdue owing you an apology. It's crossed my mind in the past…but, I guess I never assumed I'd meet someone from my father's side other than Baku. When I first saw you, I didn't know how to react; I guess I blamed my father for my treatment as a child, which I then took out on anyone from the same pack…both Baku and yourself."

Inuyasha didn't look to her, but after awhile he spoke;

"I know it's not any sort of comfort, but when I was a kid, others rejected me just for being different. Because of that, for a long time I wanted nothing more than to become a full demon…"

'_Liar…that's not the real reason…'_

"…but not too long ago, I think I was finally able to accept what I am. If others don't like it, that's their problem."

He finally turned to her, as she turned to him.

"And if they don't like your hair, well same thing. It's just hair, how can it possibly offend them?"

She just stared at him dumbfounded, but as she looked away again, Inuyasha caught the beginning of a smile.

"You know it's what my hair colour implied that upset them, but you're right, it doesn't matter. I've always considered myself as part of this pack, and alpha has always accepted me. There's no question to me that he'd accept a hanyou as well…"

She moved in front of the surprised hanyou, who seemed not allowed to ignore the firmness in her eyes.

"This brings me back to the reason for wanting to talk to you…"

"That wasn't the reason?"

"It was a secondary reason. My real concern however, is making sure you're not getting any false ideas about why alpha is accepting you."

"False ideas? Like what?" The hanyou questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Fuyu paused, as if unsure if she should continue.

"Do you know why master Takehiko doesn't get along with that brother of yours? The real reason I mean, not this rubbish about rival packs."

"Uhh…well…" The hanyou scratched his cheek thoughtfully, " I know Sessh…Sesshomaru…said something that really upset him, and he mentioned something about not seeing eye to eye on things, but when I tried to ask him about it, he seemed uncomfortable. I didn't want to force it out of him, so I dropped it…"

Fuyu sighed heavily, looking away in consideration again.

"Well, it's not really my right to tell you this, but master Takehiko is the kindest youkai I know, so I don't want you insulting him…intentional or not…by thinking he's using you…"

"Using me!" Inuyasha spat out, and he heard a growl slip past his guard as he was reminded of Sesshomaru's accusations, "I've never thought he was using me! Why would you think that!"

The girl flinched for the first time he could remember, and he felt guilty for letting his anger slip.

"Alright, I know you like things blunt and simple…" She sighed, her firmness returning, "…it's because…"

A growl erupted through the air, and Inuyasha found himself almost face planting the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Fuyu muttered as she knelt by him, though her eyes were gazing around.

"I'm fine…but…what was that about?" The hanyou answered as he sat up.

He recognised Takehiko's growl, though he'd so rarely heard it.

They looked up as shadows flew over the ground. The inu guards were jumping over the rooftops, heading for the castle entrance.

"Seems we have a visitor." Fuyu spoke as they stood up, "But…why did alpha sound so…furious?"

"Shall we go see?"

She looked to the hanyou at his suggestion, and with little to no hesitation, she nodded.

* * *

The guards stood with their claws raised and fangs exposed, quiet growls rumbling from them all.

"Why have you come here?" Takehiko questioned firmly.

"I think we both know why, alpha of the mountain inu pack." Growled a furious looking Sesshomaru.

"You may see me as a pitiful alpha Sesshomaru, but I still would've thought you'd have the respect to remember this land belongs to my pack." Takehiko answered, on the verge of growling himself.

"Do you think you have the right to lecture me about respect for others property?"

"Yes, for what you seek here is not classified as property."

"You understand the laws of being an alpha, do you not Takehiko?"

"I might ask the same thing of you Sesshomaru…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Both alphas looked around at the furious growl. Inuyasha stood not far away, Fuyu just behind him. Even she looked worried by the rage in the hanyou's eyes.

"_Okasan?"_

"_Inuyasha…my beautiful boy…there is…one you must go to…one you must seek if I ever disappear…"_

"_Are you going away Okasan? I want to stay with you…"_

"_I know my precious child, but you must listen to me carefully. If ever comes a time I cannot be by your side, there is someone else you must find…someone who will protect you…"_

"_Who Okasan?"_

"_Your brother my darling…you have a big brother."_

* * *

_Ok, I confess that I don't actually know how old Inuyasha was when his mother died, but he seemed around that age from what I saw...if someone knows the real age, could you please let me know?_

_I feel kinda weird cause this chapter was so much shorter, I had originally planned for it to be longer...but this seemed a good place to end it. Again, I really hope it was worth the wait._

_Cookies and plushies for every reader this time...just for putting up with my slackness ^^'_

_Thanks for reading! Will update asap._

_Reviews will be loved and cuddled and squishied! XD (- and that's the result of eating sugar right before updating! :P)_


	11. Shadows in the Light

_*Screams roof down* I swear if things keep getting in the way of my fanfiction writing...whether it be assignments or mental blocks...! *growls*_

_Kami, I started this chapter ages ago, and I've only just been able to finish it? *sigh* well, as always, I truly hope it was worth the unreasonable wait...sorry everyone ^^'_

_This chapter was really hard to get done, but at least I'm pretty sure where it's going after this...mostly..._

_Let's see...nope...don't think I have any notes to add, so please enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, only this fanfic and any previously mentioned OCs._

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Shadows in the Light**_

"Inuyasha…" Takehiko spoke quietly, breaking the silence that had caught everyone's voices.

The hanyou walked forward, not responding. His eyes were locked to his brother.

"You just don't learn, do you hanyou?" Sesshomaru spoke up, his eyes just as focused on him in return.

Before anyone could stop him, Inuyasha raced forward, his claws raised.

Sesshomaru jumped back, avoiding the strike at his face, but Inuyasha recovered fast and lashed out again. After the fifth time, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, the deadly claws almost touching his face.

"Your attacks seem very…concentrated…hanyou."

"That's because I forgot to repay you for Takehiko last time!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha that's enough!" Takehiko protested.

Sesshomaru however, just smirked.

"So you hope to take away my sense of smell? I'm afraid you lack the poison in your claws for that. Even if you did possess it, I hope you realise that wouldn't stop me from finding you, Inuyasha."

"I don't give a damn whether it would or...!"

Inuyasha winced as Sesshomaru's grip tightened his smirk fading.

"Don't even try to pretend you don't care hanyou." He growled quietly.

"Hey! Let him go!" Kunio growled.

But as he tried to step forward, Takehiko blocked his way.

"That's enough Sesshomaru!" The alpha growled.

"Or what Takehiko?" Sesshomaru replied, throwing Inuyasha aside, "Will you over step your boundaries as an alpha and try telling me how to control my pack?"

"We both know you're the one not adhering to the laws of an alpha. You've failed to make the truth clear to him!"

"If he wasn't so foolish he wouldn't need someone else to point out…"

Sesshomaru cut off mid sentence as Inuyasha's fist collided with his side. The hanyou glared up at him furiously, before stepping away.

"What truth?" He demanded, looking between both alphas, "Someone better make it clear right now!"

"The truth hanyou?" Sesshomaru growled low, "The truth is this. I may not mention things, but I am hardly the one intentionally hiding something!"

His gaze turned accusingly to Takehiko, who suddenly looked angrier than Inuyasha could recall.

"Drop it right now Sesshomaru of the west! You know _that _has nothing to do with this!"

"And what proof do you have of that, Takehiko of the mountains? Why don't you go ahead and tell Inuyasha then? See how he feels about it."

Takehiko's fangs gritted in retrained fury.

If you have turned him against you, then it is of your own doing. Do not try to ruin my friendship with Inuyasha!"

"Friendship?" Sesshomaru growled, though there was dry humour within his voice, "He is nothing more than a replacement to you!"

Inuyasha saw Takehiko's claws twitch, and faster than he could keep up with himself, he jumped in front of the alpha, pushing him back.

"NO! It's not worth it!" He yelled, "Remember last time! Don't let him get to you again, not again…"

Takehiko's gaze remained on Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha quickly felt the larger body relaxing, though his chest heaved heavily from the effort.

"Leave now Sesshomaru. You've done nothing to warrant an attack as of yet, but if you linger, I'll have to see you as a threat to my family!"

"Hmph. A true alpha would've already sent me packing." Sesshomaru taunted, though there was no humour in his voice this time.

"Teme…" Inuyasha growled low, turning the alpha's attention again, "Just leave! If you somehow missed the message, then you're not welcome here!"

The hanyou suddenly stumbled forward as he felt a thud on his leg, and watched as Sesshomaru's gaze dropped before his own did.

"Haru? How did you…why are…? Fuyu! Why didn't you catch her!"

"I-I didn't see her coming…" Fuyu stumbled out, the awkwardness more than enough proof that she was telling the truth.

"Inu…" Haru spoke with a cute blink, before she looked around to the unfamiliar youkai.

Right there in view of everyone, Sesshomaru flinched the moment his eyes met Haru's.

Her golden orbs were bright with curiosity, her fluffy ears twitching.

'_Niisan?'_

"Haru no!"

Inuyasha grabbed the child and shielded her as Sesshomaru's gaze didn't leave her, "Fuyu, take her back to the castle!"

He threw the child into her sister's arms, ignoring her squeals of protest as she reached for him.

The action however, didn't miss Sesshomaru's attention.

'_Niisan…Sessh…Sesshomaru…Niisan?'_

He could almost feel the tiny hand gripping his hakama, and his own fingers twitch.

A familiar sound drew his attention back to Inuyasha, who had drawn Tetsaiga.

"Don't even think about it teme! Touch her and I'll lop off every last one of your limbs!"

"I have no interest in the child hanyou." The youkai growled, "It's you I came to collect."

"Give me one good reason to go with you. I'm not leaving unless Takehiko tells me to!"

He raised the massive blade at the alpha.

"I'm only a waste of existence to you, remember? So why don't you leave and pretend I don't exist?" He hissed low so not everyone heard.

"As much as we'd both prefer that hanyou…" Sesshomaru whispered.

There was a gust of air in front of Inuyasha that he recognised as the swift movement of a youkai, and looked up to see Takehiko standing in front of him. His sleeve was pushed back to reveal one of the blades attached to his arm that the hanyou remembered from the fight with Todaramo.

The blade had clashed with Sesshomaru's claws, which were stretched out as if to capture Inuyasha.

The rage shared between the alphas was terrifying.

"As long as Inuyasha resides on my lands, I will not allow you to take him by force." Takehiko stated firmly.

"Perhaps whilst he's here, but how long do you think that will last Takehiko?" Sesshomaru growled back, "He is part of my clan after all. Try as hard as you want, you won't be able to keep him here."

"I have no desire to force him to stay."

"Not even to protect him?"

The last comment came with a smirk, before Sesshomaru pulled away.

"Very well, let's see how long you can remained confined here hanyou. I doubt it will be more than a few days."

Sesshomaru turned and walked away a few steps, before changing into a small energy sphere, and zipping away through the air. No one moved until the light had disappeared over the mountains.

"Everyone, back inside." Takehiko ordered, folding the blades back up, where they sat protectively against his arm, almost like scales.

Before anyone else could move though, the alpha stumbled a bit as Inuyasha grabbed his hand and began dragging him back towards the castle. He said nothing, able to feel the furious emotions from the hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't stop when they reached the castle, and instead continued all the way to Takehiko's room.

"Inuyasha…?" The alpha finally spoke, sliding the door closed behind him.

The hanyou released him and moved away a few steps, before turning back around.

"No more!" Inuyasha yelled, his emotions fighting to slip from his control, "I didn't want to ask you to answer anything you didn't want to, but I'm sick of all this secrecy!"

He moved away from the comforting hand that stretched out towards him.

"Why did Sesshomaru say I'm just a replacement to you? I used to think he just wanted me to hate you, but just now…he himself seemed so convinced of whatever he was saying!"

He rubbed his eye furiously when it tried to water.

"I don't know and almost don't care which of you is right, I just want to know the truth!"

His eyes crushed closed as he tried to focus his breathing.

He couldn't really remember when he'd last had full control over his damn emotions, and each time it seemed…despite his efforts…that it was only getting harder to control them.

He finally looked back up when Takehiko cautiously took his hand and led him to the cushions in the middle of the floor.

"Alright. Even though it's not true, I will confess that I'm worried you'll believe what Sesshomaru said once you know."

"Tell me anyway." Inuyasha mumbled quietly as he sat down.

His heart clenched in anger at himself when Takehiko sighed quietly.

Whatever he had to say, it was painful.

'_But I need to know.'_

"Well Inuyasha, the truth is…" A moment's pause, "…Sesshomaru believes me to be using you, because once…I also had a younger brother."

It felt as if even the air had become still.

'_Fuyu…this is it…what you were going to tell me…isn't it?'_

"If he's still alive, then he is perhaps only a few years older than you."

"_If _he's still alive?" Inuyasha mumbled, almost choking from the lump in his throat.

"I haven't seen him since he was no more than a few days old." The youkai replied with a sad smile, his eyes to the ground though his mind was somewhere unseen.

"Takehiko…I…why? What…?"

"Do you remember young hanyou…what you have learnt about my father?"

"That…that he was very…"

"Judgemental." The youkai finished for him, "Normally, inu packs only see each other as rivals, and only clash if one clan shows disrespect to another. My father however…he was so envious of your father's power and title, that he went out of his way to make our clans hate each other."

"I know. He wouldn't even accept anyone in your pack with silver hair or golden eyes…"

"Exactly."

The hanyou looked back up.

"You may have already guessed, but black hair and silver eyes are the common blood traits of our clan. As such, my father was all too proud when I was born with both. I wish I had realised at the time…how sickening it was the way he showed me off."

Inuyasha heard the lowest growl slip from the alpha, and watched his fist clench slightly, before Takehiko shook it off.

"Back to the topic at hand. When I was older, my mother fell pregnant again. A few months before she was to give birth, my father left to battle with other clans. It was nothing more than a show of strength against your father, but he made other packs suffer just to do so. He was gone long enough that my mother gave birth whilst he was gone, and it was so lucky she did."

"Takehiko…don't tell me…"

The alpha smiled gently at him.  
"He had perfectly black hair, but his eyes…"

Inuyasha felt his hand slowly slide up and rest just below his own eye.

"They were beautiful…I remember thinking so at the time. A little darker than yours, but still so radiant like the sun."

The youkai sighed.

"That knowledge never left the room. My father would normally banish anyone with golden eyes, but not all the time, sometimes he would…"

"…kill them?"

"Yes. He couldn't accept it amongst the clan, there's no question which fate it would've been if he'd learnt his own child had such a trait."

"Was it like Haru? Just a rare chance occurrence?"

"Yes. Long ago, our leaders weren't so harsh about such things, and one of my mother's ancestors had golden eyes. Traits in our clan have a habit of disappearing for a few generations, and then reappearing unexpectantly, just as they did with Haru and my brother."

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Takehiko took a moment to light an incense before he answered.

* * *

"_Takehiko, my son, come in darling."_

"_You sent for me mother?" The young youkai mumbled quietly as he entered the room where his mother sat up on her futon._

"_Come sit by me Takehiko." She instructed gently, and he obeyed._

_The clan prince looked a little taken back when she held out the baby in her arms to him._

"_Hold your baby brother Takehiko, take in his scent."_

"_Mother?"_

"_Please my son."_

_Cautiously taking the tiny being into his arms, Takehiko lent close and breathed in deeply._

"_He smells a lot like you, as I said last time." He chuckled to his mother._

"_Good, that should make it easier for you to recognise him, at least I hope so."_

"_What do you mean mother? How would I not recognise my own brother?"_

_His mother was still smiling, but tears were suddenly trickling down her cheeks._

"_Mother!"_

"_Takehiko, you've seen your baby brother's eyes, have you not?"_

_He looked to the tiny creature in his arms. Its eyes were closed for the time, but he'd already seen them._

"_Are you worried about their colour? Don't worry; father wouldn't banish his own son."_

"_No he wouldn't…" She sighed._

_Her maids flinched in worry as she weakly shifted to her knees and embraced the prince._

"…_he would kill him."_

"_Mother! How can you say such a thing?"_

"_Because it's true my son, I know you understand that yourself. You have always tried to see the beautiful qualities within others, especially your father. But this time you must accept the truth Takehiko. I was able to persuade him to banish others instead of killing them, but he won't accept it from me…he will say I betrayed him and kill both your brother and myself, even when he knows the truth."_

"_Mother…I…"_

_Takehiko began to shake, and he felt the child squirm in his arms._

"_What's going to happen mother? We can't allow father to kill you!"_

"_You already know that answer as well my son."_

_Takehiko's face lowered into her shoulder, his voice shaking with his next words._

"…_you have to leave."_

"_That's right." The female youkai whispered, leaning back to look her son in the eyes, before nodding over her shoulder._

_A maid and a guard stepped out of the dark corner. Takehiko gasped as the guard had silver hair tied back loosely to the middle of his back._

"_One of my maids fell for someone outside of our clan. They wish to have a child together one day, but they understand the risk of doing so. They have agreed to accompany us away from here."_

"_Let me come with you…" Takehiko requested, holding her hand._

_A fresh set of tears followed the previous trails down his mothers face, and her hands moved to the sides of his face._

"_I'm such a wicked mother to do this to you my son. How I long to take you with me, but I must forget my own selfishness and do what's right for the family."_

"_The family?"_

"_Takehiko, you are my eldest son, and have just obtained your status as an alpha. One day, you will take your father's place as head of the mountain inu pack. When that happens, our family may finally find peace and no longer live in fear."_

"_I'm not sure I understand mother…"_

"_My son, you are a loving and loyal youkai. Even though your father has forced his hatred of others upon you your whole life, I know you feel non of it. I cannot regret mating with him, because it brought me two beautiful children, but sometimes I wish I could've seen past his charm and strength to his arrogance and wickedness. There was a time we lived in peace with our fellow inu tribes, and the only rivalry we shared with them was a friendly one. But your father is blinded by his jealousy of another…"_

"_The Inutaisho of the west?"_

"_Yes. He envies his strength and status, and for no reason more justified than that, he has made all around him suffer. The Inutaishos pack, other packs, even his own. Takehiko, look to the child in your arms, do you hate him simply because of the colour of his eyes?"_

_The young alpha looked to his baby brother, who'd begun to cry gently. He visibly cringed, and pulled the baby close, his body shaking._

"_I must stay here…so that when the time comes…I can stop others from having to say goodbye…like this…"_

_His mother's smile remained, but it was clearly only a fragile mask. She rested her forehead gently against his._

"_I truly am…a wicked mother…"_

* * *

"There was no telling when my father would return, so it was vital they left as soon as possible. They set out the next night down a path in the mountains rarely used. Very few were trusted with the truth, just a handful of maids and guards we knew for certain wanted to protect my mother and brother. They helped sneak them out, and hid any scent trails left behind. When my father returned a few months later, we told him that they'd both passed away during the labour. Luckily he never questioned about the maid who had left as well, and basically the entire clan has followed that story the whole time, including the few who know the truth."

The silver eyed youkai sighed heavily and looked up, his expression showing the drain the dull ache had caused on the alpha all this time.

"It was not so long after that, that we both lost our fathers. First mine, and then yours a few years later. It was by sheer coincidence that Sesshomaru and I met what I expect was a few years after you were born."

* * *

"_A little far from your clan, are you not Takehiko?" Sesshomaru growled from a few metres away._

"_I don't recall it being forbidden for an alpha to take a night off to himself. In any case, I trust the guards enough to keep my family safe." Takehiko answered irritated, "Now if you will excuse me…"_

"_Do you think I believe that you're just out here for a break?"_

"_You presume something else?"_

"_What I presume is that you're hunting…"_

"_And is that odd for an alpha?"_

"_You know that I don't mean for a meal, Yama inu."_

_Takehiko's eyes narrowed._

"_You're searching for your lost family, aren't you?"_

"_And if I am? What concern of yours would it be?"_

"_Absolutely none. I don't care what you choose to do, but out of curiosity, do you actually expect them to still be alive?"_

_At that, Takehiko turned sharply to face him._

"_Just what does that mean, Sesshomaru of the west?"_

"_Your own pack may be under some illusion about what happened, but rumours leaked from somewhere, and your mother was even spotted carrying an infant a few times. Masanori didn't leave much for others to like about your pack. In fact, I dare say some sought revenge on him…"_

"_My mother left to protect my brother's life, as well as her own from that youkai! She is innocent of any crimes he caused, no one has any justification to harm her!"_

"_Perhaps not her…but Masanori's spawn?"_

_A knot twisted hard in Takehiko's stomach._

"_What…did you just dare to call my brother…?"_

"_Let me give you some advice Takehiko of the mountains. Siblings who don't turn out right are not worth the time of an alpha."_

"_How can such words spill from your mouth Sesshomaru of the west?" Takehiko snapped back._

"_Are you truly that surprised?"_

"_I wouldn't be if I didn't know the truth."_

_Sesshomaru gave a warning glare that told him to continue._

"_Just because my pack is secluded does not mean we are ignorant of the outside world. Rumour has it that you also have a younger brother."_

_The golden eyes that narrowed at him confirmed his words._

"_That filthy little hanyou…is no brother of mine."_

"_So the rumour that you rejected him is also true. How could even you be so cold Sesshomaru?"_

"_He is nothing more than a mistake by my father."_

"_Are you insulting your father's intelligence?"_

"_To give his life for a creature that shouldn't exist…it was an act I didn't expect of him."_

"_And you don't consider what he did to be noble?"_

"_Had it been for a life worth saving, then perhaps."_

_A low growl from Takehiko put the youkai on defence._

"_How can you be so horrible Sesshomaru? Do you actually blame your sibling for being born the way he was, as if he had a say in the matter? Isn't it worth anything just to know he's your brother?"_

"_I already told you that he's not my brother, or not one I will accept."_

_Sesshomaru turned to leave._

"_You should give up your hunt Takehiko. If your brother is still alive, he's probably also a weak little freak not worth protecting."_

_A boiling fire that had been burning for years in a well contained place suddenly breached it's confines, and Takehiko snarled loudly, his eyes flashing a toxic purple._

_Sesshomaru span around quickly, raising his claws as Takehiko sped forward at him._

_The outburst was unexpected…but he was ready anyway…_

_A great howl of pain echoed over the land; as Takehiko had drawn near, Sesshomaru had swiped his claws forward, his shot at the youkai's face clean and undeterred._

* * *

"I believe you…know the rest of the story from there." Takehiko concluded.

He touched his nose faintly, as if it still felt odd to know it was healed.

"Though it was selfish, the thing that truly hurt the most at the time was not having my ability to protect my family weakened, but the fact that without the use of my nose, I would never be able to find my brother's scent, despite memorising it."

He sighed and looked back up to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I won't deny that after that time, there was a part of me that wanted to find you and care for you simply as a way to fight back against Sesshomaru, and he believes to this day that I just want to have you in place of my own brother. Now that you know, I'll understand if you choose to believe what he says. But I speak with all the honesty I can when I say that isn't why I first brought you here."

The alpha sounded worried, possibly even scared that he would be rejected.

Inuyasha's eyes were hidden by his long fringe as he stared at the ground silently.

He stood slowly and moved closer to the alpha.

Takehiko made a small sound of surprise when the hanyou crouched and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't care if it was."

"Inuyasha…"

'_At least you wanted your brother in your life. At least you would've given him a chance if you could've. That's the true reason you were so grateful when I asked Hiroaki to heal your nose, because it means maybe there's a chance now…even if it's slim…'_

"I don't care why you brought me here, not anymore. I trust you even if your reasons are selfish."

"They're not…"

"SAY THAT THEY ARE!" The hanyou interrupted, his grip tightening, "Say you want me here! As a replacement brother, a guest, a friend, I don't care, just tell me that you like having me around…not as a way to get back at anyone or prove your not like your father, but for no reason more than personal desire!"

'_Kuso…calm down…calm down!'_

The hanyou knew that a selfish excuse wasn't a good reason to stay, but his only desire was to feel wanted.

Takehiko felt the hanyou shaking against him, and calmly wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"I am always glad to have you around Inuyasha. I may not want you to stay by force…but I can't deny that I wish for you to remain here."

Inuyasha…who's face had come to hide in the alpha's chest…looked up slightly.

"I can…stay?"

"As I have said to you in the past, you are always welcome here young hanyou." Takehiko spoke warmly, brushing his fingers through the silver hair gently.

It was true the alpha had never once forced him to leave, and he'd always seemed disappointed when he had. Still, hearing for himself that his presence was welcome there…

…Inuyasha felt his emotions slowly backing down, and he relaxed against the larger body.

"Takehiko…?"

"Yes?"

"…never mind, it's nothing. But, could you…rub my back?"

Takehiko gave that warm smile of his, and moved his hand over Inuyasha's back, gentle, but firm enough to be like a massage.

The hanyou felt like he could sink into the youkai, and just sighed heavily, his emotions pacified for now.

"Promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"No more secrets…if you think of something I should know, then tell me."

"Alright."

"Promise it!"

"I promise, young hanyou."

* * *

"Hey."

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl of fruit as Baku sat by him.

"How're you doing?"

"Can't complain."

The hanyou was surprised by how many days had passed since Sesshomaru had come knocking at Takehiko's door. They'd been spent playing with Haru, helping with chores around castle, and even joining in with the guard's training.

But it seemed as if the initial excitement of staying with the mountain inu pack was wearing off, as that particular day had chosen to take it's time.

He wasn't unhappy or anything, far from it, but sitting around all day made him feel a bit…well…lost.

"I see Haru decided to give you a break for once."

"Not really, her sisters had to drag her off of me for an afternoon nap."

"Aaah, of course. A lot of the children have naps about this time."

"So that's why you're not teaching them right now?"

Another way he'd spent his time was watching Baku's classes.

"Yeah, it gives both them and myself a break."

He leant back on his hands, soaking up the warm sunlight.

"So how are you finding it here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is the longest you've stayed here so far. Forgive me, but as I was walking up, you just seemed a little bored…"

'_Let's see how long you can remained confined here hanyou. I doubt it will be more than a few days.'_

It had been five days since he'd heard Sesshomaru speak those words, and his pride kept reminding him that the more days he spent here, the more he proved the youkai wrong.

But despite his desire to stay, he was beginning to understand that Sesshomaru had been more than a little serious.

"I'm perfectly happy here!" He answered, giving an awkward look when he realised a short growl had slipped out.

Baku only chuckled though.

"Inuyasha…you've forgotten…"

"Forgotten what?"

"That I used to be part of your pack. You can be honest with me here, I know the frustration of staying in one place for an extended amount of time."

The hanyou looked up, before shifting his gaze awkwardly.

"The pack of the Inutaisho was naturally nomadic. True they had safe houses, or places they'd visit when needed, but it was rare for them to stay in one place for more than a few days. When I first joined Takehiko's pack, I felt just as out of place, and it was more so because of the change of lifestyle than the pack members."

Inuyasha didn't want to admit that the youkai was right, considering it seemed so selfish after Takehiko had said he could stay.

Still, it was nice to know someone else knew how he felt.

"Say Baku…" He searched for a change of topic, "Are there any other betas here? Besides me I mean…"

Baku scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Not many…only two I know of, and possibly a third."

"Possibly?"

"There's a younger male we think is going to be a beta, but he hasn't hit maturity yet, so we don't know for sure."

Inuyasha looked to the ground with a thoughtful frown.

"That's something I don't get…"

Baku looked to him questioningly.

"How can you tell? Sesshomaru once told me that our old man had a feeling I'd be a beta. I mean, he only saw me for a few moments when I was a baby, but his hunch was correct."

Baku smiled lightly and sat up properly.

"Well I don't know if it's true or not, but they say alphas can sense a beta, even before they hit maturity. It wouldn't surprise me, but otherwise there's physical signs to look for."

He continued after chuckling at the expectant look he got in return;

"One of the main indicators is that Betas usually have a much smaller build than others…n-not to say that they're weaker or anything!" He quickly added when Inuyasha gave an indignant look, "…in fact a good level of strength is another sign to look for, it's just that Alpha's have such largely built bodies…compare your body to Takehiko's or Sesshomaru's."

Inuyasha looked to his hand. Take away the whole beta thing, and he could hold his own against Sesshomaru, but the alpha was certainly a lot bigger than him, and the hanyou's muscles…as powerful as they were…didn't show through nearly as much.

"What else?"

"Well, Beta's can be feisty, whilst Alphas can be aggressive."

"What's the difference?"

"Uuuhh..Well, what I mean is…a beta might snap at you if you taunt them, they don't like being teased at all. An alpha on the other had, won't care for taunting, but if you provoke them, they'll do more than just bite your head off…they can be deadly."

The hanyou stopped again to consider that second point. He compared Takehiko, Sesshomaru and even Arata. That perhaps seemed true about them…but…

"Does that necessarily apply to all alphas? Or is it just a majority thing?"

He'd thought about Koga and Kunio, both alphas, but easy to snap like himself.

"Of course. Just like not every single alpha is bigger in physical size, just a large majority of them."

Another good point about Koga and Kunio, they were almost the same size as himself.

"It is a rumour that alphas grow when they become the lead alpha…but I think that one really might just be a rumour."

"Hey, there's something else I'm curious about…"

"What's that?"

"I was going to ask Takehiko before, but I didn't feel it was right at the time. You probably don't know, but…when he was talking to Sesshomaru that last time, he said he was failing to make the truth clear to me. Any idea what he meant by that?"

Baku looked a little puzzled, but then turned away thoughtfully, his finger at his lip.

"That's hard to say…probably something to do with the whole alpha-beta relationship…oh!"

He turned to the hanyou in realisation.

"Inuyasha, tell me…you do know that…it's your choice, right?"

"What's my choice?"

"Who your alpha will be."

Inuyasha looked to him in surprise.

"I…I knew other alphas besides the blood alpha were capable of claiming betas…but you make it sound like it's a rule…"

"That's because it is." Baku spoke up seriously, "That is one thing I do know for sure. An alpha can be as dominant as he wants, but unless the beta chooses him, he can never fully claim them."

"If that's true…then…" The hanyou mumbled.

The last time he and Sesshomaru had been alone, they'd almost…

'_That…would mean that I…I wanted him to…'_

He remembered the way Sesshomaru had proven he enjoyed the actions, and how he'd eventually stopped resisting.

If Baku hadn't been there, he might've just curled up there and then.

"You won't be angry at Takehiko, will you?" Baku broke through his thoughts, "If Alpha thought you didn't know, he probably didn't say anything because he thought it would sound like he was trying to get your favour."

"How do you know that's what he'd be thinking?"

"It's only a guess, but would you be surprised?"

'_Hmph. I'm not happy about it. Takehiko promised to tell me anything he thought I should know, but at the same time I can't be angry at him. What Baku said sounds exactly like how Takehiko would think…he doesn't like Sesshomaru, but he's so damn polite and considerate; he doesn't want to come between us even though we couldn't be further apart. But I suppose since he had to lose his brother, it must really hurt to see other siblings torn apart…whatever the reason…'_

"Hmph. In any case, I don't mind if he wants me to stay for a selfish reason, at least he isn't upset by my mere existence."

Baku gave a concerned look.

"Has Sesshomaru…always been this way to you?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened slightly.

"Always."

* * *

_The toy ball rolled across the floor, aimless and ignored._

"_Okasan?"_

_The lovely woman…her beauty faded by her poor health…smiled up at the child by her._

"_Inuyasha…my beautiful boy…there is…one you must go to…one you must seek if I ever disappear…"_

_The boy tilted his head as she reached up a weak arm to grip his face._

"_Are you going away Okasan? I want to stay with you…"_

_She smiled up at him, warm but sad._

"_I know my precious child, but you must listen to me carefully. If ever comes a time I cannot be by your side, there is someone else you must find…someone who will protect you…"_

"_Who Okasan?"_

"_Your brother my darling…you have a big brother."_

_The child gripped his mother's hand._

"_O…nii…san?"_

"_That's right Inuyasha, your oniisan. His name is Sesshomaru, and if I cannot be here to care for you, I want you to go find him. Do you understand my child?"_

_Inuyasha's eyes watered a bit. He was clearly confused, and didn't like the conversation…as natural of one his age._

"_How Okasan?"_

"_Open that box there my son, and take out what you find inside."_

_The child did as he was told, pulling close a small wooden box that had been next to the futon. From it he pulled out what appeared to me little more than a scrap of white silk._

"_You have a very good sense of smell Inuyasha. Remember how you've been learning different smells around the castle? You need to do the same with that piece of cloth. It once belonged to your father…it will probably be faint by now, but his scent may linger still."_

_The child sniffed at the material, looking like he was having trouble._

"_Your brother's scent will be almost identical to your father's Inuyasha. You must try to remember this scent, and find the one who smells like it."_

* * *

"I guess my mother knew what would happen to me when she died. She'd never met Sesshomaru herself, but must've hopped he would take me in…"

"But she was wrong?"

"…completely…"

* * *

_The child shivered and whimpered where it was huddled within a hollow at the base of a tree._

"_Okasan…Okasan…" He whimpered._

_He was out of the rain, but that didn't stop the cold air reaching him._

_He hadn't eaten anything since his mother had died, and the other people had thrown him out of the castle._

_Why? Why had they always been so mean?_

_Why wasn't he allowed to stay there?_

"_Okasan! Why did you go away?" He screamed through his sobs._

_By the time the rain stopped, he'd curled up and gone to sleep, exhausted from crying._

_He woke up with a sneeze and uncurled himself, whining as his body ached._

_He scanned the area nervously before crawling out of hiding._

"_Okasan…gomenasai…I lost it…" He whispered, trying not to cry again._

_Before the rain, he'd had to flee a hungry demon, and in the process he'd lost the bit of material his mother had given him. The ugly demon had swallowed it, before suddenly stopping it's pursuit, and rushing away as if something had suddenly scared it._

_Despite being out of danger, the little hanyou was still lost._

_How was he suppose to do what he'd been told and find his brother without the scent?_

_He was lucky enough later on to find a couple of berries, though they did little for his empty stomach._

_In the process, he yelped as something pricked his foot, and he lifted it to see something white gleam up at him._

_His ears twitched curiously, his sadness momentarily forgotten as he picked it up._

_It was a fang, and even at his age he could see it had been powerful before dropping out._

_He opened his mouth wide with a big 'aaah' and compared the fang to his own._

_It was massive against his tiny daggers, and with a light smile, he held it up to the sun, watching as it almost glowed, before his nose twitched a bit._

_He brought the object back down and sniffed at it._

_It smelt funny…and yet…familiar…_

_It took a bit of time for his young memory to associate the smell, but it suddenly clicked…_

'_Your brother's scent will be almost just like your fathers Inuyasha…'_

"_O…Oniisan…?" He mumbled, remembering the smell of the material his mother had given him._

_The fang smelt…almost just like it…_

* * *

"Basically after that, I just hunted around until I found him. Took over a whole freaking day, but we did eventually meet. Sometimes…I wish we hadn't…"

'_Are you…Niisan?'_

"Don't say that Inuyasha. It's sad that you don't get along, but at least you know your brother…"

Inuyasha tried not to flinch. He knew Baku was referring to Takehiko and his brother again.

"Still, it almost seems pointless, since he doesn't think of me as a brother…"

"Maybe he does…"

"What?"

"There's plenty of brothers in the world who don't get along, and can't talk without getting at each others throats. It doesn't mean that they don't care about each other, just that they're unsure how to communicate."

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to react to that. His ego sort of wished the words hadn't been said.

Too stubborn to agree, he snorted doubtfully.

"Maybe that applies to other brothers, but not us."

"Then why does his rejection hurt you so much?"

This time the hanyou did flinch. He frowned heavily and turned away, making it clear not to push the topic.

"Look Inuyasha, if you're bored, why don't you see if you can join the guards on the next hunt?"

"Really? They…you think they wouldn't mind?"

"Sure. He wouldn't admit it, but I'm certain even Kunio would be grateful to have your strength on their side."

"Hm. Sounds kinda fun…I've never been part of a pack hunt before…" Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

He paused to scratch his chest, giving a quiet whimper as he did so.

"Are you alright? Is your beta blood playing up again?"

" A little. My skin's been itchy all day, and I feel kinda queasy." The hanyou admitted.

"You have been in a pack full of alphas for almost a week. Considering you're still unclaimed, I'm impressed you're doing this well. Then again, the alphas might just be being extra careful themselves…"

"So this really will get better if I'm claimed?"

"You'll still go into heat here and there, but it won't be a constant thing, and the stress on your body will greatly decrease."

"You know that doesn't change my mind about wanting to be claimed?"

"Didn't intend it to." Baku laughed.

Inuyasha expected him to continue talking, but when he didn't, he looked to him slowly.

"Baku, be honest…do _you_ wish I'd pick Takehiko?"

Baku gave a guilty grin.

"Forgive me Inuyasha, I know it's not my business. It's just that alpha is always so happy when you're around, and it would be kind of nice for him to find a prime beta…"

"A what?"

"Oh…a beta that becomes an alphas partner. You already know that an alpha will claim any beta of their pack as a way of protecting them…ooor as a dominance statement, depending on the pack…but once in awhile, they'll actually choose to form an actual relationship with a beta. From what I've heard, most alphas simply look after the betas, and have a relationship with someone else…they rarely form an actual true bond with a beta, but occasionally it'll happen, and that beta gets the title of _prime beta…_or _alpha's choice…_heck, there's a few names but they all mean the same thing. I guess you could say it's sort of like an engagement between alpha and beta…"

"En…engagement?" Inuyasha stumbled.

Kagome may have had to explain that word to him one time, but its meaning had stuck with him.

"That's the best way I can think to describe it. It's one of those things that can vary between packs, but even though Takehiko would claim a beta first, he'd never force them to mate with him alone."

"But I thought betas were meant to remain with the lead alpha?"

"As I said, the rules vary between packs. Taking a betas first time is a way for an alpha to affirm his status in the clan, and means that even if another alpha mates with the same beta, they won't be anymore of a threat to the lead…"

He flinched and cut off as Inuyasha's grip on the wooden deck tightened, making it crack.

"So…is that really all I am…? A trophy?"

"Inuyasha…" Baku spoke, and the firmness in his voice forced the hanyou to look around, "…you should well and truly know by now that you mean much more than that to Takehiko. And understand that affirming the lead alpha is far more important than you realise. Do you remember the first night you were here, and your beta blood peeked? Kunio and the other alphas were practically put through torture by your smell."

"I noticed. What about it?"

Baku gave him a scolding frown, as if telling off a child.

"To put it bluntly Inuyasha, the effects of alpha blood…be they good or bad…are just as powerful as that of beta blood. Just as a beta cannot help but to submit, an alpha cannot help but to try to dominate. It is…to a large degree…out of their control."

Inuyasha's ears twitched, showing the guilt he tried to hide.

"So it's true that…alphas would fight with each other?"

"It still happens. Youkai packs need a leader, and that includes members with alpha blood…in fact it maybe even more important for them. If there's no clear leader, their instincts will more than likely take over. Blood has often been spilt because of alphas clashing, and even our pack isn't completely clean of conflict. You probably don't…but did you know that Kunio once fought Takehiko?"

"Kunio? No way, he's dead loyal to Takehiko!"

"And just why do you think that is?" Baku answered with a dry smirk, "Unlike beta blood, which has a gradual onset, alpha blood takes effect very suddenly, like something triggers it. Takehiko was giving an order to the guards one day, and Kunio was uncertain about it. I don't think he meant any offence when he questioned it, but when Takehiko became firm, Kunio just…snapped…the scariest part was just how quickly he lashed out at alpha."

"But what happened?"

"Well naturally alpha was caught off guard, but it wasn't the first time he'd had to deal with alphas. He may be a gentle giant, but he's still the strongest in the pack, so Kunio was quickly put in his place."

He gave an awkward frown.

"That can also be pretty scary. I hope you don't have to see something like that."

"Not calling you a liar or anything, but Kunio? It just doesn't…"

"Seem right? I know. Kunio's loyalty has been to Takehiko ever since he lost a childhood friend because of Masanori's cruel ways. His friend's sister was born with silver hair, and so the whole family was forced to leave."

"If that happened when he was a kid, do you think maybe that's why he picked on Fuyu?"

The youkai chuckled.

"I thought the same thing when I first heard about it. I don't know for sure, but I think it's very likely. In any case, it's because of that, that Kunio felt so ashamed of his actions. He went as far as to isolate himself for almost two days…and heck…you'd be surprised by who eventually coaxed him out."

"Takehiko?"

"Nope. It was my sister."

"Fuyu? But I thought they hated each other?"

"Apparently not…at least not since that point. I don't know what she said to him, but if it hadn't worked, I think we would've been forced to literally drag him out."

Inuyasha tried not to snicker, but the image of Kunio kicking and screaming was too funny.

Thankfully Baku didn't reprimand him for it.

"Naturally, Takehiko was very compassionate about it, and once he'd suppressed Kunio's alpha blood, there were never any problems between them again."

"How'd he do that? Suppress the alpha blood I mean?"

Baku flushed, as if someone had just asked him the most awkward question they could think of.

"I should probably get back…it won't be too long before the kids start waking up, and it'll be straight back to lessons." He said and stood.

"What're you teaching them today?" Inuyasha also stood.

"More scent practise, but this time they'll be working in teams. As you know, we put big emphasis on working together, so we try to teach them as early as possible."

"No offence, but that doesn't sound very exciting…good luck with that."

"Non taken, since you're right. I've taught team work in the past…oh boy I'm not looking forward to it…I think I'd rather be in a pit of real crazy monkeys that those tiny apes when it comes to team work."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh, and Baku was quick to join him.

The youkai's body shifted, and he stepped sideways.

Inuyasha opened his eyes again when the sunlight on his face was blocked, and the laughter died unexpectedly when both realised how close Baku had suddenly come to Inuyasha.

The hanyou just looked caught off guard, but he watched as Baku leant back, his eyes wide in shock.

"Baku?"

The youkai suddenly laughed again, but his voice was nervous now.

"Sorry about that, I almost stumbled…that could've been awkward."

He darted past the confused hanyou, passing a wave over his shoulder.

"Catch you later, have fun when Haru wakes up!"

"Uhh…sure…"

Inuyasha stood there blinking a bit, before slowly turning around.

'_That was odd.'_

He stopped mid step as a familiar scent slid past his nose. He looked around, but no one else was close by. However, he could hear the guards training again somewhere.

"Must've drifted through on the breeze."

He gave a shrug and walked away, smirking slightly as he was certain he could hear a familiar little voice calling from somewhere in the castle.

* * *

"Stop encouraging her!"

"Oh let them have their fun Fuyu."

"You remember what happened last time she did this?"

"Ok ok, I suppose mum wouldn't approve either. Please stop the game now kawaii puppy."

Inuyasha looked to Aki, his cheeks swollen.

Next to him, Haru also sat with her cheeks puffed out, making her face even rounder.

"Haru, mother told you not to play with your food, if you put anymore rice in your mouth, you'll choke!" Fuyu scolded.

Haru struggled to pout with a full mouth, but not wanting a fight to break out, Inuyasha began to chew his own food, and the child was quick to copy him.

"I keep hearing about your mother, but why doesn't she sit with you all at dinner?" He asked once he'd swallowed.

"Even though she's youkai, our mother gets sick pretty easily. She's usually fine, but she's been almost completely bed ridden for awhile now." Natsu answered, and the hanyou was shocked by the sad expression he saw…not that it wasn't understandable…it just seemed out of place on the happy go lucky girl.

"Uuhh…sorry…" He muttered.

"Don't be Inuyasha, she's doing a lot better now…in fact she should be ready for visitors very soon…"Aki gave a playful look, "…She's been eager to meet the hanyou who got her youngest daughter talking."

"Say, speaking of missing family members, has anyone seen Baku? I haven't seen him since this morning?" Natsu asked, looking around the room.

Inuyasha copied her, and frowned when he couldn't see the older youkai either.

"He's eating alone tonight, he had work to focus on." Fuyu answered bluntly.

"Baku often has work to do, but he never misses dinner with the family, in fact he pushes almost anything else aside to make sure he's here with us." Aki replied, giving a thoughtful look.

"Baku Niisan?" Haru mumbled, catching on to what the others were talking about.

"Don't worry Haru, we'll go see him after dinner." Inuyasha comforted her.

He ruffled her hair, doing his best to avoid the lovely flowers that had been scattered through the pink locks.

"You can't."

The hanyou met Fuyu's firm gaze.

"No one…is to go near him tonight…he's to be left alone."

"Is that an order from Baku himself?"

"From alpha, actually."

Inuyasha looked taken back, and his eyes shifted to Takehiko. The leader appeared calm as always…or at least mostly. It seemed like the alpha was focused on something deeply, rather than enjoying the company of his family as always.

* * *

After dinner, Inuyasha spent some time playing with Haru and talking to her sisters. He was happy to see that even Fuyu sat with them, though she remained silent.

After Haru was carried off to bed, the hanyou decided to go for a walk before he himself hit the sack. He watched as parents coaxed their children to bed, whilst Kunio and the guards were on their usual last minute laps over the roofs before the night watch began.

He chuckled when a laughing child ran past, his mother close behind, telling him off.

'_It still feels strange that at least most here have accepted me now. It's not forced like it was when Takehiko first ordered then to be nice to me…'_

A very faint blush passed over his cheeks as he allowed a small smile.

The youkai really was a wonderful being. He'd be a great alpha to any beta…

The hanyou flinched as he thought that, and heaved a sigh.

'_I don't need to question whether or not Takehiko would accept me as a beta…but could I accept him as an alpha? I'm not…even entirely sure how I feel about him…'_

He rubbed his face, feeling it heat up a bit, but groaned when he realised it wasn't the blush that was warming his cheeks.

"Damn beta blood…"

He turned to face the direction he knew Takehiko's room to be in.

'_Should I…?'_

Takehiko had said he'd always help him if he needed, and he didn't really feel like letting his beta blood get to the point where he couldn't ignore it.

He shifted his hand lightly over his shoulder, tensing.

'_Tell me Inuyasha, who's hand feels better to you?'_

"Teme…get out of my head…" He growled quietly, knocking his fists against his head, "It doesn't matter who's touch has more effect on me, what matters is who I WANT to touch me!"

Behind his eyelids, Sesshomaru's face flashed, and his body twinged as he was reminded of what Baku had told him;

For them to have gotten so close to going all the way, Inuyasha had to have wanted Sesshomaru to take him.

"GAH! It's not true, it's not true!"

'_But wait…what about Sesshomaru? He said he would never mate with me, but he looked just as shocked as I was. Baku said alpha's blood can be over powering, but with Sesshomaru? Was it just that…or did he…could he have maybe…?'_

Did he dare believe the possibility?

'_Matte…MATTE!'_

He shook his head fiercely and growled.

"If there is an alpha I want, then it's the one who's never let me down!"

He jumped to the rooftops, and ran as lightly as he could across them, knowing others were already asleep.

"Hanyou!"

He paused to look at Kunio.

"You're not heading to Takehiko's room are you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What're you thinking? I mean I know you're still kinda new to the whole alpha - beta thing, but even you should know better..."

Kunio sounded like he'd just heard something crazy as he approached.

"What're you talking about? Look, Takehiko said I could go see him whenever I wanted, and _you _should know that's it's probably best I don't wait, right?"

"Yeah, but you really want to go TONIGHT?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"…Wait…alpha didn't tell you…? Oh…" Kunio looked down very awkwardly, "…L-look…just trust me! You can't go there tonight. You'll be alright to hold off until morning right?"

Inuyasha frowned at the youkai.

"First Fuyu says I can't go see Baku, and now you're saying I can't go see Takehiko. What's going on Kunio?"

Right on cue, a loud growl broke through the air. Inuyasha flinched hard, and he noticed Kunio grit his fangs like something was hurting him. He didn't recognise the growl, though the one that quickly followed after it was all too familiar.

"Takehiko!"

"STOP!" Kunio yelled when the hanyou went to run, "Alpha's not in any danger, but you can't go there!"

"How about you tell me why?" Inuyasha growled impatiently.

"You don't want to know!"

"That's where you're wrong. If you want me to stop, then try making me!"

The hanyou darted away across the roof.

"NO!"

Kunio ran after him, but stumbled to a stop after only a few metres. He looked around frantically, before jumping down from the roof.

"Fuyu! Fuyu!"

Inuyasha knew he should've stopped; Kunio wouldn't be acting this way without a good reason.

But he was just too stubborn.

Another growl made the roof shake, and Inuyasha almost choked as two different alpha scents slapped him in the face.

"Alright my ass, he's fighting with another alpha!"

He finally reached the room and jumped down to the doors.

"Takehiko!" He called as he threw the door open.

He breathed in sharply, but couldn't exhale.

He watched as Takehiko forcefully pushed a snarling Baku to the floor, and growled dangerously in his face.

His fangs were bared, and his eyes a deadly shade of purple.

Inuyasha had never felt more terrified than he did right then.

They were both half dressed, and Takehiko was grinding against Baku as he kept him pinned, despite the males furious struggles.

'_No…this can't be…he wouldn't…'_

"Takehiko…?"

He barely heard his own voice, but the growling quietened, and Takehiko's gaze turned to him.

Somewhere through the animalistic fury, the hanyou could see horror.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's emotions were swirling around in his chest too fast to grasp any particular one. His mouth hung open ready to speak, but his attention was diverted when he realised Baku was staring at him.

The young males gaze was unmoving, as if he'd forgotten about Takehiko and could only see Inuyasha, like he was some curious thing he'd never seen before.

"Baku?"

At hearing his name, the youkai's eyes flashed a pale yellow, and his jaws stretched in a loud snarl.

Inuyasha gasped and stepped back as the youkai tried to claw his way towards him.

"Inuyasha run!" Takehiko growled loudly, his eyes flashing again as he crushed his body down on Baku's.

The hanyou tried to obey, but he was caught in his own fear. He stepped back a bit, but yelped as he stumbled off the walk way. As he pushed himself up, he jumped back when Baku's face appeared above him on the walkway.

He could barely recognise the usually kind face.

Takehiko grabbed Baku by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. Before the smaller male could recover, he pounced on him, and sunk his fangs into his shoulder.

Inuyasha felt himself draw a shaky breath, his hand moving to his own shoulder, as he recalled how many times Sesshomaru had bitten him there.

"GO!"

He could barely hear Takehiko's yells. The alpha was struggling not just to restrain Baku, but himself as well.

"Do as he says you fool!"

The new voice was followed by a kick to his face, and he finally snapped out of his fearful daze and looked to Fuyu as she pulled him up.

"Get out of here now!" She ordered, and pushed him away.

He climbed back onto the walk way, but paused to watch as Fuyu used an attack he recalled from the incident with the mountain lions. Snow flakes began flittering out as she blew through her cupped hand, and circled around the wrestling alphas. Their movements began to slow a bit, but when Baku's still fierce eyes turned in Inuyasha's direction, he couldn't take it anymore.

He finally did as he'd been told and ran.

But he didn't stop, not even when he stepped out of the castle grounds, and raced off into the darkness of the mountains.

'_Okasan…what am I supposed to think about anything anymore?'_

* * *

_*yawns* Oh boy am I tired...straight to bed for me!_

_I know I should've waited until morning at least to post this, but really, I just didn't want to wait...hope I didn't miss any big spelling or grammar mistakes (anymore than usual at least ^^')._

_Hope you enjoyed, will update asap._

_Reviews are loved._


	12. Bitter Remedy

_*hugs chapter* Thankyou sooooo much for being cooperative. I know we had difficult spots, but thanks for an almost completely smooth trip :)_

_Wow, my fics changed around...last time it was this fic that held me up from updating my other fic...but this time it was my other fic that took forever and got in the way of this one...*shrugs*_

_This is the first chapter I've ever written entirely by hand. My computer wasn't working properly, so in order to keep working on this, I had to hand write everything...The last few days have been spent typing everything now that my computer is working again._

_I still can't believe how well this fic has done, thanks so much everyone :D_

_Please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. However, Haru's mother and any other previously mentioned characters belong to me, so no pinchy please ^-^_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Bitter Remedy**_

"He had to have come this way, there's no trace of his scent anywhere else!"

"Hurry, it's been hours! Who knows how far he could've gotten by now?"

"Stop pushing, I'm going!"

Light streaked into the dark passage as the rock was pushed away from the entrance.

"Tell a couple of the other guards to follow me!" Kunio instructed as he ran into the cave, "I'll find him as quickly as I…OOF!"

There was a loud thud, and a pained groan.

"Kunio?" Natsu called as she tried to see beyond the reach of the light.

"…found him," The guard leader grumbled as he looked over his shoulder to the curled up hanyou he'd tripped over.

"Inuyasha?" Aki mumbled as she entered the cave.

She knelt by the hanyou and carefully reached out a hand, only to flinch back when he instantly tensed at the contact.

"Hey half breed! Look up already will ya?" Kunio growled as he sat up.

"Don't yell at him!"

"Never mind that Natsu, let's just get him out of here."

Aki shifted until she could wrap her arms around the hanyou, and hauled him to his feet. Kunio quickly came to her aid when she struggled to move with him.

Step by step, they managed to get him out of the cave. However, Kunio was beginning to shake as he kept his nose to the air.

"Sorry…Natsu…you mind?"

Said sister quickly took his place, whilst the guard leader jumped away, gulping in air untouched by the strong beta scent.

"Lighten up on the heavy emotions will ya? Last night was hard enough!"

Kunio flinched under Aki and Natsu's glares. Their attention was diverted however as someone else approached.

Fuyu stormed up to the little group, and before anyone could stop her, she punched Inuyasha in the face.

"You idiot! Why the hell didn't you do as you were told?"

"Fuyu! What're you doing?" Aki yelled.

She and Natsu stumbled as Fuyu gave Inuyasha a hard enough shove to knock him out of their grasp.

By some miracle, the hanyou stayed on his feet, but Fuyu wasn't finished.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put everyone in? Bakusui and Takehiko were both already at risk, and then Kunio almost had to get involved…Takehiko was that close to being forced to really hurt Baku! If that had happened…"

Her rampage was cut short by a low growl from Inuyasha. He shifted forward so fast that she flinched back, recognising the warning.

Slowly the hanyou turned and began walking away.

"Inuyasha wait!"

The hanyou stopped, but didn't turn around.

"You baka! What're you doing? You're meant to be resting!"

"Alpha told you not to move Baku."

Bakusui ignored the concern of his family, and pushed his way forward to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…please wait…" He gasped, out of breath, "…Do you remember yesterday…when I told you about the way alpha blood has a very sudden onset? When you asked me how it's suppressed, the reason I didn't answer was because I knew the truth would upset you."

The youkai paused to catch his breath, whilst Inuyasha still didn't respond.

"In…Inuyasha…I'M an alpha…but I didn't know until we were talking yesterday…"

He held his face in his palm, chuckling weakly.

"It's annoyingly ironic…I explain how an alpha's blood works, and my own decides to kick in. It's been a mystery for years whether or not I'd become an alpha, and yet it only took a small whiff of a beta in heat to set it off."

"You're older than me…" Inuyasha suddenly muttered, "…why didn't it affect you sooner?"

"It's the same with both alpha and beta blood. They won't take effect before you hit maturity, but it can happen at ANY time after that, it's rarely ever immediate. Something triggers it. Mine for instance, was when you laughed; your beta blood spiked, and it showed in your scent."

"When I laughed?"

"It was a peak in your emotions, even if it was a happy one. I just felt an overwhelming urge to grab hold of you right there and then. It took everything I had just to get away from you."

Inuyasha looked to his hand, watching as it shook slightly.

"When…when I first became a beta…my emotions were…"

He trailed off, not wanting to head down that path right now.

"Inuyasha, please don't…" Baku began.

Kunio stopped him as he stepped forward.

"Baku, trust me, you can't get too close to him. I know you might be feeling better right now, but you've only just become an alpha, it's too soon for you to get near a beta in heat. You know how hard it can be even for experienced alphas."

'_Trust me…'_

Inuyasha felt a harsh pang of anger through his chest, and had to force it down before his body reacted to it.

Baku grumbled a bit, but looked back up.

"Inuyasha, just don't leave, alright?"

"It's better if I do," The hanyou growled.

"Yeah well, if you really thought that, you would've been long gone by now, rather than hiding out in a cave all night. Now come on, alpha is really worried…"

A sharp snarl cut Baku off.

"Like I care!"

Natsu gasped loudly, Fuyu looked furious, whilst Aki stepped forward uncertainly.

"Come on kawaii puppy…your blood's got you over stressed, you don't mean…"

"Don't talk as if you have any idea what it feels like to be a beta!"

The hanyou stormed past them back towards the castle.

"Watch your growls around my siblings hanyou," he heard Fuyu warn quietly, though he chose to ignore it.

He stormed through the gates, not entirely sure why he was going back in when it was best he left. His emotions were guiding him blindly again.

A guard turned as he got close…probably surprised by the missing hanyou's sudden reappearance. He might have even looked a little relieved, before he suddenly covered his nose and stumbled off the walkway as the furious hanyou passed by.

Inuyasha might have laughed at it, if his stomach wasn't boiling away.

He knew it wouldn't take long for word to travel through the place, and soon enough, his ears twitched at the sound of heavier, hastened footsteps.

"Inuyasha!"

He stopped, and slowly raised his gaze to Takehiko, who stood just a few metres away. The alpha's expression changed from shock to relief as he moved closer. His hands reached out, but stopped as the hanyou stepped back with a fierce hiss.

"Young hanyou?"

Inuyasha's fangs were bared as he glared at the leader. He harshly pushed away one of the arms, and moved past him.

"Inuyasha that's enough! Don't take it out on Takehiko!"

Baku…who'd had to run just to catch up…grabbed the hanyou's wrist.

"He did what he did to protect me, as well as you and the other betas! I know what happened must've scared you, but do you think alpha would've done that if there was another way? An alpha's blood has to be supressed or the whole pack is at risk. The leader must make his dominance clear, because the desire to challenge is imbedded within the instincts of all alphas. Resisting that desire isn't as simple as turning your back or blocking your nose."

"Are you done?"

Baku stepped back as the hanyou tore his wrist free.

"Just keep away from me!"

The hanyou took off down the walkway.

Both Kunio and Fuyu growled and moved to go after him, but were stopped by their leader.

"Let him go."

"But alpha…"

"I said let him go!"

Kunio backed down, but Fuyu just gritted her teeth and turned to face him.

"I mean no disrespect alpha, but he doesn't get away with treating you like that!"

But before she could go after him, Baku caught her arm.

"You can yell at him as long and as much as you like, but even a youkai would fall deaf when so filled with anger. If you want your words to have any effect, I suggest you wait."

Fuyu looked desperate to argue, but in the end all she could do was growl and wrench her arm free.

Inuyasha on the other hand, didn't stop until he reached his room. The door had barely slammed behind him before he fell to his knees and punched the floor.

"Kuso…kuso!"

'_Why couldn't I have just…why did I have to…?'_

He curled up into himself as short growls rumbled in the solitude of the room.

* * *

It was hard to tell what time it was. Inuyasha watched as the light got brighter outside as the day went on, but he refused to step a foot outside.

Lunch time came when a maid brought him some food, but it had long ago gone cold where it sat untouched close by.

'_How the heck did Kunio do this?'_

The thought bugged him. Confining himself for half the day was really eating away at his patience; the fact that Kunio had gone almost two days actually scared him a bit.

"Inuyasha?"

He stiffened at the voice, and pulled his knees closer.

"Young hanyou, may I speak with you?" Takehiko spoke, and again Inuyasha wondered how he could sound so calm.

He stayed seated, knowing he should answer, but his voice failed to respond.

"Inuyasha, I won't enter without your permission, but I think it's important we talk, even if you'd prefer not to."

'_Come on, answer…say something…'_

"G-g-get lost!"

He'd thought his anger had drained, but it proved itself still very much alive.

There was no response for a while, but eventually he heard a sigh.

"Very well. Whenever you're ready young hanyou. Please try to eat something."

Inuyasha glanced to the tray, noting that the aroma was still pretty clear.

He looked over his shoulder as he heard the alpha leave, and for a moment his body tried to turn, but he felt a familiar force pull him back around, as if a hand had reached into his chest and yanked.

He clutched his kimono and growled.

"Damn it!"

Another few hours passed, and eventually the hanyou gave up to his hunger, and scoffed down the food, undeterred by its temperature.

It did little to satisfy him though. Usually, quietening the rumble in his stomach was more than enough to make him happy, but now without the distraction of hunger, his gut was starting to churn again.

"GAH! Fine…"

Finally he stood and moved to the door. Quickly checking no one was around, he slipped out of the room and straight outside, making his way to the roof.

The breeze wasn't as strong as he would've liked, but what was there was welcome with open arms.

As the cool air kept the threatening nausea at bay, he found himself thinking back to his friends.

'_I hope they're ok. Maybe I should risk seeing them again, even if just for a day?'_

His eyes drifted closed as his back gently met the rooftop.

* * *

'_Crap.'_

He could've sworn he'd only shut his eyes for a second, but as his lids slid open, Inuyasha was met with the glow of the evening sun.

Grumbling, he quickly stood and stretched, before carefully jumping down to the walkway.

"Everyone's probably at dinner right now, I might have time to walk around a bit."  
The mountain inu leader popped into his head again, and he quickly shook off a nasty pang in his stomach.

He had no idea where he was actually going when he started walking. This part of the castle was less familiar to him, but if his ears didn't deceive him, it was away from the commotion filled dinner hall.

He eventually came to the back end of the castle's wall, where a large pond sat, hidden away in a corner. He covered his nose at the smell, and almost retched as he found a bunch of familiar blue crabs crawling through the mud around it.

'_Well, Kunio did say they bred them. No wonder they use so many in' cense here!' _He remembered as he darted away.

He kept exploring, until his body signalled it was time to stop. It wasn't necessarily hot, but it was getting warm enough to notice.

He sat on the walkway, sighing lightly as he let his muscles relax.

"Inu!"

He knew the voice of course, but not expecting it, he jumped as he turned to see Haru.

She was beaming at him as she stood holding a tray of food. Fresh flowers were scattered through her hair, which although short, was thick enough that it's had been pulled up into two buns on either side of her head.

"Hey Haru, why aren't you at dinner?"

"All done! Kasan's turn!"

'_Ka…oh, Okasan.'_

"Inu come? Come see kasan!"

"I forgot your mother isn't well is she? It's ok Haru, you go take her some food."

"Inu come to?"

"It's…probably best I don't right now Haru. I'll come next time, ok?"

The child didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"Inu come, Inu come, Inu come!"

"Haru, don't throw a tantrum. I just shouldn't be around anyone right now."

Haru was scowling, and Inuyasha recognised that stubborn look in her eyes, right before she took a deep breath and screamed.

The hanyou jumped to his feet and covered her mouth as quickly as he could manage.

"HARU!" He growled quietly as he picked her up and looked around, "You know you really can be a brat sometimes…"

The child just turned her stubborn eyes to him, still ready to scream if he uncovered her mouth.

"Tsk…fine, but only for a minute, got it?"

Haru grinned under his palm, and he figured her satisfied enough to put her down. Her ears twitched playfully as she bounced in front of him, almost spilling the food.

Inuyasha just exhaled loudly as she led the way back inside. He quickly realised that this section must've been where the girls and single women slept.

'_No wonder I haven't seen it before. Now I really hope everyone's still at dinner.'_

Haru led him to a door in a small, dead end corner.

"Kasan!"

"Haru darling? Come on in."

The hanyou was surprised by the softness of the voice, not necessarily weak, but perhaps tired?

Haru slipped the door open and disappeared inside. He heard her speaking to her mother…or as much as Haru ever spoke…before she reappeared.

"Inu! Come come!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

"Oh Haru, you brought a visitor?"

"S-sorry…she insisted I came." The hanyou quickly blurted out, his eyes to the ground.

"I see. You must be Inuyasha. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cautiously, he raised his eyes to the woman sitting up on her futon.

It was difficult even for him not to note how beautiful she was. Her hair was long, and a beautiful mix of rich red and gold streaks like Aki and Natsu's, her long tail matching. Her ears were the same kind as Harus, Natsu's and his own. Her eyes were a light brown with a hint of green, and were bright and round. It took him some time to see what it was about her that kept Fuyu coming to mind, but eventually he realised it was the shape of her face. Even if the eyes weren't the same, her face itself was like Fuyu's.

"My children have told me much about you, I owe you for helping my little one find her voice," She said as her daughter curled up at her side.

"Uh…no problem…"

"Will you come closer?"

"I…don't think that would be a good idea right now…"

To say he felt awkward was an understatement, but Haru seemed oblivious as she jumped up and tugged at his arm again. He knew he could've shook her off easily, but even if her mother hadn't been there, he didn't feel like he had the heart to.

"It's alright, I've been told you're a beta…I don't think a female needs to worry about that, right?" She chuckled.

Inuyasha frowned, but conceded and sat by her futon.

"So do females not go through anything like this?" He asked randomly.

"There are rumours that in packs ruled by females, or all female packs, the alpha/beta relationship can happen, but it's an extremely rare case. To be honest, not everyone is always convinced of it, including myself," She answered as she sipped her tea.

Inuyasha twitched a single ear as he glanced up curiously.

"So then, you must tell me your secret Inuyasha, how did you get Haru to start talking?"

"You got me. I honestly have no clue. Everyone says it's because of me, but I didn't do anything special."

"Who says it needs to have been anything special? It could've been something very simple."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like being her friend."

This time both ears twitched, and he looked directly at her. She was smiling at him in a way that made his heart jump.

Her eyes were soft and caring, her smile light and warm. Her whole aura was one of patience, understanding, and warmth no matter what happened…

…the warmth of a mother.

* * *

"Fuyu stop! Alpha said to leave him alone!"

"Urasai! Someone has to say something to that baka, and if Alpha won't do it…"

Fuyu stormed to Inuyasha's room, almost breaking the door as she opened it.

She growled in frustration to find the room absent of any hanyou.

"Where did he go?"

She stepped back out and sniffed the air.

"I'll bet anything my little sister has something to do with this."

* * *

"I heard there was a bit of a commotion last night."

Inuyasha flinched, scowling at the ground.

"It was nothing."

"Oh I think it was a little more than that."

The hanyou visibly tensed. When he didn't answer, Haru's mother just looked away, still smiling.

"Of course, what's important is that no one was hurt."

"What're you getting at?"

Inuyasha flinched back, caught off guard by his own snap. Even Haru had stopped playing at the sharp tone.

"Nothing at all. Is the something I should be getting at?"

"Don't try speaking in riddles. And no, there's nothing to get at!"

Inuyasha spun around and faced the door, crossing his arms.

"Perhaps not. But is there something you wish to get off your chest?"

'_Kuso…she speaks just like a mother to.'_

"No there's not."

"You're just as stubborn as her."

"Who?"

"My daughter Fuyu. She likes to act as if things don't upset her, but I'm sure you must know as well as she does that it only hurts not speaking your mind."

"Hey! You don't know me, got it?"

As he turned back to glare at her, he found his tongue caught behind his teeth, as a soft hand came to rest against his cheek.

"No, but I'd like to. Will you let me, Inuyasha?"

'_Damn it…damn it…does it run in this pack? The ability to stay calm and gentle, and just make me feel plain guilty?'_

"There's nothing interesting about me."

"So you say, but I'm interested to know why you're so angry."

'_Don't ask me that…'_

"If you know what happened last night, then I think it's pretty obvious," He growled.

"I myself would've been more frightened than angry about what happened."

"Yeah, well that's you, not me."

"I don't know. Fuyu says you ran off pretty fast when you snapped out of your initial terror, and that you hid away in a cave all night."

"U-Urasai!"

The hanyou could feel his temper rising dangerously, but Haru's mother just took another mouthful of tea.

"Inuyasha, last night explains your fear, but not your anger. Are you angry at Takehiko sama?"

'_Say yes…just say yes!'_

"Or is it Bakusui, after his alpha blood made him go after you?"

'_Kuso! Just say yes!'_

"It doesn't matter!"

"It matters very much Inuyasha."

"Stop talking like you know everything!"

"Just tell me where you anger is young one."

"None of your business…"

"It's alright, just tell me…"

"ARE YOU BLIND? IT'S RIGHT HERE!"

Haru squealed and ducked behind her mother as Inuyasha brought his fists down on the tatami mats, making them split.

After that, the only movement from him was shaking, as he felt the support of his will break from beneath him.

"It's right here…"

His whisper was more broken than his will power.

"Kunio tried to warn me…to keep me safe…but I just put everyone in danger because I was too stubborn to listen, even when he asked me to trust him!"

He lowered his head, forcing his hair to cover his face.

"I could hear how serious he was, but like a child I was curious and didn't want to listen. Baku even moved away from me yesterday just to make sure I wasn't hurt, but all I did was put him and Takehiko in danger. Maybe I haven't seen that before, but I know how dangerous a pair of alphas can be…"

Haru crawled over her mother's lap, looking up to the hanyou.

"And now…and now I'm just doing it again; hurting others just because I'm too stubborn to do the right thing…"

He'd known for a long time that he was too stubborn for his own good, but this had to be the first time he could recall actually admitting it.

A sharp flinch shot through him as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders and back.

Haru's mother rested her chin upon his head gently as she embraced him.

"Apologies can be rather intimidating." She whispered gently, her warm voice all too like the one he could never forget.

'_Okasan…'_

He'd never stopped missing his own mother, and now more than ever he wished she was there. He wasn't a child, but it would still be nice to talk about his feelings and everything that had happened.

'_I'm still such a child. Maybe I've hit maturity, but it's only physical.'_

"Inuyasha, you may not be my child, but if you ever need to speak, please feel free to come to me."

He wasn't sure if it was right, or if he deserved it. Later, he'd probably even get defensive at the thought of it.

However, right now, Inuyasha felt like he was right where he wanted to be.

A tiny hand made him look down to where Haru was sitting between him and her mother, reaching up to wipe away the tears sliding down his face. He could see where a few had already fallen in her hair.

'_Damn beta blood…now I'm crying without even noticing?'_

He gave Haru a weak smile, touching her head, before his eyes closed, and his free hand clung to the arm around his shoulders.

Outside the room, barely out of view of the open door, Fuyu stood silently. Her lip twitched as she fought back the words she'd almost recited whilst looking for the hanyou.

Her fists clenched by her sides, trying to hold onto the anger that had fuelled her steps before reaching her families room.

A shuddering breath replaced the frustrated yell she wanted to release, before she quietly moved away down the hall.

Inside the room, her mother glanced up to the door, her smile growing faintly.

* * *

"You're sure of it?"

"I didn't see it for myself sir, but the scout was insistent about it, and I trust my men not to lie or exaggerate about the mountain lions. He says it was hard to tell if the lion was actually spying, or if he was just being careless."

"Given the last attack, I can't see even Todaramo being foolish enough to strike again so soon, but then _I'd _be foolish no to remember how easily he caught us off guard. Very well Kunio, increase the scout numbers and widen their scouting grounds. Be careful to avoid the lion and the bear clans territories though, we don't want one misunderstanding to become another."

"Yes sir."

"If I may alpha?"

"What is it Bakusui?"

"We never see the mountain lions unless they're on the attack. Is it possible they were trying to provoke an attack from us? If we struck first, Todaramo could claim innocence, since his troops only hovered on the border, rather than crossing it."

"That does sound like a game Todaramo would play. He could either lure us to his own territory, or use it as an excuse to fight back. Kunio, I repeat, do not enter their territory."

"Understood. Should I…?"

Kunio stopped mid-sentence and mid walk. His companions stopped by him and followed his gaze.

Inuyasha was walking towards them, though his attention was focused on what he saw with his mind rather than his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kunio spouted.

The hanyou's gaze floated up from the ground, and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the three of them.

He seemed as shocked as they were, each of them remaining in silence. However, Inuyasha suddenly stepped forward, his mouth opening. But his words weren't quick enough before his voice ran away, his gaze following it.

"Inuyasha…" Baku spoke when the hanyou stepped back again.

Takehiko touched his shoulder, stopping him.

"Kunio?"

The guard leader nodded silently, and quickly took Baku by the arm and led him away. The alpha that remained moved towards the beta, slow and calm as always. Inuyasha felt his heart hammer as Takehiko came towards him, and couldn't drag his eyes around for more than a few seconds.

"It can wait…if this is…" He finally managed to murmur, though he had to wonder if even the youkai's ears were able to catch it.

He got his answer when a familiar large hand took his own. They were both silent as Takehiko led the way to his room. The second the door was shut, he turned to the hanyou, who was now biting his lip, convinced his heart was loud enough for all to hear.

"I-I…"

Takehiko made no sound, and that felt worse than had he been angry.

"I'm sorry!" The hanyou finally shouted.

He'd wanted to be calmer about it, but it was the only way he could get his voice to work.

"I'm sorry…for acting like a child…I'm sorry for putting everyone in danger…and…and for treating you like dirt. I was angry at myself, but I took it out on you and the others."

The strength drained from his voice, and his gaze dropped.

"I'm sorry."

Takehiko shifted as if giving a silent sigh.

Was he relieved that the hanyou had finally calmed down?

As he stepped forward, Inuyasha knew what was coming, but didn't allow himself to lower his ears, not until one was left stinging by a sharp slap.

He didn't know what else to do or say, so just forced his gaze up as Takehiko firmly tilted his chin.

"Don't ever, do that again young hanyou. I know you and Kunio have had your differences, but he has no desire for you to be harmed. If he gives you instructions, you listen to him. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha felt like a child for the second time in one day. He hated standing there under Takehiko's scolding gaze, even if he knew he deserved it.

"Yes sir…" He forced himself to speak just above a mumble.

The second his voice died, he felt the youkai embrace him tightly, and there was desperation in the strong arms that told the hanyou how worried the leader had been.

"Inuyasha…" The alpha gasped, gripping the back of the hanyou's head, "I'm so sorry young hanyou…I should've warned you."

Inuyasha heard him take a deep breath.

"Kunio told me this is why you were coming to me last night. I was so focused on the knowledge that Bakusui had finally changed, I neglected to think of your situation."

"Please…please don't…believe it was your fault…" Inuyasha whispered, hesitantly raising a hand to grip the purple robes.

"I'm sorry for my carelessness. Inuyasha…do you want me to…?"

Inuyasha felt a familiar feeling as his defences tried to rise, but they were quickly banished.

He didn't want to fight.

"Please…" His voice was a mere beg, making him bury his face in the alpha's chest.

He felt a light kiss to the top of his head, before he was pushed back. Though surprised, he didn't resist as he was lowered to the floor.

Takehiko kissed down his neck, and continued to his chest as he pushed the kimono aside.

Each kiss brought a drop of heat to his body, which sucked up the attention like a dry sponge. Though warmth was starting to consume him, it was as if his whole body was releasing a huge sigh.

'_It's ok now. Takehiko…he's always so gentle and caring.'_

He closed his eyes as he remembered the youkai's strong arms around him; so strong and protective.

He frowned as something flashed through his mind.

Being held by Haru's mother…and then…by his own mother.

He gasped as a strong hand slid down his side, but looked up to Takehiko.

'_How do I…?'_

Before he could stop it, Sesshomaru's face flashed through his mind, and remembering the strength his touch brought sent a jolt through his body.

"Inuyasha?" Takehiko whispered, pulling back.

The hanyou had thrown his arms over his eyes, his teeth gritted tightly.

As he felt the youkai try to move his limbs, he pushed forward, wrapping his arms around Takehiko's middle.

"Why're you waiting?"

His voice was heavily impatient, but Takehiko knew there was more to the hanyou's reaction. He didn't press the topic, for now, and instead slid his hand between their bodies, and down the red hakama.

"Too hard?" He whispered as Inuyasha whimpered into his chest.

"No. Please, just keep going…"

'_Get out…just leave me alone…'_

Sesshomaru wouldn't get out of his head, but he knew it could only be because he was the blood alpha.

'_It's not the first time he's turned away from me. Even if he got lost in it as much as I did, it doesn't mean anything. Lust is lust, he doesn't care…'_

One last memory flashed through is mind, and his eyes shot open.

'_No…'_

"Never going back there…"

Takehiko paused at the whisper. The hanyou was shaking even fiercer than before. He knew however, that an answer for it wouldn't come right now.

With a sigh, he pulled back from the smaller male, just enough that he could tilt his chin, and kiss him.

The hanyou submitted beneath the heavier body, letting his lips part as he felt the alpha enter his mouth.

'_I never want to go there again…never let me go there again…'_

Behind his closed eye lids, he found himself in darkness, a silent figure standing on either side of him.

But the figures weren't Kikyo and Kagome; they were taller, stronger, in every way different…

…save for the shredding of his heart.

'_Not again…'_

* * *

"OUCH!"

Kunio sighed as he looked up.

"You know, if you really don't want that thumb, it would be a whole lot faster just to bite it off," He taunted, tapping his hammer against his shoulder.

"Urasai!" Inuyasha growled, or tried to as he nursed his sore thumb in his mouth, "Why doesn't Takehiko just give me another smack over the ear and get it over with?"

"Because most don't hit their thumbs as much as you. Besides, this isn't a punishment, it's a responsibility lesson."

"But I didn't damage the roof!"

"Yeah, well neither did I, but any damage left after the fuss with Baku was taken care of yesterday. Besides, everyone in this pack pitches in with all the work. Heck, even guys have to help with the washing sometimes."

"Not that they do a great job of it."

They turned as Fuyu walked across the roof towards them, carrying a tray of food.

"And how is it my fault that Haru decided to jump into the wash tub? She's the one who tipped it over!"

"Not to state the obvious, but your sister is serious trouble sometimes," Inuyasha grinned as he sat down to take a break.

Fuyu set the food down, and quickly smacked Kunio's hand when he reached for some.

"Ouch! What?"

"Guests first." She answered shortly, and pushed the tray just a little towards Inuyasha.

The hanyou too eagerly grabbed a rice ball in each hand, and ate almost a whole one in one go.

Kunio just blinked in confusion at Fuyu as she sat, before taking some food, chewing it grudgingly.

The three sat in an awkward yet calm silence as they ate, until Inuyasha gave a short belch. Fuyu looked disgusted, which in turn made Kunio laugh. She looked over at him, before grabbing him by the leg, and pulling hard.

The guard slipped down between them, and turned quickly to grab the edge of the roof.

"FUYU!"

He pulled himself up halfway, before the effort caused an even louder belch to erupt from his own mouth.

Fuyu somehow looked even more disgusted, whilst Inuyasha just laughed, Kunio quickly joining in.

"Boys!" Fuyu growled, and stood to leave, "Just hurry up and finish, Haru's waiting to play with you."

"I played with her this morning…doesn't she ever run out of energy?"

"She's a child of spring, it's not in her nature to be placid," Fuyu answered, before jumping down from the roof.

"Yeah, but Natsu is the child of summer, and even she doesn't bounce around as much," Inuyasha argued quietly, "Hey Kunio, what's with that _'sisters of the seasons' _thing anyway?"

"It's just some gene that affects their families individual blood line," Kunio replied as he dragged himself back up properly, "Occasionally, a child is born with a trait of one of the seasons, though this is the first time it's been known to affect four sisters, and at such similar ages…"

Kunio suddenly looked around, as if checking that Fuyu was gone.

"Some think maybe that's why their mother is so weak. Normally they'd be cousins or some other relation. One youkai has never given birth to more than two children of the seasons, and Aki, Natsu and Fuyu aren't very far apart in age. Haru being so much younger is about the only thing that follows the normal routine."

"Do _you_ think that's why she's weak?"

"Don't know. It's supposed to be more draining on the mother than normal child birth, but since they usually have only one or two, and a lot further apart, it isn't generally so apparent. I do recall seeing her out more before Haru was born."

"I guess that's why they seem sad when talking about their mother."

"Aah, don't let it bother you. Sure she gets sick easily, but once she's back on her feet, you'll never be able to picture her lying in bed weak and frail. I mean, Fuyu had to get her stubbornness from somewhere, but I'm not so convinced it was from her father's side like everyone else thinks…"

The youkai suddenly blushed slightly, and looked away. When Inuyasha didn't answer, he glanced back around.

"So what's eating you?" He asked the hanyou, who was staring into thin air, "I get the feeling you're not usually so clumsy with a hammer."

Inuyasha frowned, ready to spout out a sarcastic remark as always, but whatever it was died as he breathed out.

Instead he stood and walked to the top of the roof. Curious, Kunio soon followed.

Inuyasha was gazing out over the mountains, but his thoughts clearly extended far beyond the visible.

"You thinking of going again?" Kunio mumbled, though it was more of a statement, "It's not because of what happened is it?"

"No," The hanyou sighed, "Well, not entirely."

He peered into the distance again. Out there somewhere, a certain someone was no doubt prowling.

Would he be waiting for the hanyou to leave? Was there a chance he'd given up?

'_Given up? Tsk, more like he just stopped caring…for lack of a better word.'_

"You're not gonna go back are you?"

He looked to the youkai calmly, somehow not surprised he'd caught on.

"I know it's not my business, but from everything I've heard and seen, that brother of yours isn't much of an alpha."

"No, he's not," Inuyasha agreed.

He wrapped his arms around himself, his memories flickering back and forward between the embrace of Takehiko, and the touch of Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha! I know you know this, but remember, a beta will always feel most drawn to their blood alpha, even if they don't like it. It won't stop until you…uhh…well…"

"Until I mate with an alpha," Inuyasha finished for the flustered youkai, "Baku already told me it's my choice. Kunio…do you also wish I'd pick Takehiko?"

The youkai looked away, his answer obvious though he was too proud to admit it.

Inuyasha just gripped his kimono tight.

"I've hated this beta blood since I found out about it, and I still don't even think I want an alpha. You're part of a great family Kunio, and I feel selfish to even question my choice, but something keeps nagging at me that the obvious choice isn't the right one."

"As I said, you're beta blood…"

"No. I used to believe that, and sure it may not help things, but…" The hanyou sighed, "…There's just something I need to know, and whilst I don't want to leave, it's the only way I'll find out."

He turned and slid down the roof, landing on the ground lightly. Kunio was quick to follow him.

"I don't plan to never come back, but I have to do this."

Kunio didn't look pleased to say the least, but he forced out a sigh.

"I guess for all they learn, an alpha can't understand how a beta feels."

'_This goes way deeper than alphas and betas.'_

"Heh, well I've already proven that I don't get how an alpha feels."

Kunio returned the dry smirk he was offered.

"If you're gonna do this, then at least don't just take off right here and now. I'll bet there's still some food left from lunch, plus I'm not going to be the one to explain where you've gone."

"Don't worry. Takehiko's been honest with me this whole time, I think I can do the same for him."

* * *

Inuyasha had barely reached the base of the mountains, and already he wanted nothing more than to turn around.

Still, he couldn't deny it was wonderful being out in the open again.

"Guess I should get to it…I'm sure we'll cross paths at some point or other."

After a quick stretch, he took off across the field, taking note of any and every scent that drifted his way.

As he reached the forest, he pulled his sleeves up, and purposely let himself brush against the bushes and trees.

'_This'll probably come back to bite me in the butt, but if I'm lucky he'll pick it up. Takehiko's scent is probably still on me, so hopefully nothing else does.'_

He paused to catch his breath. He had to get his body worked up a little so his scent would strengthen, but he didn't want to push his luck.

"We'll it's not like I was expecting him to be waiting at the front door, but I wonder where he is? I've been in the mountains long enough that even if he was out here, his scent is already gone."

'_I guess you wouldn't have realized it, but that howl was a calling card for alpha's and strong youkai.'_

Inuyasha blinked in surprise to recall Sesshomaru's words.

'_Could that work? I could be risking other alpha coming if they thought I wanted it.'_

He gave a shiver, grossed out by the thought. But he knew he stood little chance otherwise.

He tried to howl, but pulled a face as all he managed to get out where short growls. Sheesh! Howling on instinct came so easily, but forcing it actually felt hard.

'_Come on, come on.'_

He thought to all that had happened. His rage towards his brother, his confused emotions, and the constant longing he didn't know how to satisfy…

It worked. He felt the emotions binding together in his chest, burning as if his beta blood was rising.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his head back, and let out a loud growl, which successfully changed to a howl that sent birds flying.

It was shorter than normal, but he figured he wasn't going to get much better than that.

'_If he comes, then he comes. If he doesn't, then he doesn't.'_

Stopping only to catch himself some fish at a river, he took off deeper into the forest, and eventually found a small rocky shelter. It wasn't really a cave, just a couple of large rocks that conveniently formed a small but descent covering.

It was only late afternoon, but he set about cooking his dinner anyway.

'_I hope Takehiko isn't upset. I didn't exactly say where I was going, but I bet he knew anyway.'_

He bit into his fish, ignoring it when his tongue was burned. The first fish disappeared quick, whilst he took more time with the second one. As he watched the sun set, he couldn't help but think about Takehiko's brother, forced to leave merely for his eye colour.

'_It almost makes me feel…like I can't complain about being banished.'_

* * *

The smells of smoke and fish still clung faintly to the air as he stirred. Only a few red dots remained amongst the otherwise grey ashes.

He smothered that which remained with dirt, and jumped out of his hiding place for room to stretch. The chilly morning air made him smile, until a fierce growl made him tense painfully.

He grabbed tetsaiga's hilt, and carefully moved further from the rocks. He realised the breeze was moving in the wrong direction. No wonder he hadn't caught anyone approaching.

Another growl made him turn. An angry youkai was crouching on the tallest rock of the hiding spot. It took a single breath to recognise an inu alpha, but unlike normal, this one didn't seem happy to see him.

'_Crap…did I enter someone's territory? Oh well, I knew I'd more likely get a negative reaction from this.'_

"I didn't come here to fight!"

His words proved worthless, as just his voice seemed enough to push the youkai over the edge.

He pounced at the hanyou, who barely avoided the attack. The youkai was quick to recover, and raced at him again.

"Kuso! Hold still!"

Inuyasha wasn't getting the chance to raise his blade, let alone actually attack.

The youkai raced at him, and lashed out. Inuyasha lent back to avoid the strike, but in the process he'd missed the fact he was on a slope, and fell backwards. He rolled down the hill until a tree stopped him.

Winded, he couldn't tell his body to get up quick enough.

The youkai snarled and jumped at him, claws raised, only to be struck down as a different set of claws hit him from behind.

Inuyasha watched as the youkai fell to the ground and didn't move, before his eyes gradually drifted around to the tall form of his brother.

"Pathetic as always Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled, his claws still twitching slightly.

The hanyou frowned, ready to retort, until he noticed the other youkai shifting.

He stood and snarled at his attacker, whilst Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes.

Both alphas began to growl, their dominant scents rising to a level that Inuyasha had to cover his mouth and nose in fear he'd otherwise suffocate.

However, the other youkai was beginning to shrink away, and when he stepped back, Sesshomaru advanced with a vicious snarl. His opponent surrendered, and raced off, limping a bit from his injury.

Neither brother spoke, but when the air began to clear, Inuyasha stood.

What kind of inu youkai was that?" He muttered, a little dizzy from the alpha scent.

"One of the eastern plains. This forest is on the border of their territory, and they despise intruders, particularly from the west. They're well known for their speed and agility, but also for their habit of focusing too much on one target."

"You mean they don't take notice of what else happens around them?"

"What do you think I mean?"

Inuyasha avoided grumbling as the alpha turned away.

"Still, that guy was crazy. Was he a new alpha?"

"No. The eastern plain inus are naturally aggressive and primitive."

"I don't think he was primitive."

"And you would know this when you couldn't even tell what type he was?"

Inuyasha had to bite back a defensive growl.

"Fine, whatever."

"Enough of your foolish droll."

His ears flickered as Sesshomaru drew tokiji.

"Why did you call me?" The alpha demanded, turning his blade to the hanyou.

"Uuh…"

"Did you think I couldn't tell a natural howl from a forced one?"

'_Oh…I hadn't even thought about there being any difference…'_ Inuyasha thought awkwardly, glancing away.

Sesshomaru forced his gaze back by pushing the tip of his blade to Inuyasha's throat.

"Answer me hanyou!"

"What? Annoyed that I lasted longer in the mountains than you thought?"

He'd expected the alpha wouldn't like that, and quickly found the blade replaced by claws.

He was shoved hard to the ground, but didn't bother moving as he glared up at Sesshomaru.

"Why else? I called you so you'd come!"

"That mouth of yours will get you killed before any strike from a blade."

"I could've said I was calling some other alpha, and you just over heard."

He felt the claws at his throat tighten, but even when a hand slipped into his kimono, he didn't move.

"I would've thought a pathetic creature like you would've taken to hiding from me." Sesshomaru whispered low.

Inuyasha gasped quietly as he felt the hand drift over his nipple, and then down his side.

The alpha was trying to provoke him.

'_Good.'_

"I'm tired of hiding."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. He growled deeply as he lowered his face into Inuyasha's neck.

The hanyou shivered as he always did when his brother growled in that way, but just closed his eyes and sunk back into the grass. His breath shook a bit when he felt the hand trail down to his thigh.

There was a frustrated growl by his ear, before Sesshomaru glared down at him.

"What game are you playing hanyou?"

"Could ask you the same thing, _alpha_."

He whimpered as he felt a harsh touch to his groin, but still he didn't fight.

"What's up Sesshomaru? Being sensitive this time?"

The claws dug into his skin.

"If you're asking me to hurt you hanyou, I'd be only too glad."

"Fight me, and I'll fight back."

"Like right now?"

"You're not fighting right now, or are your actions more forced than they look?"

He was suddenly raised up and thrown aside. He managed to land on his feet and drew tetsaiga to block Sesshomaru's claws before they could reach him.

"You dare imply such a thing? I've already made it clear that I, Sesshomaru, would never mate with one as low as you!"

"I remember exactly what you said! So what's your excuse for last time?" Inuyasha yelled as he blocked another attack.

The eyes glaring back at him flashed dangerously, and Inuyasha recalled the glowing green whip that grew from his fingertips.

Still, he didn't let it intimidate him.

"Don't even try to deny it! I saw the shock in your eyes. You've marked me enough times without the slightest loss of control, but that time you almost claimed me there and then! So what was different, ha?"

They continued to fight aggressively, until Sesshomaru managed to whip tetsaiga from his brother's hands.

"Do not presume anything hanyou. I allowed a foolish moment of weakness against my alpha blood…"  
"Oh nice excuse! I've seen what happens when an alpha can't control their blood, and whilst maybe you got lost in the lust for a moment, you were anything but out of control!"

Quicker than he could keep up with, Sesshomaru was upon him again; pinning him against a tree, an arm pushing against his throat.

"I think this is long overdue, half breed." He growled, the whip disappearing as he raised his other claws.

"Predictable."

Sesshomaru paused at the smirk on the hanyou's face.

"It was so easy to tell that you'd react this way."

"And how else should I, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru muttered, placing his claws by Inuyasha's face.

The hanyou felt a twinge in his stomach, as the deadly poison drifted from the claws, but forced his gaze back.

"You could try proving me wrong."

He forced down a smirk at his brother's inquisitive look.

"My beta blood will only take a few days to start acting up again, even if I don't do anything to provoke it sooner. If that time really was just a moment's lapse in focus, then you'll have no trouble ignoring me no matter how strong my scent gets."

The pressure on his throat increased, just enough to stop him talking, but not breathing.

"Are you suggesting I allow you to stay around me?" Sesshomaru hissed.

He eased up on the pressure slightly.

"Trust me, I feel sick at the thought of it to," Inuyasha smirked.

He gasped for air as he was released, before a punch sent him to the ground.

"I don't have time to waste with the likes of you." Sesshomaru growled, turning away again.

Inuyasha frowned, holding his cheek as he stood.

"Fine. Then leaving the mountains was pointless. I'll just go back."

He watched the youkai stop, but turned away himself.

"I won't pick any other alpha! I don't care how much you hate him!"

"Do you even know any other alpha who would take you?"

"Possibly a certain kitsune," Inuyasha answered swiftly, "But even if there were others, my choice wouldn't change!"

He turned back to the youkai.

"My opinion hasn't either. You can touch me all you want, and yes my body will always react most to you, but Takehiko is still the best alpha!"

"Am I supposed to fall for such a pitiful challenge?"

"I'm not expecting you to fall for anything. I'm tired of this stupid game. I know Takehiko will accept me no matter what, so if you can't prove there's anything more to you than a good touch, then consider yourself the last of our pack. Though I suppose you wouldn't really have a problem with that, would you?"

Youkai and hanyou were both silent, and Inuyasha was actually surprised that his brother didn't just turn away.

"Tell me this Inuyasha…" The youkai finally replied, "…I can hold off just fine from my own blood, but how long do you think you can hold off from yours?"

Inuyasha's look asked him to explain.

"You're the one who fails to control yourself. Even now I'd only have to display my dominance, and you'd crumble. Perhaps it would be amusing to watch how long it takes you to fall once your blood heightens. But know this hanyou…"

The youkai stormed towards him, and Inuyasha had to fight the instinct to step back.

"…I will not put up with your constant presence for nothing. Should you fall before me, you will acknowledge that Takehiko is weak, and you will never go near him again."

Inuyasha hissed in shock. He had made the challenge, but Sesshomaru had found a way to turn the odds in his favour.

"Still wish to play?" The alpha said smugly.

Yet again he turned away, clearly expecting the hanyou to back down.

Inuyasha stared at his back, recalling every time it had been turned on him.

'_No…not again…not this time.'_

"I have friends in the mountain inu pack!" He growled, forcing the alpha to stop, "I won't just up and leave them! However…"

The hanyou's gaze dropped, his body shaking.

"…if you win, I'll admit to Takehiko who's touch makes me react more, and…and I'll never let him touch me again, whether it be for relief, comfort or even a friendly hug."

He gazed back up firmly, meeting his brother's eyes.

"But should I win, _you'll _acknowledge that my existence isn't worthless! Even if you hate me, you have to say that I'm not just a mistake!"

He forced himself to breathe deeply, knowing this was anything but the best time to raise his beta blood.

"Do you think me saying so will change what you are?" Sesshomaru taunted, "And Takehiko is an alpha…he'll know who's touch you prefer."

The youkai walked away, leaving Inuyasha staring at the ground.

'_What am I doing? If I'm really trying to play mind games, then I'm only tricking myself.'_

"I will not wait for you hanyou!"

The angry growl made him stare up in shock.

"You will stay out of my way Inuyasha. Do anything to cross me, and I'll kill you."

The hanyou stood dumbfounded, and it clicked that he truly hadn't believed the youkai would accept.

He almost lost sight of Sesshomaru over the hill before common sense slapped him into action, and he quickly caught up. There was a slight shift of the youkai's head, as if taking note of the hanyou's presence, but he neither slowed nor stopped.

When he broke into a run down the hill, Inuyasha was certain to keep up, whilst maintaining a safe distance from his aggressive brother.

'_Takehiko, please forgive me. It would be so easy to choose you, but I need to do this, I have to know…'_

He remembered the first time he'd seen his brother, the look he's seen in the golden eyes…so different from every look he'd seen since.

'_I have to know…if that meant anything.'_

Within the dark void of his mind, he saw Takehiko floating to his left, whilst Sesshomaru hovered to his right. Slowly, both males raised their hands towards him, and his eyes lingered upon his brothers, remembering how the very same hand had once reached for him, only to lash out and push him away.

'_Show me what you'll do this time…brother of mine.'_

* * *

_Wow! Long chapter! XD_

_Although tricky at parts, this chapter was actually pretty fun to write, and I'm fairly happy with how it came out :) Hope it was enjoyable._

_And of course, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes...found some more just now, but it's gone midnight, so hopefully, at least the majority are gone :P_

_As always, will update asap. Thanks for reading, reviews and constructive critism welcome!_


	13. A Step in What Direction?

_Wahoo! come on everyone, say it with me! *takes a deep breath*...FINALLY!_

_Ok, so half of the time it took me to update this WAS justified, but for the times that I was lazy or had mental blocks, I am soooo sorry! Part of the time was also largely due to me trying to update my other fanfiction first, but since this one was working easier for me, I descided to update it first._

_Usually, it is a personal priority of mine to make sure I rotate between updating my fanfics..ever since I descided to work on two at once...but heck *shrugs* I guess this was bound to happen eventually...:P_

_Fair warning...lime/lemon/whatever scene later on...:P...and heeeyy *winks* for all you SesshxInu fans, I promised I hadn't forgotten what pairing this fanfic was about didn't I? ;D...I'm pleased to say that this chapter is totally dedicated to the brothers, so enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, only any previously mentioned OCs._

* * *

_Chapter 13: A Step in what direction?_

"Master Jaken…"

"No Rin!"

"But Jaken…"

"No Rin! If you want to survive past this day, then you need to keep your mouth sealed!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS!"

The imp covered his mouth after the shout burst free, and looked fearfully to his master.

Sesshomaru had paused to glance back at them.

"What is it Rin?"

The restrained annoyance in his voice…though not aimed at the girl…was enough to get the message through.

"Uh…nothing Sesshomaru sama."

The youkai glanced past her, and only seemed to become more annoyed as he started to walk again.

Rin and Jaken cowered slightly, cautious as they glanced back to their new company.

Inuyasha trailed a fair way behind them, but not once had he left their range of sight.

Despite the distance between them, it felt like standing between two warring sides, as if someone was about to yell charge at any moment.

When Sesshomaru had returned earlier that day, Jaken had been all too quick to question why the _filthy hanyou _was following his master. Inuyasha had only answered him with a glare, and when the imp continued to berate him, Sesshomaru…already in a volatile mood…had dropped a rather large stone on the side kick's head, earning his silence.

What the youkai had failed to notice was the surprised laugh that almost slipped from Inuyasha. Only the idea of what Sesshomaru might do had kept the sound contained.

"They haven't said a word to each other."

"Of course not. Sesshomaru sama has no need to waste his breath on that hanyou."

"Jaken sama, why are you always so mean about Inuyasha?" Rin suddenly scolded, "He never did anything to us."

"You're defending him? That hanyou shouldn't even exist. He's a stain on Sesshomaru samas name!"

The words reached the trailing hanyou, who just lowered his gaze furiously.

"You don't like humans either. Does that mean _I_ shouldn't be here?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but grin, impressed that the little girl made the imp shut up so quickly.

But he regretted it when he looked up, as Sesshomaru had also turned, and caught the smug expression.

"It's better to be one or the other Rin, rather than lurking in the middle."

It felt like lava was rising up in Inuyashas chest as he inhaled deeply. He fought hard to keep the burning retort locked behind his teeth.

The others might have missed it, but he caught the smirked that brushed the youkai's face.

Sesshomaru suddenly turned and picked up Rin.

"We'll stop here for the evening."

He jumped down the small hill, and set a startled Rin on her feet by a pond.

Inuyasha walked down the steep hill casually, before glancing back up.

"Come on! Darn creature…please wait Sesshomaru sama!" Jaken yelled as he struggled to pull Ah Un along.

Inuyasha would've preferred to leave him there, but his damn conscience got the better of him.

"Here," He grumbled, reaching for the reigns.

"I don't need help from a filthy hanyou!"

"Can't that creature fly?"

"Quiet! Your voice is grinding."

'_My voice is?'_

Inuyashas eye twitched, and his patience decided the imp wasn't worth the effort.

The hanyou calmly walked up next to Ah Un, and slapped it hard on the hide. The animal jumped into the air with a startled sound, whilst Jaken was left screaming and hanging on as they flew over the tree level.

His ego applauding him, Inuyasha jumped down the hill, and took a seat against a tree a few metres from where his brother had stopped.

"Sesshomaru sama, I'm going to collect some fire wood," Rin said.

"Very well," Was Sesshomarus only response.

Inuyasha watched as the child ran off.

"You're just gonna let her go off like that?"

"Rin understands that she must fend for herself if she wants to stay. It is not my task to keep her out of trouble."

'_Yeah, her and every other child,'_ The hanyou wanted to say, but kept quiet.

He blinked as Ah Un finally landed, and sent Jaken rolling across the ground.

"Jaken, follow Rin."

"Y-yes my lord!"

As the imp quickly scampered off, Inuyasha felt an unexpected rage burst through his chest.

'_Fend for herself? So much for that! You'll make sure she's being watched over even if she's out of your si…'_

He turned his face away when Sesshomaru glanced back to him.

'_No, calm down; don't let it get to you…'_

"Something troubling you hanyou?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Inuyasha cursed that his scent must've reacted, but kept quiet, instead scratching his claws on the tree at his back.

Not that he was expecting Sesshomaru to be fooled, but it still caught him off guard when he noticed a rise in the alpha's scent.

"TEME!" He growled, covering his nose, "That's cheating!"

"If you wanted rules to this game, then you should've specified them in the first place."

"Better be careful. Try too hard to make me submit and I'll have to assume you've already given up."

"The challenge was to see who would fall to temptation first, not who would do the tempting."

"Stop trying to weasel your way out of it. I know my scent affects you."

"Believe what you will hanyou."

"What else can I believe? Certainly nothing that comes from your mouth."

Inuyasha stripped to his hakama, and placed his stuff on the bank as he waded into the pond.

It was chilly enough to make him shiver, but he just took a breath and dived under.

* * *

'_Darn kid…go to bed already.'_

Inuyasha grumbled as he opened one eye, looking to where Rin was running around the fire checking her fish.

The smell was alluring; he was so glad he'd stashed food along the way.

His stomach whined as all it got was an apple, but he just clenched his arm tightly around it.

'_This better be normal hunger. I'll never last if my beta blood is already rising.'_

"Inuyasha?"

His ear twitched as he looked up to Rin.

"Why're you sitting right over here? Aren't you cold?"

'_Anything but…'_

"No, I can handle the cold a lot better than you. This is nothing to me."

He couldn't help but glance at the fish she was holding.

"Oh, are you hungry?" She offered the food to him.

"Uh…no…you keep it."

"I've got more."

"It's your catch. But where did you get them anyway? This lake is empty."

"There's another one not far from here. It's smaller, but had a lot of fish."

She held the food closer to him, and her irresistible smile reminded him too easily of Haru.

"Ok…just one…thanks."

He was hesitant to take it, but his fangs were too eager to bite into the hot flesh. It didn't taste very good, but at least it felt great in the stomach.

He offered Rin some of his fruit in return, and felt just a small smile appear as she returned to the fire.

The girl was reaching for another fish, just as it was snatched away.

"Rin, don't eat this."

"Sesshomaru sama…why not?"

"Because this particular fish will make you sick."

The hanyou froze up entirely; not even his nose or ears twitched.

"What! Oh no…Inuyasha already ate some…"

"Humph! Serves him right," Jaken muttered.

"Jaken sama!"  
"He's a hanyou Rin. His stomach will cope with it better than yours could," Sesshomaru answered indifferently as he threw the fish into the fire.

It took all of the hanyous strength not to growl. He gritted his teeth in rage at his brother, before he hurled the fish into the lake, and shifted around so he couldn't see the cruel youkai.

'_The teme purposely waited until I…ugh! What's his problem? I guess that's why that other pond has so many fish…AND why they taste so bad!'_

He tried to make himself comfortable, since he figured it was best to get some sleep before his stomach no doubt rejected the food.

* * *

'_Don't be sick…don't be sick…'_

Inuyasha wondered if he looked as terrible as he felt.

He'd barely slept at all thanks to the bad fish, but whilst he knew it would probably end if he just let his body throw up, every time he'd attempted, Sesshomaru seemed to be watching, and he was far too stubborn to show such weakness in front of him.

"Sesshomaru sama, Inuyasha really doesn't look well," Rin finally said.

She'd been keeping an eye on the hanyou all morning.

"If he allows his body to remove the poison, he'll be fine."

The youkai paused and glanced around.

"So why don't you just get it over with hanyou?"

"Come closer and I just might," Inuyasha growled back.

"Watch your tone hanyou."

"Trust me, I am."

Rin and Jaken cowered beneath the blazing gazes of the brothers, and almost jumped when they began to move again.

'_I should never have made this bet…but at least this is taking my mind off of my beta blood…mostly.'_

"Inuyasha, will you really be ok?" Rin whispered as she fell in line with him.

'_Oh great, not guilt…my stomach's churning enough.'_

"I'll be fine, it'll pass soon enough. You just make sure you remember that fish in the future."

"But…"

"Stop fretting kid," He grumbled, and lifted his hunched posture.

He glanced to the bushes along the path, and quickly grabbed a handful of leaves.

"What's that?" Rin asked as he stuffed them in his sleeve.

"Combined with some other things, this'll help settle the stomach a bit."

"Do you know a lot about medicine?" The girl continued, now walking backwards so she could look at him.

The hanyou could've laughed as he recalled Haru.

"Not really, just a few things my mother taught me."

"Do you think you could teach me maybe?"

Inuyasha glanced warily to the youkai ahead, but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Rin don't be foolish, You can't learn anything from…" Jaken began.

"It's fine," The hanyou cut him off quickly, "It won't hurt to show you what I know."

This time he noticed a shift from the alpha, but still couldn't tell whether or not it was in response to their conversation.

* * *

"Just like this?"

"Grind it more. It won't mix right if it's not a powder."

Inuyasha took the rock from Rin and grinded the seeds to powder in seconds.

He wiped the sweat from his head, before scraping the powder into the mixture in a piece of bark.

"Now just mix it until you get a paste."

He sat with his arms and legs crossed as Rin did what she told, her look of focus almost hilarious.

"How's this?"

"A little more. It's gotta be thick enough that it becomes sort of hard to stir."

Rin nodded, and kept mixing until her stick started to object.

"There you go, it's done. It'll help keep out infection at least."

"Arigato Inuyasha," The girl looked thrilled to receive his approval.

She shifted around until she could reach her foot, which she'd grazed earlier.

She eagerly spread her work over it, until she froze, her teeth gritted as she tried…and failed…to hold back a squeal.

"It stings!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," The hanyou barely restrained a laugh as she blew on it, "I haven't had to use it since I was a kid, guess I forgot. It'll pass soon enough."

"Inuyasha."

The hanyou had barely started relaxing, and now the tension returned.

Not trusting himself to speak, he just looked around to Sesshomaru instead.

The youkai glared at him, before turning. Getting the message, the hanyou grumbled and stood.

"Just practice that one again, make sure you've got it locked in."

"Inuyasha?" Rin spoke as he walked after his brother.

"Stay here," He ordered simply.

He followed Sesshomaru over a small hill, and into the cover of a growth of trees.

"What is it?" He questioned, more nervous than he allowed himself to appear.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, except for a glare over his shoulder.

However, he made his point quite clear as he slowly drew Tokiji.

Inuyasha growled and drew Tetsaiga.

"If this is the 'topic of conversation', then they'll still hear us."

Sesshomaru didn't care for his words, and just span around, dashing at the hanyou.

Their blades clashed loudly as they glared each other down.

The dark growl from Sesshomaru was definitely from anger rather than a dominance display; Inuyasha didn't fell nearly as much pressure as he normally did.

"What's your problem, besides the life-long hate for me?"

"What more reason do I need?"

It was a statement, not a question.

Inuyasha growled loudly, and pushed back hard.

"Something wrong with me being friendly to Rin?"

Sesshomaru knocked him back. Inuyasha recovered fast, but Tokiji skimmed past his face, and stabbed the tree behind him.

"I told you that if you got in my way, I would kill you," Sesshomaru leant in close, "I agreed to put up with you for the time, but if I have to listen to Rin talk about you even once this is all over…"

"You really get off on degrading me, don't you?" Inuyasha whispered, before glaring up, "Besides lopping off your arm once, what did I actually do within my own will and power to piss you off?"

The youkai paused, and Inuyasha thought…he wasn't sure, but he thought…he caught a glimmer of uncertainty in his brother's eyes.

"You act like some big cool guardian to a human child, but you couldn't bear to even be near one of your own blood. I was just a kid, and you tossed me aside!"

"It was never my responsibility to care for you!"

"I didn't expect you to! The only thing I wanted from you was…!"

The hanyou caught up to his anger, and slammed his hand over his mouth.

Words however, were no longer the only thing he was holding back.

"Was what…hanyou?" Sesshomaru whispered low, closing all but an inch of the space between them.

"Back off…" The hanyou muttered, barely moving his hand.

"No."

Sesshomaru took his chin harshly, forcing his gaze up.

"You're going to finish your sentence otouto."

"Just back off! Or you can't say you weren't warned!"

'_Not right now…kuso…'_

"You and your idle threats."

"It's not a threat! Now get off of me!"

Inuyasha tried to pull his grip off. This was going to end badly if he didn't let go soon.

It was rising fast, and he couldn't stop it now.

Sesshomaru paused as he noticed the change in the hanyou. Realising what was coming, he finally pulled back.

Though for once, he wasn't quick enough to get away totally unscathed.

The sickness that had been churning within the hanyou all day finally breached the confines of his stomach, and burst free all over the youkais white kimono.

The brothers moved away from each other. Inuyasha panted lightly, wiping his mouth as Sesshomaru frowned at the mess, touching a clean part of his kimono.

Despite the nausea already beginning to fade, Inuyasha only felt worse.

Sesshomaru frowned darkly, and though they didn't turn red, his eyes gained a crimson glint.

The youkai carefully pulled the kimono off, and tossed it aside. Still furious, and in no way opposed to what was about to happen, Inuyasha imitated him, throwing his kimono and white undershirt away.

With even swords discarded and forgotten, the brothers growled in challenge, and charged at each other.

They fought fiercely, using only their bodies as weapons. Sesshomaru didn't even use his poison when his claws struck his younger brother, nor did Inuyasha think to grab Tetsaiga once, instead opting to use his own fangs.

* * *

"Jaken sama, what was that noise?" Rin asked as she stared in the direction the brothers had gone.

"P-probably just Inuyasha being put in his place…" Jaken answered, though he sounded less convinced of his own words.

Rin was too easily distracted by something else, and moved away.

"What a strange plant," She mumbled as she crouched by what looked like a pair of fuzzy stems.

Cautiously, she brushed the back of her hand over it.

"How funny, it sort of feels like…"

* * *

Inuyasha jumped aside, and the tree behind him instead received a large gash in its trunk.

The hanyou retaliated, springing forward and crashing straight into his brother.

Sesshomaru fell back, but didn't stay down for long. He kicked Inuyasha off to the side, and pounced straight onto him.

Furious, the youkai raised his claws to strike the smaller male, but was stopped as Inuyasha dragged his own claws straight down the arm pinning him.

Sesshomaru pulled back, but not without giving the hanyou a good swipe across the face as he scrambled to the side.

Again the brothers moved away, holding their injuries as they caught their breath.

This had been inevitable from the beginning; they'd both known it, though neither had thought it would occur so quickly into the bet.

Inuyasha was glad he was holding his own, but by their will or not, both alpha and beta scents were getting stronger.

The hanyous body was burning. If Sesshomaru chose now to act upon it, he stood no chance.

Luckily the youkai wasn't about to listen to his blood, but in a few seconds he _was _upon the hanyou again. Inuyasha barely caught the hand that came at his face, the claws close enough to make the bridge of his nose tingle.

He kept his eyes locked to his brothers, but his head was starting to spin from the alpha scent. So close, it was just putting more force behind the strike he was losing his grip on.

There was a tremble beneath his feet…a shift in the earth somewhere not far away. It could be heard rumbling and changing the landscape, but even over the noise, a sharp scream managed to break the focus of the fighting brothers.

Neither could mistake Rins scream, and before Inuyasha could even react, Sesshomaru had pulled away and taken off.

Not stopping to grab his stuff, he took after him.

* * *

Rin screamed as she hung on, whilst Jaken ran around below shooting flames from the Nintoujou.

The massive beetle gave an angry shriek, and raised one of its legs. The imp barely avoided being crushed as the giant limb came down over him.

Ah Un was flying around the bug, trying to reach Rin where she sat on its head, clutching one of the fuzzy feelers.

"Sesshomaru sama!" She squealed as the beetle tried to shake her off.

Right on cue, there was a quick flash, before the bug screeched, collapsing to one side as two of its legs were severed.

Sesshomaru landed only long enough to spin around, before striking at two legs on the other side of the creature.

This time, there was no holding back as his poison ate away at the severed limbs.

With only two spiny legs left, the beetle soon fell. The crash made Rin loose her grip, and sent her tumbling off the side, where Sesshomaru was ready to catch her.

With his free hand, he struck the bug once more, and watched as the powerful poison melted it away.

Inuyasha stood watching, not allowing himself to appear as impressed as he felt.

Then again, it wasn't all that hard when more than anything, he felt plain furious!

Those same claws that had once swiped out at him were being used to protect another.

'_I don't blame Rin, I don't…but…gah! How can I be jealous of a kid?'_

He lowered his head to hide the red on his cheeks, annoyed by the realisation of his own feelings.

'_How low can I sink? I couldn't get more pitiful if I tri…'_

His ears flickered sharply, and his head shot back up.

"Sesshomaru!"

The alpha caught on before his name was finished. Rin gave a loud 'oof!' as she was dropped, whilst the youkai span around towards the cliff they were near.

The ground rocked again, as a screech ran through the air. Another beetle had torn its way through the side of the cliff, and crawled up to where they were.

"Guess these things don't travel alone," Inuyasha growled, going on guard even if he wasn't needed.

He watched as his brother was about to take on the creature, when the ground shook again. He turned to see yet another beetle pushing its way through the earth.

"Not gonna happen!" The hanyou yelled, jumping at it.

His claws struck clean, barely giving the bug time to scream in pain, before it stopped twitching. Inuyasha smirked, wiping his claws clean, until the dead mass shifted unexpectedly. He watched as it rose right up, before falling in a heap to the ground, whilst an even larger beetle pushed its way through the hole behind it.

"How many of these pests are there?"

He was about to attack it, when Sesshomaru rushed past him. Having already taken out his own, the youkai swiftly cut through the bug, increasing the pile of beetle parts largely.

Inuyasha frowned, wanting to complain, but even as Sesshomaru looked around to him, he didn't get the chance as the ground shook worse than before. Rin and Jaken both lost their footing as the earth began to crumble. Sesshomaru grabbed the child and threw her onto Ah Uns back. He slapped the creature hard, making it fly off.

"Jaken sama! Get on!" Rin called.

"No! I won't leave my masters side!"

"Get back Jaken."

The icy tone of the youkai made Jaken freeze up.

"U-uh…y-yes my lord…" He whimpered, and dashed away.

The brothers exchanged a quick glare, before both jumped high off the ground. The largest beetle of them all smashed its way to the surface; and with it came many smaller ones.

"Oh great…I take it we hit a nest or something?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond. Instead he leant forward and began falling back towards the ground. From his fingers grew a long green whip, which he used to strike down multiple enemies in one go.

Ignoring the desire to roll his eyes, Inuyasha fell back to the ground, landing hard upon one of the smaller beetles, before jumping forward and driving his knee into another. As he landed on the crumbling earth, he pressed his claws to one of the bleeding injuries Sesshomaru had left.

"Blades of blood!" He yelled, sending a wave of the blood disks at one of the beetles near his brother, tearing it apart.

The youkai in return, sent a warning lash at his feet.

"I don't recall asking for your help hanyou!" Sesshomaru growled over his shoulder.

"_I _don't recall offering!" Inuyasha spat back, before striking down another opponent.

He pounced on another bug, using it as a springboard to leap straight onto the back of the beast leading them.

"Lights out momma bug!"

He slashed at the shell beneath him, only to grunt painfully as his claws bounced straight off.

"Did you think a queen would go down as easily as her spawn Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru berated as he landed nearby.

"Urasai! If you know it's weak point then just hit it already! You're not the only one not having any fun!"

"How pathetic, you can't even take down a mere bug."

Sesshomaru leapt down from the insect, and raising his arm, he raced beneath it, his claws shredding the soft, weak underbelly of his foe.

Its screech was so loud that Inuyashas ears hurt, but he managed to hold his balance as it crumbled under him, sickened by the pool of green ooze spilling out beneath it.

"You did it Sesshomaru sama!" Rin cheered.

The rest of the insects had been left shortly in disarray without their leader, but upon hearing the child's voice, a few turned and suddenly took to the air. Ah Un took off, but the insects were right on their tail.

One caught up and clamped it's pincers around Ah Uns leg, making it cry out in pain, trying to shake it off.

Sesshomaru wasn't slow to take into the air, slashing away any bugs that got in his way, until he reached the one holding the creature.

As he killed the bug, Ah Un recoiled, and for all her effort, Rin finally lost her grip.

Unsurprisingly though, Sesshomaru was all too quick to grab her, and set her down on the ground. Ah Un landed close by, but collapsed when it's injured leg wouldn't support it. Rin called the creatures name as she ran to it.

Inuyasha kicked away one last bug, watching as it slid away over the edge of the cliff, before turning back to the others.

"Guess that was the last of them…" He grumbled to himself, raising his eyes to his brother.

The youkai barely spared him a glance over his shoulder.

"Incredible as always my lord!" Jaken yelled as he ran out of his hiding spot.

Sesshomaru responded to the praise by snatching the Nintoujou and whacking the imp over the head.

Again Inuyasha found it hilarious, but this time wasn't as quick to catch himself.

Little more than an amused snort got free, but it was too well noticed by the youkai. Inuyasha quickly turned his attention to Rin to avoid his brother's gaze.

He felt his ears twitch as he watched the child, as some instinctive feeling he couldn't quite grasp tickled his nerves.

"Hey kid, come away from there."

Rin looked to the hanyou, confused by his words. The uncertainty in his voice didn't spell urgency, but a rumble near the girl made even Jaken fall silent.

Faster than Sesshomaru could even turn around, the ground beneath Rin and Ah Un crumbled. Too beaten and damaged from the fighting and tunnelling of the beetles, it gave way beneath them, sending them both into the ravine below.

Inuyasha barely felt his body moving, but he was heading towards the cliff without hesitation.

He dove off the edge, his arm stretched out towards Rin. He managed to scoop her up and pulled her in close.

"Ah Un! Fly!" Rin yelled.

"Kuso! You heard her! You don't need your legs for that!" Inuyasha yelled at the creature, reaching for it when it didn't move.

Ah Un moaned in pain, but it's eyes slit open. It straightened in the air and moved closer to the hanyou, who snatched hold of its reins.

Rin gave a yelp as Ah Un flipped in the air, and began flying back towards the top of the cliff.

The hanyou gave a weak sigh, but tensed as buzzing filled his ears.

The beetle he'd kicked off the edge just moments ago…though flying crookedly…was back in the air, heading at them.

Inuyasha called for Ah Un to hurry, but he already knew the injured animal couldn't go any faster when carrying them.

Gritting his teeth, he let go of the reins, sending Ah Un reeling back as he dropped through the air.

The beetle skimmed through the gap now between them, Inuyasha grunting loudly as one of its legs knocked hard against his shoulder.

The insect screeched in frustration, turning around in the air as the hanyou landed at the bottom of the crevice.

"Inuyasha?" Rin spoke as he placed her down.

"Get behind me…" He grunted, "Better yet, go hide somewhere!"

Wincing fiercely, he stepped back, ready to take on the beetle as it began its descent.

But before it could even make it half way, Sesshomarus green whip struck out into view, slashing the beast to shreds in seconds.

Inuyasha hunched over Rin as the remains showered down over them.

Groaning painfully, he looked up to the cliff, where his brother stared down at them.

It seemed…finally…that really had been the last one.

"Damn it…hang on kid."

Before Rin could say a word, he picked her up and ran at the rock face. He sprang up and planted his feet upon it, then pushed off to the other side of the ravine, which thankfully wasn't too wide. With each jump he got higher and higher, until finally he landed back up where the others were. He put the child down… a little ungracefully, true…and moved away.

"Inuyasha? Are you…" Rin began.

"Can we…just…go?" Inuyasha growled out quietly, and glared around to Sesshomaru.

The youkai just looked at him coldly as always, but silently moved up to take the lead. Rin, Jaken and even a limping Ah Un were quick to follow him, whilst Inuyasha fell in behind.

He gripped his kimono, gritting his teeth as he fought back a weak whimper; A whimper that no matter how small, failed to go unnoticed by Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Will this help?"

"Yeah, but you'll probably have to do it again tomorrow. Ah Un may be a demon, but that was a pretty nasty bite. It'll need more than a day for that to completely heal."

The sun was setting over the mountains as Inuyasha watched Rin make a new mixture he'd just taught her.

"Now remember not to use this stuff on yourself. It's not good for humans, just demons."

"Ok, I think I'm done."

"Alright, then use that stick to spread it over the material."

Rin did as she was instructed, until the piece of cloth was almost fully covered in the gooey, green substance.

"What now?"

"Now, the hard part…"

Inuyasha moved over to where Ah Un was laying in the grass, both heads moaning in a weird, painful rhythm. Flinching slightly, Inuyasha crouched behind it, and leant down over the heads.

"Wrap it around the wound as best you can. Ah Un won't like it, so try to be quick."

Rin nodded, and gathered up the medicine. She knelt by the injured limb, and placed the material over the gaping flesh.

Almost instantly, Ah Un rejected the painful treatment, flailing and growling loudly.

Inuyasha yelled for it to hold still, trying to pin down the large creature as Rin struggled just to keep the material over its leg.

One of the heads slammed back against Inuyashas side, and the Hanyou gave a choked cry.

"Inuyasha?"

"I said to do it quickly!" Inuyasha grumbled out, his voice sounding nothing short of painful.

He suddenly felt sharp claws grasp the back of his kimono, and pull him aside harshly.

"Enough!"

Sesshomaru knelt over Ah Un, a powerful hand resting on one of its necks. The creature gave a fearful sound, knowing as well as any of them the cost of pushing it's masters temper. With a whimper it fell still.

"It's ok Ah Un," Rin tried to comfort as she tied the medicine over the injury, "Inuyasha, is there anything else?"

"Just make sure it's secure, and try not to let Ah Un move around too much."

Suppressing a large groan, the hanyou moved away to where a fire was already burning, fish staked out on sticks around it. He sat down slowly, in taking a sharp breath of air.

His face spelt out the whimper he wouldn't let himself make.

"Kuso…just stop…" He whispered as his head span.

He tried supporting it in his hand, but there was little he could do against the nausea.

He didn't bother looking when footsteps approached the fire.

"I know this whole thing was my idea, but would it hurt you to give me a minute on my own?" He grumbled.

"As if I owe that to you hanyou," Sesshomaru replied bluntly.

"I Don't expect you to owe me anything," The hanyou quipped back, "I saved Rin for her sake, not as a favour to you."

Sesshomaru glanced away, and plucked a fish from near the fire.

"Your little act is irritating. Just eat something if it'll calm your stomach."

"I ain't hungry," Inuyasha growled sharply.

However, the glare he send from the corner of his eye said everything.

Sesshomaru bit a chunk out of the fish, before throwing it to the hanyou. Inuyasha watched as the alpha chewed and swallowed, then looked to the fish in his hands.

Well, Sesshomaru _was_ a youkai, but he wouldn't have swallowed if it had been poisonous…right…?

Cautiously, he bit into the fish, and when the weak but succulent taste grabbed his attention, he forgot about his swirling stomach, and munched away at the food.

He hardly cared as Sesshomaru walked around him, not really worried until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He wasn't fast enough to do anything as the youkai gave his shoulder a forceful shove.

His teeth sunk straight through the fish, his cry of agony muffled by the food in his mouth.

He knew what the youkai had just done, and certainly he would be grateful later that someone had, but right now the pain only made him furious.

"Te…me…"He growled sharply, holding his arm as his eyes watered from the pain.

"Don't move it for a while, you'll be fine by morning," Sesshomaru answered calmly.

He moved away a bit before he added.

"Walking around with a dislocated shoulder won't impress anyone, or win you any favour. But now you can be assured, I DON'T owe you anything."

Inuyasha watched his brother move away near the river where his kimono had been drying after Rin had volunteered to clean it for him.

"As I said, I never expected you to owe me anything…" He whispered, before looking away, "…I never did."

He was annoyed, but his anger was fading along with the pain, and so with a deep breath he set back to eating.

After all, he still had his beta blood to keep at bay.

'_I'm not gonna lose this bet. At least not to my stomach anyway, be it hunger or nausea.'_

He glanced once more to his brother, watching as the strong muscles of his back disappeared behind the white material once more. He let slip the tiniest grumble as he knew…like it or not…his confidence was going to need A LOT of backing up to succeed.

* * *

He wasn't sure it was his blasted body that had woken him, but it certainly didn't help him get back to sleep either.

Inuyasha sat up calmly, his eyes heavy though he'd been sleeping quite well until a moment ago.

His shoulder still ached slightly, but it didn't throb or anything when he stretched. He curled up into his kimono, although he was actually too warm.

'_I can't take this beta blood much more…I seriously think it's going to kill me soon.'_

He heard the movement of water nearby, and peered over the hill to see the figure of his brother standing in the edge of the river.

Oh…maybe that's what had woken him…

Glancing to Rin and Jaken curled up against Ah Un, he stood and walked to the river. Sesshomaru stood ankle deep, lowering only to cup a handful of water. Inuyasha stopped as he watched the youkai tilt his head, calmly letting the drops slip into his mouth His throat hardly moved as he swallowed.

"Why are you here Inuyasha?"  
The hanyou was almost too tired to frown.

"Seeing why you're awake…nothing else."

The youkai turned to him.

"I meant why have you remained?"

The beta's ears flickered slightly, before he pouted, diverting his gaze.

"Because it's part of the bet. Giving up to you would be giving up on my friends."

"You truly consider that pack your friends?"

"You know I do. Sure they didn't like me at first, but a lot has changed since then."

"With I suppose, the exception of their leader, who just happened to like you from the start?"

Inuyasha snarled sharply.

"Leave him out of it! I definitely didn't come here to talk about him!"

"And what exactly did you come to talk about?"

The hanyou fell silent, again looking away as his mind scrambled for an answer.

"Well?"

"Uh…so…sorry…about your kimono…"

The words were so awkward that the hanyou couldn't even blush. Ok sure he'd been scrambling, but to say THAT?

"Tsk. Why don't you just admit you acted without reason as normal hanyou? You're pathetic enough without making weak excuses."

NOW Inuyasha turned red. Even to his pain in the ass brother, his apology had been at least a little honest.

'_It was funny…but it's not like I meant to throw up on him.'_

"Fine, forget it. I'm going back to sleep."

He turned away, but before he'd taken a step, he felt his brother shift behind him. An arm wrapped around him, not touching, but holding him in place none the less.

Before when he was standing in the water, and now coming up behind him…the alpha was reminding him of Takehiko, and somehow…he couldn't explain it…he didn't like that.

"This is what you came for…isn't it hanyou?" The youkai whispered in his ear, as his claws grazed ever so lightly over his cheek, tempting his body to shiver.

"You wish." He growled over his shoulder.

Sesshomarus eyes narrowed. He took hold of his brother's face, and pulled him close enough to roughly kiss him.

Inuyashas eyes widened, and angered that he'd hesitated for even a second, he pushed away hard.

"Cut it out! I'm not a prize to you OR Takehiko! I'm not a prize to anyone!"

He grunted loudly and sat down on the grassy slope, his head in his hand.

"Just don't touch me unless you mean it!"

"Why? Because it makes it too hard on you?" Sesshomaru answered, stepping forward.

"Because I don't like ANYONE touching me without meaning it!"

The youkai actually halted at the words.

"I've never liked it. Ever since this whole beta thing began I've had no choice but to be touched if I wanted even just a short period of sanity…"

There was a faint tickle on his cheek, and Inuyasha gave a quiet whimper as he realised it was a tear. His pride never hurt worse that during times of weakness under his brothers eyes. Somehow though, his brother's judgement just wasn't enough to coax his stubbornness back into action this time.

"What are you waiting for? Just look at me…I'm actually starting to give you the right to call me pitiful…but then where's the fun if I admit to it, ne?"

Sesshomaru just stared at him silently; a glare that couldn't really be explained.

After a moment, the hanyou gave a dry chuckle, wiped his eyes harshly, and just rested him face in his palm again.

"Guess the old man screwed us both over huh?"

"You dare disrespect my father?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Calm down will ya? By your liking or not, he's my father as well," He glared away, actually looking slightly bored now, "Besides, am I wrong? Being a beta completely sucks, and from what I've seen, being an alpha doesn't look that much more fun. Yeah I've heard you talk about being a ruler one day, and you pull off the whole alpha act pretty well. But being a leader of a whole pack…devoting your time to keeping alphas and betas in line…even if you were nicer, it just doesn't sound like something meant for you…"

The hanyou failed to notice the sharp reaction of his brother. His expression changed only briefly, but his head moved in a way like for once he couldn't ignore what the younger male had said; Like he didn't want to.

"But then what would I know? I'm just a _filthy hanyou_ after all…" Inuyasha grumbled bitterly.

He groaned and leant back on his hands. The night sky was quite nice tonight. A few clouds here and there, but they only blocked out a few of the stars that filled the rest of the sky.

"I'm going back to sleep," He repeated his earlier words, though his voice was dull of emotions now.

He sat up, preparing to stand. However, Sesshomaru shifted fast, and he felt the youkai crouching behind him, pressing against his back.

"What…what are you doing? Did you completely ignore what I just said?" Inuyasha growled.

"Urasai," Came the whisper in his ear, before the front of his kimono was pulled open.

"No! I said don't touch me unless you…!"

The hanyou cut off as he felt a tongue on his neck. Sesshomarus hands brushed over his chest briefly, before disappearing so fast that Inuyasha looked around in confusion.

"So you're saying you don't want me to continue? Shall I stop then hanyou?"

The words brushed past his ear like silk. Inuyasha recalled the same feeling when Takehiko had flirted with him…no doubt an alpha trick.

"Yes!"

Sesshomaru smirked over his shoulder.

"Prove it."

The beta's eyes narrowed, and he pulled away harshly. He jumped back, but Sesshomaru wasn't slow to follow. He hadn't expected the alpha go after him, and so barely avoided his grasp. He splashed back into the shallows of the water, and raced away as Sesshomaru was right back on his tail.

The alpha jumped and tackled him into the water, but it was just deep enough that Inuyasha wriggled free of his grip and swam away. He struggled to get back on his feet, grumbling at the effort of moving through the water.

"Thanks a lot! I didn't need to be drenched at night AGAIN!"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, and just leapt at him. He missed, but wasn't deterred, running straight after the hanyou again.

* * *

Rin stirred lightly, hearing noise from close by.

"Are they fighting again?" She yawned, though sounded a little sad at the thought.

"Just ignore it Rin. It's best for us to stay out of it," Jaken groaned after he too was woken up.

He didn't sound as harsh as normal, though perhaps only because he was tired, as he fell straight back to sleep once he was finished speaking.

Rin glanced to him, then back in the direction of the noise, before reluctantly taking his advice.

Sleep was quick to claim her, as Ah Un curled up around her tiny form.

* * *

He was completely soaked, and yet it was heat…not cold…that made his body shiver as he was pressed back against the bank.

"Why are you being so stubborn about it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru panted above him, "Why not just submit and get it over with as usual?"

"B-because…it's not…part of the deal…" Inuyasha breathed out.

His body was burning…itching…twitching. In every way possible it was working against him.

He truly cursed this beta blood.

"Part of the deal?" Sesshomaru spoke gruffly, his eyes narrowing in annoyance, "You mean to say that submitting would make you LOSE the deal."

Inuyasha didn't answer. They were half in, half out of the water, their kimonos barely hanging onto their bodies. Long, damp silver hair stuck to various parts of his body, but he couldn't even tell which strands were his, and which were his brothers.

"Do you really want to protect that alpha so much? Is it really so vital that you don't cause him any sort of harm, that you'd just make things worse for yourself?"

The alpha leant down over him, a dark expression over his face.

"Could you actually love that alpha?"

"IT'S BECAUSE…!"

The words burst from Inuyasha so fast that he had to inhale sharply to catch his breath.

"It's important…because…because I didn't leave the mountains…I didn't come out here…for anything to do with him!"

The alpha looked taken back by that answer.

"I didn't come out here to see him…to talk to him or about him…not even to think about him. I didn't come out here for HIM!"

His cheeks warmed, even over the exhaustion and pumping beta blood he felt it.

"I care for him…so I don't want him involved in this…this isn't anything to do with him…I just want…"

He trailed off, panting as his lungs demanded air.

Sesshomaru had backed off slightly, though his gaze stayed on the hanyou. When he didn't continue, he slowly raised a hand up the betas chest, and trailed it into his hair.

"You truly are a fool hanyou."

He pushed the younger males head back and kissed his neck, leaving his lips lingering on the soft skin as it quivered beneath him.

"I'll put you out of your misery."

The hanyou gasped as fangs nipped at his neck, before Sesshomaru trailed his tongue down to his chest. He placed a hand against the alpha's arm, intending to push him off, but Sesshomarus face was suddenly above his own again, whilst his head was pushed back once more.

"Give it up beta…"

Sesshomaru lowered his face close enough to leave their mouths only a fraction apart.

"Give up, and I'll let you off."

Inuyasha looked up in confusion, and Sesshomaru met his gaze seriously.

"You're at breaking point hanyou. If your so stubborn, then refuse my offer, and the bet will remain unchanged…I could take you here and now and win. However…"

He held the hanyous gaze firmly, neither even blinking.

"Submit right here, right now, and I won't make you uphold your end of the deal. Give in, and you can pretend the deal never happened."

Inuyasha looked to him in shock. Was Sesshomaru actually saying this?

"Teme…is this your way of calming your own blood?"

"Regardless of whether it would or wouldn't…_I_ can still pull back if I so choose. You've put your body under stress when it was already under the pressure of your beta blood. With or without my advances, you'll break if you push much further."

Inuyasha fell still and silent. Sesshomaru seemed dead serious. Try as he might, he couldn't find the usual mocking sarcasm in the youkai's voice.

'_Why is he saying this? Does he think I might lose control around Rin and the others? Why…?'_

"What will it be…otouto?"

"What…" He paused to take a deep breathe, "…what happens after tonight then, if I accept?"

Sesshomaru gave a short grunt, as if he couldn't care.

"Get in my way, and I'll kill you."

Inuyasha knew how the whisper sounded, but he also knew what it really meant.

He couldn't explain the feeling in his chest. The answer should've only made him feel relieved, not…not…

His struggling pride let slip a quiet whimper, but after a few seconds, his body gently relaxed back into the grass, totally submitting to the dominant force above him.

Sesshomaru lowered his heated body over the smaller form beneath him, a hand gliding down the hanyous chest, to his side, and down to his thigh.

Inuyasha flinched slightly, but out of pleasure, not distaste. Sesshomaru pushed his leg back so he could rub the underside of his thigh, whilst Inuyasha opened his mouth as Sesshomaru lowered down into a kiss. Even his tongue submitted to the one exploring its territory, and Sesshomaru certainly covered it thoroughly.

The hand moved from Inuyashas thigh up to his stomach, grazing over the revealed skin there for a few short moments, before slipping down the front of his hakama.

The hanyou arched up slightly, gasping into Sesshomarus mouth. The youkai pulled back momentarily to let them both breathe, before diving straight back in. His touches below strengthened, making the hanyou twitch.

He broke the kiss, but kept the hanyous head back as he kissed and sucked at his neck.

Inuyasha moaned as his body savoured the attention, greedily begging for more. Sesshomaru obliged, pushing the younger males kimono right away as he turned his attention to his chest. He licked right down the centre of his chest, before taking one of the hanyous buds in his mouth.

Inuyasha gave a choked gasp as his brother's tongue swirled around with as much precision and as little wasted effort as everything his brother did. He was certain his body wouldn't take long to push over the edge this time, but Sesshomaru seemed to know how to draw it out even just a little longer.

The alpha suddenly pulled away, but only enough to drag the red hakama right down the hanyous legs.

Inuyasha sat up instinctively, but quickly felt his body dissolve again as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the hanyous legs, holding them in place as his face disappeared.

The hanyou found himself conflicted about the loud groan that arose from his chest. He wasn't sure if he did or didn't want to supress it. Sesshomarus mouth was so firm and warm around his member, and each movement dragged more and more heat from his stomach to the surface of his skin.

And then just when he thought he was about to hit his limit, Sesshomaru pulled away again. Inuyasha looked up to him questioningly, before drawing back as he watched the alpha pushing down his own hakama.

He wasn't sure what to say or how to react as he saw his brother…completely…but looked back up to him startled.

"What are you fretting about?" Sesshomaru said bluntly, though he looked amused at the panicked expression.

He leant back over Inuyasha, forcing him almost fully to his back. The alpha pushed their groins together, making the hanyou gasp loudly again.

Enough times he'd felt Sesshomarus…pride…pressed against him, but feeling it against his own with nothing between their flesh was a completely new experience.

Satisfied that the hanyou understood, Sesshomaru began grinding hard against him.

Inuyasha groaned deeply, his head tilting back. He was embarrassed to say the least, but far from the point that he wanted this to stop.

Sesshomaru grunted above him, the youkais skin just as hot as his own. Inuyasha watched the beads of sweat that defied the cool night air.

'_An alpha's blood…does it truly ravage them as much as my own?'_

He gave a short gasp, his eyes shutting tight as he felt pressure built up below. Sesshomaru pushed his face into the hanyous neck, a short growl at his own body rumbling in his throat.

Inuyasha arched up as he finally felt his release burst free, and at the same time, Sesshomarus hand came up to clamp over his mouth, muffling what otherwise would've been a very loud howl.

He heard the youkai grunting quietly, and felt him come as well.

When his body finally relaxed once more, he sunk into the ground, pulling his face free of the youkais hand so he could breathe.

Sesshomaru didn't collapse on him or anything, but balanced himself on his elbows as he breathed in slowly.

As they recovered, and the draining effects of their blood…satisfied for the time…wore away, they met each other's gaze. The usual, familiar feelings they were definitely more comfortable with began to reclaim their place.

"_Now _you can go back to sleep," Sesshomaru suddenly stated, sounding like the gruff youkai Inuyasha knew so well.

He stood up, pulling his clothes back on as he moved to stand at the same spot by the river as Inuyasha had found him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grumbled, but then almost laughed as he realised his brother was back to normal.

That thought alone made him feel weird. He felt more comfortable knowing his brother had put his jerk face back on, but knew too well that it was because that's what he knew.

Who wasn't uncomfortable with the unknown?

He stood and pulled his hakama back up. Sparing a short glance to his brother, he headed back towards the fire as his body suddenly became aware of the lack of sleep it had caused itself. He felt a faint smile appear as he figured that with his beta blood temporarily satisfied, the heat of the fire wouldn't feel so uncomfortable now.

* * *

_Yaaaayy! done done done! It was difficult but really fun to write!_

_Phew! too steamy for this prudish little fangirl! Oh well, as they say, if you can't stand the heat...*blinks*...then what the heck am I doing in a yaoi fanfic? XD *runs back to the steaminess* XP..._

_Ok! I had fun writing this, but I'm getting silly...clearly sleep deprived after writing so much last night._

_I hope this was ok, thanks for reading, reviews are loved!_


	14. Let Go

_Ouchie! This came out A LOT longer than I thought it would...heh heh...didn't even realise just how long until I finished the draft...don't start this until you have plenty of time to spare :P_

_As always, sorry for the wait...it was hard, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. In all honesty, wasn't sure where it was going when I first started it, but as I got into it, the pieces started falling together nicely...slowly, but nicely..._

_Once again, another chapter for the SesshxInu lovers XD...wasn't sure it was going to be, but I guess that's how it goes :P_

_WARNING: lol, it's a yaoi fanfic...you know what to watch out for :P_

_Well, that's it, so thanks for your patience, and please enjoy! :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters...only the plot for this fanfic, and any previously mentioned characters._

* * *

_Chapter 14:Let Go…_

There was only a light breeze as he sniffed the air, making things more frustrating for him.

"Koga!"

The wolf youkai glanced over at his friends as they caught up. He hadn't been running full pelt, just nonstop.

"What are you even looking for?" One panted lightly, not as out of breath as usual.

"Hush, I thought I caught a scent."

Koga turned his nose to the air again, moving further into the field around them.

It was then he heard something.

"Was that…laughter?"

He caught the pounding of feet too late; Pain shot through his tail as someone stepped on it.

"AAAHH! Who the…?"

He was on his feet in a second, glaring down the fast retreating culprit.

"Wait…that's…"

This time, he did take off at full speed, leaving his friends just hanging their heads.

Ahead of them, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, grinning as Rin cheered him on from his back.

"Is Sesshomaru sama even faster than this Inuyasha Sama?"

"Drop the Sama; I don't care for the formalities. And nope, he ain't faster than me."

"I'll bet he is," Rin teased.

"Either way, is he gonna give you a ride? Or do this…!"

Rin screamed as the hanyou suddenly jumped sideways, flipping in the air over a small stream. Once he landed, he finally took a break, allowing Rin to figure out which way around they were.

His ears pricked up sharply as he noticed the familiar tornado that was following them.

Wondering how the heck he'd missed it, he jumped back as it crossed the stream, causing water to rain down over them.

"What is it ya damn wolf?" He yelled as the whirl wind began to die.

"What the hell do you think?" Koga yelled back, looking fairly pissed off, "Did you even notice when you stepped on my tail, dumb mutt?"

"Oh, that's what that was? I thought I stepped on a snake or something," Inuyasha shrugged, his honest surprise just angering Koga more.

"How could you've missed us? You ran straight between me and my men!"

"Wasn't paying attention…" Inuyasha answered without the slightest apology.

It was then he noticed that Rin was cowering on his back. He followed her gaze back to the wolf youkai.

"You two know each other…?"

"Hardly, but isn't she normally with that brother of yours?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So…if you should be hanging around any humans, it should be Kagome! Do you know how worried you've made her?"

The wolf was met with a harsh glare.

"Keep up wolf; I've already spoken to her about it! She understands the situation."

"Situation?"

"Tsk! Come on, you knew before I did. I still remember you falling on your ass over it! You wanna risk a beta possibly losing control around her? Cause I don't! Trust me, it didn't go so well last time!"

"You…you're saying you almost hurt Kagome?" Koga growled, "You mongrel…I knew you were no good for her!"

"Well then ain't it a good thing she dumped me!" Inuyasha snapped back.

A sharp growl made him flinch sharply, and shrink away.

Koga also flinched, but his hackles stood on edge as he glanced around.

"Have you quite finished fooling around hanyou?" Sesshomaru continued to growl as he moved closer.

He shot a warning glare as the hanyou stood as straight as his beta blood felt like letting him.

"Do you have business here wolf?" He turned his attention to the other alpha.

Koga was keeping his initial defences under tight restraint. Sesshomarus growl hadn't been aimed at him, but he was still a lead alpha after all.

"I was just telling Inuyasha here to watch where he's going. Otherwise, no, there's nothing."

His friends had just caught up on the other side of the river, when he raced straight back over to them, stopping only briefly before he took off once more.

"This is getting weird. I should've thought of Sesshomaru being the mutt's blood alpha, but even so, I'm sure they hated each other," He muttered to himself.

Back across the water, Inuyasha felt a tiny peek in the alpha's aura.

"Intentionally rile your beta blood, and I won't fix it for you hanyou," Sesshomaru warned as he walked away.

"Hey, he came after me, not the other way around. I didn't even know he was there."

"Then I suggest you learn to open your eyes."

"Could say the same to you."

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut as the youkai glared around at him.

"Sesshomaru sama!"

Jaken had caught up to them, and after a week to recover, Ah Un was almost beating him at a fast walk.

Without looking away from his younger brother, Sesshomaru kicked up a river stone from the ground, caught it in his hand, and with barely enough time to get a solid grip, he tossed it at the imp.

Jaken saw it coming and ducked. However, the rock hit Ah Un square on the hide, and the startled creature knocked Jaken over in fright.

Inuyasha couldn't help snickering, but when he did, he found claws resting beneath his chin.

Trying to hide his panic, the hanyou glared up at his brother.

"What you need to learn…otouto…is how to focus."

Sesshomaru plucked Rin from his back, and swiftly delivered a kick to the back of his knee, sending him to the ground.

"Rin, you're capable of walking on your own," The youkai stated lightly as he set her down.

"We were just playing Sesshomaru sama," She began.

"We're moving on," Sesshomaru ended the conversation.

"What did I tell you?" Inuyasha whispered as he stood again, "…he won't even let someone else give you a ride."

Sesshomaru caught the whisper and glanced back, but otherwise didn't react.

Inuyasha quickly indicated for Rin to follow her leader, though he himself gave a reasonable distance before he followed. It wasn't too wide; over the week that had passed, he'd slowly closed the gap between them when they travelled, though occasionally that size fluctuated if he thought it best to give the youkai his space.

Since…that night…Inuyasha hadn't really had an incident with his beta blood. He'd been careful not to push himself, and Sesshomaru had been just nice enough not to provoke him.

Still, it HAD been a week, and though nothing serious, his body was starting to react again.

He sniffed his wrist slightly. He was still barely able to catch the difference in his scent, but it was getting stronger.

"You really have no control. Even your so called playing is causing you to lose out."

"I've been dealing with this for some time now, I think I have a good idea of how far I can push it," Inuyasha defended, hiding his arms in his sleeves, "Besides, I had too much energy; all you do is walk all day every day!"

Sesshomaru turned sharply, making all but the hanyou flinch.

"If you have a problem with how things are done hanyou, then I suggest you leave!"

Inuyasha growled under his breath; He was getting so tired of holding his tongue…

…not that he always did.

"I think I've been pretty damn patient not saying anything this long! I know our pack was nomadic and everything, but it seems the ONLY thing we do is wander…do you even have a destination in mind?"

Sesshomaru made him flinch with another growl.

"No place I'm obligated to share with you."

"There's that damn word again…GAH! What makes you think I'm saying you're obligated?"

"So…you believe I should tell you by my own choice?"

"Would it kill you? You don't even tell your companions."

"If you want to waste your breathe on idle chatter, then return to your friends."

"Tsk, you won't get rid of me that easily."

"As long as you remember that I CAN and WILL that easily, if I so choose."

As the youkai looked away, Inuyasha felt his ears lower.

'_Enough…enough.'_

A large part of him wanted to say 'see ya' to his arrogant half-brother, and even his stubbornness agreed he should just quite.

But he'd known from the beginning that if he was to have any chance of success here, he'd have to master the one thing he felt he had no control over…

…his damn patience.

A quiet gasp left his lips as he felt tiny fingers embrace his own.

"Ha…"

He turned swiftly, expecting to see a bobbing bundle of pink, but instead was met by Rins concerned look.

He quickly gave her fingers a small, reassuring squeeze, and looked away.

'_Is this truly worth it?'_

When he couldn't see the child's face, his mind still pictured Haru walking beside him, and there'd been a point when talking to Koga that he'd almost spouted out Kunios name.

'_Is it really worth giving up those I care about, for something I'm certain will never happen?'_

He glanced to his brother's back again.

"_Am I even sure I WANT that? It can't be worth all this just because I'm curious about something that happened a long time ago. Sesshomaru probably only looked at me like that out of genuine surprise. I mean, it's only natural that even he'd be surprised to see his little brother just turn up out of nowhere for the first time.'_

His eyes lowered and narrowed, whilst his fangs pressed against his lip, careful not to pierce it.

'_Still, why is it every time…every time he crosses my mind…the first thing I see, is that look?'_

Sesshomaru noted the look on Inuyashas face, but as usual, said nothing.

* * *

"Fox fire!"  
Shippos flames burst all over the demon's tail, making it shriek loudly, and turn to him.

"K-Kagome!" the small fox yelled, racing away as the giant snake slithered after him.

"I'm on it!" She called back to him, setting her arrow ready.

The second the snake paused just long enough, she fired at the tiny glimmer hidden amongst its scales.

The shikon jewel shard was flung free, and the serpent froze. There was a pulse from its body, before it began to shrink. Without the power of the shard, it quickly returned to its normal size.

"Good work Kagome," Sango applauded.

"Ha, not so tough now are ya?" Shippo taunted the reptile, standing over it.

His moment of pride was ruined when the snake hissed and struck out at him. He yelped and scurried back quick. Kirara growled as the creature slithered off, but made no move on it.

"Well that makes three," Miroku stated as he collected up the jewel shard, "Though I think we have to acknowledge that we've been pretty lucky so far. This time it wasn't even a demon."

"True, but we're still making progress. The more jewel shards in our hands, the less in Narakus," Kagome replied.

"Well I certainly can't argue with that,"

"Why don't we take a break from hunting jewel shards, and go back to Kaedes village for a while? Our supplies are starting to run low anyway," Sango suggested.

"Good plan, I think we could all use a descent rest," Miroku agreed.

He handed the jewel shard to Kagome. At the same time, his other hand passed over Sango's behind briefly.

"Mi…ro…ku!" Sango growled through gritted teeth.

The slap that met the monk's face was loud enough to scare some birds from the trees. Whilst Miroku blurted out another of his excuses, Kirara looked around, and suddenly raised her hackles.

"Kirara? What is it girl?" Sango called as the tiny demon ran forward.

The cat suddenly changed to its larger form, and looked to her master. Understanding, Sango quickly climbed on her back, and they took to the air.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome called as Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"It looks like there's a fire near the mountains ahead of us. It's too far to tell if it's an attack, but there's a lot of smoke. I think we should go look."

"There might be people in danger," Shippo agreed.

"Well I guess taking a break will have to wait a little longer," Miroku joked with a shrug, "Lead the way Sango!"

* * *

Sweet juice spilt over his fingers as Inuyasha ripped the persimmon in two, and handed one half to Rin.

"Arigato, this is one of my favourites," Rin thanked as she bit into the fruit, "What's your favourite food Inuyasha?"

"Ninja food," The hanyou answered automatically, but gave an awkward look at Rins confusion, "Uh…never mind…I don't really have a favourite."

"But everyone has something they like to eat."

"As long as it's not that stuff that burns my tongue, I'll probably eat it. I guess, maybe smoked fi…"

The hanyou stopped in his sentence as his ears and nose twitched.

He realised he'd gone to say smoked fish because he could indeed smell smoke, but it was accompanied by the scent of wood, not fish.

Sesshomaru had also stopped and looked around, whilst Ah Un shifted uncomfortably.

Inuyasha peered through the trees where he could just make out a village.

Thick, black smoke was rising from a number of buildings, and his sharp ears definitely caught screaming.

He moved closer until he could see people running around the village, and though it took a moment, he quickly recognised the attackers when one destroyed another house.

"Isn't that the eastern plain inu youkais? But that village is outside of their territory…"

"They may be protective of their own land, but like any youkai, it won't stop them from trespassing if necessary, especially into areas not far from their borders," Sesshomaru answered uncaringly as he turned back to the path.

"H-hey, wait…I know Rin's the only human you don't hate, but…"

"But what hanyou?" Sesshomaru snapped, "If you're suggesting I waste time saving their miserable lives…"

"Oh no, you're way too busy walking nowhere in particular," Inuyasha growled sarcastically as he drew Tetsaiga, "Rin's human, but you chose to save her."

"Do as you will hanyou, but don't expect me to wait around."

"Save it. The day you DON'T walk away, I'll honestly be impressed!"

Inuyasha took off through the trees, heading directly for the village.

'_Damn teme…what was I thinking? Things will probably be better without his help anyway.'_

Inuyasha felt something on his face, but quickly swiped it away…just a little too fast; he scratched his own cheek.

As he descended into the village, he watched the inu youkai destroy property, steal food stock, or terrorise the humans.

As Sesshomaru had told him, each one seemed completely focused on their individual targets, and didn't even twitch an ear at the presence of a stranger.

'_Perfect.'_

Inuyasha lined up a group sitting in the fields, munching away at whatever vegetables they'd ripped from the ground.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The force of the strike was incredible. One youkai was too busy chasing a human to notice the attack, and ran straight into the firing line. The woman herself skimmed the blast, though was knocked from her feet by the sheer force.

The targeted youkai saw it coming, and whilst most scrambled out of the way, two weren't so lucky.

"Kuso…" Inuyasha grumbled as the blast faded, and he saw the damage left behind, "…beta blood…attacks are strengthened…how the hell did I forget…"

He raised his sword again as every youkai still standing turned to him. They all had wild hair that fell at least the length of their shoulders, if not longer. Some had brown locks, others various shades of green.

But they all shared the same hazel eyes.

"Well? I'm not gonna stand around forever!" He challenged them.

Challenge accepted.

The closest youkai growled fiercely and charged at him. Not forgetting about their speed, he was quick to raise Tetsaiga, blocking the claws that came at him. The demon growled and kicked out, catching him lightly on the side, just enough to earn a wince.

At the sight of the first successful strike, the other youkais suddenly growled in unison, and bolted into the fight.

'_Crap.'_

Knocking the first opponent back, he quickly swung forward with another wind scar.

The attack was dodged, though a few were left with minor scratches or singed hair.

Three youkai snarled and jumped over head, ready to come down on him at the same time. He dive rolled out of the way, but was almost instantly set upon by the next lot. They pinned him for a moment, but only a moment, as he…quite easily…threw them off.

"Well that was…"

He was cut off as he had to defend against another strike. The youkai pushed against his blade, but he found it was little effort to push back.

"I see. Your power comes from your speed, not your physical strength. Against a slower opponent you're each pretty lethal, but in order to do any large amount of damage, you have to come in mass."

A particularly tall, lean youkai snapped and bolted at him. He'd been right about the lack of brute force, but he'd forgotten to think about the power than came behind the speed itself.

Even though he managed to get his blade up in time, the speed of his opponent was enough to send him flying to the ground.

A little winded, he pushed up on his blade, which the youkai was laying on top of, but not before the demon managed to scratch him badly across the face. He had to clench his teeth not to hiss at the pain.

The youkai raised its claws to strike again, when a sharp growl made him freeze and look away from his target. At the same time, Inuyasha felt himself tense.

'_Oh no…don't tell me…'_

He looked around the best he could from his position. A male larger than the rest was moving forward. He too shared the hazel eyes, but unlike his pack, his hair was short and gold.

The way everyone else stepped back from him said everything.

As his opponent backed off, Inuyasha quickly got to his feet, raising his sword once more. The leader was sniffing the air as he drew closer, making Inuyasha cringe.

'_He can smell it…he knows…' _He realised, cursing the bleeding scratches.

He was grateful that the alpha didn't automatically jump on him, but at the same time, he seemed to be trying to decide whether to claim him or kill him.

"Don't even think about it," He growled.

The alpha bared his fangs, apparently not liking the challenge of a beta. He stepped forward, giving a low, deep growl.

Instantly, Inuyashas ears lowered, the familiar pressure pushing down on him.

'_Don't back off…don't back off…'_

He'd gotten himself in this mess, he wasn't about to turn tail and run.

The booming growl that echoed over the village was unmistakable. This time the hanyou fell to his knee, half out of surprise, half from the dominance behind the sound.

Sesshomaru stormed across the field, his eyes actually red in rage.

The eastern plain youkais snarled and snapped, but back away, only their leader remaining where he was.

Inuyasha glanced up as his brother walked past him, standing face to face with the other alpha, much the same as he'd done the last time an eastern plain inu had appeared.

However, this time the alpha seemed more hesitant to fight; perhaps because this wasn't actually their territory?

Suddenly, Sesshomaru lunged forward and struck out at the alpha. He caught him badly across the chest, but otherwise didn't strike.

The eastern plain leader seemed to understand the warning, and suddenly growled to his pack, before taking off in the other direction, his pack quick to follow.

Sesshomaru gave one more warning growl to their back, but didn't pursue them.

As the youkais disappeared, Inuyasha slowly stood and sheathed his blade. He was quick to regret it however, as Sesshomaru glared over his shoulder, and turned on him. The pissed off expression actually frightened Inuyasha in the second before his brother grabbed him by the ear.

A light slap like Takehiko gave him was painful enough on the sensitive ears, but the powerful grip that Sesshomaru used actually earned a cry of pain, and Inuyasha found his legs collapsing under him.

"Could you get more foolish?" Sesshomaru snarled, and pushed down on his head, forcing him to his knees, I shouldn't have bothered saving your sorry hide. Be grateful those primitive youkai were off their own land to begin with, or I would have left you to them!"

He finished the sentence by pushing Inuyasha away. The hanyou immediately grasped his ear; if it wasn't already bruised, then it soon would be.

"Well it's not like I was expecting you to come…"

The pained whisper made the youkais frown darken.

"You said you wouldn't wait for me, so I figured this fight was my own. Why did you come?"

He glared up at his brother.

"Did you just want to show off, or did Rin ask you to help me?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, but Inuyasha thought he caught a flicker in his eyes, a sign which only made him growl.

"That's it isn't it? You only came because of her!"

"Are you actually jealous of a human, otouto?" Sesshomaru mocked.

"What the hell do you think?" Inuyasha stood as he said those words, meeting the youkais eyes.

"I have no pity for one who dwells upon the past, Inuyasha…"

"Says he who won't get over not getting his pick of father's swords!"

Sesshomaru snarled again, letting just a little of his alpha dominance slip in.

Inuyasha shuddered, but didn't back down.

"Was the rest of the old man's pack like you? Because if they were, then maybe it's a good thing they didn't stay together!"

His ear twitching painfully, he looked away.

"I'm done. I can't take that look anymore…it's just like…"

He bit his lip, feeling his eyes burning.

"_You're _just like those humans who threw me out!"

The hanyou turned and dashed away, and this time, he didn't hear the youkai follow.

Sesshomaru only watched him go, before turning away.

"Fool."

* * *

"How horrible," Sango whispered, surveying the damage from the air.

The village was in a terrible state. The fires had been extinguished, but many homes barely remained standing. A lot of humans were scrambling to help the injured, but it was impossible to tell from there if anyone had been killed.

It was then she took notice of a particular group of grooves in the ground; Deep, long and straight, like a giant demon had scrapped its claws through the dirt.

"It can't be…"

She quickly directed Kirara to the ground. When they landed, the villagers jumped back in fear.

"No, please! No more demons!"

"It's alright, she's harmless," Sango tried to assure them as she jumped down.

The cat youkai shrunk to her small form to help calm them, though many still looked hesitant to believe.

"Tell me what happened here."

"A pack of crazy youkai attacked us."

"I told you Nori! I told you we couldn't trust those cursed inu youkai to leave us in peace!"

'_Inu youkai?'_

"Enough Tana! They may be prone to attacking travellers, but this is the first time they've attacked the village!"

"Well it's not like they needed a second try!" The second retorted, pointing to the destroyed village.

"We should be grateful no one was killed," A woman spoke hesitantly.

"Oh no, only left to die slowly from their injuries!"

"That's enough!" Sango broke through, "Arguing won't fix this. You said they've never attacked the village, do you know what could've suddenly provoked them to do so?"

"No. They've always been vicious, but as long as we kept to our land, they kept to theirs. However, lately they've taken to attacking supplies traded with other villages. Even today, their main goal seemed to be our food stores."

"We always had to be vigilant for them when travelling, but until recently, an attack was extremely rare. Mostly it was only if someone was careless enough to step into their land, we live right near their border you see…"

"It sounds as if they're acting out of desperation. Somehow their own food sources must've been cut short," Sango though out loud, "Oh! Tell me, those markings in the ground over there, was that their doing?"

"Those? No, that was another demon, one with silver hair…"

Sangos heart sank.

"He was wielding this enormous blade. I…I don't think he was out to hurt US…he looked like he was trying to fight the other pack. It's just…"

"It's just he still managed to cause us even more damage!" A villager shouted.

Sangos silence caught the attention of the first villager.

"Do you know the youkai we're speaking of?"

"Possibly…what happened after that?"

"Well it all ended when this other silver haired youkai turned up, and scared away the pack…"

"Other silver haired youkai? Did he…look like the first one?"

"A LOT like him. He was taller, his ears were a little different, and he wore a pretty ornate outfit, but the two definitely must've been from the same pack or something…"

'_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the same place? He didn't say they'd fought or anything…'_

"Where are they now?"

"Well, the smaller one headed in that direction, and the taller in the other direction. It looked like they were arguing before they parted, I couldn't really hear what they were saying…"

'_Those two can rarely be around one another without getting into a fight. Myoga said that they were supposed to be blood alpha and beta or something…but this is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru! There's just…just no way they'd actually…'_

She breathed out heavily, letting go of the tension as she looked between the two directions.

"Did the unbelievable happen? Or perhaps coincidence just let them both meet in this place. I guess that would seem more likely…"

She wasn't convinced of her own thoughts.

* * *

"Kuso! Kuso kuso kuso!"

Water splashed over his face repeatedly, as if he felt the action may actually wash away some of his anger.

Inuyasha had found his way pretty deep into the forest, and the continuous slope in the path told him he was heading up a mountain side.

The water he'd found couldn't be called anything larger than a trickle, so small that it had been well hidden amongst the foliage; only the hanyous sharp nose had alerted him to it.

Like all water, it made its way casually down the mountain, pausing only for a moment in a small pool formed by rocks, like a drinking spot suited only for the smallest animals.

He shook his face, wincing as his ear twitched in pain. Carefully, he poured a handful of water over the bruised ear, knowing it wouldn't help even though it felt good for a few seconds.

He stood and tried to prick both ears, but he only ended up biting his lip as the injured one refused to raise more than half way.

'_Oh well, just try to relax it…it'll be fine by tomorrow.'_

The fact didn't lighten his mood one bit.

Seeing his brother's face before his eyes, he snarled and swung a punch straight at the nearest tree. Birds shrieked and flew away, whilst some small animal rushed away through the bushes.

He'd rushed on up here, but now that the tree had unwillingly absorbed a good portion of his anger, his pace chanced to an idle walk.

'_I'm here again…'_

He felt his shoulders slump as he rested his forehead on another tree. This was getting old, so old!

'_Why can't I just stop? I'm tired of running back and forward. All I've been doing is going between alphas and temporarily making my blood chill out.'_

He remembered again the vision; hovering between two choices, and yet despite the obvious reasons both presented, he found himself unable to pick.

'_I just…want…to stop.'_

Covering his eyes with his hands, he slowly slipped down the side of the tree. His breathing was still a bit heavier than normal thanks to getting so worked up. He wasn't in trouble yet, but he seriously had to chill out for a while.

'_Just be calm…let it go…let it go…'_

As his ear still stung, he found it so much harder to forget his anger than he wished.

* * *

His breathing was rapid and fierce, he could hear himself sniffing something feverously.

'_Hmm, damn, what got up my nose? I can't even smell anyth…'_

Awareness alerted him to the fact that it wasn't him sniffing.

His eyes snapped open, his hackles raising as eyes hovered just over his face.

His muscles tensed so much it was painful, but he couldn't move beneath the hovering youkai.

"What…what are you…?"

He easily recognised the alpha he'd encountered earlier amongst the eastern plain inus, but why on earth he was there was a mystery; This Mountain was far from his territory!

As the alpha began sniffing over his body, he admitted that it wasn't really a question of why he was there; Inuyasha had never heard him approach, he probably could've killed him if he'd so chose.

As the alpha's scent check reached his thighs, a small part of him almost wished that had been the case.

He kicked out hard, catching the alpha by surprise. He jumped up fast and raised his claws, giving a warning growl.

For whatever reason the youkai had been on the mountain in the first place he didn't know, but he'd obviously decided he wouldn't waste a chance when their paths met.

As expected, the alpha wasn't pleased by the lack of obedience, and he snarled sharply, making the hanyou flinch. He stood tall and proud, earning a frown from Inuyasha, who noted a sheer height difference between them.

The alpha stepped forward, making the beta step back. Whether or not he could take this youkai in a fight was debatable, but this alpha wasn't looking to fight.

Away from the judgement of his pack, he'd clearly resolved to bag himself a new toy.

"Keep away from me or…" Inuyasha threatened, reaching for Tetsaiga.

But the youkai recalled the blade too well, and quickly shifted right into the hanyous personal space.

Shaken from the deep growl that rumbled in the alphas throat, Inuyasha felt frozen, until claws touched lightly against his cheeks. The gentleness behind the grip made him blink in surprise at the youkai.

At least from what he'd seen, the eastern plain inus didn't seem to speak outside of animalistic sounds and body language, but within the hazel eyes, he could see just as much emotion and intelligence as any other youkai he knew.

For whatever reason the dogs of the eastern plains chose not to speak, it was definitely not because they were…as Sesshomaru would put it…primitive.

The youkai was actually regarding him, like checking his faults and assets. Even if only out of lust, he appeared quite fond of the hanyou, whom he suddenly urged backwards.

Inuyasha gasped quietly as the grip on his face firmed, and he was made to move back until he was pressed against a tree.

"Hey! Don't even…!"

Another sharp growl, and he almost bit his tongue as his teeth gritted.

The hold on his face hadn't loosened, but he felt the youkais face move to his neck, a quiet rumble that had to be the dog equivalent of a purr grazed over his skin.

'_What's with this guy?'_

The youkais attitude seemed like some strange mix of the other alphas to touch him.

Not as rough as Sesshomaru, but still more forceful than Takehiko.

He hissed at a short lick on his neck. Was this alpha trying to seduce him? It was as if he was only being as firm as he had to be.

He felt the tongue against his neck again, and a shaky breath left him as a faint tingle travelled down his throat.

'_Maybe this is better?'_

His eyes crept open at the strange option his mind presented him with.

Maybe it was better…to just start over?

He kept saying he was tired of his beta blood right? Why not just let this alpha take what it wanted and get it over with? Sesshomaru had once said the worse effects would diminish once a beta was claimed. Maybe if he was lucky, it would be good enough that he'd even be capable of going back to his friends…

The thought stirred a longing within his chest. Even though he'd barely been on his own at any time, he realised now how lonely this whole thing had made him feel.

And that in turn, stirred another pain.

'_No. What am I thinking? This isn't what I want…'_

He shuddered as the youkai found his way to his chest peeking out from the red material.

Had he no one he cared for…if his lust over ruled the judgement of his heart…maybe the idea wouldn't be so bad.

But whilst the touches slipping lower over his body brought light doses of pleasure, they also left behind a disgusting feeling like some gross residue.

"Stop it…"

The youkai ignored him, having taken favour to the smaller male's stomach.

"I said get off…" He growled, now placing his hands against the alpha's shoulders.

A short growl answered him, but the youkai just proceeded to slip his claws under the hem of his hakama.

'_No, not you…NOT TO YOU!'_

It felt as if something had burst within Inuyasha. A snarl tore from his throat, as his knee rose and slammed into the youkais chest.

The alpha reeled back, clutching his chest and spluttering.

Inuyasha had jumped away, his claws raised and twitching as his hair flared around him. However, just as quickly as the burst of energy had come, it vanished, leaving him feeling a bit light headed.

'_What…what was…?'_

He looked to his hands, then to the youkai.

Against neither Sesshomaru nor Takehiko had he ever been able to resist their advances, or at least not so effectively.

"_An alpha can be as dominant as he wants, but unless the beta chooses him, he can never fully claim them."_

Bakusuis words clicked into his memory. He'd thought they merely referred to a set rule for alphas, but had he meant something much more? Could the rule actually be implanted within instinct?

"If, I don't want them to touch me like that…then…" He whispered.

He was cut off when the youkai growled again, and walked towards him. His fists clenched, and he jumped at the alpha, throwing a punch. It was deflected easily by the speedy demon, but a clawed hand fastened around his wrist, pulling him in closer.

The alpha snarled through his teeth, making Inuyasha shudder again. He gasped and glanced over his shoulder as the youkais free hand suddenly pushed up the back of his kimono, raking over his skin.

"I said…NO!"

Inuyasha pulled against the strong grip, before another burst of heat shot through his body. Without really intending it, his legs suddenly raised up, and kicked hard into the youkais stomach.

His wrist came free, whilst the alpha rolled away across the ground.

This time, the draining of the energy burst left him stumbling a few steps.

'_Not that I'm ungrateful, but I definitely can't keep this up…'_

The youkai was slower to rise this time. Inuyasha got his breathing under control as he watched him get to his feet. The hazel eyes shot to where the hanyou was standing, a frustrated consideration running through them.

The alpha suddenly gave an annoyed snort as he looked away; It seemed he realised he wasn't going to get what he wanted. Inuyasha was about to feel a bit more relaxed, but the youkai suddenly turned in the other direction, and let out a loud howl.

'_Crud.'_

Inuyasha felt his heart bang painfully against his chest; He knew exactly what the alpha was doing.

And he didn't plan to see the results.

* * *

Something stopped him.

A silent warning, like something had stirred all through his body, raising his senses to the extreme.

"My lord?"

Jakens questioning voice barely reached Sesshomaru, and when he did eventually turn around, his gaze moved far beyond his travelling party.

"Sesshomaru Sama, did something happen?" Rin asked.

Her voice was quieter than usual. When her lord had come back without Inuyasha, she hadn't had the courage to ask why, but she already missed the hanyous presence.

Still Sesshomaru didn't respond, not even when he caught the faint echo of howls from somewhere far behind them.

* * *

Inuyasha raced further up the mountain side. He wasn't sure just how far behind him the alpha was, but he didn't intend to find out. The steep slope might slow him down, but it would still make little difference to the speedy demon.

Even worse was knowing the rest of the eastern plain inus were now on their way. They may not have dared cross a borderline on their own, but after hearing their leader's call, there was no way they'd hesitate.

"I won't give him what he wants, so he decides to kill me…how original," He grumbled, jumping up some larger rocks.

He flinched back as a mouldy scent slammed into his nose, but shook it off and kept running.

Just as the forest was beginning to thin, something caught his eye. A cave entrance was hidden fairly well…though not completely…in the mountain side behind a load of bushes.

He knew it couldn't be a good idea. Accompanying the mouldy stench was now a strong musky scent. Despite a lack of any visible signs of life, something definitely lived around here.

But as he heard another howl back down the mountain, he had to hope maybe the strong odours would block out his own.

Covering his mouth and nose, he dashed to the entrance and dived in. He almost choked as the scents seemed to worsen by ten.

Typical…this clearly had to be wherever the creature lived. The scent wasn't old enough for the cave to be abandoned.

He spluttered as the musk brought him to his knees. Something was familiar in the smell, but there were too many different elements that just confused him.

'_Ah crap! I get it now…this isn't the den of just one demon…it must belong to a whole bloody pack!'_

The smell was a combination of many, but belonging to members of the same pack, they were so similar that it was near impossible to pick one from the other.

He curled up on the ground, wrapping his arms around his face, trying to shield his sensitive nose.

He peered an eye over his sleeve as he heard another howl, soon followed by many others.

"I…I can't stay here…"

He almost wasn't sure he could get to his feet. His legs shook beneath his weight, but he couldn't use his arms for balance, they were occupied.

Another short growl that sounded even closer was enough to convince his body to move. He ran deeper into the cave, coughing as the smell got stronger. It wasn't surprising, just annoying.

'_This place's a lot bigger than it looks…'_

"GAH!"

His own cry echoed around him as the ground suddenly slopped so far that had he not been sent rolling down it, he might've thought it had disappeared all-together.

He groaned painfully as he thudded to a stop when the ground levelled out. He tried to raise up, but the second he did, he found his breath taken, and choked loudly.

He couldn't breathe…the air was absolutely saturated first and foremost by alpha stench. It had risen above the mere musk and mould to suppress anything that dare try to act high and mighty here.

Again, his kimono sleeve provided just enough protection that he didn't feel suffocated, but as he crawled further along, his body was giving out on him.

His good ear twitched as he caught muffled sounds, making his stomach clench to realise he wasn't alone. The place he'd tumbled into was dark, but he could see it was a very large open space, and around the base of the walls were strange, deep grooves, almost like sitting areas. Most of them were occupied by women, children or smaller males.

'_Females and beta males?...Oh no…"_

This is why the youkai had been on the mountain in the first place. He was in the chamber of the lead alpha!

The youkai were looking at the intruder questioningly. Those with children held them protectively, whilst some of the beta males shifted a little closer, curious at the presence of one like themselves.

'_Now what? If there even is another way out, I can't see it!'_

Inside the cave, the next growl was as loud as thunder, temporarily deafening any who heard it. Inuyasha felt his muscles tense, and noticed the other betas shrink back, a couple even huddling together for comfort.

He'd felt the effects of an alphas dominance too many times, but it seemed sort of strange to see it affect others to.

His attention was brought back to the entrance as a rumble echoed into the small space. The lead alpha had caught up quite quickly, probably after he realised the hanyou had walked straight into a dead end. He was alone, but other anxious or excited growls could be heard back up the path. No doubt the other alphas were forbidden from entering the chamber, but they did provide a useful blockade should the hanyou try to flee.

Unlike before though, he was moving upon all fours, the animalistic side of his blood leading the way now. As he slowly moved forward, Inuyasha found himself moving back in the exact same fashion, or at least as far as he could before the constant, dominant rumbling forced him back to his stomach. He hid his face again, trying to catch his breath as the alpha came to hover over him.

The youkai lowered his face into the hanyous neck, growling and baring his fangs.

'_I can't move…I've gotta do something, but right now my only options are be raped or be killed…'_

If only the scents weren't choking him. His head was starting to spin from the nauseating mixture, even though the lead alpha's scent dominated all else, it was difficult to pick any…

His eyes slit open slightly, and he glanced to his kimono sleeve, sniffing faintly.

The lead alpha of the eastern plain inus suddenly rose back up and snarled loudly, making all others whimper and shy away. He clenched the hanyous kimono between his fangs and ripped into it, leaving two nasty slices in the smaller males shoulder as he did so.

He went to bite again, when a short whimper from the hanyou made him stop.

Inuyashas body shook gently as his head slowly raised up, just enough to see his eyes and cheeks. The golden orbs were soft and submissive, whilst the pale skin had turned a shy shade of pink.

The alpha looked caught off guard by the suddenly passive beta. Slowly, he lowered his face closer to the one looked up at him, and gave a soft lick to the rosy skin. The hanyou shrunk back slightly, his eyes closing nervously for a second, before looking back up.

The youkai responded with a soft, approving sound. He looked conflicted now that the hanyou had suddenly changed his mind about being cooperative. Was it safe to assume that he wouldn't suddenly lash out again?

A clawed hand found its way to the red hakama, and slowly but firmly, glided along the hanyous thigh. Inuyasha flinched slightly, but just closed his eyes, breathing deeply behind his sleeve. The gentle, submissive sounds escaping him relaxed the alphas instincts. He gave a quiet growl to catch the betas attention, and coaxed him to shift onto his back.

Inuyasha kept his arm over his mouth and nose, even as he felt his kimono pulled open and a heavy weight press down on him. Just like earlier, the dominant male had chosen to become gentler now that he thought he had the other party's full cooperation.

The youkai held Inuyashas sides tightly, his mouth sucking over his abdomen, and though his free hand clenched into the ground, Inuyasha still didn't resist.

A hungry look took over the alpha. He almost ripped the hakama as he pulled them down, and flipped the hanyou back onto his stomach. He was pleased by another whimper from the hanyou.

Inuyasha felt real dread as his hips were pulled up harshly, and a disgusting, wet sensation caressed him in the last place he wanted. But he forced his face back into his sleeve, not allowing his breath to speed up.

'_Just wait, just wait…'_

It hurt his chest so much to keep his breaths slow and deep, almost to the point that he wanted to give a pained cry. However, he knew he had to keep it up, because he could already sense the change that was happening.

To one who could see the alphas face, he might seem as if he had gone off the edge. In the small time he had been presented with what he wanted, all but the tiniest per cent of his control had been lost to his instincts.

Inuyasha heard the rustling of clothes, before he felt the pressure from behind he'd been waiting for.

As the lustful breath of the alpha drifted by his ear, his eyes shot open.

The instinct to force away an unwanted alpha had been building up inside him the whole time, and the struggle to keep it at bay almost seemed a new kind of impossible. Now though, Inuyasha invited all that energy to let loose at once.

A viscous snarl broke free of his throat, as he yanked himself free of the dominant grip, and swung a powerful blow to the alpha's face. Far too deep into his instincts, the alpha was sent rolling across the ground, where he laid sprawled and dazed.

Inuyasha was upon him almost immediately, jumping and landing with both feet straight onto his opponent's crotch. It was completely unlike him to strike a males most sensitive spot, not because he was also a male, but because he just found it dumb and kind of weak…a move that should only be used if fighting WASN'T an option.

Much to the annoyance of his pride though, this WAS one of those situations, and tempted as he may be, getting out of the cave was more important than fighting his molester.

The alpha have given a strangled gasp of pain, and remained still, like he was struggling to catch up with what had happened.

Inuyasha was still furious. He pulled Tetsaiga from its sheath, and pointed it at the youkai.

His ears twitched in an anxious way, trying to alert him to something. He was so angry though, that it wasn't until they twitched again, that he finally took note of the sound begging for his attention. Dark though it still was, his eyes met the terrified expressions of those in the cave. Every last eye was upon the scene before them.

Horror trickled slowly over his heart; Children were crying, their mothers tried to shield their eyes, and it finally struck him that they had seen EVERYTHING.

He wasn't certain when exactly he'd raised Tetsaiga over his head, but now he carefully lowered it, and glared at the alpha.

Bakusui…Kunio…Koga…Arata…even Sesshomaru and Takehiko…he'd seen the struggle alphas were put through. Their blood was just as potent as a beta's. It was like a toxin that spread through every nerve in their body, forcing their will and actions into some instinctive decision they didn't necessarily understand or agree with.

He understood all too well the struggle taking place on the alphas face, for only his kimono sleeve and a memory had protected him from either succumbing to the lust, or from attacking the alpha whilst he still had his senses;

_"The name's Bakusui, but just Baku for short. I help teach the younger children here. As you can see, today we've been learning to pick out one particular scent from the many in the air around us. I'm sure you understand how important that is in everyday life."_

_"I'd forgotten how hard that was..."_

_"Hm, it's one of those things that comes with time and practice, but once your memory locks in a scent, it's easy to sniff it out."_

He recalled watching the way Baku had taught the children how vital their senses were to them. It wasn't merely a case of being able to catch scents, but being able to recognise them, and focus on them.

Upon his kimono sleeve, he could faintly make out the scent of his brother. Sesshomarus strong odour lingered within the fire rat fur, subtle against the putrid cave, but after forcing himself to focus upon it solely, his mind felt clear enough to keep what control it needed over his body.

After all, the pull of his blood alpha would always over rule any other.

"We can both do a whole lot better than this. I hope you have some idea what you've just done to your pack. If you're as intelligent as I believed you to be before, then learn to prove it!"

Inuyasha swiped his blade out fast, making every youkai in the cave gasp, snarl or yelp.

The leader gave a pained growl and cringed. However, he soon realised that the pain was limited to a small spot on his face. The message spelt out the hanyous message well; He'd forgive this time, but not again.

Inuyasha kept his blade pointed as he used his free hand to pull his hakama back up, and fumbled to straighten his kimono. All the time his eyes burnt like mad, but he wouldn't let a single youkai there see the pain. He gave a last snarl at the alpha, before backing up to the entrance. The alpha pushed up to his elbows, but otherwise didn't make a move. Only when he felt the ground slope up, did Inuyasha dare to turn his back, and run up the hill.

The other youkais were waiting there, looked confused, not one sure of what was even happening.

The second they saw the hanyou, snarls and growls echoed painfully loud in the confined space. They moved towards him until he raised his blade, and they saw the trickle of blood coating the tip.

They all looked furious, but now they had to question the hanyous strength. Not only had he come back from where he should've been trapped, but there was no sign of their alpha except for the blood on the huge blade.

Inuyasha didn't need to be part of a pack to know that without their leader, chaos and confusion would render them helpless…at least for now.

"Don't try it…" He warned one who stepped forward.

The youkai quickly stepped back, and Inuyasha slowly shifted through the group, and out the exit. Just like before, he didn't dare turn his back until he was truly out of their reach.

The second he was, he bolted down the mountain. This current delay in reaction from the eastern plain inus would only last as long as it took their alpha to recover; Best to get as far away from the chamber as he could WHILST he could.

He allowed himself to slow when he felt the ground begin to flatten out. Although he could still faintly catch the youkai scent, it only drifted through on the breeze, it didn't mark the area.

With that knowledge in mind, he felt a wave of relaxation rush through his body. The tension lifted away, but left a heavy ache in his muscles. Now that he wasn't fighting back an alpha, his beta blood wove its way into his joints, raising his breathing and making it difficult to walk.

"Come on…you can relax when you get somewhere a bit better than this…"

The last of the descent was painful thanks to the rugged landscape, which in normal circumstances would've likely been a pretty fun playground for a youkai.

He stumbled when he finally reached the bottom, and threw out Tetsaiga to catch himself. His body refused to go another step. Everything was finally catching up with him, and his hand rose to his mouth as he tried not to yell out.

His body still felt repulsive from the touches of the alpha. What he'd experienced left him feeling humiliated.

All those youkai…even children…seeing him like that…

His knees caved under him, and he let his head hang as tears spilt down his face. His hands remained upon the handle, as if letting go would be letting go of the last of his strength.

Not even when Sesshomaru had first touched him had he felt THIS sickened. No he hadn't wanted what his brother had given him…not at the time at least…regardless of what his blood said. But somehow this youkai had felt so much more forceful. The proof was in this new reaction he'd felt. If his body had rejected anyone besides Sesshomaru, he'd put it down to the youkai being his blood beta, but then why had it never happened with Takehiko?

Vice Versa, if it had happened because he truly didn't want to be touched by the strange alpha, then why had Sesshomaru been able to? He'd always run…or tried to…when Sesshomaru had made a move.

His heart was beginning to make him feel sick, but he didn't cry for very long, perhaps five minutes at most. The short moment of weakness was more of a breather after a race than an actual break down.

"Inuyasha?"

The whisper broke the tranquillity of the wind, and he had to blink a few times before he even believed he'd heard it.

"R…Rin?" He peered up.

He barely saw the girls face before she was on him, hugging him almost too tightly.

"Inuyasha sama! I was worried about you!"

"Rin? You should be long gone from here. I thought you went in the other direction…"

"We did for a while," Rin answered as she pulled back, "When Sesshomaru sama returned without you, I thought you must've fought again."

"We did, but don't worry about that now," Inuyasha chuckled dryly, pushing himself to his feet.

The five minute rest had helped, and once his balance was ready to cooperate, he re-sheathed Tetsaiga.

"Come on."

He took her hand and began walking a long side her. The air was steadier down here, but he could now catch a familiar scent that made his sore ear twitch painfully.

"Hey, thanks."

"Nani?"

"I mean thanks for coming after me. I don't know how the heck you convinced Sesshomaru, but then I guess he'd do anything to make you happy."

Rin tilted her head.

"Do you really think Sesshomaru Sama came for me?"

"Yeah. I mean hell, if you hadn't noticed, he kinda adores ya. Though I gotta admit I'm surprised he'd come back for me even when it was you asking."

"Asking him what?"

The hanyou paused and raised an eyebrow at the child.

"You asked him to come find me, right?"

"No. I mean I wanted to, but Sesshomaru Sama seemed really angry, so I didn't want to bother him. I'm sorry, should I have?"

The little girl looked confused when the hanyou just gave a blank expression, his gaze not really on her.

"Inuyasha?" She tugged his sleeve a bit.

"Huh? Oh, no…no it's fine," He snapped out of his daze.

He released her hand as he hid his own in his kimono sleeve, but continued to walk by her.

"So…what did happen?"

"I'm not sure. We were just walking, when Sesshomaru Sama just stopped. He kept looking back at where we'd come from, and then suddenly started going back. Ah Un had a really hard time keeping up with him, he was so fast."

Inuyasha knew what must've stopped Sesshomaru. Rins ears would've never been able to pick up the howls of the inu youkais from so far away, but to his brother, it would've been no difficult task.

Sesshomaru…had come back for him…of his own free choice?

"My lord!"

Rin speed up and ran ahead, whilst Inuyasha stopped.

Jaken was telling Rin off for running ahead or something, whilst she just hugged Ah Un. In the shadows a fair way back, stood his older brother.

The youkai just stared at him silently, his face unreadable. The look would normally have the hanyou on edge, ready to quip back with some retort the second the alpha spoke.

Instead, he just found himself blinking, and glancing away. It wasn't that his anger wasn't there…more like…he really didn't WANT to feel angry.

_"Regardless of what it may mean to myself or anyone else…regardless of anything that has happened between you…the fact remains that Sesshomaru and yourself are brothers."_

_"How can two brothers feel so opposed to each other?"_

_'__Are you…Niisan?'_

_'__You're nothing but a filthy hanyou, don't bother thinking you'll ever be worth anyone's concern!'_

Those words had led his feelings his whole life. He'd accepted that he was unwanted, and chosen to hate his brother as much as he felt hated in return.

But…

_"Don't say that Inuyasha. It's sad that you don't get along, but at least you know your brother…"_

_"Still, it almost seems pointless, since he doesn't think of me as a brother…"_

_"Maybe he does…"_

_"What?"_

_"There's plenty of brothers in the world who don't get along, and can't talk without getting at each other's throats. It doesn't mean that they don't care about each other, just that they're unsure how to communicate."_

Both the conversations with Takehiko and Bakusui filled his mind. He recalled the time Sesshomaru had lost himself to the lust of his alpha blood. He'd said he could pull back if he chose to, but was that really the case?

If he…a beta…was physically capable of rejecting an alpha he didn't like, then could the same be said about an alpha?

When they'd both realised how far they'd been about to go, they'd flinched away sharply…

He'd thought it was just a normal reaction…maybe their personal conflict had suddenly pushed them away…?

'_Every fight…every angry word…I don't want to admit it, but it's all because of what happened when I was a kid. Why am I only realising this now? I convinced myself that I hated him, but beyond that moment of hurt, if I let just that one thing go…would I still…?'_

"Hanyou."

He heard himself gasp as his head shot up. He became aware that one hand was shielding his face.

Sesshomaru was looking back at him, and when he didn't speak, Inuyasha cautiously moved closer.

His heart cringed as the memory of meeting his brother for the first time flashed past his vision. He felt like that small child again, lost and hoping that maybe…maybe…

'_Do I really…?'_

"Why were you near that alpha when you knew this would happen?"

"I was just exploring the mountain, I didn't know they had a cave up here. It's not even on their land."

"This particular piece of land belongs to no one, so clearly he took advantage of that. He tried to claim you, didn't he?"

Inuyasha flinched and glanced away. Sesshomaru was watching his reactions too carefully.

"And you actually rejected him?"

"My body did."

"Hm. So you're blood intervened for once. And just how did you fair against him?"

"What?"

"You entered his den. If you didn't submit, you should've been killed. Yet here you are."

Inuyasha felt his body tense again; He really needed to stop.

"I…faked submitting, then struck him down when he lost control to his alpha blood."

Sesshomaru stopped so suddenly that it took Inuyasha a second to realise. He felt himself shrink back from the look he was given.

"You _faked _submitting?"

"I didn't want to…I just didn't know how else to get out of there…" The hanyou diverted his gaze, feeling his cheeks warm ever so slightly.

"That is hardly the point, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha didn't like to back down against his brother, but his feet moved before his mind did, and he quickly found himself backed against a tree.

"What I fail to understand, is how exactly you _faked _submission. If you didn't succumb to his alpha scent, then your physical rejections should've worn you out beyond the point of resistance."

As the gold eyes bore into his own, Inuyasha felt like anything he may try to hide was being dragged to the surface. He fought to keep the answer locked away, but his mistake came when he instinctively hid his arm behind his back.

"Let go!" He half growled when Sesshomaru grabbed the culprit arm.

Sesshomaru sent him a short warning growl in return, before returning his attention to the red material. His eyes narrowing, he leant close enough to smell the mix of scents upon it.

Inuyasha couldn't do this…the youkai was too close…and after everything he'd just been through…

Sesshomarus deep breathing suddenly halted. His eyes returned to the hanyou, cold and calculating, not allowing the younger male to know if he'd worked it out or not.

Inuyashas breath got caught in his throat when he noticed a peak in the alpha's scent…he was intentionally raising it!

Choking for a moment, he covered his face with his free arm, focusing instead on the scents there. He chose the revolting scent of wet earth, and let it fill him.

The alpha scent was still very much there, but after about ten seconds, Inuyasha suddenly glared at Sesshomaru and yanked his arm free. He jumped away, stumbling to his knees, but keeping his eyes on his brother.

Sesshomaru stood tall, tilting his head in an almost mocking way. But his eyes lacked the same emotion.

"Rin, turn around and cover your ears."

"Sesshomaru sama?"

Inuyasha shrunk back in shock. He gave the youkai a _'you can't be serious'_ expression as he moved closer, to which Sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow.

The look seemed out of place on him, though his intimidating aura hadn't decreased at all.

"Do as you're told Rin," Sesshomaru said firmly when the child hesitated.

"Y-yes my lord," Rin quickly turned her back and blocked her ears.

Sesshomaru hadn't shifted his gaze once, and now Inuyasha felt he couldn't look away as the youkai grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him back against another tree.

"Are you insane? She could easily turn around!" He hissed.

"She won't," Sesshomaru stated, before pressing his mouth hard over Inuyashas.

His lips burned furiously, daring him to resist any longer. A hungry growl fought to break free of his throat, but he refused it passage.

He'd had a bad enough day, he wasn't going to just give in to his pain in the ass bro…

As Inuyasha felt touches across his stomach, he carefully peered up at the youkai.

Even though he wasn't necessarily in the mood for it right now, his body showed no rejection to Sesshomaru. It never had, by his liking or not.

'_He's a jerk. He's never treated me like a brother, but even so…'_

Their lips separated, and Inuyasha instinctively turned his head so Sesshomaru could reach his neck. The clawed hand moved from his stomach to his groin, making it near impossible to keep quiet.

'_Are you…Niisan?'_

That one memory held so much pain.

'_I don't know if I can…but…if I let it go, just that one thing, is it possible that passed all the anger…could I actually…?'_

"You finally learnt to resist an alpha's scent, though your physical endurance could use some work."

"Pardon me if my personal best is a week."

Sesshomaru paused. The sarcasm in the reply was evident, but the lack of anger behind it seemed almost alien coming from the hanyou.

As he pulled back a bit, Inuyasha looked around and slammed his mouth against the youkais.

"Just what are you trying now otouto?" Sesshomaru grumbled, pushing him back.

But Inuyasha leant forward again, looking straight at the youkai. His words barely made it past his lips;

"To let go…"

"Louder hanyou," Sesshomaru warned, his grip tightening on the smaller males shoulder.

"I said just do it," Inuyasha sighed, lowering his gaze, "Neither of us are really in the mood. And besides, your damn sidekick is getting annoying."

Justifying the hanyous words, Jaken stood frozen where he was, his mouth still hanging open from when Sesshomaru had kissed Inuyasha.

'_Sesshomaru sama! How could he…what is…with the filthy hanyou? Something must be amiss here. My lord would never touch Inuyasha in such a manner, even if the hanyou is a beta!'_

He only felt more shocked and angry when Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha against the tree, and pushed his hand down the back of the red hakama, causing Inuyasha to grit his teeth to hide a shaky gasp.

"Jaken sama, could you let me know when it's ok to look again?" Rin suddenly asked, glancing to the imp.

"Uh! N-not just yet Rin!" Jaken panicked, and threw his hands over her eyes.

Sesshomaru gave a quiet growl as his hand moved over the hanyous backside, and found the skin to be wet.

"Did he?"

"N…no, it was his tongue…" Inuyasha admitted shamefully, hiding his face in Sesshomarus shoulder, "…he tried to, but I…"

The hanyou felt his breath get stuck in his throat as a small, but unexpected pain shot threw him.

Sesshomarus finger…it had…!

A small, defensive growl slipped free; He wasn't sure if he genuinely didn't like it, or if it was merely the short pain that came with the feeling.

Sesshomaru didn't push him away. Instead he kissed him again and pushed their groins together, making the hanyou moan quietly into his mouth.

Inuyashas hands shakily found their way to the white kimono and gripped tightly as his body relaxed into total submission, whilst Sesshomaru calmly rose into dominance.

He firmly pulled the hanyous head back, and kissed between his neck and collar bone.

Inuyasha choked back another gasp and stared to the sky.

'_No doubt about it. That filthy half breed has done something to my master. This is just so…so…' _Jaken gripped the Nintoujou furiously, making the wood creak beneath his fingers.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha deeply again, now holding him in place as he grinded against him, almost making the imp gag in horror. The silver haired men exchanged growls and whimpers quite fevourously, until Inuyasha suddenly went rigid, and Sesshomaru kept their mouths firmly sealed together, not releasing the hanyou until he relaxed once more.

Inuyasha gasped deeply when he was finally allowed to breathe, and tried to steady his breaths to stop his head spinning.

"I trust you can walk properly now?" A gruff whisper came from in front of him as the pressure lifted from his body.

His vision was still a bit blurry, but he gave a silent nod, and carefully moved to find his balance. He was a little tired, but his body didn't feel heavy now, and his strength was returning fast.

"Rin, let's go!" Sesshomaru called loud enough for the girl to notice.

She glanced around carefully to make sure she'd heard correctly, then took after her master as he moved away. Inuyasha calmly gave some space before he followed. It wasn't as much as usual, but if Sesshomaru noticed…which no doubt he did…he didn't say anything.

For once, it was Jaken who trailed at the back, glaring daggers at Inuyashas back.

"Damn hanyou…I won't let you get away with tainting my masters reputation!"

Inuyashas ear twitched and he glanced over his shoulder. He noticed the death glares, but thought nothing of the mumble; it hadn't been loud enough for him to make sense of it.

As the hanyou turned away, Jaken grabbed a rock, and tossed it in the air a few times.

"Take this hanyou!"

He threw the rock straight at the back of Inuyashas head. This time however, when Inuyashas ear twitched, he didn't ignore what he heard or sensed.

He easily ducked clean out of the way of the rock, which continued straight on to hit Sesshomaru in the shoulder.

The knock would've been less than a mosquito bite to the youkai. But none the less, he stopped dead in his tracks.

At first Inuyasha had glared to Jaken questioningly, but as the youkai slowly glared over his shoulder, he felt himself quiver even though he wasn't the one who had to be afraid.

"S-s-s-Sesshomaru s-s-sama…I…I…" Jakens voice cracked worse than thin ice, "Please forgive me m-my lord…I-I…"

He glanced to the hanyou then, and decided to try and turn things in his favour.

"I tried to stop the foolish hanyou, but he was too fast for me. Forgive my slow reactions my lord."

"What?" Inuyasha snarled, standing straight, "You little…!"

"You better beg forgiveness half breed! Not that you deserve it from my master!"

Jaken swung the Nintoujou at Inuyashas head. The hanyou ducked again, but it clipped the edge of his injured ear. It still wasn't better from earlier. He winced and lightly covered the sensitive ear.

"Inuyasha."

He looked around as Sesshomaru came up behind him, and suddenly pulled him back up. Jaken looked pleased with himself, until the youkai pulled Inuyashas hand away, and trailed the tip of his tongue along the edge of the injured ear.

Inuyasha shivered with a startled expression. Damn did that tickle like crazy!

The expression changed however when Sesshomaru lingered by his ear, whilst his other one twitched in interest.

The brothers stood like that for a moment, before suddenly pulling away, Inuyasha pouting whilst Sesshomaru took the lead again.

"Hey, imp," He turned to Jaken, "I suppose you want to know what your lord said to me?"

"Indeed," The imp replied smugly.

"He said…"

Inuyasha suddenly raised his fist and brought it down hard on Jakens head, making him face plant the ground.

"…to tell you, not to think of him as a fool."

He grabbed the small youkai out of the ground, frowning as he was knocked out.

"Even I could've told you that…baka," He whispered, and slung Jaken over his shoulder.

He grabbed the staff and continued after his brother.

"Sesshomaru sama, is everything alright?" Rin asked, still confused about what was even going on.

"Everything is fine Rin," The youkai answered almost routinely.

He glanced back to Inuyasha, who seemed more relaxed than usual. When he gazed up, he didn't glare like normal at the youkai, and there was no anger in his motion when he turned his attention elsewhere. His ears twitched here and there, and his nose vaguely sniffed at the air, not so much looking for something as simply seeing what was present.

"Keep in mind hanyou, I will not back track like this again. Wander off again, and you'll have to find your own way back."

Inuyashas eyebrows bent slightly, but he just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ok."

Obvious or not, the calmness of the reply left the youkai unsure even how to react.

* * *

_So happy to get this done._

_As always, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes...I've stayed up late to remove all the ones that I could, I just hope I found the majority at least :P_

_btw, don't fear any Takehiko fans...I'm hoping to bring him back in next chapter (if not, then straight after in the following chapter...depends how the next one turns out...sorry ^^')._

_Alright, so of course I will be working on this again asap, but I've got a very difficult section to work on in my other fanfiction, which I've put off for far too long already, so I'm afraid my attention will be turning there for sometime...plus I have another one shot to finish prior. Hence, I won't be getting back to this for a bit...but then that's nothing new with my fanfics XD...non the less, I've never abandoned one so far, and won't start now! (I love them way too much XD)_

_Heh heh...ok, I'm getting silly, which means I'm getting very tired...so enough ranting from me. I hope this chapter was worth it, and I will update asap._

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!_


	15. Can't you?

_A thousand apologies and more for the wait. I told myself I'd never take so long to update a fanfic, and I broke that promise...so I apologise to everyone who's waited all this time :(...some of my excuses were valid, others admittedly were not..._

_With that out of the way...ladies and gentlemen, Inuyasha fans of all ages..._

_...anyone curious as to where I got the title of this story from? ;)...'cause you're about to find out! After all this time, I've finally reached the point that started this whole fanfiction...the one small idea that sparked it...for that reason, this chapter is a little important to me...I just hope it's turned out alright._

Anyway, that's enough from me...please enjoy! Again, thanks for the wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, only the plot for this fanfiction, and any previously mentioned characters.

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Can't you…?**_

Metal upon metal sent a shrill screech through the air, either scaring off animals, or making them give their own sounds of protest as their ears rang.

Truth be told though, few critters were still lingering in the area, since the noise had been going on for most of the morning.

Inuyasha grunted from the effort of pushing Tetsaiga against the force opposing it.

"I wouldn't dare think of giving up if I were you, hanyou," Sesshomaru warned over the edge of Tokiji.

"Oh sorry, did it look like I was planning to?" Inuyasha growled back.

He grunted as his nose was suddenly bombarded by the alpha's scent.

"Te…me…"

"Wrong answer hanyou," Sesshomaru growled, and pushed hard enough to make his brother move back.

Inuyasha bared his fangs, but forced quiet over himself. He grasped the first smell that managed to sneak past the alpha scent; some meat that Rin was cooking. He let it absorb him…it was delicious…still a little raw, but well on its way to being ready…

The hanyou snarled and pushed back against Sesshomaru.

The youkai was pushed back about a metre or so, but was quick to correct that.

He was well accustomed to holding Tokiji with one hand, thus his other was free to stretch out as the green whip glowed into view.

Inuyasha gasped and jumped away, leaning back to avoid the tip of the whip as it lashed past.

He regained his balance and flipped back to put more distance between them.

"You take too long to focus hanyou, and you always pick the obvious scents!"

"And how would you know what scent I chose?"

Dissolving the whip, Sesshomaru casually touched the tips of his fingers to the edge of his mouth.

Blinking at the gesture, Inuyasha hesitantly raised a hand to touch his own mouth.

"What the…? Ah Crud…"

The meat really did smell delicious, to the point that he was drooling!

In an instant, Sesshomarus whip had returned, and came around at him. Tetsaiga blocked the blow, but not the force behind it, leaving Inuyasha to stumble back.

"Concentrate Inuyasha!"

"Urasai!"

Rin watched from her perch upon a rock as the brothers continued battling as they had been for hours.

She had no idea what had changed, but ever since that fight between the brothers, Sesshomaru had taken to springing fights on Inuyasha, and to his disdain, the hanyou was never given a choice in the matter; it was fight, or risk having his head cut off.

At first it had been pretty one sided in Sesshomarus favour, but with each day that passed, Inuyashas focus…unbeknown to him…was getting stronger. It was no longer a close call when Sesshomaru turned mid walk to slash at him; he was always ready to either dodge or block.

He kept up with his brother a lot better, and almost never fell for any trick Sesshomaru used to make sure he didn't gain the same fault as that of the eastern plain inu youkai.

Rin was quietly happy to see that they weren't fighting for real. Sure it was too much to say they got along, but besides the regular bicker, they'd been pretty placid around one another.

Her only concern came during the couple of times she'd been ordered to stay with Jaken whilst the brothers disappeared for around an hour or so.

She hoped they weren't leaving just to avoid fighting in front of her. She'd tried asking Jaken about it, but any time she did, the imp just acted weird and stated…annoyingly loud…that he didn't know.

A flash of red and white brought her focus back to the here and now, as Inuyasha was sent flying past her.

He managed to flip and land in a crouch, but barely raised Tetsaiga in time to block Tokiji.

"On your feet Inuyasha, and this time you'd better use the scent of something even I can't see!"

"That's not fair…!"

OOPS!

Inuyasha could've bitten his own tongue off; hadn't he made _that _mistake enough times yet?

Sesshomaru growled deeply and released another dose of alpha scent.

Any time Inuyasha complained or called something unfair, the youkai only made things much harder. It was getting easier to focus on individual smells, but under pressure like he was right now, it was hard to focus on anything beyond his initial range of sight.

Past the alpha scent…past the cooking meat and individual odours of each travelling companion…even beyond the natural smells around them…

'_Come on…come on…'_

A scent touched the tip of his nose, a sweet fragrance so faint it vanished before he grasped it.

'_Damn it! Come back!'_

Sesshomaru wasn't relenting in the pressure, and his rising scent indicated his impatience.

The gentle breeze grazed past again, and this time Inuyasha scrambled to catch the smell before it could get away. It wavered in his clutches like a fish from the stream, but he wouldn't let it go.

Something sweet…fruit…peaches?

"I told you to focus hanyou!" Sesshomaru yelled.

He lifted Tokiji to prepare for a more powerful strike.

A snarl ripped itself from Inuyashas throat. He glared furiously up at the youkai, and took advantage of the opening presented to him.

Already crouching, he sprung straight into Sesshomaru, knocking the powerful male right off his feet.

Sesshomaru was clearly caught off guard, but he snarled in return and gripped the back of Inuyashas kimono before he had the chance to move away. He swung the hanyou around, so when they landed, it was Inuyasha who wound up underneath.

The beta had been ready though, and had pulled his legs up before Sesshomarus weight could come down on him. He kicked the alpha right up over his head, and used the same momentum to push himself up, flipping over back onto his feet.

Faster than he could turn though, he found Tokiji resting beneath his chin, the blunt side pushing up to threaten to block his air flow.

Despite a growl, and great desire to keep fighting, Inuyasha quickly halted; this was Sesshomarus way of saying they were finished, and he'd already learnt the hard way that the alphas word was final.

Sesshomaru slowly drew the blade away, and Inuyasha breathed out heavily.

"Better, but still too slow," Sesshomaru muttered as he walked away.

"Yeah yeah," Inuyasha grumbled back.

He knew that had almost been a compliment coming from Sesshomaru, but this was still getting annoying.

"I'm not doing that bad for a beta seeing as I've only been one for a few weeks."

"Most betas learn what they need in their_ first_ week."

"Sheesh…excuse me. If you hadn't noticed, my time as a beta hasn't exactly been very organised."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Sure you want me to answer that?"

Sesshomaru swung around to glare at Inuyasha, who just frowned back. A few quiet growls of frustration left them both, but they soon turned away from each other again.

"It's really nice, isn't it Jaken Sama?" Rin spoke randomly with a calm smile.

"What is?" Jaken grumbled.

"That Sesshomaru sama and Inuyasha sama are no longer fighting."

"What're you talking about? Did you just miss what happened all morning?" Jaken almost yelled.

"Yeah but, they were just training together."

"And what about that argument just now? You don't consider THAT fighting?"

"No, they were just bickering. That's what brothers do," Rin answered, her smile only growing.

Jaken just sighed heavily, hanging his head.

'_This girl's cheerful attitude is truly wearing sometimes…'_

Inuyashas ears flickered as he looked up to a tree, before suddenly springing up into the branches. He disappeared behind the leaves, but there was a quick commotion out of sight, along with a few screeches, before the hanyou dropped back down into view.

"In…Inuyasha…?" Rin stuttered as he strolled back over with a large, dead bird held over his shoulder, "Did, you just kill that?"

"You wanna eat tonight don't cha?" Inuyasha replied almost blankly.

"Oh, yes, of course."

Inuyasha gave a shrug and continued after Sesshomaru. Not five minutes later though, he sniffed the air, and suddenly threw the dead bird at Rin. The child squealed as the hanyou took off through the trees, and soon, another poor creature could be heard meeting its fate.

When he returned, a full grown serow was wrapped over his shoulders.

"Are you quite done?" Sesshomaru spoke without looking around.

"Yeah yeah, I just wasn't gonna give this up," Inuyasha was almost in line with his brother now, only keeping a few feet behind him, "Hey Sesshomaru, those eastern plain inus…does only the lead alpha have short hair?"

More surprising than the training, were the random lessons the alpha sometimes gave the beta. Inuyasha never bombarded him with questions or anything, only an occasional query, but it was still amazing that Sesshomaru was rarely bothered about answering.

"Yes. Cutting their hair is an act of leadership, and it said that once cut, the hair slowly turns gold."

"I guess that's why he was the only one with blonde hair. Would it change back if he grew it out?"

"One would think."

Inuyasha left his question there. He seemed to have learnt fast not to drag his questions out, for which he thanked that he never really had any desire to.

He fell back into a quiet pace, however, his eyes turned up to the branch of an apple tree that was hanging over the path.

Before he could even think about it, Sesshomaru struck out with his green whip, cutting the branch clean off. He scooped up an apple as he stepped over the severed tree limb, whilst Inuyasha bent to grab one.

"Hey, grab a couple of these ok?" He called back to Rin and Jaken after shoving a few inside his kimono.

"And just why should we…"Jaken began.

"Hai, Inuyasha sama!" Rin answered, her happy mood returning.

She shoved the bird into Jakens arms, making him tumble over, whilst she collected as many apples as she could carry.

'_Sesshomaru Sama defends the damn half breed once, and now he thinks he can boss us around, as if he were equal to my master! Yet…Sesshomaru Sama barely stops him for it. Things have truly gotten out of hand,'_ Jaken sighed inwardly, hanging his head once again.

* * *

The fire heated the air around them, making sleep very comfortable.

Not a scrap of food had been left, and with full bellies, they all barely moved in their slumber.

Inuyasha had resumed his usual sleeping position; sitting against a tree with Tetsaiga wrapped loosely in his arms.

He was just as deeply asleep as the others, but a sharp flick to his ear made him gasp awake. He held the sore ear, glaring daggers at Sesshomaru, who stood next to him.

The youkai just met his gaze, before moving away.

Pissed that he'd been disturbed, Inuyasha grudgingly got up and followed, passing a short glance back to the others.

Ah Un was the only one to stir. The creature glanced briefly around to them, but soon fell back asleep.

* * *

The contrasting heat of his body, and the coolness of the water were making him shiver.

Inuyasha bit back a moan, turning his face into the grass along the bank.

Sesshomaru hunched over him, an arm placed on either side of the smaller body.

"Kuso…" Inuyasha groaned.

"Can't handle it, otouto?" Sesshomaru smirked in his ear, "You want it badly don't you? Well I'm not going to stick it in."

"I don't WANT you to stick it in!" Inuyasha growled, though he failed to hide the hitch of panic, "You're the one who woke _me _up, remember?"

The tip of Sesshomarus tongue trailed along the edge of his ear, before fangs nipped ever so lightly on the tip.

"Are you complaining?"

"N-no…" Inuyasha tried to beat another groan, "But I didn't…I didn't need to do this tonight!"

He hid his face again. Beneath the water, Sesshomarus member was between his legs, rubbing against his own.

"Either way hanyou, you're too far gone now…" Sesshomaru whispered, his voice turning serious again.

"Yeah and what about you? Is having me around all the time too much for ya?"

The hanyou flinched as claws dug into his thigh a bit.

"That's a given, Inuyasha. You somehow excel in causing irritation."

"And you're just a professional asshole! If you're gonna be like that, you can get off me right now!"

Sesshomarus fangs were resting upon Inuyashas shoulder, whilst a hand slipped down to his backside, causing the hanyou to flinch sharply at the touch to his entrance.

"Ya…yamero!"

Taking a deep breath of the scent of fresh grass, he suddenly snarled and flipped around, pushing Sesshomaru back.

"Unless you're actually gonna do it, then don't tease me!"

It took a moment, but when Inuyasha realised what he'd just said, he didn't dare raise his eyes.

He could feel Sesshomaru smirking again, and grumbled as he blushed and pushed him back again.

But the youkai didn't take it this time, and grabbed Inuyashas wrists. He shoved the hanyou right out of the water and onto his back, quickly pinning him with his own weight.

This time their eyes did meet; arrogance meeting defiance.

"Admit to it, hanyou," Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha just turned redder and glanced away.

"Not exactly much left to admit to is there?" He grumbled, his temper dropping.

Whatever the youkai had expected to hear, it wasn't that. He frowned again, and suddenly grinded hard against Inuyasha.

The hanyou gasped out hard, and had to struggle for a moment to catch his breath as his heart rate picked up.

"Say it hanyou…" Sesshomaru whispered close to his neck, "…say that you want this, and that you want it from me."

Inuyasha shuddered, pulling an arm free to wrap around the males shoulder for support.

"If I say it…" He breathed, "…what'll you do?"

Sesshomarus actions didn't stop, but they did slow a little as if he were contemplating the words.

"I'm not saying what you wanna hear…until you tell me what I wanna hear, and that's what your reaction will be…" Inuyasha breathed heavily.

Sesshomaru kept silent, his eyes open and blank as he kept his face in the hanyous neck.

He suddenly gave another hard grind against Inuyasha, making him moan loudly.

Inuyasha rested back against the grass, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, and so stuck with enjoying what he could.

Sesshomaru raised his body, deep, dominant growls rumbling from his chest. His claws dug into the hanyous hips, earning gasps but not complaints.

Inuyasha bit his lip, trying desperately to hold on. He wanted to wait until Sesshomaru was ready as well, but much to his displeasure, the youkai gave no clue as to how close he was.

He squirmed and whimpered as control slipped away, and his back suddenly arched up, his head right back as a fierce howl burst free of his throat.

Sesshomarus eyes narrowed as the sound rang in his ears, and his pace sped up at the sudden wetness between their bodies. Thirty seconds later, his own body arched, a furious howl aimed for the moon itself.

Inuyasha was already panting as he felt his brothers cum over his body. He looked up to Sesshomaru as he rested upon the hanyous hips. Not in all their battles did his sheer strength seem so clear. And it wasn't just his physical power; the way he held himself, the calm, always knowing look in his eyes as he turned his gaze down, his mere aura…

Sesshomaru deserved the title of alpha, and not because he was too proud to be anything else.

'_Why do I think that maybe I knew what he was when I first met him? I was only a kid, far away from becoming a beta…but…when I saw him, I thought I felt something. I thought it was just the connection of being his brother…of knowing someone in my family was still alive. Now I don't know…'_

The youkai watched the hanyou beneath him. His cheeks were burning red, his eyes soft and lust filled, but his mind was away somewhere in thought. The golden eyes drifted closed, every part of his attention on whatever he was thinking.

It was hard to say if he'd ever seen the hanyou this calm outside of sleep, but right now, he almost seemed too peaceful for the youkai.

Sesshomaru lowered his face back against the pale neck beneath, running his mouth and fangs over it, before he pulled the hanyou up and dragged him back into the water. He turned him to face the bank and pushed him to lean over.

Inuyashas only hesitation was in waiting to see what his brother wanted him to do. He moaned slightly as a knee eased his legs apart, whilst the larger body curled around him.

"Sessh…" He whispered, practically sinking into the grass.

Hot breaths in his ear made him shiver. Skin slid against skin, smoothened by water and sweat. Clawed fingers traced the creases and dips of his muscles, wracking the younger with shivers, though he held still otherwise.

Sesshomaru resumed his original position, grinding against Inuyasha from behind. The hanyou glanced to the long hair of his brother as it tickled his hand. He found himself fiddling with it almost curiously. It was perhaps only a little courser than his own, but perhaps that better suited the alpha.

He nuzzled it lightly, before shifting a bit.

Sesshomarus eyes shot open as he felt a strange touch to the side of his arm, and found Inuyasha nuzzling it lightly, a soft, submissive sound drifting from him. Though he may have been going along with it for a while now, the hanyou had never made such a show of…affection…

Inuyasha couldn't stop a small whine as the alpha suddenly pulled his arm away, and flipped him over again. The alpha returned attention to his neck, but Inuyasha didn't find himself pushed right over this time. He glanced down almost shyly, and cautiously moved his hand between them.

A sudden groan broke free of Sesshomaru, before the youkai suddenly pulled back, almost shoving his brother away. Inuyasha was left confused, and wanting to question it, but a sharp growl as he'd moved away told him not to mess with his brother.

Still…what was wrong? He'd just been trying to return the favour. Perhaps there was some rule about betas not touching alphas in the same way, as if it went against the positions of each…?

It was believable, but still made the hanyou frown. Did Sesshomaru have any idea just how much courage Inuyasha had had to build up just to touch him…there…?

As the youkai got out of the water, he followed suit, keeping a stubborn space between them.

* * *

He sniffed fiercely, disgusted by the scent he'd caught, but knowing it held the answer he was looking for, he pushed through it.

"Koga! Can you tell us what you're looking for already?" One of his friends sighed as they caught up.

"Can't you guys smell that?" The wolf leader answered, still scanning the area.

"Yeah, we got the same scent you did an hour ago Koga," The other answered, "I still think we should be more concerned about getting caught by those eastern plain inu youkais."

"It's exactly because of them that we're here," Koga threw back, "Those Eastern plain dogs are unforgiving about territory at the best of times, but now we've been attacked three times in one week just for getting too close to the border line, yet now that we're actually inside one of their main territories, I don't see anyone coming to deal out some punishment."

"Are you sure this is their territory? It doesn't smell or look like it…"

"Trust me, I came here once before. I don't know what's happened, but it _used _to be one of their breeding areas."

They carefully made their way through the forest area, where little light made it through the leaves, and almost everything was dripping in some gross purple ooze.

"K-Koga?"

"SSH!" The alpha hissed.

A sound had caught his attention, and quickly made all three tense up. It was hard to make sense of it, even as they drew closer.

"There," Koga whispered, indicating to a large, moss covered tunnel, "That used to be the alpha's den."

"You're not thinking of going in there are you?"

"Don't make me have to drag your sorry butts along," Koga growled, "If there'd been any eastern plain dogs around then they'd already be upon us for getting this close, but I haven't caught even a hint of their smell in this entire area. I think something else has decided to move in."

As he stepped through the entrance, the others looked to each other.

"Isn't that exactly why we should be heading the other way?"

They sighed in unison, and followed their leader. The tunnel was dark, and the further in they went, the worse an unfamiliar stench became.

Koga inhaled sharply as his foot found a sudden end to the path. He kept his hands upon the low ceiling as he peered below.

"What the?" He barely managed to keep his voice quiet, "No way…here? I mean it would explain everything, but how did they…?"

"Koga…"

He grunted as his friends suddenly bumped into him, having missed him in the dark tunnel. Koga felt a piece of the rocky edge break off under his foot, and could only listen as its path to the ground echoed loudly within the cavern.

As he feared, it drew much attention from below.

"Ok…NOW you guys have permission to run…" He stumbled.

"Huh?"

"RUN!"

The alpha turned and raced past them. His friends stopped only long enough to see something rise up to the cliff before them, before they followed suit.

Koga was first out, and the second his friends were as well, he span around and grabbed their wrists.

"Either of you throw up on me, you'll regret it," He growled quickly, before creating a tornado and disappearing from range of the creature that crawled out of the tunnel.

* * *

Inuyasha was up with the dawn as normal. Sure there were times he preferred to sleep in, but generally he found he got uncomfortable if he didn't get straight up, especially now after a night when his beta blood was satisfied.

A quick glance around the camp fire confirmed the usual situation. The only one up before him was Sesshomaru, whose usual absence at first light had been put down to his preferred hunting time…at least that's what Inuyasha had decided, since he never saw him hunt otherwise.

"Chow time…" He groaned as he stretched.

An actual reason to NEED to be up at this time; when the alpha returned, everyone would be ordered up and ready to go, breakfast or no breakfast.

Thankfully there was a human village not too far. He swiped a couple of oranges and persimmons and returned to camp. Sesshomaru still not in sight, he gulped down his own, and left some for the others; at least they'd be able to eat as they travelled that way.

He returned to the lake from last night, resisting a shiver at the rather vivid memories.

It was definitely too early to be dealing with any stupid lust issues!

He crouched to take a long drink, then splashed some water over his face, chest and the back of his neck. He wasn't hot, it just felt refreshing.

He flinched as footsteps moved through the grass, but calmed when Sesshomaru moved to the river a few metres away.

"How was the bear?" Inuyasha threw out as he caught the faint scent of fresh blood from the alpha.

Generally he didn't talk to his brother in the morning; it's not like the youkai wasn't a morning person or anything, it just seemed best to let him have the first word of the day.

As usual, he didn't receive an answer until Sesshomaru finished having a drink.

"Are the others still asleep?"

"Yeah, I mean the sun's not even over the mountains yet."

Sesshomaru gave a sound of acknowledgement, his thoughts elsewhere; Inuyasha had stopped trying to decipher his poker face.

"Come."

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Confused by the change in the morning ritual, Inuyasha glanced back to where the camp was, but ran after his brother.

"But Rin and…"

"Will be fine. This won't be long, providing you can keep up," Sesshomaru interrupted, before breaking out into a full run.

Grunting, Inuyasha picked it up, staying on his tail.

They raced over flat land, and into a deep gorge between mountains that sunk further and further until light actually started to struggle to reach them. Eventually the ground rose again, leading them back into day light, and up the side of one of the steepest mountain sides Inuyasha had climbed. More than once he nearly lost his footing, and really had to motor to catch up to his agile brother.

As they reached the summit, he could feel the air had thinned a fair bit, not enough to cause either of them issues mind you, but a human would probably be in trouble.

_'Guess they can worry about that when they get up here…' _He thought as he looked back down the sheer mountain, proven dangerous even for youkai.

As Sesshomaru led him around a dangerously narrow path, He felt begrudged to realise he must've come to accept his brothers ways a little. By now, he usually would've demanded to know exactly where they were going, but his tongue held back the question without that much difficulty.

The path led them back down what must've almost been halfway, but as he came through a cloud bank, Inuyasha almost lost track of his brother. He calmed down long enough to take a deep breath, and followed the alpha scent around the corner.

There, Sesshomaru had finally stopped. He stood proud towards the valley below, and figuring he wouldn't get an answer by speaking, Inuyasha followed his gaze.

"Whoa…" He mumbled when the clouds drifted apart.

Bellow them was not more mountains or unforgiving, barren land. But instead a valley fresh and untouched, with plenty of flora life, and even a river who's source he couldn't find from here.

"What do you think hanyou?" Sesshomaru more stated than asked.

"It's like an oasis…" Inuyasha replied, still a little caught up in it, "…but…I can't smell any youkai scents. There's maybe only small things like birds…"

"I think the path here made it clear that this isn't a place that just anyone can get to. No human could make the journey, and weak youkai would struggle to do so."

Inuyasha glanced to Sesshomaru.

'_Weak youkai would struggle? Did…did he just mean that, he doesn't think I'm…'_

"Although, perhaps I could be proven wrong…" Sesshomaru suddenly added with a smirk, his gaze shifting to the hanyou.

Annoyed and embarrassed at himself, Inuyasha frowned in return, and looked away.

"It may not seem it from here, but there is actually enough game down there to support a small village. The location is practically perfect…"

"…for a pack…" Inuyasha finished in a whisper.

He looked back to his brother. He knew Sesshomaru had spoken plenty of becoming a ruler, and whilst he'd no doubt be a powerful one at that, somehow the thought of a small but mighty pack of powerful beings, sounded like it would suit him so much better than a kingdom whose strength came from numbers.

"It's impenetrable, private, and the lands provides. Yeah, you should claim it before someone else gets the idea."

He wasn't entirely sure about the annoyed rumble in his stomach, but it stopped him wanting to look at Sesshomaru again.

This time however, it was the alpha that turned to him.

"So you would readily take this land? Would you be prepared to fight for it?"

"Fight for it?"

"I told you, it is weak youkai who cannot reach this place. If a hanyou can make the trip, then what is to stop a strong youkai? The natural scents of this place are too faint to penetrate the distance within the mountain, but once marked by the scent of an alpha, it will no longer be so well hidden."

Inuyasha sighed a little.

So that's why Sesshomaru hadn't already marked it.

"Will you claim it? When you're ready?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered after a while.

Inuyasha breathed in deeply, catching the fresh scents of the leaves. He thought he caught something move down there…a tanuki maybe?

"Why're you showing me this?"

He wasn't sure it was such a good idea to ask, but this didn't seem like something Sesshomaru would share with anyone.

He almost could've predicted that he'd get no reply, but as Sesshomaru suddenly turned and walked back past him, he really felt the need for one.

"Hey…"

Sesshomaru continued along, and the hanyou was nearly careless as he followed back down the path.

"Sesshomaru…"

"What!?"

The hanyou flinched, and found both his voice and feet halted.

It hadn't been what made him call out, but now his mind went to last night, and his gut twinged as he got the feeling that's exactly where Sesshomarus had gone.

He was warning not to bring it up.

The hanyou was forced to break into a run as they reached the end of the narrow path, and Sesshomaru took off once more.

* * *

"Sesshomaru sama!" Rin called as her master returned to the camp.

"We're leaving now Rin."

"Ok my lord," She answered with a smile, before glancing around to Inuyasha a few metres away, "Inuyasha sama, is everything alright?"

The hanyou glanced to her, not really wanting to answer, but a look from Sesshomaru dared him to rebel.

"Everything's fine," He muttered, and looked away again.

* * *

It was evening before Inuyasha paid any more attention to his brother.

The sky was beautiful to gaze at, not something the hanyou generally cared for, but lately it proved to be calming.

Poor Rin was exhausted from a full day of travelling, and was already snoozing by the fire. The hanyou had caught a couple of small birds for dinner, but the child was too tired to wait for them to cook. It was pretty cute really.

Inuyasha groaned quietly and rubbed his stomach. He glanced to the other three around the fire, and figuring they weren't about to wake up, chose to gobble down the food himself.

'_After last night you'd think my blood would chill out for a while…'_

He glanced over his shoulder as he felt his brother move past him, but looked back to his food, biting a large chunk off in one go.

Sesshomaru cast a short glance to the hanyou, but moved over to the other side of the fire, and sat down.

Inuyasha felt the flame in his stomach flare as the youkais eyes burned into him; his scent must've risen again.

He didn't offer him any visual attention, not that he thought it would fool the youkai, but ignoring him seemed the only effective method of rebellion.

Was Sesshomaru waiting for him to finish his food before he pounced? Considering the youkai had been all too happy to ignore him the rest of the day as well, it was pretty annoying to suddenly have his full attention, especially for the reason that it was.

Growling, Inuyasha threw down his food, stood, and stormed off. He'd thought things were getting better between him and his brother, but obviously not. No he wasn't asking for a miracle, just a step forward!

The hanyou gave a quiet whine and rubbed his forehead as he sat back down.

His beta blood shouldn't have been so bad right now, but he realised it was probably stressing all day about his brother that had riled it up.

"Kuso…" He muttered under his breath, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

All of a sudden, scoffing that food down didn't seem like such a good idea.

With a loud gag, he hunched over, spilling his dinner over the grass.

'_Damn it…what a waste…' _He thought furiously once he was down to just panting.

He stood a little shakily, and wiped his face. A little pond sufficed as a way to rinse his mouth, though it tasted too terrible to swallow.

"Are you quite finished?"

He tensed as he held a hand over his face. A little of the fire in his belly also seemed to have been chucked up, but certainly not all of it.

"Go to bed Sesshomaru, I'm not in the mood and I don't need it tonight."

"All evidence to the contrary hanyou," Sesshomaru walked closer.

"Did you miss the first part of what I said?" Inuyasha growled, glaring over his shoulder, "I said I'm not in the mood!"

"I hardly recall a moment you needed to be _in the mood_ to enjoy this."

"Could say the same to you, except that having a beta around can't bother you THAT much, or you would've seen me off by now."

He heard the quietest slip of a growl. His mouth flickered in place of the smirk he would've liked to have shown.

"It's true isn't it? Maybe I annoy you almost as much as you annoy me, but you don't seem to hate my presence like you used to."

"There's a difference between enjoying something, and learning to tolerate it."

Ouch…now that really stung.

"Quite acting otherwise. Just look at last night. You don't even wait for me to get to the point that I can't control myself before you advance anymore. I didn't need it last night, but you came on just as strongly anyway."

"And you think an alpha finds pleasure in the scent of a beta fully consumed by their heat?"

"I think that you don't WANT to wait until then! And what I know, is that you enjoy it straight back!"

Now Sesshomaru openly growled at him, but Inuyasha had turned to face his brother head on, and a regular growl could hold no power over him.

The youkai suddenly sprang at him, but for once the hanyou didn't avoid it. He allowed himself to be knocked over, even if the force hurt a little.

Sesshomaru snarled down at him, and Inuyasha returned the expression.

"I should slay you for that tongue hanyou,"

"So you always say, and believe me, there's been too many times that I wish I'd taken your head off with that arm of yours…"

Sesshomaru suddenly halted; with daringness he'd not expected of his brother, Inuyashas hand had slipped beneath the white kimono, and was shyly but rather determinedly caressing the skin where his new arm replaced the old one.

The hanyous gaze shifted to his sleeve, as if he could see the part he was touching. The anger was still there, but now stood behind something else. Sesshomaru had to think himself foolish for believing so, but it appeared to be…regret?

He shifted harshly to pull his arm out of the hanyous reach, but instead of withdrawing his hand, Inuyasha shoved it further into the kimono, wrapping his arm around the alphas back.

For the very first time he ever knew of, he felt Sesshomaru flinch.

The youkai made to pull away, but now Inuyasha held on with a death grip. His other arm darted under the material to aid its counterpart.

"Remove your limbs right now Inuyasha, or I'll rip them both off!"

It may not have shown, but Sesshomaru was shocked by the fierceness of his brother's eyes.

"No."

That was all Inuyasha said before he pulled him down into a kiss. He shoved his tongue past Sesshomarus lips, being careful to pull it back any time he felt fangs try to bite it off.

He knew it was only a matter of time…

An Alpha's blood rarely allowed for dominance from another, and as controlled as he was, Sesshomaru was no exception.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha felt his head pushed back, whilst rolls reversed, and Sesshomarus tongue now invaded his mouth. He allowed it, even welcomed it.

His hands roamed over the skin beneath them, enjoying…yes, enjoying…the curves of every muscle, the way the smooth, clean skin was still firm with just a touch of roughness, like a warriors should have been.

Sesshomaru was now crouching right over him, trapping his legs with his own. He kept most of the hanyous body pinned, but pulled his head up to deepen the kiss as the two fought to see who would pull out first.

Inuyasha ran out of air first, and gasped to the side. He tried to go back in, but Sesshomaru had already moved on to his neck, sucking and biting almost to the point of breaking the skin, but as always he somehow managed not to.

The hanyou had come to the silent conclusion that the youkai favoured his neck, considering how often he paid attention to it.

Oh well, not like he minded; he just stretched his neck even more, and felt the mouth upon his skin take the offer without hesitation.

He let quiet whimpers out as Sesshomarus groin pressed against his own, and shyly rubbed against him.

A deep groan rumbled against his neck, and the pleasurable wave it sent through the hanyou was a strange one. It both made his body relax into submission, and filled his stomach with what felt like electricity.

Sesshomaru ground back against him, and the feeling made Inuyashas hips buck up. Before he could lower them, a powerful hand grabbed his backside, holding it in place.

Inuyasha was going to look up, but his shoulder was pressed into the ground, and his hips raised further.

The youkai kept their groins firmly together as he grinded hard and slow. His hand slipped soothly down the back of the red hakama, groping the skin hard, earning a slight yelp from the hanyou.

He watched the squirming form beneath him. His little brother couldn't hold still, though he put up a fair effort. His hips kept bucking, as if trying to fool the youkai into thinking he was about to cum, but he held on pretty well.

"S…Sessh…"

Golden eyes flashed open. Sesshomarus gaze dropped slowly to the touch upon his leg, or more correctly, the grip upon his pants.

Inuyasha was gripping the white hakama weakly, merely looking for some sort of support when his body was so close to release. But for Sesshomaru…

The shaking hand…the shy, innocent gaze that turned to question why he'd stopped…

'_Niisan…?'_

Inuyasha gasped loudly as the contact tore away from his body, and when he was able to get hold of his senses, he sat up to see Sesshomaru crouching a fair distance away.

"Sesshomaru? What're you…?" He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Get up!" Sesshomaru growled, and stormed away.

Wow…that had to be the most emotion Inuyasha had ever seen the youkai put into just a walk.

He scrambled to his feet, barely pausing to straighten his hakama as he ran to catch up.

"Wait! You're not seriously going to just leave it like that are you?" He questioned in disbelief.

His face was bright red, and not just from lust. He was rock hard beneath his hakama; it was damn embarrassing and more than a little uncomfortable!

"You were insistent about starting something, but I made no promise to finish it!"

"Me insistent? Look who couldn't keep his eyes to himself at the campfire! And then you followed me away from it…I was only giving you what you wanted!"

"What _I _wanted? This is coming from the hanyou who didn't know how to let go when told to!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The hanyou bellowed as the youkai took another step, "Don't you dare walk away from me again!"

"You actually have more talking to do?" Sesshomaru muttered in annoyance.

"Perhaps I do, in fact yes, and kuso, you're gonna listen for once! I don't know how you feel, but I don't think it's nearly as negative as you say it is. Well damn it, I want to hear the truth! I want you to…!"

The hanyou bit his lower lip, the fear catching up to his anger.

Why was he doing this now? Should he be doing it at all? He hadn't even really sat down and come to terms with it himself properly!

"You want me to what, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru frowned over his shoulder.

The hanyous stomach rolled over and over. He sort of wished he hadn't said a thing.

'_No…no more running…this has to end, one way or another…'_

The nightmare of Kikyo and Kagome flashed through his mind, and Kikyos scream rang in his ears more vividly that what would help right now.

"I want you to…" His voice lowered, but didn't waver as he stood straight, "…accept me."

He wasn't sure what response he would get from that, but Sesshomaru slowly turned, his eyes meeting those of his brothers. He knew there was much more to those words than most would understand.

Inuyasha was terrified, but pleading with his voice, he opened his mouth once more.

"I want…to be your beta."

Sesshomaru was silent. His eyes had widened a bit, but as always, it was practically impossible to tell what he was actually thinking.

"So…" The youkai finally answered, and his gaze turning again, much to the hanyous dislike, "…you want me to finish your change to a beta? To take you whole…?"

"You know I mean more than that," Inuyasha shook his head, "It doesn't have to be prime beta or anything…"

"A prime beta?" Sesshomaru sounded in disbelief.

"…Just more than some awkward fling…more than what we are now," Inuyasha continued, figuring he didn't have to explain the whole prime beta thing, "It's not just about hushing my instincts anymore, any alpha could do that…"

He thought he caught a slight growl from the youkai. Well that hadn't been the most tactful thing to say after all...

"…and it's not just because you're my blood alpha. Hell I don't even entirely know why, but I want…I want it to be you."

His face was burning, and his chest aching. This had to be settled, yes, but he kinda wished they'd just kept making out…he hadn't been ready to jump into this!

"And you think after everything, after all this time, I should simply accept you?" Sesshomaru answered quietly.

"It's not like it's easy for me to accept you either," Inuyasha bit back, "But I'm willing to try…"

"Why?" Sesshomaru growled, "Why would you WANT to accept me? I believe our positions with each other have been proven quite enough."

"If you'd asked me that before I became a beta, then I'd agree I had no reason to want anything to do with you. You've rejected me since the day we met…you've used cruel deception on me, like when you pretended that no face demon was my mother…and I dunno how many times you've tried to kill me. Yet once I became a beta things seemed to change. Yeah at points it was as if you hated me even more, but then at others, it was like you wouldn't let anyone else near me. You've been coming on to me more and more. You can't tell me it's the alpha blood…I know it's powerful, but you'd never react on mere lust no matter how strong it got."

He flinched as there was a sharp snarl, and knew Sesshomaru was baring his fangs without seeing them.

"Our lives may be long, but no amount of time is going to change the past Inuyasha," Sesshomarus voice had softened, but it was still angry, "This time you've spent tagging along hasn't changed our attitudes towards each other, nor has it changed that I am a youkai, and you are a mere hanyou…"

"Then hate that!"

This time the alpha fell silent, unsure about those words.

"Hate that I'm a hanyou…hate that our father left Tetsaiga to me instead of you…hate…that he died to save me. Hate all those things, I won't blame you. But even past all that hate, past everything that can't be changed…can't you…"

Inuyashas heart never beat like it did now. His eyes raised shyly, the rage disappearing from his face as his words slipped quietly…pleadingly…away.

"…love me anyway?"

Sesshomarus body became stone.

Inuyasha was asking him to…?

'_But he's…how could I ever…?'_

Why was the thought even being considered or questioned? Was the answer not obvious and automatic?

His arm twitched in a long forgotten way…pleading with him to touch, no, to hold…

'_Are you…Niisan?'_

He could feel the child gripping his hakama again, seeking protection of one he'd never even met, and yet had faith within…

'_Do you have someone to protect?'_

A spark burst awake in his chest. Hot and violent, like a dry piece of wood that had been left to soak in oil. But why such rage would appear, he didn't know; what did _that _memory have to do with this?

"I…Sesshomaru…" He spoke quietly.

Inuyashas ears twitched, the younger waiting in silence, his body shaking in fear and hope.

But out of his sight, rage hardened his brother's face to that of the cold, pitiless youkai all believed him to be.

"…could never love a filthy, pathetic hanyou like you."

There was no space for buts or what ifs in the words. They were solid and firm, and slammed into the younger brother like a stampeding demon.

Inuyasha felt he couldn't breathe. He hunched over as his body tried to accept what it had just heard.

'_Why…why why…why…?'_

Why was the answer no? Why did it hurt so badly? Why did he care?

He couldn't fully think of any of those questions, let alone their answers. Only the simple question of why.

Within the darkness behind his closed lids, he found himself there again; between two choices, and just when he finally made his decision, that choice decided to drift out of his reach…

…Sesshomaru was fading away into darkness, a place he was unwelcome.

The hanyou moved lifelessly, as if possessed. He came to stand straight, but his face stayed lowered.

"…as you wish."

The words were so quiet, but Sesshomaru doubted he'd ever heard such an icy tone from his little brother. It almost made him look around, but even at the rustling of grass as his brother raced away, he kept his gaze where it was…

Forward, focused, undeterred by anything.

"I, Sesshomaru…"

Whatever had been coming, never found its way from his lips.

* * *

_And there you have it! Chapter 15 done!_

_Be honest, how was it? *cowers*_

_As always, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Also, sorry if anyone was hoping to see Takehiko this chapter, I was hoping to have him return, but it just didn't go that way...but he'll definitely be back next chapter! :D (it was always going to be dependant on how long this chapter was)._

Well, I can only hope I don't take THAT long ever again! And if I do, some one please give me a right kick up the booty! so annoyed with myself for it...

_Anyway, thanks for reading, will update asap!_

_Reviews are loved!_


End file.
